Mi amore, soleil de mon âme
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Début XIXème siècle. Francis se rend en Italie pour rencontrer Felicia Vargas. Il avait enfin libéré la petite chérie du joug de cet affreux Autrichien et venait l'aider pour prendre ses fonctions de représentantes. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un charmant Italien qu'il aimerait bien mettre dans son lit se présente au rendez-vous.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Alors depuis deux semaines, je me suis lancée dans cette fanfiction. Il faut savoir qu'il y aura deux versions de cette fanfiction : une soft sur et une plus chaude sur mon compte Archive Of Our Own (AO3).**

**Pour l'instant, les deux versions sont semblables. C'est juste au niveau des lime/lemons qu'il y aura une différence.**

**Disclaimers : Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Epoque : Début du XIXème siècle, occupation Napoléonienne de l'Italie (oui, c'est pas la France, c'est Napoléon Ier qui occupe l'Italie. Il y a une nuance).**

**Lieu de départ : République d'Italie/Royaume d'Italie.**

**Couples : France/Italie du Nord et France/Angleterre.**

**Rating : M/16+ ici.**

**Avertissements : quiproquo, présence d'OCs Italiens (Venise et Padoue pour l'instant), grande différence d'âge dans le couple France/Italie du Nord (mais je ne vous apprends rien là-dessus).**

**Explication sur le titre : Je n'en trouvais pas. Puis j'ai tapé amour sur google et je suis tombé sur une citation de Victor Hugo que je trouvais appropriée : "L'amour, c'est le soleil de l'âme. C'est ta main dans ma main doucement oubliée.".**

**J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs historiques, parce que je ne connaissais pas tellement jusque-là l'histoire de l'Italie et de la France à ce moment de l'histoire. Si vous voyez des choses à modifier, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

* * *

**Petit rappel important sur l'Italie du Nord : il s'appelle Feliciano Vargas, mais il peut aussi se faire appeler Veneziano.**

* * *

Francis se sentait de très bonne humeur. Il se rendait en territoire conquis et pas n'importe quel territoire conquis. C'était l'une de ses terres pour lesquelles on se bat toute sa vie : l'Italie, l'une des plus belles contrées d'Europe. Derrière son pays évidemment, en matière de magnificence. Rien ne pouvait surpasser sa beauté. L'égaler peut-être. De toute façon, Francis avait du goût. S'il annexait ainsi l'Italie, c'était qu'elle allait bien avec l'ensemble de son territoire. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, l'Italie était une terre merveilleuse qui méritait toute son attention.

Il avait eu d'énormes difficultés à mettre la main sur l'adorable Felicia. Enfin, la petite allait connaître le goût de la liberté et les lumières de la Révolution Française. Roderich l'avait rendu soumise et obéissante à souhait, un changement de régime lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle allait l'accueillir à bras ouvert, délivrée du joug de l'oppresseur. Francis laissera courir dans les champs Felicia pendant qu'il administrera le Royaume d'Italie. Ah, brave petite ! Felicia aura peut-être tendance à se rebeller par la suite, instruite par de nouvelles idées, mais Francis ne doutait pas de son autorité de nation plus âgée pour détourner cette froussarde de ce genre de voies dangereuses et tentantes.

Le carrosse l'emmena jusqu'aux alentours de Padoue, dans la plaine du Pô, en Vénétie.

Francis s'était dit que rencontrer Felicia sur son territoire de prédilection la rassurerait quand il lui annoncerait son annexion totale. Enfin, annexion n'était pas le bon mot. Ils partageraient simplement le même souverain, mais ils auraient des territoires bien distincts. Oui, ils seraient quasiment indépendants tous les deux. Presque. Pas vraiment. Mais bien sûr que si.

Il allait devoir ruser comme un renard pour flouer la jeune enfant. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile, elle était encore jeune et naïve. Elle n'avait vraiment administrée qu'une ville bâtie sur de la flotte.

Quand il descendit du carrosse, cheveux blonds au vent et sourire éblouissant sur le visage, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Felicia lui ait posé un lapin.

Un jeune homme ressemblant beaucoup à la petite Italie était venu à sa rencontre. Sûrement une région ou une ville du coin. Ce n'était pas Lovino, parce qu'il se serait déjà fait insulté. Celui-là avait les cheveux plus clairs et une attitude plus décontractée.

Francis comprit qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Felicia pouvait également avoir encore peur de lui à cause des rumeurs sur sa vie crapuleuse. Gilbert et Antonio avaient été des crétins finis pour avoir dit qu'il mangeait ses conquêtes et brisait ses ennemis. Elle avait pris peur.

Tout de même, lui n'envoyait pas Picardie lors d'une première prise de contact ! Ses régions n'allaient qu'à des réunions sûres où elles ne risquaient pas grand-chose, c'est-à-dire entendre des insultes sur la France et son manque de savoir-vivre.

« Bonjour, je suis France. Où est Mademoiselle Felicia Vargas ? »

Une mèche des cheveux de son interlocuteur se mit à faire de drôles de vagues. L'Italien prit ensuite un sourire malicieux et balança ses bras dans les airs.

« Bonjour ! Elle n'est pas là, vee !

\- C'est ce que je constate ! Emmenez-moi jusqu'à elle, je vous prie !

\- Vous devriez prendre un autre ton. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie la façon dont vous me parlez, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Vous êtes qui, d'abord ? »

Francis s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il perdit ses moyens et son langage.

« Veneziano Vargas, ancien représentant de la République de Venise. »

Veneziano mit la main sur le cœur.

« Mais que faîtes-vous à Padoue ?

\- Je sers ma nation. »

Felicia descendit encore dans son estime. Ce serait donc ce jeune homme qui tirait les ficelles de Venise. Evidemment, ce n'était pas une petite fille innocente qui organisait des rendez-vous adultères, des rencontres diplomatiques cruciales, des jeux et des activités illicites dans une ville de plaisir et de vices. Non. Il se sentit bien bête concernant Felicia et curieux pour ce qui était de Veneziano. Il ne devait pas être farouche.

Francis suivit le jeune homme qui chantonnait tout en marchant d'un air désinvolte. Francis ne s'en offusquait pas. Il en avait vu des numéros spéciaux régionaux et il n'était pas le seul à plaindre dans son propre pays. D'une nation, il aurait attendu un autre comportement, surtout lors d'une rencontre diplomatique après autant d'années de séparation.

Veneziano lui fit signe, avec un sourire agréable, de monter dans son propre carrosse pour la suite du voyage.

Son escorte les suivait. Il était tout de même plus agréable de faire le reste du chemin avec un représentant local. Il lui fallait aussi se renseigner sur ce que pensait l'Italien de sa prise de pouvoir. Quel meilleur moyen que de discuter avec lui ? En plus, il aurait bien envie de faire plus que de converser. Il avait envie de la manger cette conquête, comme dirait ses deux meilleurs amis.

L'Italien avait beaucoup de charmes, tout en étant vraiment bel homme. Souriant, aimable, gentil, c'est ce qui ressortait de son caractère au premier abord. Ses yeux mordorés se révélaient d'un bel éclat, renforcé par le manteau vert brodé d'or qu'il portait. Francis se plaisait à être en compagnie d'un homme de goût, séduisant qui plus est.

« Je ne savais pas que Felicia avait un parent autre que Lovino.

\- Ah, nous nous appelons tous Vargas en Italie. Nous sommes une grande famille. Vee ! »

Francis interpréta cette phrase par un : « tu touches à l'un d'entre nous et tu as la mafia à tes portes ». Charmant accueil du Sud. Francis connaissait bien ce genre de lascars, Marseilles et Corse étant les plus célèbres en la matière dans son pays. Doux souvenir que l'annexion de la Corse, il s'en souvenait avec bonheur. L'île de beauté ne pouvait que rejoindre sa collection avec un nom pareil. Et maintenant, la richesse de l'Italie lui tendait les bras.

« J'aimerai bien rencontrer vos compatriotes.

\- Rien ne presse, sourit Veneziano. Nous allons séjourner à Padoue avant de rejoindre Venise. Malheureusement, le représentant de la ville est en déplacement, je serai donc votre seul et unique guide.

\- Je pensais que nous irions jusqu'à Venise cette après-midi même.

\- La route est trop longue pour la faire d'une seule traite et la nuit pleine de surprise. »

Serait-ce une avance ouverte ou une mesure de prudence ? L'Italien semblait plus bienveillant qu'intéressé par sa personne. Francis se faisait des idées parce que Veneziano lui plaisait. Libéré momentanément de ses obligations envers son… effroyable petit ami périodique, il avait envie de se faire plaisir avec une région Italienne mignonne et craquante.

Une région avait tendance à se la fermer quand un envahisseur était bien trop entreprenant, que les avances aboutissent ou non. Une nation beaucoup moins, elle faisait toujours des histoires. Alors, autant profiter au maximum de cette agréable compagnie que lui offrait Felicia. La nation Italienne faisait dans la subtilité et la dentelle, petite coquine. On n'envoyait pas une région comme premier contact sans y avoir réfléchi à deux fois. Pauvre Veneziano, celui-ci tombait entre ses griffes.

« Nous repartirons le lendemain ? J'ai hâte de revoir Felicia.

\- Oh, rien ne presse. Vee ! Comme je l'ai dit, elle n'est pas là…

\- Comment ? », s'énerva Francis.

Veneziano se gratta l'arrière du crâne, l'air gêné, ce qui le rendit encore plus adorable.

« Je vous ferai visiter Padoue, le temps qu'elle revienne à Venise.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps…

\- Vous verrez, c'est une ville magnifique !

\- Certes…

\- Nous passerons ainsi du temps ensemble et nous apprendrons à mieux nous connaître. »

Ceci était du rentre-dedans. Ce n'était pas son imagination ! Il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'attirance. Seulement l'esprit surchauffé de Francis devant un si bel éphèbe commençait à retrouver peu à peu la raison. En ces temps troublés, une région pourrait avoir des idées rebelles envers sa nation. Felicia pouvait connaître des dissensions politiques. L'Italie avait un passé sanglant auquel il voulait mettre un terme.

« Felicia vous a-t-elle demandé de retarder mon arrivée ?, s'enquit Francis.

\- Je suis le programme, dit Veneziano apparemment stressé par les questions de Francis. Et je vous ai déjà dit que Felicia…

\- …n'était pas là. J'espère que vous ne la retenez pas quelque part.

\- Ah, non ! »

Veneziano avait l'air paniqué, comme s'il ne savait pas comment sortir de cette situation.

« Pourquoi prendre autant notre temps ?, demanda Francis qui s'amusait à faire perdre ses moyens à son interlocuteur.

\- Vous êtes pressé à ce point ! Vous débarquez en territoire inconnu et vous faîtes comme chez vous ! Il y a des protocoles à respecter ! Vous avez l'air d'être vraiment mal renseigné ! »

Il était vrai que Francis s'était précipité pour organiser un rendez-vous avec Felicia. Il voulait prendre la petite sous sa coupe avant que ses régions ne la montent contre lui. Avoir Veneziano dans son camps pourrait valoir le coup de s'attarder. En tant que territoire Vénitien, il était certainement la province la plus proche de Felicia.

« Excusez-moi. Je me fais du souci pour elle. Elle est un peu comme ma petite sœur », dit Francis en souriant pour rassurer Veneziano.

L'Italien soupira bruyamment, avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement.

« Je comprends votre inquiétude. Elle va bien et j'y veille. »

Ah, mince. Veneziano se sentait le devoir de protéger Felicia et il vérifiait ses bonnes intentions avant de le conduire jusqu'à elle. Il allait devoir se tenir à carreaux et il détestait se faire tester ainsi par un subordonné.

Veneziano lui fit un sourire d'encouragement pour l'inciter à parler.

« Vous avez une bien belle et riche région, lança Francis. Je ne suis pas venu dans votre contrée depuis des lustres.

\- Vous n'avez jamais accompagné vos dirigeants jusqu'ici ?

\- Euh… Si… Mais en temps de guerre… Et ce qui se passait à Venise…

\- …restait à Venise…, compléta Veneziano, révélant sa politique générale.

\- …ne me regardait pas, soi-disant. Je n'ai donc jamais eu le plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- C'est bien dommage. Je vous aurais montré quelques rouages de ma ville préférée.

\- Ne dévoilez pas vos secrets ainsi ! Vous pourriez le regretter ! », en rit Francis, étonné par cette proposition qu'il aurait bien aimé interpréter comme déplacée.

Veneziano eut un fin sourire. Ses yeux brillèrent un instant avant qu'il ne dise comme sur le ton de la confidence.

« C'est tout un art de choisir ses « secrets » à révéler. Je suis maître en la matière. Ne vous trompez pas sur mon compte, je manipule qui je veux comme je veux.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre, rit Francis à la plaisanterie. Vous devez bien connaître Felicia ?

\- Mieux que quiconque. »

Veneziano avait un air malicieux en l'affirmant.

« Je lui ai apporté un cadeau, alors que je ne connais pas ses goûts actuels. Pourriez-vous me dire si elle appréciera l'attention ? Je n'ai pas envie de commettre d'impair.

\- Avec plaisir. Vous tenez vraiment à vous attirer sa sympathie.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps. C'est quelqu'un de gentil et d'agréable. J'ai envie que ça se passe bien entre nous.

\- Je comprends. Montrez-moi ! »

Francis sortit un petit sac coloré de sa poche, ce qui manqua de faire rire Veneziano.

« Elle n'aime pas le rose ?

\- Je vous conseille de choisir une autre couleur, pouffa Veneziano.

\- D'accord », dit Francis en articulant les deux syllabes.

Il sortit une chaîne en or avec un porte-portrait ouvragé de couleur blanche.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez mis votre portrait à l'intérieur, le taquina Veneziano en attrapant la partie pendentif.

\- Je ne me permettrai pas. Voyons, mon ami, dit Francis en tirant sur la chaînette pour la ramener à lui.

\- Je pense que ça lui plaira. Votre cadeau est assez neutre.

\- Neutre ?

\- A part pour le rose, lui dit Veneziano avec un clin d'œil.

\- A-t-elle un problème avec le fait d'être une fille ?, s'inquiéta Francis, connaissant le phénomène Hongrie. Quel âge a-t-elle physiquement ?

\- Oui, il y a un problème. Elle s'habille comme un garçon et elle a mon âge.

\- Ah… Heureusement, je ne voulais pas lui offrir une robe. Je ne connaissais pas sa taille.»

Veneziano semblait exaspéré par sa réponse. Il avait mis la main sur le front et il se mordait les lèvres. Avait-il loupé quelque chose ?

« Est-ce que Felicia vous pose quelques soucis ?

\- De gros soucis, répondit Veneziano. Merci Autriche et Hongrie.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis là maintenant. »

Veneziano soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Si je peux faire quelque chose…

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- De la cuisine interne ?

\- Ouais, en quelque sorte, râla Veneziano.

\- Je peux comprendre que diriger la République de Venise en son absence et la revoir débarquer puisse vous gêner. »

Veneziano le regarda bizarrement, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément dans le vide.

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail. Alors, c'est aussi pour ça que ça ne passe pas bien entre nous, marmonna-t-il.

\- C'est elle qui vous en veut !, s'inquiéta Francis.

\- Euh, pas vraiment… J'ai un suppléant : Marcello, représentant de la ville de Venise et il n'est pas content de se faire reprendre par sa nation dont il trouve le retour un peu bizarre.

\- C'est compréhensible. Alors vous soutenez Felicia ?

\- Oui », dit Veneziano comme si tous ses problèmes lui tombaient sur le dos tout d'un coup.

La situation de Felicia lui sembla alors plus problématique qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Est-ce que ça se passe bien avec les autres Républiques Italiennes ?

\- Votre sollicitude me touche.

\- Je parlais de Felicia. »

Veneziano roula les yeux vers le ciel, comme si Francis était un idiot fini.

« Il faut un temps d'adaptation. Son retour a été très surprenant…

\- Je savais que j'aurais dû être là.

\- Cela n'aurait peut-être pas simplifié les choses. On vous aurait vu comme le conquérant que vous êtes. Votre Napoléon ne me leurre pas. Il veut l'Italie dans son Empire, exposa Veneziano sans crainte.

\- Comme allié. En vous libérant de l'oppresseur, son but était d'avoir votre soutien total, attaqua directement Francis.

\- Mais il nous dirigera en contrepartie, ce qui lui assurera notre fidélité. Vous approuvez ?

\- C'est mon dirigeant. Il a de grands projets pour votre pays.

\- L'unifier et nous libérer de l'Eglise. Certaines idées des Lumières de votre pays se répandent comme une traînée de poudre chez moi.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose contre ?

\- Etant la plus ancienne République de l'Histoire, je ne m'y oppose pas. Combien de temps a duré la vôtre ? »

Veneziano avait trop de répartie pour son propre bien. Estomaqué, Francis sentait de la colère monter dans ses veines. Il n'aimait pas être critiqué aussi ouvertement. Surtout par une province, même si celle-ci avait traversé les âges et gardé son indépendance jusque-là.

« Pas longtemps, mais ça reviendra. Quant à vous, vous serez intégré à l'Italie.

\- Je le sais. Adieu République chérie, soupira Veneziano.

\- N'avez-vous pas peur de critiquer ouvertement mon gouvernement ?

\- Non. Il paraît qu'on peut dire ce que l'on pense dans une République. »

Francis se sentait mal à l'aise. Il était fier de ce que son pays devenait sous l'influence de Napoléon, mais il perdait tout ce pourquoi son peuple s'était battu durant la Révolution. Veneziano appuyait juste là où cela faisait mal.

« Vous avez raison, mais je ne peux en théorie pas le dire.

\- Pas la peine de faire des simagrées entre nous, c'est Felicia qu'il faudra convaincre.

\- Son peuple réuni, n'est-ce pas formidable ? Pour la suite, c'est entre ses mains.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle l'a parfaitement compris.

\- C'est le principal, soupira Francis, comprenant que Veneziano avait briffé Felicia avant son arrivée. Alors, vous et Padoue ?

\- Moi et Padoue ?, répéta Veneziano sans comprendre, ses yeux s'étrécissant.

\- On ne me l'a fait pas. C'est rare que l'on choisisse une autre ville que son fief à faire visiter à un étranger.

\- Je ne vous suis pas. »

Cette innocence était à croquer.

« Je pensais que vous étiez en couple avec Padoue, continua Francis sur sa lancée.

\- Ah, non. Je suis célibataire. Je lui ai même dit de se barrer alors que je venais. On ne s'entend pas très bien.

\- Comme c'est intéressant…

\- En fait, pas vraiment, je préfèrerai être en bons termes avec lui…

\- …moi aussi, je suis célibataire.

\- Oh, toutes mes condoléances. »

Francis manqua de s'étouffer de rire. Sa vie amoureuse tourmentée avec Angleterre était tellement connue et sujet à plaisanterie parmi les nations que les provinces avaient dû en entendre parler.

« Je ne l'ai pas assassiné, se défendit Francis.

\- Encore heureux, sourit Veneziano.

\- Et il n'est pas mort.

\- Tant mieux, dit l'Italien alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

\- Il m'a laissé ma liberté pour quelques temps.

\- Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir.

\- Avec vous, si possible. »

L'Italien rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en portant la main aux lèvres, le rendant encore plus attirant. C'était sûrement plus dû à son audace et à son insistance. L'Italien avait joué aux idiots, mais il avait dû voir arriver cette proposition à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Désolé, je ne suis pas intéressé, dit-il avec une voix faible. Est-ce que vous draguez toutes les régions que vous croisez ?

\- Juste celles qui me plaisent. Je sais profiter de la vie quand mon homme m'en laisse l'occasion. »

Veneziano avait un regard très désapprobateur. Il fallait libérer les Italiens de l'emprise de l'Eglise. C'était d'une urgence extrême dans l'esprit de Francis ! Il fallait les décoincer vite fait bien fait. Il prendrait son rôle très à cœur avec Veneziano. C'était toujours un challenge de séduction quand on vous disait : « non » d'entrée de jeu.

« Vous faîtes ça à un autre des miens et vous le regretterez.

\- Oh, vous allez cafter à la petite Felicia ! Ou seriez-vous de nature jalouse ?

\- Elle sera bien vite au courant. C'est raté pour la bonne impression.

\- J'espère qu'on suit toujours le programme. Je vous ferai changer d'avis avant qu'on ne la revoit. Je ne vous lâcherai pas. Vous ne lui écrirez pas en douce. »

Veneziano n'y croyait pas apparemment. Francis lui fit un sourire qu'il voulait séduisant et lui prit la main pour la baiser.

« Vous me plaisez vraiment.

\- Je ne crois pas, dit Veneziano en retirant vivement sa main. On se connaît à peine.

\- Vous ne croyez pas au coup de foudre ?

\- Si. Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Alors je sais ce que c'est. »

Francis se dit qu'il venait de se prendre un vent phénoménal. Seulement, il n'avait pas envie de lâcher l'affaire. L'Italien avait raison de se méfier de ses intentions, ce qui prouvait son intelligence et sa sensibilité. Son sens de la répartie lui plaisait énormément.

« Vous n'aimez pas les hommes ?

\- Là n'est pas la question. Vous commencez à m'embarrasser. »

Donc, oui, l'Italien aimait bien les hommes. Un hétérosexuel aurait réagi au quart de tour pour lui prouver sa virilité. De plus, il y avait quelque chose en Veneziano qui laissait à penser qu'il était homosexuel. Peut-être ses gestes et ses attitudes assez efféminées. Ses mains étaient délicates et aériennes. Il prenait parfois des poses empruntées au code féminin de conduite en public.

« Je suis désolé. Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas intéressé. Alors qu'y a-t-il à visiter à Padoue de si extraordinaire ?

\- C'est une ville magnifique. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je vous parle d'elle en ses murs. L'Histoire prend plus de sens dans les lieux qui l'ont portée.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Il m'arrive de faire des visites à des personnes que je croise dans la rue.

\- Pas qu'aux représentants ?

\- Non. Quand j'ai un peu de temps, je me mêle à ma population. Il m'arrive de fuguer, lui dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Non ?, fit Veneziano incrédule.

\- Si. Une fois, mon gouvernement m'a retrouvé au mont Saint Michel, une autre fois dans les Alpes. J'étais à Lyon la dernière fois. De temps en temps, il me prend l'envie d'avoir des vacances.

\- Alors, ce détour par Padoue devrait vous réjouir.

\- Si on ne parle pas politique, je pense que je pourrai me détendre en effet. Même si je me fais du souci pour Felicia… L'Italie n'a jamais été unifiée jusque-là. Il y a des dissensions. Je veux lui apporter mon soutien.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas autant. Il faut juste un temps d'adaptation. »

Veneziano n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui en le disant. Francis se doutait qu'il y avait des problèmes. Les villes Italiennes avaient toujours vécu de manière plus ou moins indépendante les unes des autres, chapotées par l'Eglise à Rome. Elles se faisaient régulièrement la guerre, s'envoyaient des méchancetés diplomatiques à la figure dès la première occasion et envoyaient des émissaires graviter autour du Pape pour obtenir des faveurs. Il arrivait même que les troubles soient assez importants pour que les citoyens d'une même cité s'entretuent.

Francis ne savait pas quel genre de relations entretenait les représentants sur ses bases-là. Sûrement malsaines. La France avait connu une période similaire à ses débuts. Ce fut bien pire durant la guerre de cent ans. Il voulait aider l'Italie à passer outre ce genre de violence entre ses citoyens.

« J'en parlerai avec Felicia. Ce ne sera sûrement pas aussi facile que vous le pensez. Croyez-en mon expérience.

\- Que préconisez-vous ?

\- Il faut que les Italiens se sentent unis par des valeurs communes. C'est bien beau sur le papier de créer une République, mais il faut que ça fasse son chemin dans la population.

\- Ça ne fera pas vos affaires, France.

\- Vous n'arrivez même pas à vous entendre sur le fait d'être Italien, je ne vois pas comment vous convaincre d'être Français. »

Veneziano ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette boutade.

« Ce sera bien difficile en effet.

\- Donc, nous aurons deux régimes différents et nous serions alliés, résuma Francis.

\- Avec le même souverain, le titilla Veneziano.

\- Ce n'est qu'un détail, rétorqua Francis en riant.

\- Bien sûr. Il sera tellement absent à guerroyer partout que ce ne sera qu'un détail. »

Francis aimait cette intelligence vive chez son interlocuteur et il se sentait rassuré que Felicia est un tel représentant de confiance. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que Veneziano était proche de Felicia et se souciait vraiment d'elle et de son avenir. Seulement…

« Et votre intérêt dans tout cela ?

\- Monsieur France, Venise a toujours su trouver son intérêt à suivre les aléas du changement pour rester elle-même. »

Veneziano avait pris un ton docte comme s'il répétait quelque chose.

« Ce doit être une phrase de Marcello.

\- On ne vous trompe pas facilement, dit Veneziano avec une intonation amusée.

\- Eh, oui. Je suis une vieille nation maintenant.

\- Arrêtez… On dirait que vous avez toujours vingt ans. Vee, dit Feliciano en cassant son poignet et en faisant comme s'il s'adressait à une vieille femme de quatre-vingts ans.

\- Mais ça vous amuse de vous moquer de moi avec vos seize ans !

\- Eh, je suis juste petit de taille !

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas fini ta croissance, morveux !

\- Vieux décrépi ! Tu ne vas pas tarder à t'affaisser sur toi-même !

\- Je suis sûr que ça fait peu de temps que tu ne têtes plus le sein de ta mère !

\- Et toi, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu as été serré contre une femme que tu as oublié le goût du lait nourricier, mais aussi la douceur d'un sein !

\- Ce n'est pas la douceur des seins que je recherche habituellement, je te l'accorde. »

Veneziano eut un mouvement apeuré, alors que Francis riait. L'échange avait été plutôt fait dans la bonne humeur, comme un concours d'insulte sans conséquences.

« Vous m'avez piégé. Bravo, fit Veneziano en applaudissant de ses deux mains.

\- Oh, vous pourriez trouver une réplique.

\- Ça vous plairait bien que je rentre dans votre jeu. Vee ! Je ne me ferai pas avoir. »

Ils se sourirent, comprenant bien à quel point la conversation aurait pu déraper.

Francis allait faire en sorte d'ouvrir les cuisses de cet Italien pendant leur escale à Padoue. Il était trop irrésistible. Il le désirait. Pas seulement physiquement se fit-il la remarque. Seulement, rentrer dans le domaine de l'émotionnel serait bien dangereux à cause de son ex jaloux. Arthur était tellement possessif qu'il le clamerait à nouveau comme sien dès que l'envie lui prendrait, alors qu'il venait de le jeter comme un malpropre pour une raison inconnue.

Ce ne pouvait être qu'une amourette sans conséquence. Une partie de jambes en l'air, après quelques heures de séduction. Un souvenir parmi tant d'autres, un visage à oublier. Une aventure sans importance. Rien d'autre.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils étaient arrivés en fin d'après-midi à Padoue.

Veneziano lui proposa de passer à l'académie des Ricovatri. Le calme de la fin des cours leur permettrait de faire un tour à l'intérieur sans croiser grand monde.

Francis avait entendu parler de cette académie qui autorisait les femmes à en être des élèves. Il n'osait faire de remarque sur cette spécificité bien étrange de la ville de Padoue, surtout que les femmes concernées étaient soit italiennes, soit françaises. Il ne pouvait qu'approuver en silence. Il doutait pourtant de la nécessité d'instruire les femmes et de les diplômer, alors qu'elles devaient servir leur mari, entretenir la maisonnée et élever des enfants dans leur société actuelle. Ce serait les faire sombrer dans la dépression que de les appâter avec le savoir et les empêcher de s'en servir.

Veneziano ne semblait pas de cet avis, arguant que les femmes devaient avoir les moyens de défendre leur intelligence et de changer le monde. Francis évita donc le sujet miné avec sa jolie proie.

En s'asseyant sur le banc d'une salle de cours, Veneziano lui raconta l'histoire de l'académie fondée par l'abbé Cornaro.

Il semblait vraiment passionné par ce qu'il disait. Francis retint que Galilée avait été présent lors de la fondation et que la première femme diplômée d'Europe en Université avait été Elena Cornaro Piscopia.

Veneziano faisait de grands gestes en parlant, des mimiques et prenait parfois des poses amusantes. Il lui rappelait un peu lui-même quand il était enthousiasmé et fier de l'Histoire de sa nation.

« J'aurais pensé que tu m'aurais fait visiter l'Université de Padoue en premier.

\- Oh, elle est tellement connue, dit Veneziano en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

\- Ce serait dommage de ne pas voir le Palazzo Bo et son jardin botanique.

\- Je préférerai t'emmener aux marchés du Palais de la raison, le Palazzo della Ragione, demain matin. Choisis, les Eglises ou le jardin botanique.

\- Le jardin.

\- Je vais m'arranger avec les patriciens.

\- Donc, nous restons deux nuits à Padoue, si je compte bien. »

Francis s'approcha de Veneziano en le disant, envahissant son espace vital délibérément.

« Euh…oui… »

Veneziano le repoussa du plat de la main.

« … Marcello me pose quelques soucis à Venise, lui avoua enfin Veneziano.

\- Retient-il Felicia contre son grès ?, s'inquiéta Francis.

\- Non, il ne veut pas me laisser rentrer dans la ville. »

Francis s'esclaffa, n'arrivant pas à croire.

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer par vous-même ?

\- Oui, mais je devrai vous montrer mes passages secrets préférés. C'est hors de question. Il me faut un peu de temps pour convaincre cette tête de mule de nous ouvrir les portes.

\- Ne fait-il pas ceci pour faire échouer ma rencontre avec Felicia ?

\- Non.

\- Mais si Felicia est avec lui… Ah, d'accord… Elle essaie de convaincre Marcello de vous laisser venir à Venise.

\- En quelque sorte… »

Francis lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Une nation permet de régler ce genre de problèmes internes. Que s'est-il passé avec Marcello ?

\- Il n'aime pas être Italien.

\- Il proteste comme il peut.

\- C'est ça.

\- Je suis enchanté par ces vacances à Padoue. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous entendre avec beaucoup de monde. Pourtant, vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un d'agréable à vivre.

\- C'est juste la situation actuelle qui est difficile à gérer. Bon, on va à l'hôtel de ville. Je vous ferez à manger et on dormira…

\- Ensembles ?

\- Dans deux chambres séparées. Je m'enfermerai à double tour.

\- Vous avez piètre opinion de moi. Et je vous assure que je ne fais pas de crise de somnambulisme !

\- Vous êtes un peu trop insistant sur la chose.

\- C'est parce que vous me plaisez. »

Veneziano rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ce que Francis trouva craquant. Il avait envie de délivrer cette pauvre martyre de ses dents blanches.

« Arrêtez de me regarder ainsi. Je vais me plaindre pour harcèlement sexuel.

\- Monsieur Vargas. Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien tenté de déplacé. Je vous drague tout simplement. »

Apparemment, il avait apeuré le Vénitien. D'ailleurs, Veneziano ne voulait-il pas dire Vénitien ?

Veneziano courut dans la lumière du soleil couchant, provenant des fenêtres, se précipitant vers la porte. Son sourire était aussi doré que ses cheveux dans cette luminosité particulière. Magnifique. Francis se demandait comment il pourrait se retenir de lui sauter dessus encore longtemps.

L'Italien évita son contact autant que possible, une fois arrivés à l'hôtel de ville. Il l'avait laissé prendre possession de son appartement et il s'était enfui vers les cuisines.

Seul, Francis ouvrit son valise pour sortir un vêtement de nuit et une serviette. La chambre était propre et rangée, malgré les évènements récents de la guerre. On aurait dit que la vie avait repris son cours après l'invasion française.

Le lit à baldaquin possédait de lourdes tentures rouges brodés d'or et des draps assortis. Francis s'allongea dessus avant de s'imaginer le faire avec un beau brun beaucoup trop séduisant sous son corps.

Il fallait qu'il calme ses ardeurs immédiatement. Sinon, il allait créer un incident diplomatique avant le début du prochain jour.

Francis n'aimait pas tellement d'avoir à se toucher. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour faire craquer ses amants potentiels avant d'en arriver à une telle extrémité. Seulement, Veneziano lui plaisait vraiment. Ce n'était pas que physique malheureusement. Il était cultivé, intéressant, gentil, attentionné, agréable, serviable... Une vraie perle. Son seul défaut résidait dans son refus net de coucher avec lui.

Francis se mit plus à l'aise. Il était en érection depuis un bon moment, ce devenait presque douloureux. Pourquoi Veneziano avait-il marché devant lui tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel, le laissant admirer son physique avantageux ? Pourquoi ? Ah, oui, il avait voulu échapper au bras qui avait voulu l'enlacer.

Francis soupira de lassitude. Il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis des lustres à cause de son amoureux qui l'avait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette. « Je veux changer d'air pendant quelques temps ». ça voulait dire quoi ? « Fais ce que tu veux. » Quoi ? Il s'en étranglait encore.

Penser aux vilenies d'Arthur se révélait efficace pour faire chuter son excitation.

Il avait enfin quelque chose à opposer au sourire joyeux de cet Italien.

En fait, non.

Francis gémit, puis il commença à prendre en main toute sa longueur. Il voulait venir aussi vite et aussi silencieusement que possible. Il s'imaginait faire céder ce splendide Italien, l'embrasser, goûter sa peau, le prendre et lui faire découvrir à quel point se laisser aller pourrait être intéressant. Il arrivait presque à entendre ses gémissements. Il avait eu sa voix en tête toute la journée, alors cela aidait. Son parfum lui parvenait également par bribes de souvenirs récents.

Il caressa le bout de son gland, frissonnant sous la sensation, puis serra légèrement plus fort son pénis dans ses va et viens. Son ventre grondait de plaisir et sa tête était remplie d'images de la journée. La jouissance fade et triste arriva. Il eut le temps de prendre un mouchoir pour effacer toute trace de son moment de faiblesse.

Le rouge aux joues et sa mise en désordre, il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour qu'il garde le contrôle de lui-même.

Avec une légère once de gêne et de malaise, il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il s'était séparé d'Arthur qu'il pensait à un autre en se masturbant.

C'était grave.

Une odeur délicieuse de nourriture parvint jusqu'à ses narines.

En plus, Veneziano était bon cuisinier. Cet homme avait tout du mec parfait.

Francis le voulait et il l'aurait. Après, il n'aurait qu'à l'oublier. Il détestait rester sur une frustration.

Il se fit présentable, espérant que l'odeur du plat cuisiné de Veneziano masquerait la sienne après cette activité honteuse.

Veneziano patientait tranquillement dans la cuisine que son plat cuise aux fourneaux. Il avait fait une salade pour l'accompagnement qui attendait patiemment qu'on la mange et il avait coupé du pain dans une corbeille.

Il semblait las et fatigué de la journée.

Francis fit tout son possible pour chasser de son esprit ce qu'il avait fantasmé quelques instants auparavant. C'était dur. Ne pas penser à ce genre de choses.

Veneziano avait l'air un peu endormi et aussi affamé. Un mélange très sexy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à manger ?

\- Du poulet, avec des légumes. Il faut compter encore une demi-heure environ.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de me faire à manger toi-même.

\- Je suis ton hôte, c'est normal. »

Autant de gentillesse allait le tuer. C'était peut-être ce qui l'attirait chez Veneziano. Les nations, même celles qui se disaient amoureuses, se faisaient coups tordus sur coups tordus. Francis aurait pensé que les provinces italiennes seraient pareilles aux nations, voraces et sournoises.

« Je comprends pourquoi Felicia t'a chargé de me rencontrer.

\- Ah, bon ?, s'étonna Veneziano.

\- Tu as le même état d'esprit qu'elle. »

Veneziano rit comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

« Mais je suis sérieux.

\- Francis, il faudrait que je te dise…

\- Oui. Est-ce que tu as changé d'avis ? »

Francis s'était rapproché de Veneziano, plein d'espoirs.

« Tu ne lâches vraiment pas le morceau.

\- J'ai un peu de mal quand tu es aussi accueillant.

\- Mais je… C'est normal !

\- C'est très rare entre représentants.

\- Tu me trouves charmant, parce que je suis normal. Oh, j'ai du souci à me faire. Les nations sont-elles si terribles ? »

Francis rit à la boutade, avant de s'apercevoir que la question de Veneziano était sérieuse.

« On a tendance à se tirer dans les pattes. Parfois, il arrive d'être très mal accueilli, même par ses meilleurs amis. Il suffit qu'ils aient passé une mauvaise journée ou qu'ils se soient aperçus d'une entourloupe politique de ta part. »

Francis secoua sa main, pour dire que ce n'étaient pas des moments très agréables à vivre.

« C'est parce qu'on ne se connaît pas bien alors !

\- Tu aurais pu me faire la gueule tout du long, parce que j'ai fait la guerre à ton pays et que la politique de mon gouvernement ne te plaît pas.

\- Pourquoi s'arrêter sur des choses en dehors de notre volonté ? »

Francis se sentit piqué au vif. Les nations n'aimaient pas en parler, mais elles n'avaient pas souvent le contrôle sur leur pays. Elles ne pouvaient que donner des conseils ou parfois acquiescer en silence. Dans le meilleur des cas, elles servaient d'ambassadrices et rencontraient les autres.

Veneziano semblait assez conscient de sa situation de représentant, mais ne voulait pas envenimer ses relations avec les autres rien que parce qu'il était ce qu'il était. Malheureusement, très peu rejoignait son avis. A commencer par Venise et Padoue, dit-il en riant.

« Et vous allez leur pardonner ? Si j'ai bien compris, elles vous ont fait des affronts.

\- Je gère, je gère. A ma façon.

\- Vous donnez l'impression d'avoir été mis à la porte de chez l'un et de squatter chez l'autre pendant son absence.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème sur le long terme. »

Francis dut s'empêcher d'avoir un fou-rire. Il adorait la façon dont Veneziano prenait la vie et arrivait à relativiser ses problèmes.

« Et pourquoi ?

\- J'arrive toujours à mes fins. J'ai dirigé Venise, avant que Marcello ne se pointe. Il ne va pas m'apprendre à jouer au plus malin. »

Francis posa une main sur l'épaule de Veneziano, n'y résistant plus. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui souffler.

« Moi aussi, j'arrive toujours à mes fins. »

Il apprécia le léger frisson qui secoua la ligne des épaules de Veneziano. Calculateur, il retira sa main en une longue caresse.

Veneziano se leva immédiatement, le regardant avec intensité. Ses yeux mordorés avaient le plus beau des éclats dans les projections des flammes de la cuisine. Francis connaissait bien cette tension sexuelle partagée, ce petit moment juste avant que tout dérape. Enfin !

« On ne devrait pas… »

Francis fit un pas qui se voulait hésitant vers lui, jouant avec ses propres lèvres et attirant l'attention de Veneziano sur celles-ci. Il en profita pour lui prendre la main. Il la sentait trembler.

« Je viens de dire que… »

Francis se pencha vers lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, passant son bras libre sur les hanches de Veneziano.

\- Non », osa-t-il dire alors qu'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

Francis se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre. Au pire, il s'arrêterait avant de commettre quoi que ce soit d'irréparable et Veneziano lui pardonnerait.

« J'ai envie de toi, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, dit-il en faisant en sorte de rapprocher subtilement le corps de Veneziano du sien. Tout me plaît chez toi, je ne peux pas l'ignorer. »

Francis l'embrassa, ne rencontrant aucune résistance de la part de Veneziano. La main de l'Italien vint sur sa joue, alors qu'il répondait au baiser. Francis le rapprocha encore plus de lui, comblant toute la distance qu'il pouvait exister auparavant entre eux. Veneziano avait des lèvres sucrées, douces et fermes. Francis réussit à le faire reculer pour le faire asseoir sur la table. Il avait tellement envie de lui. Leurs corps étaient faits pour s'entendre.

A ce moment-là, les jambes écartées autour des siennes, Veneziano sembla prendre conscience de la situation. Il rompit leur baiser passionné et le repoussa encore une fois.

« On ne peut pas, déclara-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

\- Veneziano, soupira Francis. Tu me frustres là.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. C'est important.

\- Tu as quelqu'un ?

\- Non…

\- Alors, où est le problème ? Nous sommes libres comme l'air et nous nous plaisons.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple !, dit-il en pliant l'une de ses jambes pour pouvoir le repousser avec.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Tu vas m'étriper !

\- Je vais te faire mourir de plaisir, c'est tout ce que tu risques.

\- Je suis l'Italie, la petite Felicia que tu as connu. »

Pris au dépourvu, Francis s'esclaffa de rire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Veneziano lui disait une chose pareille.

« Hé, c'est pas drôle comme diversion pour s'esquiver !

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Hongrie n'est pas capable de distinguer une fille d'un garçon ! »

Mal à l'aise, Francis le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il s'était fait plusieurs fois la réflexion que Veneziano ressemblait autant physiquement que spirituellement avec Felicia, mais il mettait cela sur le fait de leur parenté supposée. Il n'aurait jamais osé approcher Felicia ainsi ou même lui dire toutes ces choses. Il venait de draguer une nation qu'il connaissait depuis toute petite et qu'il ne voulait pas blesser avec une histoire sans lendemain. Il se sentait mal et il était certain d'être plus pâle que la nappe de la table.

« Donc, je suis un garçon, je m'appelle Feliciano Vargas, dit Veneziano, et je suis l'Italie.

\- Et je t'ai montré presque toutes mes cartes.

\- J'espère que tu m'en veux. »

Francis se décida à regarder dans les yeux Feliciano. Il lui plaisait toujours autant, il en avait mal au cœur. Il était refroidi, mais il se sentait toujours attiré et il le vivait mal.

« Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce ne devait pas être évident de révéler tes véritables sexe et identité à quelqu'un qui t'a connu en jupes.

\- Je pense que tu imagines bien qu'elle est la situation actuelle avec tous mes vassaux. Je me fais traiter de travesti à longueur de journée, soupira Feliciano. Le retour a été rude.

\- Oh, mon Dieu !

\- Rassure-toi. Je n'aurais jamais plus de rancunes contre toi que contre Hongrie.

\- Je croyais que tu pardonnais tout.

\- Ça, ça ne se pardonne pas, en rit Feliciano. En tout cas, pas tout de suite. Je n'en peux plus de vivre des moments embarrassants.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! On est deux dans le même cas, présentement. Je te fais mes excuses. Revenons à des rapports plus cordiaux. »

Feliciano le regarda étrangement, avant de râler.

« N'approches aucun de mes représentants de la sorte, sinon je leur montrerai à quel point je suis viril en défendant leur honneur.

\- C'est compris. Tu es quelqu'un de jaloux. Je savais que tu avais un défaut !

\- Ce n'est même pas une question de jalousie, c'est une question de défendre les miens face à ta perversité !

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir les yeux et les oreilles partout.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle et je ne les laisserai pas seul avec toi.

\- Bien, message reçu ! Passons à table ! Ce doit être prêt ! ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé quelque chose préparé par toi ! »

Le repas se passa très mal. Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence. Feliciano devait se demander quand il prendrait la lubie à Francis de lui sauter dessus. Quant à Francis, il se noyait dans la culpabilité et il n'arrivait pas à avaler grand-chose. C'était délicieux, mais sa méprise lui tordait l'estomac. Il n'aurait jamais dû se comporter ainsi. Il voulait bien s'entendre avec Italie. Leurs rapports avaient toujours été simples et affectueux. Jamais érotisés. En même temps, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ce n'était qu'un enfant. C'était donc normal qu'il n'ait pas eu de vues sur lui. En plus, il l'avait toujours considéré comme sa petite sœur de cœur. Il n'aurait jamais eu envie en la voyant adulte de faire l'amour avec elle. Enfin, lui. Ça ne lui serait pas venu à l'esprit.

Francis avait le moral à zéro. Il avait tout gâché entre eux, à partir d'un quiproquo.

Ce moment où ils s'étaient embrassés resterait, ce moment où il avait pensé à lui de cette façon en se touchant resterait, ce désir resterait. A jamais.

Il aurait dû écouter sa raison et ne pas céder.

Francis avait encore les yeux dans le vague quand Feliciano lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit se coucher dans sa chambre à lui.

Il avait tout gâché et il s'en voulait terriblement.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Alors, je vous ferai la visite de Padoue dès que possible. Je vais réviser comme une tarée pendant plus de trois semaines pour un concours. Donc, je n'aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire des textes longs malheureusement. Si je mets du temps pour sortir le chapitre 3, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas, c'est que je ne peux pas. Je vais être aussi frustrée que vous ;).**


	3. Chapter 3

Rongé par la culpabilité, Francis n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Il n'avait cessé de penser qu'il avait fantasmé et tenté de séduire l'une des nations pour laquelle il ne se le serait jamais permis.

Francis avait connu Feli sous une apparence d'enfant. La croissance des nations pouvait stagner, tout comme elle pouvait exploser tout à coup et les transformer en adulte. Leur différence d'âge lui avait toujours semblé être un fossé qui n'invitait aucune relation d'ordre sexuel.

En plus, Feli était son partenaire privilégié pour au moins une vingtaine d'années à venir. Francis s'était attiré les foudres de la nation Italie en moins d'une journée. Il ne fallait que personne de leur entourage apprenne son comportement de la veille, sinon il allait entendre ses oreilles siffler pendant des siècles sur son irresponsabilité. Arthur serait, en plus, tenté de faire des commentaires choquants et d'inviter Feliciano à partager leur couche sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Misère !

Il eut du mal à se préparer à descendre prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller se balader dans Padoue avec Feliciano et il supposait qu'il en était de même pour l'Italien. Feli devait vraiment être mal à l'aise par rapport à lui.

Allez ! Il était le plus âgé ! C'était à lui de réparer sa gaffe !

Ce bâtard d'Autrichien aurait pu les avertir qu'il s'était trompé et que Feli était un homme !

Roderich et sa fierté ma placée !

En pénétrant dans la cuisine, il sentit l'odeur agréable du pain chaud ainsi que celle plus discrète du parfum de Feliciano.

Le petit déjeuner était prêt à consommer sur la table. Seulement, Francis préfèrerait partager cet instant de convivialité avec son hôte et faire le point avec celui-ci de manière plus posée.

Il se dirigea vers le salon de l'hôtel de ville où il trouva l'Italien en train de lire des documents certainement confidentiels sur un siège aux accoudoirs carmin.

« Bonjour, est-ce que tu veux déjeuner avec moi ?

\- Oh ! Bonjour ! Je t'attendais. »

Feliciano rangea à la hâte ce qu'il lisait dans un sac en cuir qu'il s'empressa de prendre avec lui. Il était habillé cette fois-ci d'un costume brun, plus passe-partout, mais qui était taillé sur mesure et le mettait en valeur. Il avait encore son sourire aimable. Feli était beau à en crever.

Troublé, Francis le regarda passer vers la cuisine en essayant de faire taire son attirance physique.

Feliciano plaisanta assez vite en lui disant que l'incident était oublié. Ils n'en parleraient plus. Francis eut l'impression que la voix de Feliciano tremblait d'émotion, mais c'était peut-être ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de lui. S'il était honnête envers lui-même, il aurait aimé que son petit jeu de séduction ait touché Feliciano. Par fierté déplacée.

« Je m'en veux, lui avoua-t-il.

\- On peut passer à autre chose, rétorqua Feliciano. J'ai lu le rapport concernant la réorganisation de l'Italie. Je pense que tu aies venu pour m'en parler et m'aider à tout mettre en place.

\- Effectivement. »

Rien d'autre n'avait été prévu au départ et certainement pas de passer du bon temps avec Italie.

« Tu m'en veux encore ?

\- Non, bouda Francis. Alors, quel est le programme ?

\- Déjà, si tu touchais à ce délicieux petit déjeuner que j'ai préparé avec amour, ce serait déjà une avancée notable dans la matinée. »

Francis faillit s'étrangler au mot « amour ». Feliciano n'avait vraiment aucune gêne pour parler de ce genre de choses après ce qu'il avait failli se passer entre eux.

« Pas cette sorte d'amour, je veux dire ! Enfin, on s'apprécie ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Bien sûr, Feli chéri. »

Feliciano rougit énormément. Ce petit surnom n'avait plus vraiment la même signification, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés avec plus ou moins de passion. Francis chercha des yeux le premier sujet à mettre sur la table pour faire disparaître cette gêne.

« Tu veux une tranche de pain ?, s'empressa de dire Francis.

\- Si. »

Il lui mit dans l'assiette et il se sentit bien bête de ne pas avoir réussi à détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, soupira Francis.

\- Je sais. »

Le petit déjeuner se passe dans une ambiance tendue. Ils n'osaient pas prendre la parole et ils ne faisaient que se jeter des coups d'œil expectatifs.

« Est-ce que tu voudras tout de même continuer la visite de Padoue ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment là pour le loisir. Je pense que mon Empereur voudra me rappeler vers lui aussi tôt que possible. »

Et lui aussi le souhaitait dès que possible pour s'éloigner de la tentation que représentait cet Italien trop mignon pour son propre bien.

« Comme tu le sais, j'ai dû mal à m'imposer pour l'instant. J'ai tout de même des régions prêtes à me suivre. Je n'ai pour l'instant été que le représentant de la Vénitie.

\- Tu es quand même l'Italie. Il faut que tu t'imposes.

\- Le mieux serait de te faire entrer à Venise en douce de Marcello.

\- Et tu montreras ainsi qui est le maître à bord.

\- Tout à fait. Il m'a assez provoqué. Venise, c'est aussi ma ville. J'essaie de mettre en place tout ceci depuis un moment. Ta coopération m'aiderait grandement.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- A t'introduire dans la ville par un chemin détourné. Seulement, me fais-tu assez confiance pour le faire les yeux bandés ? »

Francis se verrait bien dans une autre sorte de situation en étant ainsi privé de la vue. Feliciano était-il aussi innocent pour proposer ceci sans arrière-pensées ?

« Bien sûr. Si ça peut t'aider, tout en te permettant de garder tes précieux secrets.

\- Bien ! Alors, on peut passer au marché pour avoir de quoi manger sur la route et partir, si tu es aussi pressé ! Vee ! »

Francis suivit l'enthousiasme de Feliciano. Il avait à peine remballé sa valise pour la porter jusqu'en bas que Feliciano l'attendait devant la calèche. Le brun l'aida à la mettre sur le toit, puis il lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers le marché actuel de Padoue. Francis comprit que la place du marché principal se situait sur une île et se trouvait en rénovation. D'ailleurs, si la France pouvait aider financièrement le projet, ce redonnerait un nouvel essor à la ville. C'était l'un des marchés les plus prisés du coin, avant que les travaux deviennent indispensables.

Feliciano parla avec tout le monde. Il n'arrêtait pas. Et pourtant, il était rudement efficace pour réunir toutes les vivres nécessaires à leur voyage.

En moins d'une demi-heure, ils avaient fait le tour des marchands les plus intéressants et étaient revenus à leur équipage avec un panier chargé à rebords.

Francis ne pensait pas que rester avec Feliciano dans un espace aussi confiné que l'habitacle de la calèche serait aussi gênant. Ils évitaient de se toucher, ce qui n'était vraiment pas évident dans un lieu aussi étroit. Ils ne parlaient pas, même s'ils en mourraient d'envie. Francis aurait bien aimé se jeter sur ses lèvres à peine apprivoisées. Il faisait tout pour éteindre dans ses yeux une lueur prédatrice qui aurait fait fuir même le plus inconscient des hommes.

C'était Feli. Il ne cessait de se le répéter.

Il passa donc le voyage à regarder par la fenêtre pour plus de sûreté.

Leur équipage les emmena près d'un lieu d'embarquement en fin d'après-midi. Les embruns marins fouettaient l'air de leurs saveurs salées. Le soleil se couchait sur les terres, conférant à la mer de beaux reflets orangés et rosés.

« Est-ce bien prudent de partir de nuit pour Venise ?

\- C'est plus discret, lui sourit Feliciano. De toute façon, tu seras dans le noir complet. »

Feliciano lui prit délicatement la main, comme l'aurait fait une femme, pour le conduire jusqu'à la barque. Francis se glissa à l'intérieur et il s'assit, tremblant d'expectative. La douceur du tissu qui recouvrit ses yeux était aussi intense que celle des doigts glissant sur sa peau.

Francis serra les dents, encore plus attentif au moindre mouvement de Feliciano et aux bruits alentours.

Bientôt, ce ne fut plus que clapotement de l'eau, légers bruissements, chants nocturnes des environs et murmures du vent.

Francis sentait bien qu'ils avançaient à allure réduite.

Feliciano ne faisait quasiment pas de bruit. Il fallait vraiment qu'il tende l'oreille pour qu'il entende le froissement des vêtements provoqué par ses gestes.

Etrangement, Francis se sentait soulagé de ne plus voir à quel point Feliciano lui paraissait séduisant. Il restait tout de même une tension assez sourde entre eux qui pourrait être assimilée à toute cette aventure. Pénétrer dans la célèbre cité de Venise par le lagon en période nocturne avait tout d'inoubliable, même en étant privé du sens de la vue.

France avait confiance en Italie. Il aurait pu se méfier d'un Feliciano adulte qui l'aurait emmené dans un traquenard pour obtenir par la force certains avantages. Seulement, il s'agissait de cette personne si aimable, si gentille et si adorable dans ses souvenirs. Ce qu'il s'était passé le jour précédent n'était qu'un malentendu regrettable. Francis n'avait pas peur de Feliciano. Il n'était pas assez sur ses gardes avec lui. Il devrait.

Les mains de Francis se serrèrent sur son pantalon.

A présent, il le serait. Rien à voir avec des soupçons légitimes entre nations. Francis désirait simplement qu'il n'y ait plus aucun dérapage entre eux.

Arthur ne l'avait pas vraiment quitté. Il s'agissait encore d'une sorte de « vacances » dans leur couple. Ils s'aimaient encore, mais ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de leurs corps. Il ne restait que la fidélité du cœur. Francis secoua la tête, chassant une drôle d'idée sur l'affection qu'il portait à Feliciano.

Le fait qu'Arthur eût encore été blessant lors de leur dernière entrevue n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Il avait eu juste ce regard fuyant. Francis détestait quand Arthur se comportait ainsi. Quand Arthur détournait les yeux, il cachait un secret ou il mentait. Les deux possibilités dérangeaient vraiment la nation française.

Arthur était bien loin, navigant dans les mers d'Asie.

Bien que la présence d'Arthur en Europe serait néfaste à la France, Francis souhaitait de toute son âme que son compagnon revienne vite de son voyage.

Ce n'était pas qu'il lui manquait vraiment. Francis pouvait survivre facilement sans Arthur pendant plusieurs années. Il avait juste besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés. En ce moment même.

Surpris, Francis entendit des clapotis plus rapprochés et plus rapides. Le bois de la barque fut comme râpée contre un mur.

« On y est… pas de bruit », souffla Feliciano, près de son oreille.

La main de Feliciano atterrit dans la sienne. L'Italien ne lui enleva pas son bandeau, l'aida à rejoindre la terre ferme puis le guida dans la cité.

« Feli… tu pourrais…

\- Pas encore », murmura-t-il.

La main fine dans la sienne lui semblait chaude et assurée. Feliciano arrivait à lui indiquer les marches en tirant sur sa manche. Se faire guider ainsi par une nation était assez étrange. Francis se retrouvait généralement dans ce genre de situation quand il était fait prisonnier et pas quand il était invité d'honneur.

Francis entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Il sentit que Feliciano le tirait à l'intérieur. Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers, jusqu'à ce que Feliciano lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

Des bruits de pas étouffés résonnèrent pendant quelques instants. Francis retint son souffle pour ne pas se faire repérer. Au bout de quelques instants de silence, Francis sentit Feliciano se porter en avant. Il eut l'impression d'être touché par un courant d'air. Une porte d'ouverte.

« C'est bon », murmura Feliciano.

Feliciano le pressa cette fois pour parcourir une centaine de mètres, avant d'atterrir dans une nouvelle pièce.

« Je te retire le bandeau. »

Francis cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la faible lumière des lieux. Ils se trouvaient dans une chambre encore plus luxueuse que celle de l'ambassade de Padoue.

« Heureusement, la chambre des invités est toujours prête.

\- Ne serait-il pas avisé de prévenir Marcello ?

\- Oh ! Il doit dormir… Je ne vais pas le réveiller et le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il ne pourra pas se recoucher. Je vais aller prévenir les domestiques que nous sommes là. »

Le Français ne partageait pas vraiment le raisonnement optimiste de Feliciano.

« Je préférerai dormir avec une arme, s'il n'est pas au courant.

\- Tu blesses mon sens de l'hospitalité, râla Feliciano en faisant une moue adorable. Tu peux t'enfermer à clef si tu as peur.

\- Je n'ai pas peur. Je pense qu'il y a des convenances…

\- … même quand on entre par effraction. J'ai compris, Francis. »

Feliciano trotta jusqu'à la porte, avant de hurler :

« C'est Feli ! Je suis revenu à la maison ! Passez tous une bonne nuit ! J'ai invité France ! »

Francis rit des façons familières de Feliciano. Il se prenait comme le propriétaire des lieux, en présence du représentant de la ville en ces murs. Francis se demanda si Marcello aurait le culot de les foutre dehors.

Aussitôt, un garde se présenta. Il dévisagea Feliciano avec appréhension, mais il dût deviner qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples humains.

« Bonsoir ! Je suis votre nation, l'Italie, Feliciano Vargas. Je prends mes quartiers ici, ainsi que France, dit-il en désignant Francis. C'est un ordre du gouvernement.

\- Bienvenue à Venise. Je vais réveiller maître Marcello.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire de le déranger. Nous nous présenterons à lui demain matin, précisa Feliciano utilisant toute son influence de nation.

\- Vous n'étiez pas attendu.

\- Il y a toujours une chambre et un coin de feu pour une nation en sa patrie. Vee !

\- Bien sûr. Seulement, c'est la seule chambre de disponible. Il y a plusieurs délégations au Palais.

\- Quelles délégations ? Répondez-moi !

\- Des provinces alentours. Les dirigeants des villes, les représentants des villes et des contrées de la Vénitie.

\- L'Autriche ?

\- Non, pas l'Autriche…

\- Bien… Ce n'est donc pas une traîtrise.

\- En aucun cas, signore Vargas !

\- J'espère bien. Ne dîtes pas un mot de tout ceci. »

Le garde s'en alla, les laissant seuls.

« Heureusement, on n'a pas réveillé Marcello, le taquina Feliciano.

\- Tu avais raison, dût lui concéder Francis qui s'inquiétait de la situation délicate de l'Italie.

\- Au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir pour demain matin. Je vais revoir tous mes représentants.

\- C'est l'occasion pour les mettre au pas.

\- Je crois qu'on est arrivé au bon moment. »

Feliciano commença à enlever sa veste en baillant, tandis que Francis n'osait pas se dévêtir.

« ça ne te dérange pas qu'on dorme ensemble ?, demanda Francis pour être sûr.

\- Non… »

Feliciano se mit alors à rougir, en pensant certainement à ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux.

« … Je veux dire… Tu ne vas rien tenter ?

\- Non. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis beaucoup trop fatigué pour te mettre le grappin dessus, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je dors nu », lui signifia Feliciano, avant d'enlever tous ses vêtements.

Francis détourna le regard pour se préparer à dormir. La peau découverte de Feliciano était assez tentatrice. Francis se mit sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux quand Feliciano le rejoint. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration, il pouvait sentir sa chaleur se propager dans les draps.

Arthur avait été un idiot de lui laisser sa liberté maintenant.

Seulement, aurait-il été tout de même attiré par Feli ?

Il préférait ne pas avoir la réponse.

Francis se mit le plus au bord du lit possible. Il pria pour ne pas faire de rêve érotique concernant son voisin de litée, avant de chercher à s'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! Alors, je suis de nouveau en révision. Oui, mauvaise nouvelle pour vous, mais très bonne nouvelle pour moi. Je vais encore prendre du retard. Mais promis, je le rattraperai. Et dans mes lectures aussi... Et de toute façon, il y aura une fanfiction pour le mois de Décembre qui devrait vous réjouir. J'expliquerai dans la présentation de celle-ci.  
**

**Il va y avoir pas mal d'OCS dans ce chapitre qui seront présentés. Il faut savoir qu'ils font tous partie de la région actuelle de la Vénétie (le territoire de base de Feliciano). Pour l'instant, leur rôle de représentation se cantonne aux villes. Vous devez vous douter que ces OCS voient des opportunités alléchantes s'ouvrir à eux pour tirer le bon côté de la couverture.**

**Donc, c'est parti pour l'organisation du bordel entre des villes indépendantes, sans sentiment national d'appartenance, qui faisaient tout pour s'entretuer… Bref, l'Italie sanglante avant la conquête de l'Indépendance…**

**J'essaie encore de comprendre cette période de l'Italie. Il y a sûrement un tas d'erreurs historiques de partout. Voilà, je me concentre sur le scénario. Je me rappelle pourquoi j'écris principalement sur la France et l'Angleterre. Parce que je connais.  
**

**Liste des OCS (certains sont assemblés par province italienne) :**

**Venise : Marcello (homme). Il est accompagné de la ville San Dona di Piave : Donato (homme).**

**Padoue : Tamara (je sais que j'ai fait une erreur quelque part qui aurait pu laisser penser que c'était un homme… C'est une femme).**

**Belluno : Clemente (homme)**

**Trévise : Grazia (femme)**

**Vérone : Illario (homme)**

**Vicence : Luca (homme). Il est accompagné de la ville Bassano del Grappa : Giovanni (homme).**

**Rovigo : Morgana (femme)**

**Il y a également une ville supplémentaire qui traîne dans les couloirs du palais.**

**Si vous connaissez la géographie de la Vénétie, les sept provinces sont donc représentées par leurs chefs-lieux. J'ai rajouté deux villes qui ont leur importance.**

**Si jamais vous vous êtes perdus en route avec les villes, vous pouvez revenir à ce lexique. J'utilise plus leurs prénoms que leurs villes. Je suis obligée d'en passer par là, parce que, mine de rien, Feliciano et Francis ont du travail sur la planche.**

Peine perdue. Avoir un bel apollon de nation à portée de câlin dans son lit ne l'empêcha pas de fantasmer !

Dans l'obscurité de ses songes, Francis caressait une peau blanche et se pressait contre celle-ci, embrassant tout ce qui passait sous sa bouche. Il passa ses lèvres sur le creux d'une taille, le long d'un membre, sur un ventre, dans un cou. De la peau et encore de la peau. Ses mains coururent dans le dos de son fantasme, alors qu'un plaisir basé sur de l'imaginaire le traversait. Il se réfugia contre lui, ayant une impression de rapport sexuel. Le corps avec lequel il fusionnait lui semblait étranger. Mais n'était-ce pas le lot de ce genre de rêve ? Il sentit son partenaire imaginaire se tendre sous lui. Francis captura enfin ses lèvres. Pris d'une sorte de grand frisson, il leva les yeux et il vit le visage souriant et aimant de Feliciano.

Ceci suffit à le sortir du sommeil.

Feliciano lui dit bonjour, comme si le sexe de Francis en érection contre sa cuisse n'existait pas.

Chaque nation a un côté flippant.

Prenons ce fumier d'Angleterre comme exemple. Arthur laisse échapper ce fameux petit sourire en coin, témoin de son extase suprême d'enfoiré international, qui veut dire : « la toute-puissance de mon génie stratégique va s'abattre sur toi, tu n'as rien vu venir et c'est trop tard ! » Elargissement du sourire. Et certainement rire machiavélique intérieur. Généralement, ça fait très mal.

Quant à Feliciano… L'Italien noyait le poisson dans l'eau avec une efficacité du tonnerre. Un malaise, une situation explosive, Feliciano sortait sa bonne humeur et sa candeur pour désamorcer le tout. Certains confondraient volontiers son attitude avec de l'innocence. Francis ne pouvait décemment pas dire que c'en était… Parce que, de près, les yeux de Feliciano avaient crié de vérité pour lui quand il avait dit que son problème ce matin-là était physiologique. Comme Lovino, Feliciano pouvait vous fusiller du regard, espèce de sale pervers qui n'a pas que les mains de baladeuses, mais il arrivait à étirer ses lèvres et à vous éblouir de gentillesse juste après.

Heureusement, l'Italien n'avait pas accès à ses pensées déplacées.

Tout aussi flippant, Feliciano débarqua dans la salle à manger du palais en criant de bonheur :

« Vous êtes tous là, mes petits chéris ! »

Les villes de Vénétie, qui rappelons-le sont au minimum en réunion illégale au pire en rébellion contre Feliciano, sursautèrent en cœur. Certaines s'étouffèrent avec ce qu'elle mangeait et buvait d'autres se figèrent de peur. De stupeur, Marcello avait apparemment une crampe sévère à la mâchoire.

« Bonjour à tous ! Si je m'attendais à ce genre de surprise à mon retour ! Je vous adore ! »

Marcello réagit en se tapant le front de la main, alors que Feliciano faisait le tour de ses villes, n'hésitant pas leur faire des bisous sur les joues, à prendre de leurs nouvelles et à se réjouir de les voir.

Feliciano devait tenir ça de Rome, tout compte fait !

Enfant protégé de la cruauté du monde extérieur, Francis n'avait jamais vu que le gagatisme de son père pour ses merveilles du monde dans sa façon de se comporter. Ce devait être extrêmement stressant de voir votre nation débarquer avec un sourire faux, prêt à vous serrer dans les bras ou à vous briser la nuque. Au choix. Feliciano avait l'air d'avoir compris le principe.

Francis ne savait pas encore de quoi était capable Feliciano en tant que nation adulte. Tout comme ses villes ! Elles ne l'avaient pas vu depuis des siècles.

« Tamara, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien… », dit Feliciano en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Padoue.

Maintenant qu'il le disait, il parut évident que la brune ne se remettait toujours pas de l'émotion. Elle semblait assez pâle et nerveuse.

« Heu… Je… Ce n'est rien, Feli...

\- Dis-moi, l'interpella un jeune homme, avec des lunettes, que Francis identifierait plus tard comme Clemente, le représentant de la ville de Belluno. Tu devrais porter des jupes et les cheveux longs, Felicia. C'est inconvenant.

\- Quand je t'avais dit que notre « nation » avait été travestie par ton « cher » Autrichien, je ne mentais pas, soupira Marcello.

\- Je suis un homme », précisa Feliciano.

Grazia, représentante de Trévise, s'étouffa à nouveau, en regardant étrangement Feliciano. Clemente remonta ses lunettes avec suspicion et secoua sa chevelure noire. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de déterminer si on se foutait de sa gueule, foutre dieu. Il avait des expressions proches de Roderich, certainement parce qu'il avait un lien de parenté quelconque avec lui.

« Il peut se déshabiller pour le prouver !, plaisanta Marcello avec une grande joie.

\- Je ne vais pas me mettre à poil pour satisfaire votre curiosité », se plaint Feliciano.

Francis se demanda comment serait interprété qu'il assure que Feliciano était bien un homme. Au vu de sa réputation, il ne valait mieux pas.

« Et nous avons un invité de marque, dit Feliciano en présentant Francis. Ne me foutez pas la honte ! »

Ses villes les plus impressionnables eurent peur à cause de l'intonation qu'avais pris Feliciano.

« Padoue, dans mon bureau !

\- Mais c'est mon bureau !, rétorqua immédiatement Marcello, défendant son territoire de Venise jusqu'au moindre de ses stylos personnels.

\- Je prendrais celui d'à côté. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire déménager toutes tes affaires.

\- Il ne manquerait plus que cela ! », s'énerva Marcello.

Tamara agrippa son verre avec une telle force que ses jointures blanchirent.

Francis préférait ne pas s'impliquer dans les affaires de Feliciano. Il devait gérer un affront à son autorité et il prenait pour cible la plus faible de ses villes en premier. Francis avait bien compris que Feliciano et Marcello étaient dans une sorte de compétition assez intense sur le territoire de Venise. Feliciano avait vécu pendant longtemps dans cette cité et avait pris des décisions pour celle-ci avant d'être mis sous tutelle de Roderich. Marcello avait tout géré en son absence et ne supportait pas son retour.

« Vous ne voyez pas que vous la mettez mal à l'aise !, réagit un adolescent aux cheveux blonds, la ville de San Dona di Piave.

\- Donato, on t'a déjà dit que ta mièvrerie…

\- Je ne suis pas mièvre ! Je ne suis encore qu'un enfant, mais je suis sûrement le plus sensé d'entre vous dans ma politique extérieure !

\- Dis celui qui n'a pas grandi depuis l'époque romaine, se moqua de lui Grazia.

\- J'en ai marre qu'on me fasse des réflexions sur mon sentimentalisme, commença Donato. Et je…

\- Je t'interdis de dire du mal de Donato, intervint Marcello.

\- Parce qu'il est sous ta protection…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection !

\- Ça suffit !, intervint Feliciano. Tamara. On peut déjeuner ensemble. Prends ce qui te fait plaisir et allons discuter. »

La ville de Padoue regarda intensément Feliciano. Francis se douta alors qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange avec cette ville. Etant une nation, il pouvait deviner quand l'un de ses propres représentants avait des soucis. Il était clair que Feliciano avait levé un problème personnel. De plus, ils avaient passé un certain temps dans la ville géographiquement parlant. Feliciano avait dû ressentir le malaise de Tamara.

« Euh… J'aimerais… »

Apparemment, elle n'avait encore touché à rien. Pourtant, les mets semblaient plutôt appétissants.

« … du fromage blanc avec du miel…

\- Marcello, ta femme est vraiment une chieuse, intervint Illario, la ville de Vérone.

\- Je ne suis pas sa femme, je ne suis pas une chieuse et adresse-moi directement tes insultes !

\- Elle ne peut pas choisir un met sur la table. Il n'y a pas le choix qui manque pourtant, répondit Illario, ignorant totalement Tamara.

\- Je suis installée à la même table que toi, Illario !

\- Tu pourrais avoir plus de considérations pour les femmes !, intervint Grazia.

\- On va y aller, dit Feliciano en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Tamara.

\- Je vais te chercher ce que tu veux », dit Marcello en se levant de table.

Francis mettrait sa main au feu que c'était de l'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de Tamara. Ayant déjà eu à traiter avec Venise, Francis pouvait dire que Marcello n'avait pas un caractère particulièrement désagréable en temps normal. Il avait été indépendant pendant des siècles et il ne supportait pas de se retrouver sous le commandement de Feliciano tout à coup.

Abandonné par Feliciano, Francis s'assit à la seule place disponible, celle que Tamara avait quittée.

« Alors, êtes-vous venu assoir votre impérialisme ?, l'interrogea immédiatement Clemente.

\- Exactement », répondit Francis joueur.

Il lui fallait plus écouter ce que diraient les villes en sa présence que leur donner des informations. Il savait par réflexion personnelle que les représentants régionaux pouvaient révéler des facettes cachées de leur nation. C'était assez subtil. Francis n'en avait été vraiment conscient qu'en analysant son comportement et celui de ses propres représentants. Il avait un petit quelque chose de chacun. Francis avait en face de lui les représentants de l'Italie les plus proches de Feliciano. C'était une belle occasion d'en apprendre plus sur Feliciano de manière indirecte et de connaître les motivations personnelles de ses villes.

Ces villes, Francis avait l'intention de les transformer en région. Elles seraient plus gagnantes que perdantes dans cette réorganisation en termes de pouvoirs et d'influence.

« Feliciano est-il trop faible pour nous mettre au pas ?, le titilla Marcello. Il fallait que tu viennes à la rescousse. »

Francis n'était pas opposé à ce que Marcello le tutoie. Ils le faisaient déjà. Evidemment, une ville comme Venise avait eu une importance politique aussi imposante qu'une nation.

« Je ne pense pas. Je ne m'en mêlerais pas directement. Nous avons des sujets de discussions bien plus importants que vos guerres intestines.

\- Si vous voulez créer un Etat Italien, il va bien falloir nous unir de manière durable, commenta Donato. Ce que je souhaite… Et ce n'est pas de la mièvrerie ! »

Francis n'avait jamais eu affaire à cette ville, parce qu'elle n'était certainement pas d'une importance internationale. D'ailleurs, il n'arrivait à la classer d'instinct que comme centre de négoces. Pourtant, Marcello avait tenu à ce que cet enfant soit présent lors de cette réunion secrète.

« C'est de l'esprit pratique, rétorqua Francis. Il vaut mieux être en bons termes entre représentants d'une même nation.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

\- Donato, tu offres des dindes à ta jumelle pour garder ton nom de ville. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle être en paix avec sa voisine !, soupira Grazia.

\- Ce sont des chapons ! C'est un gage d'amitié et une belle histoire ! Une tradition ancestrale !

\- Si on pouvait acheter la paix avec des poulets, ça se saurait !

\- Ce sont des chapons !

\- On peut faire déguerpir des anglais avec un porcinet, affirma Francis. Je ne sous-estime pas le pouvoir de la nourriture. »

Marcello ricana, parce qu'il connaissait l'histoire du siège Carcassonne.

« Cet anglais a peur de la bonne bouffe », l'encouragea-t-il.

Francis se mit donc à raconter comment un siège anglais avait été levé en sacrifiant la nourriture restante par-dessus les murailles. Il digressa en disant que le vin lui avait octroyé la victoire de la guerre de cent ans. Il sentait qu'il devait renforcer la politique pacifique de Donato. Il démontrait pour l'instant qu'il possédait une certaine intelligence.

Francis se demandait si la ville de Venise représentait vraiment le cœur de Feliciano, parce que ce serait trop évident. Feliciano et Marcello étaient des personnes plutôt proches, jusqu'à cette lutte de pouvoir. Ce pouvait donc être cette petite ville de San Dona di Piave, sous la protection de Venise, en définitive. On ne dévoilait jamais vraiment ses régions vitales. Francis disait que son coeur était Paris sur le ton de la plaisanterie. C'était faux. Les capitales ne représentaient généralement qu'une région vitale : la tête ou plus vulgairement le cerveau. Il y avait bien évidemment des exceptions, particulièrement dans les micro-états. Son mensonge pouvait être plausible. Sa capitale officielle ne craignait rien contrairement à sa ville de base. Son représentant savait se battre et se défendre, mais tout de même il n'était pas aussi fort qu'une capitale ou une grande ville.

Si Francis confiait autant de missions à Picardie en son absence, c'était parce qu'il avait toute sa confiance. Angleterre l'avait remarqué et se renseignait sur tous les coins paumés de la Picardie. Le salop perspicace ! Francis ne savait pas si c'était pour le poignarder en plein cœur ou pour le protéger. Il était toujours utile de connaître le centre vital d'une nation. Francis localisait pour l'instant celui d'Arthur dans le comté de Norfolk, même s'il n'écartait pas que ce mégalo au cœur cérébral puisse avoir sa capitale comme faiblesse*.(*capitale vient étymologiquement du mot latin caput, capitis : la tête que l'on retrouve dans le mot capitaine et dans les verbes décapiter et capituler, donc personnellement, je ne considère pas une capitale comme le cœur d'une nation, mais plus comme sa tête.)

Francis préférait toujours avoir une petite idée sur la question. Même en restant dans le vague, on pouvait alors facilement menacer une nation. Marcello aurais-tu invité ce pauvre petit bout de chou pour faire pression sur Feliciano ? Vieux requin.

Un serviteur frappa à la porte pour se faire entendre.

« Le Royaume d'Italie a besoin de vêtements de femme.

\- Pour quoi faire ?, s'étrangla presque Marcello.

\- Il veut déshabiller ta femme, proposa Illario, avant de rougir énormément pour son audace.

\- Vu ses tendances, il pourrait plutôt se travestir. C'est non !

\- Je me demande si je peux encore lui adresser la parole, marmonna Illario.

\- Il m'a demandé d'insister, dit le serviteur.

\- Demandez à la gouvernante ! Bon sang ! »

Francis connaissait assez Feliciano pour savoir que les vêtements ne lui étaient pas destinés. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans ce foutu bureau. Ça lui plaisait autant que Marcello que l'un des deux Italiens en réunion se retrouve nu(e).

« Monsieur France, l'interpella Clemente, ce qui étouffa sa jalousie déplacée. Nous sommes en guerre d'influence depuis des siècles. Je ne pense pas que le pardon soit possible. Les pillages ont toujours été monnaie courante entre nous. Je peux vous affirmer que j'ai encore des rancunes tenaces envers un bon nombre de mes camarades ici présents.

\- Je ne vous dis pas de tout vous pardonner. Voyez-le comme une sorte de coopération bénéfique. Vous êtes des marchands. Vous en comprenez aisément les bénéfices. Vous avez déjà travaillé ensemble. Je pense qu'une union de vos forces face aux autres puissances internationales vous soit bénéfique. Vous connaissant, vous n'avez aucune envie de vous retrouver à nouveau sous le joug d'Autriche.

\- Ou du Pape », râla Marcello.

Il n'y avait aucun doute de ce que pensait la chrétienté des frasques de Venise et inversement. Il fallait concéder à Marcello qu'il avait eu le culot de résister militairement et économiquement à Rome pendant des siècles. Seulement, ce n'était pas forcément le cas de ses camarades du coin…

« Rome », crachèrent les autres représentants.

Ennemi commun identifié. Bonne nouvelle. Enfin, pas vraiment. Francis aurait préféré que ce soit l'Autriche. Rome faisait actuellement partie de l'empire Français. Il ne céderait pas cette ville au Royaume d'Italie, parce que la Papauté en profiterait pour la dominer à nouveau. Seule Rome libérée était digne de Paris. Francis n'osait pas mettre en avant les tributs exigés par l'Eglise sous la menace à toutes ses villes. Il ne connaissait pas les limites exactes de leur dévotion. Allez, il se jetait à l'eau.

« Enfin, Rome n'est plus à la Papauté », sourit-il avec un air vainqueur.

Yeux de bovins ! Restait-il quelques traces d'influence religieuse ? Ou venait-il de leur rappeler trop abruptement son appropriation des biens de l'Eglise ?

« Francis, tu es dans une dynamique de conquête. Pas nous…

\- Géographiquement parlant, vous n'êtes pas encore au complet, tenta Francis.

\- Ne met pas dans la tête de Feliciano qu'il lui faut toute la botte, le prévint Marcello.

\- Je n'essaierai même pas. Il sentira naturellement qu'il aura besoin de sa capitale.

\- Je suis sa capitale ! », s'énerva Marcello.

Oups. Pourquoi ne savait-il pas tenir sa langue ? Francis pouvait sentir que Rome serait la capitale de l'Italie. C'était viscéral.

« Pour l'instant. »

Il n'allait pas non plus dire que ce serait provisoirement Milan, une ville d'une autre région. Il allait laisser Feliciano l'annoncer tout seul comme un grand.

Au moins, Venise ne perdait pas le Nord. Marcello avait toujours autant d'ambitions internationales. Francis ne doutait que la ville trouverait toujours un moyen ou un autre pour garder son influence. Il lui semblait être la ville la plus dangereuse pour l'autorité de Feliciano.

« Comment ça pour l'instant ? Je n'accepterai jamais Rome. Cette femme peu scrupuleuse, cette louve vorace, ne peut avoir l'ascendant sur moi…, commença Illario.

\- Ça te ferait bien les pieds. », se moqua de lui Grazia.

Vérone avait l'air de vouloir tirer son épingle du jeu. Ecoutons attentivement.

« …Je préférerai que ce soit Marcello. Et ce serait plus logique. »

En fait, non. Illario, deuxième ville de la région, est juste très machiste. Est-ce que Feliciano avait un tel côté ? Francis ne s'en était pas aperçu.

Ce ne serait pas logique de choisir Venise comme capitale, malgré ses grandes qualités, ce serait une erreur stratégique. Venise était beaucoup trop proche géographiquement de l'Autriche. Marcello dût sentir sa désapprobation.

« Francis. Tu pourrais nous dire qui est l'heureux élu.

\- Pas une femme, par pitié ! »

Francis rit, avant de répondre.

« Je ne mêle pas de votre politique interne.

\- C'est tout de même un Français qu'on se coltine à la tête de notre Royaume !

\- Dîtes-vous que c'est temporaire. »

Maintenant, c'était lui l'ennemi commun. D'une certaine manière, il le souhaitait quelque part. La conquête de l'Italie le renforçait en tant qu'Empire, mais surtout elle empêchait les Autrichiens de venir l'attaquer par le Sud des Alpes. Stabiliser la situation de l'Italie, en faire une nation alliée durable, lui semblait très important pour l'avenir. Francis ne voulait en aucun cas paraître hostile. Il devait rester bienveillant. Feliciano devait avoir son pays unifié et lui en être redevable.

« Je n'aime pas ce qu'on qualifie de temporaire. »

Francis se tourna vers l'un des représentants qui n'avait pas encore donné son avis de toute la discussion. Il parlait avec ses plus proches voisins de tablée, mais il restait encore quelques personnes silencieuses soi-disant plus intéressées par leur repas que par la politique de la France. L'homme avait des yeux clairs perçants et une barbe brune bien entretenue.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Giovanni, la ville de Bassano del Grappa. On ne va pas accepter ta putain de famille royale imposée par ton Empereur mégalomane et gentiment se la fermer…

\- Excuse-le, Francis. Giovanni n'était pas initialement invité à cette réunion, précisa Marcello.

\- Comment vous êtes-vous invité ? »

Giovanni mit la main sur l'épaule de son voisin qui tressauta. Le blond avait l'air d'être assez embarrassé.

« Vicence ferait n'importe quoi pour moi.

\- Désolé », dit la ville de Vicence dont le prénom était Luca

La main de Giovanni se fit plus caressante sur l'épaule de son chef-lieu. Ils ne faisaient aucun doute qu'ils étaient amants au vu de leur comportement.

« Marcello, tu peux dire aux homosexuels de se tenir correctement à table », explosa Illario quand ils s'embrassèrent.

Marcello soupira bruyamment.

« Va te faire enculer Illario, proposa Giovanni, après avoir fini de rouler son patin à Luca.

\- Marcello !

\- Putain, Illario ! Dis-le-lui toi-même d'aller se faire voir !

\- Marcello, gronda dangereusement Giovanni. Ce n'était peut-être pas la pensée d'Illario.

\- Je maintiens et je le pense : Va te faire voir ! Et Illario, exprime-toi, tout seul, putain !

\- Le prochain qui ouvre sa putain de gueule, je le flingue !, hurla une demoiselle que Francis pensait charmante jusque-là, qui s'appelait Morgana et représentait Rovigo. Je veux déjeuner en paix ! »

Etrangement, elle obtint le silence. Ce devait être une menace qu'elle avait déjà mise à exécution par le passé. Ce qui fit le plus frémir Francis, ce fut que Donato, ce supposé pacifiste, avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier cette intervention musclée. Notifions, la paix s'obtint par tous les moyens possibles et efficaces pour ce représentant.

Le couple homosexuel recommença ses papouilles, contrariant visiblement Illario.

« Je n'ai aucune espèce d'interaction avec ces deux-là. »

Et il leur jeta un gâteau en pleine face, surprenant tout le monde.

« Illario !, s'exclama Luca. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? »

Il fit comme s'ils ne les entendaient pas l'injurier.

« Vérone, tu vas arrêter de te comporter de cette façon !, finit par dire Marcello. On n'est pas obligé de subir ta mauvaise humeur ! »

Marcello se prit un coup de canne de son voisin de tablée qui n'était autre que ce cher Vérone.

« Je vais me le faire, hurla Giovanni.

\- Moi aussi », dit Morgana en chargeant son fusil.

Francis n'avait pas envie de revoir ses régions de sitôt. Elles n'étaient pas forcément plus sages que celles-ci. Donato se cacha sous la table, alors qu'Illario s'en allait en criant : « Ne me touchez pas avec vos sales pates ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambiance fut plus tranquille.

« Quel est son problème ?, demanda Francis.

\- Inconnu. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Je dirais même que c'était quelqu'un de très tolérant et ouvert autrefois, l'informa Marcello. Tout le contraire. Si Feliciano est vraiment notre nation, il découvrira ce qui cloche et arrangera la situation.

\- Tu es au courant, Marcello, rétorqua Francis conscient des enjeux d'un tel test.

\- Je suis Venise, mais pas seulement Venise. Je suis le chef de la Vénétie. On ne peut pas être deux sur le coup.

\- Effectivement, Feliciano représente bien plus que toi, dit Francis avec un ton légèrement menaçant. Il n'y a pas lieu d'être en compétition. »

Marcello tira une tronche mémorable. Il pouvait tester Feliciano autant qu'il le voulait. Francis savait que c'était Feliciano le représentant de l'Italie.

Dans cette ambiance tendue, Feliciano revint, tout joyeux. Sa présence eut l'effet d'un rayon de soleil. On aurait dit qu'il dégageait une force d'apaisement assez extraordinaire.

« Marcello, Tamara t'attend dans mon bureau ! Mais tu peux la voir dans ton bureau perso… Enfin, comme tu veux ! Où est Illario ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je vais aller le trouver. Il avait l'air bizarre ! »

Feliciano repartit aussitôt, mais revint très vite. Marcello était encore présent.

« Il ne veut plus me parler, parce que je serai un travesti aux orientations sexuelles douteuses. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- C'est à toi de le découvrir, le provoqua Marcello.

\- Si je ne peux pas l'approcher, ce sera assez difficile. Il a toujours été proche de toi…

\- Débrouille-toi !

\- Tu m'en dois une, de toute façon, dit Feliciano sur un ton jovial.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant.

\- Tu vas l'être très bientôt, répondit Felicaino avec aplomb.

\- Même pas dans tes rêves. »

Confiant, Feliciano s'assit à la place de Marcello en bout de table quand celui-ci partit. Tout le monde entendit le sifflement désapprobateur de Marcello, avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

« Après, je n'ai pas de préférence pour l'ordre dans lequel je dois recevoir vos doléances.

\- J'aimerai passer en premier, dit Donato. Je dois revenir sur mes terres aussi vite que possible. Et Venise saura défendre mes intérêts. Comme toujours.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre a des obligations ?

\- Nous resterons autant de temps que nécessaire, répliqua Giovanni.

\- Tu devrais plutôt assurer l'intendance de Luca pendant son absence plutôt que de l'accompagner, dit Feliciano.

\- Mon avis devrait être pris en compte, râla Giovanni.

\- On peut avoir un entretien avant que tu partes. Je suis votre nation. Je suis à l'écoute, mais je préfère traiter avec les futures provinces de la Vénétie et leur laisser du lest pour leurs affaires internes.

\- On va devenir des provinces ?, s'étonna Grazia.

\- J'en ai bien l'intention. Vous pourrez garder la représentation de vos villes si vous le souhaitez.

\- Dans ce cas, il te faudra aussi un représentant de la Vénétie pour te remplacer, se réjouit Clemente.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je fasse passer des entretiens ? »

Oh joie ! Francis pouvait sentir l'appel du pouvoir faire son chemin dans l'attitude des représentants assis autour de la table. Feliciano avait mis Marcello dans une situation inconfortable, ce qui était la moindre des choses après ces actes de sabordage. Comme Marcello avait convoqué toutes les autres villes, il passait soit comme favori au poste parce qu'il avait testé le terrain pour Feliciano, soit comme un ignoble traître. Dans les deux cas, Venise avait tout le monde à dos, dès à présent, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Donato avait senti que c'était mal parti pour sa province, parce qu'il eut un sourire pincé en direction de ceux qui le regardaient. Il allait peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps.

Francis essaya de réfléchir à la manière d'Arthur, c'est-à-dire tordue et alambiquée. Cela pouvait aider parfois de se demander ce que son pire ennemi aurait fait en pareil cas. Il était tout à fait possible que Marcello joue la comédie pour aider Feliciano à faire son choix et lui permettre de connaître les traîtres en même temps. Ils se connaissaient assez bien pour faire front commun. Cette possibilité irritait Francis, parce qu'il n'en serait pas averti, sinon la couverture de Marcello serait grillée.

Francis nota dans un petit coin de sa tête : « Ne pas sous-estimer Feliciano, il a une finesse d'esprit stratégique qui pourrait faire de l'ombre à celle d'Arthur. » Maintenant, il allait devoir jouer les conseillers pour Feliciano. Il avait d'ores et déjà compris le rôle dans lequel le cantonnait Feliciano. Francis aurait préféré choisir le rôle lui-même de chaque représentant, parce que c'était sa prérogative en tant que conquérant de l'Italie avant de lui redonner sa liberté. Seulement, Feliciano préparait l'avenir, c'est-à-dire la future Italie. Il réfléchissait en des termes durables. Qui serait mieux placé que Feliciano pour savoir comment placer ses représentants ? Personne.

« Illario est mal barré », plaisanta Grazia pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Grazia ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais aimait faire mouche à chaque fois. C'était appréciable.

Feliciano resta un petit moment avec eux, essayant d'orienter la conversation vers Illario. Seulement, les autres représentants ne savaient vraiment pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Même Giovanni fit une boutade en demandant si les Français ne l'avaient pas traumatisé. Clemente répondit que son changement d'attitude était survenu avant cette guerre et le traita d'imbécile révolutionnaire. Apparemment, Giovanni ne le prit pas pour une insulte.

Francis resta avec les représentants toujours à table, le temps que Feliciano faisait passer les entretiens. Il savait qu'il devrait plus interroger Donato, avant qu'il ne reparte. Pour une nation étrangère, c'était une chance inespérée d'avoir affaire à ce genre de représentant. Etait-il une faiblesse de Feliciano ? Donato l'évita autant que possible, restant dans le sillage d'une représentante de la province de Venise qui s'était présentée en retard. Donato finit par la suivre dans les couloirs du Palais, disparaissant de sa vue.

Marcello revint avec un grand sourire. On aurait dit qu'il était dans une sorte d'hébétude assez étrange. Il ne dit rien cependant. Francis supposait que ce devait avoir un lien avec son amoureuse Tamara.

Francis écouta aussi attentivement que possible, essayant de deviner lequel des représentants il aurait pris comme région. Il aurait été plus enclin à choisir Marcello, sans connaître les autres et ce qu'il avait comploté. Pour l'instant, il mettait de côté Marcello (A quoi Venise joue-t-elle ?), Luca (Vicence a-t-elle une ombre de personnalité ?), Illario (Vérone est-elle instable ?) et Morgana (Rovigo allait-elle flinguer tous ses opposants ?). Clemente lui semblait quelqu'un de très diplomate et ferme à la fois. Grazia ne semblait pas laisser quelqu'un lui marcher sur les pieds. Elle avait moins de tact que Clemente, mais c'était tout aussi efficace. Quant à Tamara, il n'avait pas encore le plaisir de la connaître.

Ce n'était qu'une première impression.

Feliciano lui avait bien appris qu'il ne devait pas se fier aux apparences.

Il attendrait que l'Italien sollicite son avis.

**Notes : Vous vous demandez qui est le cœur de Francis (Enfin, selon moi). Je m'attends à des propositions de votre part. Dans le prochain chapitre, je trahirai mon pays… Ma pensée, je veux dire ! Donc, je le dévoilerai en note au début de chapitre prochain. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que Francis le dise à qui que ce soit. Vous pouvez faire des suppositions sur le lieu. La devise de la Picardie est : « très fidèle », à la France est sous-entendu tellement c'est évident.**

**San Dona di Piave a pour tradition d'offrir deux chapons chaque été à sa ville voisine. En fait, elles sont séparées par un fleuve. Lors d'une inondation au Moyen Age, l'Eglise de San Dona di Piave a été séparée de la ville et s'est retrouvé sur la berge de la ville voisine. Le nom de San Dona di Piave venait de cette Eglise. La ville aurait perdu son nom, si elle n'avait pas signé un pacte d'amitié avec sa voisine. Sa voisine organise les cérémonies religieuses, elle autorise San Dona di Piave à garder son nom et elle reçoit en échange deux chapons chaque été. Cette tradition existe toujours entre les deux villes.**

**Comme j'aimais bien son histoire, j'ai voulu faire participer cette ville au débat en lui donnant un caractère pacifique. A cette époque-là, une autre ville Italienne aurait attaqué sa voisine et n'aurait pas fait de quartier. Actuellement, elle fait partie des plus grandes villes de Vénétie.**

**J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas perdus dans cette présentation d'OCS.  
**

**La version AO3 aura un rêve légèrement plus explicite. Je commence à me motiver pour faire deux versions différentes. Quand ce sera plus sexe, ça ira mieux.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Je reprends cette fanfiction avec un chapitre de transition. J'ai corrigé les chapitres précédents sur AO3 et j'espère avoir le courage de tout updater ici (et d'avoir une bonne connexion Internet pour le faire)._**

**_C'est un chapitre de transition (et j'aurais dû l'écrire quand vous aviez les OCs en tête)._**

_Liste des OCS (certains sont assemblés par province italienne) :_

_\- Venise : Marcello (homme). Il est accompagné de la ville San Dona di Piave : Donato (homme)._

_\- Padoue : Tamara (je sais que j'ai fait une erreur quelque part qui aurait pu laisser penser que c'était un homme… C'est une femme)._

_\- Belluno : Clemente (homme)_

_\- Trévise : Grazia (femme)_

_\- Vérone : Illario (homme)_

_\- Vicence : Luca (homme). Il est accompagné de la ville Bassano del Grappa : Giovanni (homme)._

_\- Rovigo : Morgana (femme)_

_\- Florence : Flora (femme) en Toscane  
_

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Le moment fatidique où il devait donner son avis à Feliciano avait sonné. L'enjeu consistait à attribuer à l'une des grandes villes la représentation de la région de Vénétie.

Francis s'était entretenu avec tous les représentants, histoire de les connaître. Il lui fallait suggérer la personne lui étant le plus favorable, tout en ayant des arguments logiques à avancer à Feliciano.

Il avait commencé par Clemente, la ville de Belluno. Clemente s'était senti flatté qu'on pense à lui, parce qu'il n'était qu'une modeste ville des montagnes, proche de la frontière avec l'Autriche. Il aurait aimé entrer dans la course au pouvoir, mais ce serait une erreur stratégique de le choisir. Il ne voulait pas mettre l'Italie dans l'embarras. Clemente suivrait plus facilement Venise puisqu'elle avait réussi jusqu'à ce jour à maintenir son indépendance et entretenait des contacts influents et internationaux. Par contre, il ne pourrait jamais s'entendre avec Morgana, à cause de sa tendance à la violence, et Illario dans son état actuel. Francis en profita pour lui demander son avis sur Luca. Clemente lui avait avoué que Luca pouvait être un bon dirigeant. À présent. Il ne payait pas de mine au premier abord, mais il négociait particulièrement bien les situations tendues. Et accompagné de Giovanni, il en imposait encore plus.

Par la suite, il s'enquit de l'état de santé de Tamara. Elle lui annonça qu'elle attendait un bébé. Son bébé à elle et Marcello ! Elle était tellement heureuse ! Apparemment, cette lutte de pouvoir ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Mais, alors, pas du tout. Les naissances se faisaient rares parmi les représentants, alors elle était surexcitée par l'évènement. Francis avait tout de même passé un très bon moment en sa compagnie grâce à son caractère joyeux. Elle lui rappela que Grazia, Illario et elle-même avaient fait partie de la république de Venise et qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps sous le commandement de Marcello. Venise leur avait apporté une grande stabilité.

Et il ne fallait surtout pas choisir Luca. Surtout pas !

Francis alla féliciter l'heureux futur papa et se prit un coup de poing dans la gueule. Marcello détestait la violence, mais Francis l'avait amplement mérité. Francis était effrayé que Marcello ait eu vent de sa tentative de séduction envers Feliciano, mais, en fait, Marcello reprochait aux troupes françaises leur manque de savoir-vivre envers sa femme enceinte. Tamara avait douté que leur bébé soit de lui ! Francis préférait ne pas imaginer quel calvaire avait vécu Tamara par sa faute et comprit un peu mieux l'intervention de Feliciano. C'était cuit. Tous les Italiens allaient le détester. Après ce geste de défouloir et une promesse de retrouver les salops de français, Marcello devint plus amical envers lui. Il ne cacha pas son ambition de gouverner la région. Il le faisait déjà avant son intervention. Francis lui demanda sans détour ses préférences. Marcello le prit mal et rétorqua qu'il n'accepterait que son propre enfant au-dessus de lui. Non, mais sérieusement…

Marcello répondit qu'il aurait bien vu Tamara à ce poste, mais vu son état et l'instabilité de la région, il ne souhaitait pas la mettre en premier plan. Il s'entendait bien avec Illario avant qu'il ne devienne complètement barge. Clemente aurait pu briguer le poste, s'il avait été une ville plus importante et plus éloignée de la frontière. Morgana pourrait convenir. Dans le pire des cas, il accepterait Luca, parce qu'il saurait gouverner tout le monde grâce à son intelligence et sa sensibilité nouvelle. Marcello avertit Francis qu'il devait garder ce compliment pour lui. Ensuite, le Vénétien lui susurra quelques arguments intéressants, certains à la limite du chantage, pour lui attribuer le poste.

Francis alla donc s'entretenir avec Luca… et Giovanni. Il fallait croire qu'ils étaient inséparables. Luca se montra intéressé par la gouvernance de la région, mais lui expliqua qu'il devait surtout convaincre Feliciano de lui attribuer ce rôle plutôt qu'à Venise. Luca lui raconta l'époque bénie où il était une République rivale de Venise avant de passer sous son joug. Pour une fois, Giovanni se taisait, laissant Luca vanter les mérites de sa ville et de sa position géographique. Luca n'appréciait pas vraiment Marcello et ses méthodes parfois radicales de violence et de chantage. Elles étaient efficaces, mais entretenaient les rancunes. Quand Luca dit en plaisantant qu'il préférait qu'Illario prenne le commandement de la région plutôt que Marcello, Giovanni se révulsa à l'idée.

Francis trouva Luca plus posé que les autres représentants, aussi calculateur que Marcello et assez agréable à la conversation.

Le français croisa ensuite Morgana dans les couloirs. Morgana n'appréciait vraiment pas Marcello. Apparemment, ils avaient été en guerre à cause du commerce du sel. Elle avait été vendue à Venise lors d'un traité. Elle n'accepterait pas son autorité et elle serait capable de prendre en otage toutes les villes pour le faire fléchir. Francis lui rétorqua qu'avec cette attitude, Feliciano ne la nommerait jamais représentante de la région. Morgana ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Illario et elle ne seraient jamais choisis. Elle n'avait pas de préférence pour un représentant. De toute façon, elle serait obligée de fléchir. Que ce soit cet enfoiré de Marcello, ce fou d'Illario, cette mièvre de Tamara, cette garce de Grazia, ce faux-cul sadique de Luca, ce coincé de Clemente, elle aurait de sacrés problèmes.

Grazia avait vécu dans l'Indépendance, avant de rejoindre la République de Venise. Comme Luca, elle avait goûté au pouvoir et se sentait tout à fait capable de mettre au pas tout le monde. Et ça ferait les pieds à Illario de se retrouver sous l'autorité d'une femme. Elle l'imaginait bien demander à Marcello de servir d'intermédiaire. Ce serait très amusant. Et Francis, tu le savais, il paraît qu'Illario et Marcello… enfin voilà… Marcello n'a pas toujours aimé que Tamara. Si ! Marcello et Illario ont bien fricoté ensemble et ils se sont séparés pour une raison inconnue, et maintenant, ce triangle amoureux se révélait néfaste pour les affaires. Illario la faisait bien rire, quand il critiquait l'homosexualité. Il était peut-être devenu cul de bénitier avec l'influence de Rome. Enfin, elle faisait toutes sortes de suppositions…

Francis eut beaucoup de mal à semer cette bavarde dans les couloirs.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'Illario.

Illario ne semblait pas vraiment enthousiasmé à l'idée de lui parler, mais en était obligé. Il ne voulait aucune responsabilité, à cause de ses problèmes de communication. Au moins, il n'était pas dans le déni. Il préférait que ce soit Marcello, parce que ce serait logique de confier l'autorité de la Vénétie à celui qui l'avait toujours eu. Quand Francis proposa Luca, il sentit de la réticence de la part d'Illario. Illario lui confia qu'il comprendrait un tel choix, mais s'y opposait, car la province de Luca avait été à l'origine de bon nombre d'horreurs dans la région lors de sa période bénie de République rivale de Venise. Luca avait peut-être changé depuis, mais Illario se méfiait encore beaucoup de lui et le détestait. Et pas pour son homosexualité affichée.

Francis fut étonné qu'Illario lui donne tout un cours d'histoire sur les oppositions des maisons italiennes en Vénétie. Illario ne lui épargna pas les horreurs et désirait plus qu'autre chose la stabilité de la République, parce qu'il en avait marre de subir les desirata des seigneurs des environs.

À la fin de l'entretien, Illario lui demanda des nouvelles de la ville de Florence qui était passée côté Empire français. Francis ne l'avait vu que très brièvement pour lui annoncer qu'elle devenait un département. Elle lui avait semblé lasse et à fleur de peau. Illario souhaita avoir l'autorisation d'aller la voir.

Francis nota dans son esprit qu'elle était la seule femme à laquelle il acceptait de parler. Bizarre.

Il réussit à parler avec Giovanni seul. Giovanni lui avoua que Luca avait eu des tendances tyranniques durant une brève période de temps qui avait marqué les esprits des représentants des Vénitiens. Il n'était plus ainsi, mais la confiance ne se regagnait pas facilement. Il accompagnait souvent Luca pour rassurer ses interlocuteurs en jouant le rôle de conseiller. Il paraît que l'amour fait des miracles et les Italiens y croyaient.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu, lui redemanda Feliciano.

\- Ils accepteront plus facilement Marcello, se lança Francis. Tamara, Illario et Clemente m'ont fait bonne impression, mais ils ne sont pas intéressés. Luca a des qualités indéniables, mais n'inspire pas la confiance aux autres. Il ne reste que Morgana et Grazia qu'il faudrait plus tester.

\- C'est un choix difficile : Marcello ou Luca.

\- Grazia pourrait très bien…

\- Il me faut quelqu'un qui a le goût du secret.

\- À sa manière, elle le possède.

\- C'est vrai, concéda Feliciano. Seulement, elle a tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Même si elle agit avec une grande qualité de cœur, il lui arrive de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat. Il me faut un représentant plus avisé.

\- Choisir Luca serait une mauvaise idée, Feliciano. En tant que nouvelle République, tu dois favoriser la stabilité… Évidemment, Marcello ne serait pas mieux.

\- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas prendre Marcello comme représentant de région ?

\- Il a quand même organisé une réunion illicite dans ta propre ville contre toi ! Tu ne peux pas lui accorder une récompense…

\- Il a réuni tout le monde à ma demande, sourit Feliciano.

\- Quoi ? »

Francis détestait être pris comme le dindon de la farce. Marcello et Feliciano avaient organisé tout ce remue-ménage dans la ville de Venise à son insu. Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser tromper par les apparences de la cité des doges. Cette ville puait le complot. Et Marcello et Feliciano en étaient les maîtres incontestés. Il ne devait pas l'oublier. Il était blessé dans sa fierté.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu devais être convaincant, tenta de le dérider Feliciano. Alors, qui est le plus ouvertement opportuniste ?

\- Marcello et toi », râla Francis.

Feliciano rit à sa plaisanterie, alors que Francis encaissait comme il le pouvait la manipulation dont il était victime. Il détestait cela, encore plus quand ce genre d'attaque provenait de personnes qu'il estimait.

« Ensuite, c'est Luca, puis Grazzia. Et point non négligeable, Morgana déteste Marcello, mais c'est bien la seule.

\- Bien. Je vais annoncer que c'est Marcello, mon fidèle allié et ami de toujours, à la tête de la région.

\- Bravo pour le suspense.

\- Pour le moment… Ce bébé change vraiment la donne. Il pourrait être la nouvelle région, soupira Feliciano.

\- Donc, en attendant sa naissance, tu vas nommer provisoirement Marcello à la tête de la région.

\- En fait, je pense que la nouveauté leur ferait du bien par rapport à leur passé tourmenté.

\- Ce bébé va vivre un enfer.

\- Mais non… Marcello et Tamara sont capables d'élever leur enfant, sans que personne ne se doute de son destin.

\- Et si c'est une fille ? Tu as pensé au comportement d'Illario ?

\- J'espère désamorcer son problème aussi rapidement que possible. Seulement, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Tout est lié à la ville de Florence.

\- La seule femme à laquelle il adresse la parole…

\- … parce qu'elle est sa fiancée extrêmement jalouse. Elle le rend très malheureux. »

Une histoire de cœur empêchait Illario de se développer et d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec ses voisins. Intéressant.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Trop longtemps. Un ou deux siècles.

\- Ils ne sont que fiancés !

\- C'est une partie du problème. En même temps, la Toscane et la Vénétie n'entretenaient pas de relations saines et amicales jusqu'à maintenant. Illario et Flora, la ville de Florence, ont été particulièrement touchés par les guerres en Italie.

\- Le passé de Flora est assez sanglant.

\- Et celui d'Illario lors de sa soumission à Luca l'est tout autant. Pourquoi avoir choisi Flora comme représentante de ton département ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, contrairement à toi. Je sais bien qu'elle est à moitié folle et qu'elle perd ses moyens devant la violence. Seulement, c'est la ville la plus influente du coin.

\- Ils vont bien ensemble.

\- Sans aucun doute. Je peux la faire venir ici. Retardons l'annonce jusqu'à son arrivée. J'ai envie de savoir comment Flora se comporte en présence des Vénitiens.

\- Il va y avoir de l'ambiance. Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? »

Francis retourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche pour être diplomate.

« Je n'aime pas les secrets, mais ils sont parfois nécessaires pour arriver à ses fins.

\- Je suis heureux que tu comprennes qu'il me fallait ton avis objectif.

\- Un problème autre avec Marcello ? »

Les joues de Feliciano rosirent agréablement, le rendant adorable en un instant. Francis sentit sa colère s'évaporer devant la timidité et le manque de confiance de Feliciano.

« Je n'ai jamais nommé qui que ce soit. Marcello me semblait l'évidence même, mais je doutais de ma capacité à faire le bon choix. Je profite de ton expérience…

\- L'évidence est souvent le bon choix pour les représentants.

\- J'ai pourtant l'intuition que ce bébé prendra la place de Marcello en tant que région. Marcello est trop attaché à Venise qui demande une gouvernance complexe.

\- Alors, suis ton intuition et fais attention à l'avenir de cet enfant. C'est ta responsabilité à présent en tant que République d'Italie.

\- Merci de ton conseil. »

Feliciano le prit dans ses bras. Francis rendit prudemment l'étreinte, parce qu'il aimait le corps de Feliciano pressé aussi simplement contre le sien. Feliciano se recula, avec un sourire maladroit.

« La prochaine fois, demande-moi de me faire un avis sur la question, plutôt que d'essayer de me manipuler, le gronda gentiment Francis.

\- C'était que cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre…

\- Et moi, si j'avais su… »

Le souvenir d'un baiser les rendit mal à l'aise. Une lueur en sommeil dansa dans leurs regards.

À cet instant, Francis se sentit comme en danger avec Feliciano. Il ne s'agissait pas du genre de péril qu'un ennemi mortel vous inspire. Francis n'osait mettre de mots par peur. Il marchait au bord d'un précipice, son pied à quelques centimètres de la chute. Il pouvait encore s'éloigner du vide vertigineux sous ses yeux et se mettre à l'abri, mais il était trop fasciné par la vue de cette jeune nation en devenir.

Francis n'arrivait pas à rester en colère contre Feliciano. Il devrait pourtant, en tant que nation dominatrice et conquérante. Il devrait chercher un moyen d'évincer les futures stratégies de l'Italien et le mettre au pas.

À la place, il répondit au sourire charmant de Feliciano et pardonna définitivement cette manœuvre politique.

Francis espérait que Feliciano ignorait encore sa capacité naturelle à la pacification des relations. Pour son propre bien, Feliciano ne devrait pas tarder à la découvrir. Francis se devait de la dompter avant cette réalisation.


	6. Chapter 6

Francis avait été puni par Marcello.

En fait, Marcello tirait toutes les ficelles de la politique de Feliciano. Francis en était intimement persuadé. Toutes les idées tordues provenaient de ce type manipulateur et opportuniste. Francis était très en colère contre son ami Marcello qui avait décidé de lui coller en permanence l'un de ses futurs départements de Vénétie et de le dispenser de l'honorable présence de la nation italienne.

Venise ordonne et tout le monde vénitien s'exécute et s'organise sans poser de questions.

« Tu sais… Elle a beaucoup subi les décisions de ses dirigeants… »

La raison de cette séparation délicate ?

Sa langue fourrée délicieusement dans la bouche de Feliciano.

Oui. Exquise sensation. Ils avaient été surpris en plein échange passionné par la ville de Venise.

« … et bon, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement… »

Qui dit ville de Venise dit chantage politique. Enfin, là, comme il s'agissait d'un proche de Marcello, le chantage tournait en menace personnelle sur ses bijoux de famille. Marcello avait murmuré qu'il en aurait informé Angleterre si sa nation n'en aurait pas été mise en danger.

Tout ce charivari pour un baiser aurait amusé Arthur… s'il était joignable, ce fourbe.

« … et ça n'a pas arrangé les choses… »

L'ire de Francis n'était pas dirigée uniquement vers Marcello. Il s'en voulait également à lui-même d'avoir embrassé Feliciano sur un coup de tête.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se contenir ?

C'était Feli… L'enfant qui courrait dans les champs avec un sourire rayonnant, les bras chargés de fleurs, son innocence aurait fait chavirer tous les anges de la création. Tous ses souvenirs de Feliciano enfant lui ordonnaient de le soustraire à la cruauté du monde. Francis avait toujours nourri un sentiment protecteur envers lui, totalement différent de ce qu'il lui inspirait aujourd'hui.

Maintenant, le jeune homme se révélait naturellement et inconsciemment séduisant.

« … il y a de la jalousie quelque part… mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet… »

Il avait suffi de peu.

La discussion animée sur la politique l'avait charmé tout autant que l'enthousiasme de Feliciano. Ses grands gestes et ses rires apportaient la bonne humeur, même en pleine discussion sur un sujet sensible. L'Italien n'avait pas l'intention de laisser l'Empereur français tout décider à sa place. De toute manière, l'Empereur serait trop loin dans ses campagnes militaires pour surveiller ce qui se passait en Italie. Mais Francis serait là. Feliciano avait souri, puis avait rétorqué. Il intéressait Francis tant que ça ou alors en avait-il assez des champs de bataille et préférait-il la douceur de l'Italie.

Francis avait préféré la douceur des lèvres de l'Italie.

« … et badaboum, ça a éclaté… »

Comment résister à ce sourire ? À sa proximité ? À ses gestes ambigus ? À sa gentillesse ? À la chaleur de son aura ? À son charme ? Comment lui résister ?

Il en était arrivé là dans ses réflexions.

Pendant ce temps, Grazia lui avait commenté le comportement d'Illario et de Flora par rapport au passé sanglant de leurs villes. Et elle continuait de le faire.

Oui. Il se fichait impérialement de ce que lui racontait l'Italienne, même s'il aurait dû s'y intéresser.

« … c'était très déstabilisant… »

Flora allait débarquer d'un jour à l'autre à Venise pour que Feliciano et lui puissent apaiser les tensions entre Illario, elle et le reste de l'Italie. Il aurait l'occasion de revoir Feli à cette occasion. À moins qu'il n'arrive à feinter Marcello entre temps… Il y a toujours un moyen de réaliser ses aspirations...

Heureusement, son cerveau enregistrait le moindre détail de ce que lui racontait Grazia pour y revenir après. (Sang, traumatisme, massacre, guerre des clans, maladie, manipulation politique, jalousie, histoire de famille.) Il avait beaucoup pratiqué cette méthode méditative avec certaines de ses régions. Ile-de-France se révélait utile en fin de compte ! Il ne devrait pas avoir de mauvaises pensées pour sa région/département/capitale qui se tapait tout son travail en ce moment même avec Picardie.

« Il y avait des dissensions internes… C'est connu… ce qui a conduit à des bains de sang... »

Pauvre Picardie ! La région qui abritait son cœur était un amour, mais ne s'entendait pas forcément avec sa tête plus complexe qu'elle. Ce devait être pas mal le bordel entre eux, vu comment il se sentait par rapport à Feliciano. Il valait mieux ne pas penser aux catastrophes en son propre pays.

Concrètement…

« Mais tu sais, la peste en Italie, ça en a rajouté une couche dans la liste des horreurs… »

… Beuh… La peste… Et la guerre de Cent Ans… bah… Même si ça avait affaibli l'autre enfoiré…

« … Je crois que Flora a peur du sang et de la maladie… ça la rend fragile… »

Francis eut un haut-le-cœur.

Bon, concrètement… Il ne devrait pas approcher Feliciano comme ça.

« Ils s'aiment, hein, tous les deux… Je veux dire Flora et Illario… Sinon, ça ne tiendrait pas le coup… Et pourtant, Illario était très attaché à Marcello… »

Parce que, concrètement, il était toujours en couple avec Arthur. Et puis, ce n'était pas prévu au programme de la campagne d'Italie de tromper son mec. Ah, non ! De baisouiller à droite et à gauche, oui. D'avoir des histoires sans lendemain, oui.

Ils formaient un couple dit libre !

Francis était persuadé qu'Arthur se prenait du bon temps de son côté. Il n'y verrait aucun inconvénient d'ailleurs, s'il pouvait compter régulièrement sur la présence d'Arthur ces temps-ci. Une boule de rage se forma dans le ventre de Francis. Arthur lui manquait atrocement. Encore plus maintenant.

Avec Feliciano, leur flirt prenait une drôle de tournure. Il avait l'impression de tromper Arthur rien qu'en l'embrassant. Il n'avait jamais eu cette sensation alarmante…

« … Marcello dit qu'on peut avoir deux histoires d'amour dans sa vie…

\- Quoi », s'étrangla Francis ?

Grazia se mit à rire franchement.

« Tu verrais ta tête ! Je savais que les Français étaient du genre fidèle et romantique, en tout cas ceux du Sud, mais je ne le pensais pas de toi.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- On sait tous ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir autrichien.

\- Même Feliciano ?

\- Surtout Feliciano. Ton copain albinos ne s'est pas gêné pour en parler. »

Pourquoi avait-il un meilleur ami incapable de se la fermer sur ses exploits sexuels ?

Francis comprenait maintenant mieux la lueur « espèce de pervers » dans les yeux de Feliciano. Voyons, le bon côté des choses ! Il était grillé pour une histoire avec Feliciano, parce que, Bon Dieu, Arthur et lui avaient couché avec Gilbert et Roderich. Oui. En même temps. Une coucherie à quatre. Il y a un autre mot pour ça, mais il ne préférait pas y penser.

Connaissant Gilbert, il n'avait pas lésiné sur les détails, ce grand bavard awesome.

Bref, il était mal barré avec Feliciano et tant mieux !

« Ne t'inquiète pas Francis. Feliciano en a vu d'autres avec Marcello. Venise a parfois tendance à donner des détails glauques sans citer personne. Marcello extériorise.

\- Il extériorise souvent ?

\- Oh ! Aurais-tu de quoi t'inquiéter ? Tu es venu ici avec Arthur ?

\- C'est arrivé. C'était purement diplomatique.

\- Bien sûr. »

Grazzia ne le croyait pas. Ils n'invitaient pas toujours du monde dans leur lit. De plus, Arthur et lui ne tomberaient jamais dans un piège aussi grotesque que les plaisirs de Venise.

Oui… Embrasser Feliciano à Venise se révélait être une erreur qui lui coûterait cher.

S'il avait été là avec Arthur, ce ne serait jamais arrivé. Il détestait Arthur en ce moment même. De tout son être. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis une dizaine d'années. Son « Fais ce que tu veux » ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire et le torturait. Est-ce qu'Arthur faisait ce qu'il voulait de son côté ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant, vu comment il coupait les ponts.

Francis doutait vraiment pour la première fois de sa vie de ce qui le reliait à Arthur. Oui, ils étaient un couple libre, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, mais ne plus se voir pendant dix ans sortait de leurs engagements l'un envers l'autre.

« Dis-moi ! Je suis curieuse. Comment votre couple fonctionne-t-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même. Les mêmes intérêts en matière de sexe, peut-être, répondit dans le vide Francis.

\- C'est certain que vous les avez, quand vous invitez une troisième et une quatrième personne dans votre lit. Et je suis sûre que vous pouvez augmenter le score… »

Francis rit face à cette perspicacité. Il en avait vécu des choses en dehors des sentiers battus.

« On tient la forme tous les deux, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne vous savais pas si puritaine.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce besoin dans votre couple. Vous devriez vous suffire. Il y a forcément un problème sous-jacent. Pardon, je ne devrais pas m'en mêler.

\- Non, vous ne devriez pas… »

Son ton s'était fait menaçant. En dehors du fait actuel qu'Arthur naviguait joyeusement en Asie, leur couple avait toujours dû affronter une dissension interne assez importante. Francis n'ignorait pas cette faille dans sa relation avec Arthur. Il suffisait d'en toucher les bords pour l'élargir franchement. La faille de toutes les nations rivales, comme Arthur aimait l'appeler. Il fallait quand même rajouter le terme « ennemi mortel » pour compléter le tableau. Son couple conserverait la saveur d'un cocktail explosif jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Le fait de se lâcher entre eux sexuellement parlant avait aidé en certains temps difficiles. Ça ne désamorçait pas les conflits entre les Hommes, mais pacifiait leur relation complexe.

Coucher à droite à gauche provoquait forcément de la jalousie chez l'un et chez l'autre, mais au moins ils se retrouvaient avec beaucoup moins de frustrations accumulées.

Ils disaient tous les deux que c'était nécessaire à leur fonctionnement. Avec l'éternité devant eux, ils ne devaient pas se lasser.

Francis envisageait pour la première fois ces excuses comme mauvaises et malsaines. Il se souvint même avec dégoût d'avoir été le premier à coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre en l'absence d'Arthur. Sacrée dispute. Ils étaient jeunes, impétueux et surtout ils n'avaient pas mis les choses à plat. À cette époque, Francis ne pensait pas Arthur sérieux dans leur relation. Arthur l'avait toujours été… Jusqu'à maintenant…

« Donnez-moi un autre sujet pour discuter… Je meurs de ne pas pouvoir vous poser des questions… »

Francis rit à la boutade et se décida à satisfaire un peu sa curiosité.

« Chaque couple a sa propre mécanique. Il suffit que ça fonctionne et l'amour survit des siècles. »

Francis avait l'impression de se rassurer. Grazia fronça les sourcils, ce qui le mit mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit de travers ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai le droit de m'en mêler, alors…

\- Autorisation accordée pour moins d'une minute.

\- Quand même, employer le verbe survivre pour l'amour, c'est un peu étrange.

\- C'est ainsi entre moi et Arthur. Il y a beaucoup trop de contraintes à notre amour pour utiliser un autre mot.

\- Je n'ai pas la même conception de l'amour que vous. Ce doit être vivant, pas sur le point de mourir chaque seconde.

\- On chérit cet amour d'autant plus. »

L'Italienne hocha la tête, méditant ses paroles, puis rétorqua :

« Il n'empêche que je n'aimerai pas tromper mon compagnon à tirelarigot.

\- Il le sait et l'accepte.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'une personne aussi jalouse qu'Arthur Kirkland accepte vraiment vos coucheries.

\- Je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir, répliqua Francis. On se "trompe" depuis le début. Temps écoulé, Grazia. »

Elle fit une mine dégoûtée.

Ce n'était pas la première à lui dire qu'Arthur devait détester la liberté dans leur couple. Arthur laissait faire et en profitait aussi, alors où était le problème ?

Francis se dit qu'il devrait plus cogiter pour assouvir ses pulsions avec Feliciano et rompre aussitôt avec lui.

Seulement, ce genre de coup bas ne se faisait pas à une nation. Et surtout, il y avait une grande probabilité que Feliciano soit toujours vierge. Il ne désirait pas le confronter à ce genre de cruauté sentimentale.

Francis se dégoûtait de lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas se comporter volontairement comme un salaud avec lui. Il appréciait trop Feliciano pour être une ordure, mais avait peur que ses mauvais côtés resurgissent à cause de son instabilité émotionnelle.

Finalement, Marcello faisait bien de l'isoler dans son coin.

Il devrait parler à un ami de ses problèmes. Seulement, Antonio et Gilbert lui faisaient vraiment la gueule à cause des conquêtes de Napoléon Ier. Il n'était pas question de parler de ses états d'âme à des Vénitiens friands de détails croustillants sur sa vie privée pour le faire chanter. Autant se tirer une balle, directe.

Pas à Marcello, pas à Feliciano.

Et surtout pas à Lovino. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas trop de nouvelles de l'Italie du Sud qu'il conquérait un jour ou l'autre. Il était amusant Lovino, quand il essayait de négocier la paix. Franchement, se faire insulter et prier de rester tranquille, le tout enrobé de formules de politesse et de mièvreries politiques pour entretenir de bonnes relations diplomatiques, avait failli le faire s'étrangler de rire. Comme disait Antonio, Lovino restait encore beaucoup trop mignon pour le bien de sa nation. C'était l'excuse d'Antonio pour ne pas lâcher son contrôle sur Lovino. Au moins était-elle valable !

Et lui, lâcherait-il un jour le contrôle sur Feliciano et sur les autres nations conquises de force par Napoléon Ier ? Est-ce qu'un jour l'Angleterre pliera devant ses forces armées ? Francis en doutait. L'armée française s'était toujours révélée plus forte à terre qu'en mer, contrairement à l'armée anglaise. Bon point, pour une île, on ne pouvait pas y accoster facilement. Mauvais point pour elle, elle se faisait repousser vers la mer par la France à chaque tentative.

D'ailleurs, Angleterre se faisait désirer. Évidemment, ils étaient en guerre et se battaient régulièrement, mais pour l'instant la France conservait l'avantage.

Il sourit, fier de lui.

En entendant un bruit de pas décidé dans la cour, Francis leva les yeux vers Marcello qui avançait vers lui.

« J'ai à te parler, le français. »

Grazzia fit une mimique qui voulait tout dire concernant son matricule. Il allait se faire engueuler.

Francis suivit Marcello jusqu'à son bureau, en conservant autant que possible sa dignité. Il était la France, il allait recadrer cette ville qui se prenait encore pour une nation.

La pièce comportait des pièces d'art particulièrement somptueuses, notamment le tableau Le Grand Canal, Venise de Pietro Belluti. La peinture récente semble avoir été peinte la veille et, par ses couleurs claires, donnait un coup de soleil à la pièce à la toilette bleu sombre.

Marcello poussa un gros soupir avant de parler.

« Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de voir Feliciano, puisque tu dois tout mettre au point avec lui.

\- Je savais que la raison te reviendrait. »

La satisfaction l'envahit. Il adorait sa position de supériorité par rapport à Venise. On ne pouvait pas arrêter la France en marche.

« Feliciano a insisté. Il pardonne ton égarement. Par contre, ça ne doit plus arriver.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Francis, je n'y crois pas à ton "bien sûr". Je me suis renseigné sur Arthur et toi. Je sais très bien que vous êtes du genre à ne pas vous embarrasser des sentiments et du bien-être de vos amants occasionnels. Vous faites juste le minimum. Tout ce qui vous intéresse dans ces cas-là, c'est de la bonne baise…

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau. J'imagine que tu as fait la leçon à Feliciano. Il doit déjà le savoir.

\- Feliciano est jeune et naïf. Tu en profites.

\- Il n'a pas qu'à être aussi séduisant. »

Marcello renifla de mépris, devant son attitude défensive.

« C'est ça. Rejette toute la faute sur lui. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu as toujours initié vos baisers. »

Les Italiens se révélaient trop bavards pour leur propre bien. Francis se sentait acculé. Il devait faire attention à tout ce qu'il dirait. Marcello ferait tout pour lui faire avouer son attirance peu commune pour Feliciano.

« Je vois que tu profites toi aussi de ta situation.

\- À quoi tu joues ? Francis, en tant que ville de Venise, je sais différencier les intérêts des gens comme toi. Te connaissant, toi et tes capacités à embarquer n'importe qui dans ton lit, Feliciano serait déjà passé entre tes griffes. Il n'a aucune expérience de ce genre de choses. Tu peux le manipuler comme tu veux.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ça, tenta Francis, désarçonné par l'échec de sa première réplique.

\- Dis celui qui a couché avec son meilleur ami et son compagnon en même temps. Tu ne fais pas dans la dentelle, Francis. À part quand il s'agit d'Arthur… »

Francis détestait que Marcello le mette face à ses contradictions et ses problèmes. Venise avait toujours possédé un certain culot qui lui avait sauvé les fesses jusqu'ici.

« Feliciano est quelqu'un de farouche. Ça prend du temps. C'est d'ailleurs très divertissant.

\- Je ne trouverai pas tout ceci divertissant, quand j'aurai des canons anglais pointés sur ma ville et une nation anglaise prête à m'effacer à tout jamais de la carte. »

Le point de vue de Marcello se tenait quelque part. On ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son sens de la survie. Il est vrai qu'il ne fallait pas mécontenter Arthur à la légère, mais celui-ci n'était pas assez fou pour se battre en Italie loin de son île, sans avoir au moins conquiert l'Espagne. L'Anglais n'était pas une menace directe pour Venise. Par contre, Arthur avait d'autres moyens pour réduire ses adversaires à néant que la force brute.

« Pourquoi Arthur serait-il jaloux de Feliciano ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi, la façon que tu as de regarder ma nation, peut-être. Je ne suis pas dupe, Francis. Ton compagnon ne le sera pas.

\- S'il était seulement là pour le voir… »

Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Francis soupira fortement et alla se servir une rasade de vin, sans la permission de Marcello. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Depuis quand ?

\- Arthur ne supporte pas Napoléon Bonaparte depuis qu'il a pris le pouvoir en France. »

Marcello émit un sifflement appréciateur, se moquant de lui.

« Ça en fait des années…

\- Trop d'années, rajouta Francis.

\- Dispute ?

\- Même pas. Je ne sais pas où j'en suis.

\- N'embarque pas Feliciano dans ton incertitude, je t'en prie.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Le manque d'affection te monte à la tête. Et tu la recherches dans la première personne qui te l'offre innocemment. Contente-toi de ce que Feliciano veut bien te donner. Et va voir ailleurs pour assouvir tes besoins physiques. »

Francis n'aimait pas se faire insulter, même quand on y mettait les formes.

« Tu penses vraiment que je suis aussi bas.

\- Désespéré. Nuance. »

Bon… Avouons la défaite. Marcello avait su l'analyser en quelques jours. Il faisait honneur à sa réputation, autant être franc avec lui.

« J'apprécie beaucoup Feliciano. Je te jure que j'essaie vraiment d'éviter ce qu'il se passe entre nous. C'est une nation. Je ne suis pas idiot au point de vouloir compromettre nos relations futures pour une bête histoire d'attirance.

\- Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. J'espère que tu vas te tenir en sa présence. Autre chose. Je vous servirai de chaperon. Vu que je suis la future région de la Vénétie et que je contrôle une grande partie du territoire de l'Italie actuelle, je me sens vraiment intéressé par toutes vos discussions.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ton analyse de la situation. Tu sais vraiment tirer avantage de la situation, vieux renard.

\- Ravi d'avoir discuté avec toi. Je te revois ne serait-ce que draguer Feliciano et je déballe des choses sur toi. »

Marcello allait jusqu'à menacer sa réputation. Heureusement, Francis n'était pas né de la dernière pluie pour masquer ses frasques.

« Je ne crains pas les ragots que tu pourrais dégoter sur moi.

\- Même s'ils parviennent aux oreilles de ton gouvernement…

\- La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. J'ai bien travaillé le terrain, avant de venir ici. Je me doutais que tu serais gênant dans la conduite de ma politique. Sois flatté, cher adversaire ! »

La France ne se laisserait jamais abattre pour des histoires de coucherie inventées (ou non) par Venise. Ah, non ! Il avait bien fait comprendre à toute sa classe politique qu'il ne fallait pas accorder de crédit aux rumeurs infondées.

« Choix très judicieux. Seulement, beaucoup de Français se sont arrêtés à Venise ces derniers temps. Je suis capable de beaucoup de choses avec toutes les informations que je possède…

\- J'ai toujours dit à mes troupes de ne pas s'attarder chez toi.

\- Beaucoup d'hommes font cette erreur dramatique dans leur vie. Le plus drôle, c'est quand ils en redemandent.

\- Feliciano a beaucoup de chance de te compter parmi ses amis.

\- Voyons, Francis. Tu me connais mal. Je sers mes intérêts avant tout. Et une Italie unie vaut mieux qu'une Venise seule face aux vastes Empires actuels. Une dernière chose. Feliciano approuve tout ce que je fais. »

Marcello ne serait pas cette vipère de Venise sans ses coups de poignard verbaux dans le dos et ses manœuvres judicieuses.

Il serait difficile de l'évincer des proches conseillers de Feliciano, s'il se comportait comme une ombre pour sa nation.

Francis sourit faussement à Marcello. Il allait étoffer son dossier sur la relation passée entre Marcello et Illario. Etrangement, il serait fin prêt le jour où Florence, une femme au comportement jaloux et possessif, leur rendrait une petite visite.

Et ça l'occuperait assez pour se détourner du sourire de Feliciano.

* * *

_On m'a demandé des précisions concernant les relations entre les villes de Vénétie. C'est assez compliqué. L'Italie du Nord a été très longtemps divisée pour une question de succession impériale du Saint Empire Romain Germanique. En gros, il y avait trois factions :_

_\- les pro-Pape, dynastie Welf et d'Anjou : les guelfes_

_\- les pro-Hohenstaufen : les gibelins._

_\- la République de Venise : elle encourageait ses petits camarades à se taper dessus pour grappiller petit à petit des territoires._

_En Vénétie, il y a eu des guerres entre les trois factions. Certaines villes ont été sous influence des trois factions dans leur histoire, ce qui explique le côté sanglant et rancune de nombreuses villes de Vénétie dans le chapitre précédent._

_Pour ce qui concerne Florence, la dispute guelfe et gibelin a pris une tournure interne très violente._

_Voilà, pour un schéma rapide des joyeusetés en Italie._

_C'est ce que je suis arrivée à trouver, je ne suis pas experte en ce qui concerne l'Italie du Nord et son histoire. Je pensais ne pas m'y attarder. Je ne pense pas être dans la justesse au niveau des enchaînements des évènements, non plus._

_J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît, parce que vu sa fréquentation et le nombre de reviews, j'ai d'énormes doutes. Je me demande si cet arc sur la politique interne de l'Italie est judicieuse même et si je n'aurais pas du rester focalisé sur les deux personnages principaux._


	7. Chapter 7

**J'étais un peu pris de court cette semaine, puisque j'étais à la Japan Expo Sud le week-end dernier (et donc je n'ai quasiment rien écrit pendant cinq jours). Ce chapitre est donc moins long que d'habitude. Je pense garder ce format de chapitre, parce qu'il me va beaucoup mieux pour une publication régulière. De plus, je pense que ça peut donner un peu plus de rythme à cette fanfiction.**

* * *

Dans son sommeil, Francis pressentit quelque chose de louche. Les nations ne dormaient que d'un œil, surtout quand elles étaient entourées d'autres représentants territoriaux. Il ne faisait pas exception. Le réveil lui sembla un peu difficile. Il en déduit qu'il avait été drogué.

Merveilleux !

Venise commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs.

Il réussit à stabiliser sa vue et à se rendre compte que ses poignets étaient attachés aux montants du lit.

Un jeune homme brun à la carrure fine, complètement nu et pas désagréable à regarder s'était assis sur ses hanches.

Nul doute qu'on essayait de lui trouver un substitut physique et convenable à Feliciano, vraiment pas mal foutu question anatomie masculine. Bel effort ! Il aurait applaudi s'il n'était pas entravé.

« Je suis le cadeau d'un ami très cher. »

Venise, quand tu nous prends par les sentiments, tu n'es pas adorable du tout !

« Je me vois navré de vous refuser comme présent. Pourriez-vous me détacher ?

\- J'ai reçu des ordres, négocia le prostitué, ses yeux s'étrécissant de méchanceté après ce rejet.

\- Sachez que si vous comptez abuser de ma personne, vous en paierez les conséquences.

\- Il parait que vous êtes très frustré sexuellement en ce moment, je me propose juste pour alléger cette tension physique, essaya-t-il de le séduire. Je ne serai qu'un coup d'une nuit ou je pourrai agrémenter votre séjour ici lorsque vous le désirerez. Appelez-moi et je viendrai. »

Francis sentit son corps réagir à la proposition et à la caresse de cette main sur son flanc. Putain d'abstinence !

« Je ne veux rien de vous… »

L'inconnu allait de nouveau toucher son corps, mais Francis rajouta.

« … Je vous paierai le double de ce que l'on vous a offert pour que vous me laissiez tranquille !

\- Marché conclu ! »

Le Français pleura de bonheur en retrouvant sa liberté, mais de malheur en ouvrant sa bourse. Tout d'abord, il était encore plus frustré que la veille quand Marcello lui avait confisqué ses rendez-vous en tête à tête avec Feliciano. Et ensuite, Marcello allongeait la monnaie quand il faisait preuve de « générosité » envers ses amis, alors l'addition se révélait vraiment salée.

Il allait se plaindre et demander réparation auprès de Feliciano.

La tactique de Marcello pour le discréditer aux yeux de Feliciano allait se retourner contre lui ! Tant mieux ! Francis ne se fâcherait pas avec la ville de Florence.

Quand le sosie de Feliciano déguerpit de sa chambre, Francis soupira bruyamment.

Il avait envie de la présence de Feliciano à une heure du matin !

Cette pâle copie, si éloignée de la personne qu'il estimait tant, l'avait dégoûté. Il frissonna à cause du désir malsain qui l'avait étreint pendant quelques instants d'esprit vaseux. Puis, il fut pris d'un énorme doute, assez déstabilisant après une moitié de nuit sous substances illicites.

Il n'en avait pas qu'après le physique d'Italie !

Sinon il se serait tapé ce prostitué sans remords !

Oh, merde…

Francis comprenait maintenant toutes les manœuvres effectuées par Marcello pour les séparer. Le vieux renard avait senti venir le coup foireux et sentimental. Que ressentait Feliciano pour l'avoir mis sur la piste ?

Il ne devrait surtout pas y penser ! Ne pas emprunter ce genre de sentier dangereux pour leurs relations futures… Surtout pas !

La troisième personne en jeu, terriblement absente, n'apprécierait vraiment pas !

L'amour de sa vie avait un caractère de cochon, des sourcils effroyables et un goût culinaire déplorable. Il s'appelait Arthur Kirkland, acceptait les coucheries sans lendemain, mais détestait les trahisons sentimentales !

Francis paniqua. Ses mains tremblaient. Il était déjà infidèle à son mec !

Il appréciait vraiment trop Feliciano.

Le plus sage aurait été de faire ses bagages et de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet Italien séduisant. Seulement son Empereur comptait sur lui pour remplir ses objectifs concernant cette nation en devenir.

Il ne pouvait pas se dérober.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution vraiment déplaisante.

« Flyint Mc Bunny, où est-ce que tu te caches ? »

En attendant l'arrivée du familier magique, Francis se mit à composer un message personnel à Arthur. Il fallait toujours le préciser. Les messages personnels sortaient du cadre des nations ennemies prêt à se jeter dessus à couteaux tirés.

« J'ai besoin de toi. Reviens. Je vais rajouter vite. »

Francis entendit les lointains babillements de la fée lapin tourbillonner autour de lui. Par sa nature celtique, il lui restait quelques capacités par rapport aux créatures surnaturelles. Il devait se concentrer pour sentir vaguement la présence de la fée et ce qu'elle lui racontait.

« Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! Tu es arrivé bien vite ! J'espère que tu ne m'espionnes pas pour le compte d'Arthur. »

Apparemment, non ! La fée dormait tranquillement en Angleterre, vérifiant que tout se passait bien dans la capitale, quand il l'avait invoqué.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Seulement, j'aimerai que tu transmettes un message de ma part à Arthur. »

La fée babilla joyeusement à l'idée de retrouver son maître, prit le message et s'envola pour d'autres cieux.

Au moins, il avait fait une heureuse qui partait en vacances.

Francis savait que le message d'Arthur tarderait à venir, car celui-ci se trouvait dans le continent asiatique. La lapine volante pouvait se déplacer très vite quand on l'invoquait, puisqu'un lien magique s'établissait immédiatement, mais quand elle devait se déplacer vers son maître puis revenir, elle était obligée de faire fonctionner ses petites ailes. Au moins, elle arrivait à localiser son Arthur chéri dans la seconde même où elle partait le rejoindre.

Le Français se doutait qu'il allait vivre la semaine la plus éreintante de toute sa vie. Heureusement, Marcello le surveillerait et l'empêcherait d'aller trop loin avec Feliciano.

Il ferait quand même un esclandre demain matin. Par principe, un Français râle quand on le réveille en pleine nuit.

Francis s'allongea à nouveau dans les draps, en essayant de penser à Arthur et seulement à lui. Il fit appel à ses meilleurs souvenirs de son amour de toujours pour renforcer ses liens affectifs avec lui. Il lui vint à l'esprit pas que des scènes de sexe. Bien sûr que non ! Arthur pouvait se révéler très complice avec lui dans certaines situations.

Cet enfoiré lui manquait.

Et ce n'était pas une raison pour se jeter sur un mignon petit italien qui faisait battre très vite son cœur… Et stop ! Francis se focalisa sur Arthur, son petit sourire en coin, ses manies, sa façon de gémir, son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, sa lueur de malice dans les yeux, son cynisme, son déni, sa fierté et son affection.

Francis eut du mal à se rendormir, parce qu'il n'avait pas les idées très claires. Le petit matin le cueillit pas très frais. C'est en traînant les pieds qu'il se rendit dans la salle commune pour déjeuner. Il espérait intercepter Feliciano avant de se confronter à Marcello. Peine perdue.

Marcello le prit dans ses bras :

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? »

Francis lui sourit narquoisement :

« Affreuse. »

Bien. Marcello blêmit et comprit qu'il allait se prendre un méchant retour à l'envoyeur. Prépare-toi psychologiquement.

« Feli chéri, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi seul après le déjeuner. »

Feliciano avala de travers sa boisson chaude, avant de balbutier.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que Venise devait assister à toutes nos entrevues.

\- Tu peux choisir quelqu'un d'autre que Venise pour y assister.

\- Non, s'exclama Venise.

\- Tu vois. Il a quelque chose à se reprocher, ricana Francis. Je ne serai pas très long dans mes explications.

\- Très bien. »

Illario, curieux, demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Ceci fit rire tous les autres Italiens et permit à Marcello de s'esquiver en douce.

Francis insista bien auprès de Feliciano sur le caractère offensant du cadeau de Marcello pour eux deux. Feliciano lui certifia qu'il n'avait pas commandité cette « offre généreuse » et qu'il allait réprimander sévèrement Marcello. Bien sûr, Marcello rembourserait à Francis la somme versée plus des intérêts. Francis n'avait même pas eu à demander les intérêts. Il semblait que Feliciano soit lui aussi blessé par l'initiative de Marcello et très en colère.

« S'il avait envoyé Lovino dans ta chambre, l'offense aurait été la pire qui soit ! »

Ah. D'accord. Feliciano avait beaucoup d'amour propre et pouvait éprouver de la jalousie.

« J'ai refusé ! Voyons, se défendit Francis.

\- Je n'espionne pas ta chambre ! Comment le saurais-je ?

\- Tu as ma parole de nation ! »

Apparemment, Feliciano n'aimait pas qu'on le confonde avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce devait être un truc de jumeau. Il avait bien constaté que son petit Canada ne supportait pas qu'on le prenne pour son frère America.

« Je vais lui tirer les oreilles ! Puis nous commencerons la réunion ! »

De là où il se trouvait, Francis pouvait entendre les deux Italiens se crier dessus. Victoire écrasante ! La France jouait encore dans la cour des grands, contrairement à Venise. Bon, le fait qu'il faisait ceinture avait énormément joué dans la balance Venise ne pouvait pas deviner mais quand même garder sa dignité et se sortir avec fierté de ce mauvais pas lui conféraient une grande joie intérieure.

Et Feliciano le respectait plus maintenant qu'il refusait le sexe facile.

Francis prit une grande respiration. Résister au charme de Feliciano devenait vraiment difficile.

Même en colère, l'Italien était attirant.


	8. Chapter 8

_Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que je suis très lente pour écrire cette fanfiction. J'en suis désolée. Elle est loin d'être évidente à écrire, parce qu'elle fait appel à une période géo-historique que je connais mal. D'ailleurs, les puristes ont peut-être constaté un grand nombre d'erreurs de chronologie pour servir cette fanfiction.  
_

_Je pense donc rester sur une publication irrégulière. Je ne pense pas vous laisser un mois sans chapitre quand même. En tout cas, je l'espère de tout mon coeur. Ce n'est pas un manque d'intérêt pour son écriture. L'histoire en elle-même me plaît beaucoup.  
_

_N.B. : Sur ce chapitre, il y a une différence entre les deux publications. Je préfère la version AO3 qui diffère sur le début. Cette version-ci est plus édulcorée. _

* * *

Le ressac de la Méditerranée berçait son esprit auréolé de soleil.

Devant lui, un sourire en coin, presque moqueur, se dessina puis laissa place à deux yeux vert émeraude, brillants et joueurs.

« Alors, on ne pouvait plus se passer de moi ?, résonna une voix moqueuse.

\- Tu es revenu. »

Arthur se débarrassa de son tricorne, laissant apparaître ses cheveux couleur sable. Son homme, dans ses atours de pirate, lui paraissait diablement séduisant. Il s'avança vers lui, captura ses lèvres et s'assit sur ses genoux.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi tu m'as rappelé à tes côtés. »

Francis apprécia vraiment son ton séducteur et son air taquin. La main d'Arthur s'appliqua à lui déboutonner sa chemise de nuit alors que sa langue le divertissait d'agréable façon. Quand le baiser cessa, il était complètement nu.

« Est-ce que tu t'es ennuyé sans moi ?

\- Pas tellement », le provoqua Arthur.

Francis lui pinça la peau du ventre en représailles.

« Hey ! Je me vengerai, protesta Arthur avant de déshabiller devant ses yeux ravis du spectacle.

Ils passèrent sur le le lit aux draps rouges pour s'unir enfin.

Cette sensation de plénitude avec son amant lui avait autant manqué que le plaisir charnel. Depuis combien de temps s'abstenait-il ? Trop longtemps. Il amorça un mouvement lent et sensuel en ne quittant pas les yeux verts de son amant.

Sous les sensations agréables, Francis ferma les yeux un instant.

Quand il les rouvrit, il tomba dans des yeux mordorés et fit face au visage ravagé de plaisir d'une autre personne.

Le sourire de Feliciano.

Francis s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, le plaisir toujours présent, mais refluant.

Alors qu'il tentait de ne pas aimer ce retournement de situation, un mouvement attira son attention sur le côté.

Francis vit alors Arthur, alangui et avec une lueur perverse dans ses yeux émeraude, les contemplant dans leur luxure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu le veux, comme tous les autres avant lui.

\- Enfin, Arthur…

\- Il n'est rien. Je serai toujours celui qui restera auprès de toi. Tu peux le baiser autant que tu veux. »

Francis se réveilla en sueur et en sursaut. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air chaud et humide et soupira de déplaisir.

Ce rêve lui avait semblé si réel. Il espérait tellement le retour d'Arthur que cette préoccupation le torturait même durant la nuit. Francis baissa la tête. Son érection était réelle et avait cruellement besoin d'aide.

Francis hésita à régler le problème, parce qu'il avait peur de s'aider avec un scénario proche de son cauchemar.

Le pire résidait dans le fait qu'Arthur pourrait tout à fait avoir ce genre de réaction en apprenant son attachement pour Feliciano. L'Italien ne serait pour lui qu'une lubie parmi tant d'autres qu'il n'aurait qu'à évacuer par une coucherie. Le seul bémol dans ce scénario serait que Feliciano était assez coincé pour ne pas accepter le voyeurisme mal venu d'Arthur.

Ça ne pouvait donc pas arriver !

Cette idée le soulagea énormément. Mentalement parlant.

Avec réticence, il passa sa main sur la longueur de son érection en évitant de penser à ses deux amours. Il avait dit en évitant d'y penser.

Francis se concentra sur son contentement physique, ce qui en devint presque mécanique et quasiment inintéressant avec contemplation excessive du plafond carmin de son lit. Ses hormones arrêtaient enfin de l'embêter, après un apogée ridicule.

Il se sentait horriblement coincé par ses sentiments. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours dissocié ses sentiments de ses excès. Tant qu'il aimait seulement Arthur, il s'en fichait de s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il se demandait à présent pourquoi il n'était jamais arrivé à se contenter d'Arthur. Que leur manquait-il pour être heureux ? Ou alors, leur couple n'avait seulement tenu que parce qu'ils s'accordaient des libertés. Il n'était plus aussi sûr que le libertinage soit une aussi bonne formule sur le long terme.

Il était tombé sur Feliciano qu'il aimait assez pour le préserver de ses envies égoïstes.

D'un côté, il respectait assez Arthur pour ne pas succomber à un autre homme sentimentalement parlant, mais n'hésitait pas à le tromper (avec son accord tacite et/ou sa participation active) pour une bonne séance de baise.

De l'autre, il respectait assez Feliciano pour ne pas heurter ses convictions romantiques, mais ne lui donnait aucune chance d'une quelconque relation sérieuse avec lui.

Il eut comme une sensation amère en bouche, comme s'il n'était pas digne d'amour.

Francis poussa un gros soupir. Arthur aurait protesté si leur fonctionnement de couple le dérangeait. Francis n'avait aucun doute quant à leurs sentiments respectifs. Feliciano le faisait douter avec sa conception de l'amour beaucoup trop idéale et adolescente.

Feliciano connaissait ses premiers émois amoureux, alors que Francis en avait terminé avec cette phase fleur bleue de sa vie.

Francis sourit en pensant à cette excuse facile pour ne pas sortir avec Feliciano. Il n'allait pas se taper un petit jeune pour se donner une illusion de cure de jouvence.

Au réveil, Francis se sentait un peu plus tranquille que les derniers jours. Le déjeuner se passa relativement bien. Illario avait réussi à mettre en rogne la quasi-totalité de l'assemblée italienne en insultant les homosexuels, en refusant de parler aux femmes et en ignorant même Marcello et Feliciano.

Comme Francis ne s'en était pas mêlé en préférant triturer ses propres méninges à propos des élans de son cœur, il fut le seul à être épargné par la ville en furie.

Francis apprit ensuite que Florence arrivait dans une semaine, ce qui pouvait expliquer le comportement très agressif de son compagnon.

Voulant connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire, il demanda à Marcello un entretien seul à seul. Après son coup bas, le Vénitien l'avait pris en grippe. Marcello possédait un égo aussi gigantesque que son ancienne influence. Tout de même, il laissa de côté sa bouderie pour lui accorder ce qu'il désirait. Quelque part, il acceptait de discuter pour le tenir loin de Feliciano. Oui, certainement.

Une fois arrivés le long d'un balcon fleuri de roses rouges côté rue maritime, Francis et Marcello s'accoudèrent au rebord pour converser en toute tranquillité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- En apprendre plus sur Illario et Flora.

\- Vaste sujet.

\- Comme j'ai l'intention d'arranger leur situation pour les rendre supportables pour tout un chacun, il me faut l'historique de leur relation. Je pense que tu pourrais m'éclairer.

\- Le problème, c'est avant tout Flora.

\- Pas Illario ?

\- Illario est bêtement amoureux et fait tout pour ne pas la mécontenter. Ça ne va pas plus loin, dit Marcello en caressant d'un doigt une rose. L'amour. Que ne ferait-on pas par amour ?

\- À qui le dis-tu. »

Marcello eut un de ces regards. Francis en frissonna de peur. Venise n'avait pas encore digéré son échec dans sa manœuvre pour l'éloigner de Feliciano.

« Je pensais à Arthur.

\- Bien sûr, ton cher et tendre Arthur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui mécontente Flora ?

\- Flora est passée par des périodes d'instabilité politique.

\- Comme nous tous.

\- Un peu plus sanglant et instable que nous tous, insista Marcello en arrachant le pétale carmin d'une fleur. »

Francis tut le fond de sa pensée pour ne pas braquer Venise. Il connaissait des villes, des régions ou des nations ayant affronté autant de cruauté que Florence. La plupart s'en étaient assez bien remises. Quelques incidents proches de la folie pouvaient être à déplorer de temps à autre, il en convenait. Flora lui avait paru vraiment dérangée quand il l'avait rencontrée. Francis était obligé de la nommer chef de région et avait espéré qu'elle se remette d'aplomb maintenant qu'elle était délivrée de toutes manigances internes.

« Elle ne supporte pas l'infidélité que ce soit en politique ou en amour. Elle a été beaucoup trop trahie par ses dirigeants et son propre peuple. J'ai même tendance à dire derrière son dos qu'elle-même n'est pas fiable, s'en amusa Marcello.

\- Illario est-il infidèle ?

\- Ce n'est pas son genre, contrairement à certains. »

Francis s'empêcha de soupirer à cette pique volontaire de Venise. Il lui laisserait le plaisir de le malmener pendant cette conversation du moment qu'il restât aussi bavard.

« Tu es son meilleur ami à ce qu'il paraît.

\- Et son ex aussi. Illario va être une ordure avec moi une fois que sa femme sera là. Avant qu'elle ne l'ensorcèle, on s'entendait vraiment très bien.

\- Et vous couchiez ensemble ?

\- Le désir est la base du couple, Francis, soupira Marcello.

\- Tu n'es pas heureux avec Tamara ?

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que je ne supporte pas de voir Illario aussi malheureux. Il aurait des raisons de lui être infidèle. Lui. »

Francis leva les yeux au ciel devant aussi peu de subtilité.

« Se base-t-elle sur un vécu amoureux ?

\- Je ne sais pas si elle a eu quelqu'un avant Illario, l'informa Marcello. Tu devrais demander à quelqu'un de plus porté sur les ragots.

\- Tu en veux encore à Illario.

\- C'est lui qui m'a quitté pour elle, s'énerva Marcello en écartant ses mains. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. J'étais très amoureux de lui… J'avoue que j'ai été un peu insistant en voulant le reconquérir. J'ai peut-être donné des raisons à Flora de se méfier de moi. Maintenant, c'est du passé. Je suis heureux avec Tamara et notre futur bébé. C'est juste que…

\- Tu peux me le dire, essaya Francis pour le faire parler.

\- … j'apprécierais bien plus mon bonheur, si Illario était heureux de son côté.

\- C'était son choix, tenta Francis.

\- Un mauvais choix pour lui, en rit jaune Marcello. Tu vois où ça l'a mené de tenter l'aventure avec une personne qui ne lui correspondait pas vraiment. Et maintenant, il n'ose pas briser ses fiançailles. Ceci détruirait complètement la femme qu'il a aimée. Leur couple ne tient qu'à un fil.

\- Tu l'aimes encore beaucoup, même s'il t'a abandonné pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Il y a des amours impossibles. Que veux-tu ? C'est comme ça. Il ne serait pas parti, je suis sûr qu'on serait encore ensemble.

\- Il n'y avait pas de désaccords entre vous ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison à son départ.

\- Je crois qu'il préfère m'avoir en tant qu'ami qu'en tant qu'amant tout simplement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit… Je n'ai rien vu arriver. Tout allait bien et… Il a eu le coup de foudre pour Flora, ce qui lui a fait remettre en question notre relation. Il l'a choisie, elle. C'est un très bon meilleur ami, soi-disant en passant. Même s'il laisse un peu à désirer en ce moment, plaisanta Marcello.

\- Est-ce que tu le penses prêt à quitter Flora ?

\- Entre nous… Tu ne le dis pas à Flora…

\- Tu as ma parole de nation, Venise.

\- Illario râle tout le temps contre elle. Elle ne lui laisse pas assez de liberté. Il en a assez de sa crise. Il aimerait retrouver la femme qu'il aime. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il est complètement désespéré. Et encore amoureux, malheureusement. Il idéalise le passé. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui. Il devrait la quitter avant de perdre tous ses amis.

\- Je parlerai à Illario.

\- Vu que tu es homosexuel, il ne va pas t'adresser la parole alors que sa chérie arrive. N'y pense même pas.

\- Je suis la France. Je trouverai un moyen. Peut-être par le biais de Feliciano.

\- Illario n'est pas bête. Il se doute que vous flirtez tous les deux. Il ne parlera pas à Feliciano également pour cette raison. En plus… »

Marcello poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

« … on ne peut pas dire que ma nation soit un modèle de virilité. On a tous en tête quand il courait joyeusement et naïvement habillé comme une fille. C'est atroce pour l'image de l'Italie. On n'arrivera jamais à surpasser cette image de donzelle au rire séraphin avec des fleurs dans les cheveux et un panier de pommes dans les bras. »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à l'image. Il se souvenait de sa méprise quand il avait rencontré Feliciano adulte.

« Marcello, sois rassuré. J'ai mis trois jours avant de comprendre que c'était lui. Feliciano a l'étoffe d'un homme particulièrement séduisant. Il représente bien son pays.

\- Feliciano ne se doute pas encore qu'il est aussi séduisant, l'avertit Marcello.

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- Son charme est naturel. Il ne tente pas de te séduire volontairement.

\- Je sais. Je crois qu'il me plaît pour cette raison. Et d'autres, également… Avant que tu ne protestes, sache que je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

\- À la bonne heure se réjouit Marcello. Je n'aimerai pas que tu nous places dans une situation impossible avec Angleterre…

\- Mais j'ai tout de même l'impression qu'on est attiré l'un vers l'autre comme des aimants.

\- C'est pas vrai, râla Marcello.

\- Je ne veux pas le décevoir. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour Feliciano. Et comment dire ?

\- Quitter une personne pour une personne inappropriée serait courir à l'échec, conclut pour lui Marcello. Arthur te correspond bien mieux que Feliciano. Et ça marche entre vous.

\- Je me demande vraiment si ça marche entre nous, lui confia Francis.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Francis pensa qu'il aurait dû se taire sur ses doutes. Seulement, il valait mieux que quelqu'un d'aussi préoccupé par l'avenir de Feliciano soit au courant de ses démons romantiques.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis de nombreuses années. Arthur me manque. Et il ne revient pas.

\- Tu es encore amoureux de lui.

\- Sûrement, mais est-il encore amoureux de moi ? Pourquoi m'évite-t-il ainsi ?

\- Ne mêle pas Feliciano à tes problèmes sentimentaux. Je pourrai essayer de faire revenir ton vieux loup de mer, grâce à mes contacts.

\- Je lui ai demandé de revenir. Il ne devrait pas tarder et accaparer toute mon attention amoureuse.

\- Vraiment. Laisse alors Feliciano en dehors de tes histoires avec Arthur. Ne pense même pas l'inviter à une partie à trois, s'énerva Marcello.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'Arthur se doute de mon penchant pour Feliciano. Il ne doit pas l'apprendre.

\- On est d'accord. Donc, pour qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais, ne tente rien avec Feliciano et reprends ton chemin de route avec Arthur.

\- Tu es d'un romantisme Venise.

\- Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas choisi de sortir avec la première puissance mondiale. On ne joue pas avec les mêmes enjeux politiques. Je te prierai de ne pas anéantir l'Italie alors qu'elle commence à peine à s'unifier. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas choisi de t'encanailler avec le représentant du Vatican ? Tu m'aurais débarrassé de mon pire ennemi.

\- Qui voudrait de Vatican ? Et puis, est-ce que Vatican est vraiment intéressé par une mise en couple ?

\- Je crois malheureusement qu'il n'est pas intéressé par le sexe. Cela aurait pu être très pratique », commenta Venise.

Connaissant Venise, il voudrait prendre en flagrant délit Vatican en plein péché de luxure (ou autre) rien que pour le faire s'écrouler sur lui-même. Il restait difficile de faire tomber cet homme de foi. Plusieurs nations s'y étaient cassé les dents. Apparemment, Venise, ville de tous les péchés, prenait comme un défi personnel de désacraliser Vatican. Chacun ses passe-temps.

Lui se complaisait à embêter son amant à travers les quatre coins de la planète. Son terrain de jeux actuel demeurait en tout cas l'Europe. Et il allait étendre son Empire au-delà de ce continent très bientôt. Russie allait trembler jusqu'au fin fond de la toundra.


	9. Chapter 9

Francis attendait la réponse d'Arthur, bien plus que la venue de Florence. Avec impatience, même. Que faisait donc son amant à l'autre bout de la planète qui soit si intéressant ?

En tant que nation rivale, France se méfiait d'une sale entourloupe de la part d'Angleterre. Angleterre restait l'une des rares nations indépendantes et fortes d'Europe depuis les nombreuses conquêtes de l'Empereur Napoléon Ier. Il en devenait même son antagoniste principal.

Seulement, France comptait bien sur l'aide de Russie pour rabattre définitivement le caquet d'Arthur, de Gilbert et de Roderich.

Et là, ils ne resteraient plus que lui et Russie pour le combat final.

Non. America et Canada ne comptaient pas. Pas assez puissants. Ils allaient laisser leurs parents adoptifs régler leur différend pour la dominance du monde.

France sentait qu'il était bien parti par rapport à Angleterre.

D'ailleurs, Matthew lui avait écrit. Le Canadien aurait bien aimé le revoir, mais sa métropole coloniale le lui avait interdit. Non content de le priver de sa présence, Arthur s'était arrangé pour l'isoler du reste de sa famille.

Alfred, petit ingrat et cow-boy adolescent, lui avait déclaré qu'il continuait sa conquête de l'Ouest.

Ceci sentait l'excuse/manipulation anglaise combinée à l'arrogance américaine à plein nez. Ils pouvaient être de mèche quand ils le souhaitaient vraiment.

Sa famille s'était donc liguée contre lui.

De plus, il jurerait que son « petit frère » Feliciano provoquait son désir. Francis aurait souhaité avoir des liens de sang avec l'Italien, ce qui l'empêcherait par la sacrée sainte morale de baver sur lui.

Ce sourire flamboyant, cette aisance dans les paroles et les gestes, cette innocence désarmante et ce corps souple et agile le subjuguaient et l'enjoignaient de céder à ses pulsions.

Francis devait trouver le premier prétexte valable pour s'éloigner de Feliciano. Tant pis s'il se rabattait sur les lamentations de la ville de Florence pour la raccompagner en France.

Il attendait dans le salon avec les autres villes présentes à Venise. Toutes les autres villes. Inutile de préciser qu'Illario se voulait imbuvable. Heureusement, il avait préféré la bouderie comme moyen d'expression dans cet endroit confiné.

Francis revoyait pour la première fois Donato, San Dona di Piave, et rencontrait enfin son accompagnatrice Maria, ville de Chioggia assujettie elle aussi à Venise. L'adolescent évitait encore de trop attirer son attention. Son attitude que l'on pourrait assimiler à de la timidité déroutait assez Francis. Marcello et Feliciano le couvaient bien trop pour que ce soit anodin.

« Alors quand est-ce que tu rentres retrouver ta jumelle ?, le questionna Clemente. Elle doit s'inquiéter. »

Une jumelle ? Un cœur de nation ne pouvait pas avoir une cité jumelle. Son côté paranoïaque le perdrait. Marcello et Feliciano protégeaient certainement la jeune ville de tous ses vautours.

« Dès que possible. Il faudrait que nous retournions tous dans nos contrées.

\- C'est à moi de le décider, intervint Feliciano. Après la visite de Florence, nous ferons une réunion pour mettre en place la nouvelle organisation de notre état. Si tout se passe bien, on vous libérera après les délibérations.

\- Délibérations, n'importe quoi !, râla Giovanni. Comme si notre avis comptait…

\- Giovanni, susurra Luca. Tu n'es même pas inclus dans cette discussion d'attribution des rôles régionaux, alors je te prie de te taire. »

Les autres représentants regardèrent Luca avec frayeur. Il est vrai que Luca s'était toujours exprimé de manière plutôt maladroite, alors qu'il transpirait le calcul et l'espièglerie à présent.

Heureusement, l'arrivée de Florence les détourna de cette atmosphère malsaine.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle en traînant plus ou moins les pieds pour accueillir la ville sous influence française.

Avec surprise, ils assistèrent aux retrouvailles amoureuses entre Flora et Illario. Le baiser dura un peu trop longtemps à leur goût, mais les niaiseries leur parurent encore plus interminables. Faites en sorte qu'Arthur soit moins expansif quand il le reverrait !

« Ils sont comme ça, les Italiens, tenta de le dissuader Marcello.

\- C'est tellement adorable », le contra Francis.

À ses côtés, Giovanni soupira et jura dans sa barbe. Il serait peut-être temps d'intervenir. Francis donna un coup de coude qui se voulait discret à Feliciano.

« Fais quelque chose.

\- Bienvenue en Italie dans la douce ville de Venise !, s'écria Feliciano. Je suis l'Italie du Nord et je suis un garçon ! »

Les représentants s'esclaffèrent en remarquant la réaction de Flora.

« Un garçon ?

\- Un homme fait, tenta Marcello. Ne dis plus que tu es un garçon, Feliciano, ce serait mentir.

\- Mais j'ai tellement eu peu d'occasions de le dire !

\- Roderich devrait brûler en enfer », intervint Flora, avant de s'approcher de Feliciano.

La ville de Florence tint la joue de Feliciano et planta son regard dans le sien, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien, Feli chéri, face à ce qui t'attend en tant que nation. Les flammes, les guerres, les massacres, la famine, les épidémies, les abus sexuels…

\- Les terres gorgées de soleil, la fierté de mes villes et de mes régions, les joies de la vie, l'amour, l'amitié, l'honneur de tous vous protéger…

\- Que tu sois naïf, c'en est affligeant.

\- Que tu te sois perdu, c'en est triste. Mais je suis là maintenant. »

Flora se détourna de Feliciano, comme si elle avait été mordue par un serpent.

« Tu devrais t'abstenir de tels commentaires devant Francis. Tu tiens si peu à la vie ?

\- Flora, nous avons décidé d'agir ensemble pour ton bien », intervint Francis.

La ville aux cheveux bruns bouclés leur tourna le dos pour retrouver les bras d'Illario.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul homme qui compte à mes yeux !

\- C'est émotionnellement touchant, tenta Marcello. Seulement, ta nation compte désormais.

\- Mais est-ce Francis ou est-ce Feliciano ? J'avoue que je me sens totalement perdue. Dans combien de temps vous entretueriez-vous à nouveau pour l'Indépendance de l'Italie ? Tout est éternel recommencement, bain de sang et calcul politique. »

Feliciano semblait chercher des arguments face à l'une de ses futures villes principales. En connaissant le caractère plutôt enjoué et naïf de Feliciano, on ne pouvait que s'étonner que certaines de ses villes représentent une part de lui-même.

« Nous négocions une transition pacifique, essaya Francis.

\- Avec la famille Bonaparte à la tête de tous les états d'Europe ? Croyez-vous vraiment que leur influence tiendra longtemps la route ? Un commandant militaire se bat et meurt. S'il n'y a aucune relève valable par la suite, tout s'écroulera comme un château de cartes. Êtes-vous vraiment satisfait d'avoir un Corse à la tête de votre Royaume d'Italie/Empire d'Italie ? Ce pays n'a d'Italie que le nom. Ce n'est même pas une réalité géographique !

\- Si on ne tente rien pour s'unir, on continuera à s'entretuer entre Italiens. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux !, s'énerva Luca. Combien de rancœurs entretenons-nous les uns avec les autres ? Il faut que ça cesse !

\- Très utopique venant de ta part, Luca, surtout quand on connaît ton passé. »

Flora avait inconsciemment placé son corps entre Illario et Luca dans le but de le protéger.

« Il n'empêche que c'est notre volonté actuelle, s'en mêla Clemente. S'unifier nous permettra de passer outre nos querelles passées et d'éviter des épisodes tragiques internes aux villes et intervilles. Flora, ne me dis pas que cette perspective te laisse indifférente.

\- J'aimerais y croire. Seulement, comment s'appuyer sur le pays de la Révolution quand celui-ci a jeté aux oubliettes tous ses principes pour la gloire d'un Empire ? On part sur de mauvaises bases. Nous sommes attachés à la République. Nous allons le regretter amèrement.

\- On aura au moins essayé !, intervint Feliciano avant que Francis ne défende son honneur. Peut-être, ce n'est qu'une première tentative ! Il n'empêche que si on y met tout notre cœur, on voudra réessayer et réessayer jusqu'à obtenir l'Italie.

\- Je me demande ce qu'en pense Romano. Qu'est-ce que tu feras quand ton frère refusera de s'allier avec toi ? Est-ce que tu le tueras ou tu l'étoufferas de toute ta puissance ? Vu ta carrure, je pense qu'on fait tout ce travail d'unification au bénéfice de Romano. Je n'aime pas les Italiens du Sud…

\- Je ne ferai jamais de mal à mon frère. Lui, c'est pareil.

\- C'est naïf.

\- J'en suis tout simplement convaincu. Romano…

\- Vas-y, Feliciano ! Tu peux dire que Romano n'a même pas assez de courage pour blesser une simple mouche !

\- Marcello ! Mais tais-toi ! Laissez les ailes des mouches tranquilles ! »

Après un temps de silence où les mouches purent voler dans la paix et l'harmonie, Feliciano reformula sa pensée :

« Romano à beaucoup trop de principes pour trahir nos liens fraternels.

\- C'est joliment dit pour expliquer qu'il a la trouille de la violence. Tu fais des progrès en diplomatie, le complimenta Grazzia.

\- Vous devriez en faire vous aussi, se plaint Feliciano. »

Flora ne put s'empêcher de rire franchement, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis des années et qui stupéfia l'assistance.

« Vous faites une belle brochette d'idiot. C'est peut-être ça le secret de notre unification !

\- Toi aussi ! Tu devrais faire des efforts en diplomatie !, râla Tamara.

\- Et lâcher un peu la grappe à Illario, tenta Marcello.

\- Que veux-tu à l'amour de ma vie ?

\- On va travailler nos compétences en diplomatie avant d'aborder les sujets qui fâchent », dit Illario en prenant dans ses bras Flora.

Et ils s'en allèrent pour discuter entre eux. Feliciano soupira fortement :

« Elle pourrait avoir des pensées positives de temps à autre.

\- Seul Illario peut y arriver, constata amèrement Marcello. Mais il risque d'y perdre la raison.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire », décida Francis.

En fait, l'arrivée de Florence et ses critiques incessantes étaient une excellente distraction. De plus, Flora ne tapait pas dans le vide. Elle avançait de solides arguments pour justifier toutes ses inquiétudes quant à l'avenir de l'Italie et de la France. Francis n'arrivait pas à lui donner tort. Avec son intelligence, Flora se révélait plus un atout stratégique qu'une véritable plaie. Elle ne leur avait tout de même pas encore fait de crise de démence. Elle ne cultivait pas les pensées positives, mais ne partait pas dans des délirium inquiétants.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Illario demanda à Grazzia de se taire pour une fois devant Flora. Et Florence fit une crise de jalousie monumentale !

Grazzia parvint à sauver la situation en avouant qu'elle préférait les femmes et en particulier Naples.

Flora évita son chemin, après cette sortie du placard, et ne lâcha pas Illario.

Francis réussit au bout d'un moment à lui parler en absence d'Illario.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu éprouves autant de jalousie. Illario est un homme fidèle.

\- Je n'ai confiance en personne.

\- Même pas en Illario ?

\- Même pas en lui. Il a renié son attachement pour Marcello pour devenir mon amant. Tout est inconstant. Je l'aime, mais je ne pourrais pas le garder éternellement auprès de moi. Il va se lasser. Je sens qu'il se lasse… Il va m'abandonner.

\- Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ce que tu as avec simplicité ?

\- On m'arrache tout ce qui me tient à cœur. Mes dirigeants, mon peuple, mon mécénat artistique…

\- Tu es toujours là et tu n'as rien perdu de ton aura.

\- Charmeur.

\- Je dis la vérité. Tout le monde connaît la ville de Florence.

\- À cause des massacres intra-muros ou pour son rayonnement artistique ?

\- Les deux, je pense, dit Francis avec sincérité. En tout cas, je suis admiratif que tu aies pu survivre et surpasser tes désordres internes. Tu as largement contribué à la Renaissance à travers toute l'Europe. Tu es un modèle de persévérance.

\- J'ai perdu tout l'enthousiasme de ma jeunesse. Je me méfie de tout et je calcule tout. Je n'accorde plus ma confiance facilement.

\- Illario est sûrement digne de confiance. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

\- Longtemps. On s'est fiancé, même. Il a refusé qu'on se marie depuis peu.

\- Il s'est fâché avec toutes les villes de Vénétie, juste pour te plaire. Si c'est pour tester son amour, c'est cruel… »

En voyant des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, Francis comprit qu'il avait enfin atteint une corde sensible chez Flora.

« … il n'a plus d'amis à cause de toi. Je trouve évident qu'il ne veuille plus se marier avec toi. Tu lui en demandes trop. Ce pourrait avoir des répercussions désastreuses pour lui. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas calculé les risques pour lui d'être détesté par tous ses voisins. »

Francis se dit qu'il était particulièrement incisif sur ce coup-là. Flora l'avait tellement critiqué qu'il n'avait pas envie de prendre des gants.

« Feliciano m'a aussi fait la leçon. Enfin, à sa manière. Vous avez raison, tous les deux. Seulement, j'ai peur de lui lâcher la bride. Illario est tellement sociable qu'il m'en oublierait.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il t'oublierait. Essaie. Tu sais que tu vas dans une impasse en continuant ainsi. Essaie.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne dans toute cette histoire, France.

\- Tu peux me le dire.

\- Pourquoi nous inciter à nous unifier ? Tu possèdes une part de l'Italie géographique. Ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt…

\- Mon Empereur a une vision de l'avenir sur le long terme. Tu ne devrais pas le sous-estimer. Tout est pensé pour durer. Il suffit de gagner les batailles maintenant.

\- Et pour l'Italie ?

\- Il est important de vous unifier pour contenir le pouvoir du Vatican. Les territoires de Feliciano vont être unifiés petit à petit. J'ai bien l'intention de lui restituer les terres que je lui ai prises.

\- C'est plus clair dans mon esprit. Et Romano ?

\- Bientôt, plus personne ne s'opposera à mon Empereur. Certainement pas lui. »

Flora soupira fortement.

« C'est beau de croire que tu pourras vaincre l'Angleterre. Arthur est meilleur tacticien que toi.

\- Pas cette fois-ci. Je gagne toutes les batailles sur terre.

\- Dès qu'il s'agit de la mer, tu te fais rétamer.

\- Il perd des hommes, tandis que j'en gagne grâce à mes conquêtes. Il est fait.

\- Tu comptes trop sur le soutien de Russie. Ne lui fais pas confiance à ce point.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Il n'a pas intérêt à me lâcher. Il y perdra des plumes.

\- Nous verrons bien. France, si tu tombes, les autres nations seront sans pitié.

\- Je vais gagner et j'aurais de la compassion.

\- Tu es trop sûr de toi. Je vais appliquer tes conseils. De toute façon, il ne me reste plus tellement de temps avant que la guerre éclate à nouveau. «

Francis pensait avoir atteint les bas-fonds de la négativité quand il en eut fini avec sa discussion avec Flora. En retournant dans sa chambre, il vit une lettre virevolter dans tous les sens dans sa chambre.

« Enfin, tu es là ! Flyint Mac Bunny ! »

Le lapin volant babilla tout un tas d'excuses à toute vitesse pour son retard.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Arthur est lent à la détente. »

Un rire de fée verte envahit la pièce.

Francis attrapa le papier d'Arthur pour le lire.

« Je ne peux pas revenir pour le moment à cause des tempêtes dans la mer de Chine. N'envoie pas Flyint Mc Bunny, il a failli se faire emporter par les éléments. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir revenir.

With no love,

From Arthur Kirkland. »


	10. Chapter 10

Francis resta de très mauvaise humeur toute la semaine. Il avait réussi à convaincre la fée lapin volante de repartir avec une nouvelle lettre pour Arthur. Apparemment, les coups de vent violent sur une mer déchaînée lui paraissaient plus amusants que terrifiants. Même avec ses fées, Arthur jouait les papas poules. Ou alors, il ne voulait vraiment pas converser avec lui.

Salop.

Comment Arthur n'avait-il pas capté l'urgence de la situation ?

Francis n'était pas du genre à dire avec des œillades sexy et une voix racoleuse : « Hé, chéri ! J'ai trop besoin de toi en ce moment… Tape-toi des milliers de kilomètres en bateau pour me retrouver. Je t'aime. J'ai tout un programme de réjouissance, mon petit lapin ! ». Quand il rappelait son amoureux de l'autre bout de la planète, même s'il ne l'avouait à personne, il prenait plus un ton larmoyant dans son for intérieur : « Mon amour ! J'ai le cafard ! Tu me manques beaucoup trop ! Je suis en grande détresse émotionnelle, sentimentale, politique, relationnelle, diplomatique (raye les mentions inutiles) ! Ramène tes fesses qu'on parle et fasse l'amour toute la nuit ! Tu pourras profiter de la situation, salopard de tacticien, mais j'ai trop besoin de toi et de tes câlins. »

La France ravalait alors sa fierté et appelait son ennemi ancestral à la rescousse, la réciproque étant vraie. Pourquoi Arthur ne revenait-il pas ?

De plus, l'amour retrouvé d'Illario et Flora lui filait de l'urticaire. Illario adressait enfin quelques mots sympathiques à ses voisins. Il restait tout de même prudent pour réhabituer Flora au fait qu'il adorait discuter avec tout le monde. Il avait quand même réussi à tenir tout un discours passionnant sur l'économie de sa région avec Feliciano sous l'oreille attentive de Flora. La ville de Florence accordait plus sa confiance à Feliciano, sa future nation, et à Francis, sa nation actuelle, qu'aux autres villes de Vénétie maintenant revenues chez elle.

Francis ne se faisait plus de soucis pour eux. Illario possédait assez de sociabilité pour entraîner sa femme dans les discussions autour de lui et la rassurer. Il se sentait heureux d'avoir aidé ce couple à s'épanouir. Seulement, tout ce bonheur retrouvé lui rappelait son propre malheur.

Il n'avait pas vu Arthur depuis de nombreuses années. Se rappelait-il vraiment de la sensation de ses baisers et de ses caresses ?

Le charme naturel de Feliciano l'appelait de plus en plus, malgré la surveillance de Marcello et ses propres réticences.

_« Revient Arthur tant que je t'aime encore. _

_Une France idiotement romantique. »_

Francis pensait le message suffisamment clair pour qu'Arthur décide de revenir, malgré les tempêtes et les négociations politiques en Asie.

« On pourrait rénover les routes entre les grandes villes de Vénétie pour favoriser les échanges et étendre ce programme pour connecter ma partie de l'Italie et la tienne », lui proposa Feliciano.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Francis tourna la tête vers son égal.

La lumière déclinante du jour éclairait son visage sympathique et souriant de manière élégante.

Francis sentit son cœur battre plus fort quand les yeux pétillants de joie et de gentillesse de Feliciano s'ouvrirent pour tomber dans les siens.

La main de Feliciano s'était posée sur son bras nu. Un frisson de désir le parcourut jusqu'au centre de sa poitrine. Un sursaut de conscience le saisit immédiatement. Il ne devait pas céder à cet homme, car ce pourrait mal finir. Malgré l'envie, le désir et l'affection, il restait la France en couple avec son pire ennemi. Par pure jalousie, Arthur pourrait attaquer son pays ou celui de Feliciano.

« Oui… Pourquoi pas...

\- Il faudrait qu'on décide des plans et des axes les plus judicieux pour nos deux pays.

\- Pour le tien, Feli. Tout te reviendra. »

Les doigts de Feliciano caressèrent l'intérieur de son avant-bras négligemment.

« Je te fais confiance pour me guider… »

Marcello se racla la gorge, imaginant certainement un sous-entendu graveleux dans les propos innocents de Feliciano.

Heureusement, la ville de Venise veillait sur eux avec la ferveur d'une gouvernante très tatillonne.

Francis retourna à la contemplation de la nation italienne buvant ses paroles pleines de soleil et de sollicitude.

Il était conscient qu'il ne désirait pas que son corps, mais aussi son affection.

Il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'une autre nation depuis très longtemps, tant en matière de principes personnels que de politique générale.

Même ses meilleurs amis ne partageaient pas autant de valeurs communes avec lui.

Bien sûr. Feliciano n'avait rien d'un fêtard tardif, ivrogne à souhait, prêt à dire et faire les pires conneries du monde. Francis faisait confiance à Antonio et Gilbert pour trouver les meilleurs endroits au monde pour faire la fête et décompresser ainsi que pour jouer les confidents, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de reprendre leurs fonctions, ils ne s'entendaient pas aussi bien qu'ils le souhaiteraient.

Arthur se retrouvait toujours en opposition totale avec ses convictions politiques, mais ils s'entendaient bien en matière de sexe et de conception du couple. Ils pouvaient se dire énormément de choses différentes en tant que rivaux ou amants. Ils connaissaient tellement bien l'autre que coucher ensemble leur paraissait vraiment naturel.

Mais était-ce de l'amour ?

Le vrai amour. Celui qui vous tient aux tripes, celui qui vous pousserait à faire n'importe quoi pour l'autre. Francis en doutait. Arthur ne revenait pas pour lui. Est-ce qu'il devrait partir le retrouver ?

« Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

\- Excuse-moi, Feli.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On a beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Un problème personnel. »

Feliciano lui sourit timidement, hésitant à jouer les curieux, avant de tenter une approche :

« S'il s'agit d'un souci pour lequel je peux aider, n'hésite pas à me le demander. »

Francis se mordilla la lèvre, attirant le regard dilaté par le désir de Feliciano. Il sentait dans l'atmosphère et leur proximité à quel point leur attirance était dangereusement réciproque.

« Tu es trop tactile avec moi. »

Feliciano retira brutalement sa main de son bras comme s'il avait été brûlé par ses paroles et, blessé, tourna la tête vers le coucher du soleil.

Francis tapa l'arrière de sa tête contre le dossier de son fauteuil, regrettant de le faire fuir.

Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour qu'il lui pardonne son attitude.

Mal à l'aise, il eut même l'impression qu'il devrait s'excuser d'être en couple et de s'interdire de vivre leur histoire d'amour.

Francis sentit son cœur se serrer, comme s'il passait à côté de la personne qu'il lui correspondait vraiment, et les larmes lui picotaient les yeux, parce qu'il éprouvait encore des sentiments pour Arthur.

* * *

_Je sais que ce chapitre est très court, mais il s'agit avant tout d'une transition nécessaire pour le reste de l'histoire. J'espère que vous l'avez aimé quand même. ;)._


	11. Chapter 11

Avertissement : Si vous avez la phobie de l'eau, ce chapitre risque de vous déplaire. Vous pouvez vous arrêter où vous le sentez et reprendre au niveau du trait de séparation.

Petit message général : Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler de l'histoire du plagiat massif dans le domaine francophone de fanfictions et de fictions. Si jamais, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour au niveau du Forum Francophone sur la partie Salon des auteurs sur ce site ou à me demander ce qu'il en est. J'ai essayé d'avertir le plus de monde possible potentiellement concerné par ce problème. La plupart des écrits ont été retirés de la vente. Et des personnes veillent au grain ;). Mais ça vous intéresse peut-être de vous informer sur le sujet.

Mot de l'auteur : Enfin, je peux écrire ! Tout un tas d'imprévu me sont tombé dessus. J'en pouvais plus. Hier, j'avais tellement mal au dos que je ne pouvais pas taper sur mon clavier.

* * *

**Montée des eaux**

_« Stupid frog ! Je ne suis pas à tes ordres ! Je ne peux pas revenir d'un coup de baguette magique, juste parce que tu as le cafard. Je suis persuadé que l'un de tes "meilleurs amis" sera là pour te "consoler", quel que soit le problème. Je devine d'ailleurs que ce problème est situé dans ton pantalon. Pourquoi me rappellerais-tu sinon, avec autant d'insistance ?_

_Je te déteste. Tu ne penses qu'à la baise._

_Tu peux courir pour que je revienne me jeter à tes pieds._

_Je te déteste !_

_Arthur Kirkland. »_

Francis but goulûment à l'une des bouteilles de vin qu'il avait mandé dans sa chambre. Il avait même payé le serviteur italien, vivement intéressé par une prestation de service facile, régulière et rémunérée, pour qu'il n'en soufflât mot à personne.

En colère, il se retenait de s'en prendre au mobilier. L'ivresse ne lui permettait pas encore d'ignorer qu'il se blesserait gravement en s'en prenant à des commodes en chêne massif. Il rongeait son frein. Se connaissant, toute son ire éclaterait d'un coup et d'un seul sur une personne innocente au centre de ses préoccupations. Probablement, Feliciano n'y comprendrait rien.

Il avait donc décidé de se rendre complètement mou du cerveau et des muscles pour éviter un incident diplomatique regrettable.

Francis ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Arthur. Par courrier, l'Anglais restait toujours modéré dans ces propos. Les disputes ne prenaient place qu'en présence l'un de l'autre. Pas à des mille et des mille de distance.

Ces mille n'existaient pas.

La fée volante était revenue bien trop vite.

Francis aurait pu calculer la possible position géographique d'Arthur avec un compas, le trouver en regroupant des informations et le rencontrer. Seulement, il se sentait trahi et blessé par l'homme qu'il aimait. Arthur lui mentait et comptait peut-être le capturer en le poussant à agir impulsivement.

Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

Seul, avec ces bouteilles, il éprouvait ce sentiment unique dédié aux nations esseulées.

Son père adoptif lui avait toujours conseillé de ne pas tomber amoureux de ses ennemis mortels. Par définition, les autres nations représentaient toutes des ennemis, qu'un lien familial, amical ou amoureux subsiste. Rome lui avait arraché un rire en lui révélant que coucher avec l'ennemi mortel avait tout d'exaltant et de jouissif. La peur de se retrouver le lendemain d'une nuit passionnée avec un couteau sous la gorge en avait perdu plus d'un.

Est-ce qu'il se perdait avec Arthur ?

Devait-il faire confiance à une nation non aguerrie ?

Serait-il vraiment aimé un jour ?

La France, nation de l'amour et du vin.

Francis porta à nouveau le goulot à sa bouche.

Nation de la déception amoureuse, de la mélancolie et de la cuite lui semblait plus juste, bien que moins ronflant.

Une goutte rouge s'écoula vers le sol, alors qu'il renversait sa bouteille plusieurs fois.

Il se leva et trébucha légèrement pour en chercher une nouvelle.

Arthur le décevait à un point incommensurable. Un véritable amoureux se devait d'accourir quand sa tendre moitié rencontrait une difficulté. Il se devait d'être là, tout simplement, et chasser les prétendants bien trop séduisants avec sa jalousie et sa prestance.

Combien d'années ? Francis n'avait pas touché le corps d'Arthur depuis la Terreur. Une dizaine d'années.

En bataillant avec le tire-bouchon, Francis avouait que cette période historique avait dérouté tout son entourage. Finalement, Arthur, l'enfant rebelle, le preux chevalier, le pirate hors-la-loi, l'empire tout puissant n'avait pas de couilles quand il s'agissait de soutenir son amant.

Il allait éviter le terme amoureux à partir de dorénavant.

Un homme normalement constitué ne se priverait pas de sexe volontairement pendant plus de dix ans. Non ! Même pas une nation ! Il ne faut pas rêver !

Avec qui Arthur s'amusait-il ?

Francis détesta la pointe acide de jalousie qui vint étreindre son cœur. Il ne devrait ressentir que des émotions négatives pour son ennemi de toujours.

Il éclata la bouteille pleine contre un mur. Le rouge étalé sur la surface verticale calmait ses pulsions meurtrières envers Angleterre. Brièvement apaisé et étalé par terre, Francis écouta le silence pesant de cette nuit d'été. Personne. Toujours personne.

France aurait aimé que quelqu'un l'étreigne, le berce et le rassure. Même, il aurait préféré qu'une personne le juge ou l'insulte, plutôt que de subir toute cette indifférence.

Évidemment, Feliciano avait repéré son mal-être dès la réception de la première lettre. Il avait même tenté de connaître ses soucis de manière plus ou moins détournée. Francis n'avait pas arrêté de le repousser plus ou moins violemment, le blessant par la même occasion. Heureusement, Marcello était intervenu pour apaiser les tensions entre eux.

Francis se releva, se demandant comment évacuer toute sa colère et sa peine.

Avisant la lune pleine, brillante et haute dans le ciel, Francis se décida à arpenter les rues de Venise à la recherche d'un établissement ouvert ou d'un divertissement.

Mauvaise idée, évidemment.

La Ville entendait tout, dans les moindres recoins de sa géographie tentaculaire.

Francis tiendrait sa langue occupée par la soif.

Le garde du Palais tenta de l'arrêter lorsqu'il débarqua dans la rue. Un bon coup sur la tête. L'histoire était réglée.

Sa tristesse l'emmena à déambuler dans les rues étroites balayées par un vent fort et porteur d'embruns.

Attentif à ne pas mettre les pieds dans l'eau, Francis se tenait au mur en recherchant les lumières salvatrices des bars et autres lupanars.

Il émit un rire désespéré. Passer la nuit avec un prostitué drainerait-il toute sa frustration sexuelle ? Il désirait une nation, il fantasmait sur une autre. L'interdit échauffait son esprit et son cœur. Devrait-il se soucier des conséquences, alors qu'il devenait la nation la plus puissante d'Europe ?

Il écraserait Arthur. Angleterre n'aurait qu'à se soumettre entièrement et accepter son indépendance sentimentale.

N'y avait-il rien d'ouvert dans la ville des plaisirs ?

Les ruelles sombres et menaçantes, vides de toute vie, augmentaient son ressentiment envers la terre entière.

Il aurait aimé contacter un ami pour s'épancher sur ses tourments. Seulement, les écrits restent. De plus, Antonio paraissait fermé à la sexualité entre Latins. Francis avait déjà essayé de le tenter et s'était fait méchamment rabrouer. Antonio possédait une part de déni assez considérable. Gilbert n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet avec lui, mais Francis serait plus tenté d'en discuter avec lui qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. De vive voix.

Les amis, eux aussi, ne sont pas là, quand le besoin s'en fait ressentir.

En même temps, ils ne les avaient pas prévenus. C'était de sa faute.

Bon sang ! Aucun bar n'ouvrait de ce côté de la ville ! Les putes étaient-elles en grève ? Plutôt crever que de demander à Marcello de lui amener quelqu'un pour satisfaire ses besoins ! Si Feliciano l'apprenait, profiter de leur attirance deviendrait impossible. Il n'allait pas apporter sur un plateau d'argent une opportunité de chantage à Marcello.

Déprimer en compagnie de soulards lui paraissait à présent une idée grotesque.

Dans sa chambre, personne ne serait au courant de sa détresse émotionnelle.

En tentant de rebrousser chemin, une sensation humide et glacée vint cueillir ses pieds. Il sursauta en constatant l'eau des canaux affleurer le trottoir dans un gargouillis déplaisant. Pourtant, il venait de passer par ce chemin sans se mouiller. Dérouté, il traversa jusqu'à se retrouver à sec en montant sur des marches.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre, Francis observa de manière quasiment hypnotique l'eau noire déborder de plus en plus sur les voies piétonnes de la ville.

Pourtant, il ne pleuvait pas pour justifier une sorte d'inondation. Les marées ne rythmaient pas la mer Méditerranée. De plus, Venise était enclavée dans un étang. Le vent fort à lui seul ne pouvait justifier une telle différence de hauteur d'eau.

Francis ne s'était jamais senti dessaouler aussi vite, quand du liquide dévala des escaliers à partir d'une vague menaçante à quelques mètres de lui.

Pris d'un sursaut de survie, il grimpa les marches à toute vitesse pour atteindre le point le plus haut possible. Il faillit glisser sur ses jambes tremblantes, lors de l'ascension, mais se reprit vite avant de subir une nouvelle vague.

Arrivé au point le plus culminant, la nausée l'envahit. Il vomit, par réflexe corporel, pour se débarrasser de tout l'alcool qu'il n'avait pas encore dans le sang. Parfois, il détestait ce genre de mécanisme de survie que toutes les nations possédaient.

Aussi alerte que possible, il essaya de se remémorer les chemins qu'il avait déjà empruntés dans Venise par le passé. Seulement, il s'y aventurait rarement de nuit de peur de finir détroussé de son or ou spolié de tous ses secrets. Il se sentait perdu dans ses rues étroites envahies d'eau.

Le vent forcit, l'inquiétant encore plus.

Francis prit une grande inspiration et s'engagea en direction du palais. Il doutait qu'on lui ouvre ailleurs en tant qu'illustre inconnu et craignait que certaines maisons prennent facilement l'eau. D'après son expérience, la sécurité ne se vivait qu'en haut lieu.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Bon sang !

Son ventre se serra d'angoisse, quand de l'eau se déversa encore devant lui. Ses jambes se firent emporter par le courant, mais il réussit à se maintenir à une barre.

Francis entendit un cri au loin. Il reconnut sans mal la voix de Feliciano à sa recherche. Il se cramponna de toutes ses forces et se releva pour retrouver l'Italien qui connaissait par cœur les rues de sa ville natale.

Il aurait préféré que seul l'un d'eux périsse cette nuit. Une nation pouvait vivre une sorte de mort provisoire et, bien qu'elle soit particulièrement lente, douloureuse et traumatisante, en réchapper miraculeusement. La véritable annihilation d'une nation nécessitait des circonstances particulières.

Feliciano aurait dû rester au palais pour assurer la continuité de leur action.

Désespéré par cette soirée désastreuse, Francis continua à courir en direction de Feliciano.

« Francis ! »

France leva la tête vers Italie présente sur une hauteur. Feliciano était magnifique en chemise débraillée et chausses enfilées à la hâte dans la lumière blafarde de la lune.

« Cours ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Francis n'eut le temps de franchir quelques mètres que le courant eut raison de lui. Sa tête se retrouva bien vite sous l'eau froide. Il désespéra de ne pas s'être cogné fortement à un mur. Perdre connaissance aurait été préférable à vivre consciemment une agonie. Il tenta de retrouver la surface en se débattant. Sa veste s'était accrochée à une balustrade, le bloquant dans son ascension. Un roulis joua avec son corps fragile, alors qu'il tentait de se libérer de son vêtement.

Ses poumons le brûlèrent par manque d'oxygène.

Une bulle d'air lui échappa, quand sa peau fut stimulée par tout un tas de chatouillement. Il comprit qu'un objet ou pire un corps l'avait rejoint.

Quand une main attrapa la sienne, il la reconnut. Galvanisé par cette aide inattendue de la part d'une autre nation, il déchira le vêtement qui le retenait sous les flots et se fit hisser vers l'air libre. Totalement confiant en Feliciano, il inspira en se laissant porter par lui en lieu sûr.

* * *

Une fois à sec, sa peau frissonnante, Francis releva les yeux vers ceux inquiets et bienveillants de Feliciano.

« Il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Tu me suis ? », lui demanda Feliciano, alors qu'il détachait de sa taille une corde.

Francis racla sa gorge en feu, finit par acquiescer et suivit Feliciano dans des chemins de traverse à sec vers le Palais.

Feliciano lui accordait sa confiance en lui montrant des raccourcis jusqu'à sa demeure de toujours. Frissonnant, encore porté par sa peur précédente, Francis préférait ne pas faire attention aux passages secrets et autres ruelles peu fréquentées. L'esprit léger, il se concentrait sur la chaleur de la main qui le tirait à sa suite, dans cette course contre la montre. Son cœur battait vite, mais pas seulement à cause de l'effort. Peu de nations risquaient leur intégrité physique pour en secourir une autre. Encore moins dévoilaient leurs accès secrets à leurs forteresses.

L'Italien n'était pas aussi insouciant que l'on pourrait le penser au premier abord. Il l'aidait en toute connaissance de cause. Son corps encore refroidi par la température de l'eau, Francis sentait pourtant une chaleur oubliée et enfouie au fond de son cœur se réveiller. Il serra plus fortement la main de Feliciano comme pour s'assurer de sa réalité.

« On est bientôt arrivé ! On est obligé de faire des détours à cause de la marée ! »

Francis soupira de soulagement quand ils retrouvèrent la sécurité de quatre murs. Il ne fit pas attention à tous les ordres que donna Feliciano aux serviteurs du palais.

« Est-ce que tu veux prendre un bain chaud ?

\- Pas d'eau, murmura Francis d'une voix ensommeillée, maintenant qu'un coup de barre intense le prenait.

\- Je t'emmène à ta chambre. Tiens encore un peu. »

Le blond se laissa soutenir par Feliciano jusqu'à leur appartement. Hagard, il autorisa Feliciano à lui retirer ses vêtements. Il ne comprit pas vraiment comment il se retrouva, nu dans son lit, blotti à même la peau de Feliciano. Bercé par cette chaleur humaine qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps, Francis fondit en larmes contre cet homme qu'il désirait de plus d'une manière. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour l'instant était sa présence.

Arthur ne se serait jamais porté à son secours dans ce genre de circonstances. À quoi bon prendre le risque ? Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. À quoi bon ?

Dans les bras affectueux de Feliciano, Francis comprenait enfin la valeur d'une telle prise de risque. Ce qui le reliait à Feliciano venait de s'intensifier considérablement par cet acte généreux.

« Merci.

\- J'étais tellement inquiet, avoua Feliciano en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tu es là avec moi, maintenant. »

Rassuré par sa présence, Francis croisa ses yeux mordorés remplis de fatigue et de compassion avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.


	12. Chapter 12

!Avertissement !: Selon vos préférences de lecture (et de votre âge, petites coquines), n'hésitez pas à ouvrir la version de cette histoire qui vous correspondant le plus. Je rappelle donc qu'elle existe aussi sur AO3, en version non censurée, sous le même titre et sous le même pseudo en tout accroché. Voilà, voilà...

* * *

**Se réveiller dans ses bras**

Dans une chaleur assommante et réconfortante, Francis se réveilla entre les bras de la nation qu'il désirait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée à l'âge adulte.

Feliciano dormait paisiblement, la tête posée sur son torse, aussi proche que possible des battements de son cœur. Ses cheveux châtains désordonnés chatouillaient agréablement son torse et son menton. Sa respiration sereine épousait son flanc et sa peau caressait la sienne en de nombreuses zones de contacts extrêmement plaisantes.

Toujours étonné par leur attirance physique, Francis le trouva adorable à s'abandonner ainsi contre lui.

Francis ne savait pas comment réagir. Ses meilleurs amis se moqueraient bien de lui, le grand séducteur, incapable de réveiller sa cible depuis plusieurs mois, assoupie amoureusement contre lui, pour mettre le couvert.

Seulement, il s'agissait de Feliciano.

Francis respectait bien trop ce qui les liait de manière étrange et inéluctable.

Géopolitiquement parlant, coucher avec Italie passerait auprès d'Angleterre avec quelques arguments sensés. Par exemple : tu n'étais pas là, j'avais envie de manger le beau cul d'Italie, ce n'était que du sexe et c'était lui ou l'un de tes frères à toi. Ne pas toucher à la fratrie Kirkland faisait partie de son arrangement personnel avec Arthur. Oui. Il avait l'arme ultime pour foutre en rogne définitivement son amant. S'il tombait pour la terrible fumée de cigare d'Écosse, il se tapait un combo gagnant.

Non. Il se trompait. Le combo gagnant bavait tranquillement sur son pectoral.

Arthur ne concevait pas que Francis puisse éprouver autre chose que de l'amour purement fraternel pour sa famille d'adoption.

Arthur détestait l'inattendu à un point inimaginable. Francis était bien placé pour le savoir, car il savourait d'autant plus la victoire qu'en surprenant dignement son adversaire. Le coup du bon vin pour mettre un terme à la guerre de Cent Ans, son coup vache préféré.

Sauf que là, il s'apprêtait à réaliser le coup de pute de toute son Histoire, si Feliciano ne dégageait pas de leur couche improvisée de lui-même.

Il pouvait être infidèle de corps autant qu'il le désirait, mais son cœur appartenait pour l'éternité à un beau blond colérique aux yeux émeraude.

Le trompait-il déjà en éprouvant tous ses sentiments forts pour l'homme dans ses bras ?

Certainement.

L'éternité tenait-elle toujours ?

Feliciano remua contre lui, cherchant une position plus confortable. L'Italien caressa son ventre et ses flancs dans la manœuvre. Il murmura quelques mots dans sa langue natale très mignons et innocents. Francis serra les dents à s'en démonter la mâchoire quand son corps réagit à tous ses contacts délicieux. Il n'arriverait pas à lui résister ou à s'enfuir loin de lui. Attaché à cet Italien au grand cœur, il avait l'impression de creuser sa propre tombe juste en le tenant contre lui.

Feliciano était venu à son secours, alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.

Les autres nations se préoccupaient trop d'elle-même pour aider l'un des leurs en détresse.

Feliciano brillait dans cette masse d'égoïstes.

Avait-il le droit de l'embarquer dans une relation vouée à l'échec et de lui faire du mal ?

Francis respira plus amplement, dérangeant ainsi Feliciano dans ses songes.

L'Italien bougea légèrement et s'étira. Ses jolis yeux mordorés tombèrent dans les siens. Son air ensommeillé le rendait encore plus mignon que d'habitude. Francis avait très envie de l'embrasser, mais se retint. Feliciano frotta ses paupières, étendit ses bras et ses jambes partout autour de lui.

« Bien dormi ?, le taquina Francis.

\- Comme un charme. J'étais tellement soulagé que tu n'aies rien… Ton corps a retrouvé une température normale », constata avec un sourire attendri Feliciano en posant ses doigts sur son torse.

Avec la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité et son plongeon dans l'eau froide, son corps avait été rudement éprouvé. Cette langueur omniprésente y trouvait sûrement son origine. La flemme de quitter Feliciano sûrement aussi.

« Merci. »

Le sourire de Feliciano lui parut aussi brillant qu'un rayon de soleil. Ses doigts jouant sur les poils de son torse lui procurèrent des sensations de plaisir qu'il aimerait occulter de son esprit.

« J'ai agi comme tout le monde l'aurait fait », lui répondit Feliciano.

Francis sentit la tristesse l'envahir devant autant de candeur appuyée par une aussi grande conviction. Même si les nations se conduisaient comme les pires barbares, Feliciano resterait fidèle à ses principes. Francis adorait cette force intrinsèque, bien que son devoir lui ordonnât de l'ébranler à l'instant pour protéger Feliciano de tout profiteur malvenu.

« Pas tout le monde.

\- Si, quand même !

\- Aucune nation. »

Feliciano plissa ses yeux d'incompréhension, blessé quelque part d'être aussi naïf.

« Même Arthur ? »

Francis se mordit les lèvres, reconnaissant que la jeune nation mordait à l'occasion.

« Même Arthur », affirma-t-il aussi calmement que possible.

Envahi de nouveau par des idées moroses, Francis brisa leur contact visuel par pudeur. Sa main vint tout de même toucher l'épaule de Feliciano en un lent mouvement qui se voulait réconfortant.

Il était le plus âgé, le plus expérimenté et le plus conscient des enjeux.

Il devait quitter ses draps maintenant, avant que tout ne dérape entre eux. Le désir logé au fond de son corps n'attendait qu'à surgir et se concrétiser. En témoignaient les frissons d'anticipation courant le long de sa peau à partir de celle de Feliciano.

« Francis… »

France fit l'erreur de croiser le regard brillant d'envies contenues d'Italie.

« … Je ne le laisserai pas te détruire. »

Par fierté, Francis aurait pu rétorquer tout un tas de choses idiotes et stupides, mais ces mots sonnaient comme une promesse bien agréable à ses oreilles. Feliciano avait cerné la nature de sa relation avec Arthur qui basculait de l'amour inconditionnel à des pulsions de haine et de destruction. Pas aussi insouciant qu'il n'y paraissait.

Le blond humidifia ses lèvres, remuant sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne fit qu'attirer le regard gourmand de Feliciano sur sa bouche.

« Tu aiderais ceux que tu aimes, si leur fierté imbécile n'en prenait pas un coup », enchaîna Feliciano.

Francis avait l'impression excitante de flirter avec le brun penché au-dessus de lui et de casser du sucre sur le dos d'Arthur en toute subtilité.

« Si tu es en difficulté, je n'hésiterai pas à payer ma dette », proposa Francis.

Les sourcils de Feliciano se froncèrent de mécontentement.

« Est-ce vraiment utile de tenir des comptes ? »

Francis rit avec légèreté de sa réaction de mauvais perdant à ce jeu de séduction. Les joues de Feliciano rosirent comme une aube sur un matin tranquille. Francis passa une main dans ses cheveux doux. Lentement, comme si son contact pourrait le brûler. Feliciano ferma les yeux, se délectant de la caresse.

« Je t'en voudrais à mort, si tu ne me venais pas à mon secours, affirma l'Italien plus sérieusement.

\- Je m'en souviendrai. Promis, juré. »

Feliciano ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, alors qu'un frisson de plaisir le traversait. Fébrile, le brun lui attrapa la main, son pouce circulant sur sa paume, l'empêchant de passer à nouveau ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Francis avait oublié le point érogène des nations logé dans une boucle de cheveux. Inconsciemment, il avait peut-être voulu provoquer le souffle court, le regard brillant et la sensibilité du corps de Feliciano.

Il en frémissait d'envie.

Avec crainte et espoir, Francis vit Feliciano hésiter entre ses envies et ses intérêts. Ses sentiments et sa survie.

Feliciano se pencha lascivement vers lui. Francis se contrôla pour se laisser embrasser, car cette fois-ci l'initiative devait provenir du plus jeune. Ses lèvres timides et maladroites se posèrent sur lui et recherchèrent à approfondir le contact. Francis entrouvrit la bouche, s'impatientant pour toucher cette langue aventureuse.

Le désir prenant le pas sur sa raison, toutes ses pensées cohérentes désertèrent son esprit pour se concentrer sur l'homme apprenant à l'embrasser correctement. Il n'aurait pas accepté autant de tâtonnement de la part d'un autre homme. Francis le désirait tellement que ses attouchements inexpérimentés lui procuraient tout de même du plaisir. Quelque part, l'idée de le dévergonder et de lui enseigner tout ce qu'il savait l'excitait encore plus. Feliciano s'enhardissait, comprenant peu à peu comment lui plaire.

S'obligeant à se montrer doux et prévenant, il prit progressivement les rênes de leur baiser. Pour l'orienter, participer, s'en amuser avec lui et le rendre fou de lui. La langue de Feliciano glissa sur la sienne avec langueur, ses lèvres happèrent la sienne, avant qu'elle ne revienne danser dans son palais. Feliciano apprenait vite, à son grand bonheur. Un gémissement lui échappa quand la pointe de son muscle buccal passa sur la naissance de ses dents.

Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos de Feliciano avec langueur. Patient, Francis découvrait le corps nu pressé contre lui et apprécia les doigts fins sur sa pauvre peau explorant peu à peu son anatomie. Son ventre grondait pour intensifier ce moment sensuel et lascif.

Feliciano rompit le baiser haletant, un peu de bave au coin de ses lèvres.

« Francis. Je… »

Feliciano s'interrompit, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, respirant amplement son odeur, son corps tendu. Joueur, Francis saisit fermement l'une de ses fesses. Il sentait depuis un moment l'érection de Feliciano se dresser contre sa hanche, tout comme la sienne se réveiller.

« … Je ne m'amuse pas avec toi. »

Sous-entendu, c'est ce que tu es en train de faire avec moi. Francis avala difficilement sa salive. Mis au pied du mur, il était obligé d'apporter une réponse sincère à Feliciano. Il chercha ses mots, alors que Feliciano s'arrêtait dans ses caresses plaisantes.

« Ce que je ressens pour toi me complique drôlement la vie, avoua Francis sans prendre un ton de reproche.

\- À moi aussi. »

Francis sourit de cette réciprocité et l'embrassa délicatement.

« Je n'arrive plus à te résister », continua Francis en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Feliciano gémit quand il attaqua la jonction entre son cou et son épaule.

« Je ne peux plus t'éloigner de moi, soupira le brun.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Que je m'en aille ?

\- No. »

Francis plongea sur ses lèvres gonflées par leurs précédentes activités. Feliciano répondit avec passion, rapprochant leurs corps de biais en l'enlaçant. Le bout de ses doigts courra le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Leurs sexes se touchèrent, électrisant tous leurs corps.

Les doigts de Francis dépassèrent la hanche, effleurèrent l'aine puis se saisirent de son sexe.

Feliciano hoqueta de plaisir contre lui.

« Dis-moi si tu veux que j'arrête.

\- Ne t'arrête surtout pas », murmura Feliciano d'une voix rauque.

L'expression du visage de Feliciano laissait entrevoir ce qu'il ressentait autant émotionnellement que physiquement. Francis espérait offrir le même spectacle à son amant, alors qu'ils touchaient aussi intimement.

Après autant d'abstinence et de frustration, le plaisir éprouvé lui faisait tourner la tête. Il se propageait dans tout son bassin, faisant frémir son ventre de bonheur et faisant trembler ses bras de concupiscence. Les doigts italiens découvrant les joies de l'amour y allaient avec suffisamment de retenue pour faire grimper son excitation et retarder l'accès au septième ciel.

« Francis ! »

Ses oreilles se ravirent à entendre son prénom prononcé par cet Italien qu'il désirait et aimait plus que de raison. Attrapant son regard amoureux et brillant de luxure, Francis saisit toute sa chance de l'avoir pantelant tout contre lui. Il posa avec émotion ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une larme lui échappa et tomba sur la joue de son partenaire privilégié. Le contentement physique n'expliquait pas à lui seul tout son bonheur présent. L'étau autour de son cœur, posé par son engagement avec Arthur, vola en éclat en apercevant ce sourire destiné rien qu'à lui. Ceci le libéra de toute la culpabilité qu'il pensait ne plus éprouver à partir du moment où il avait laissé Feliciano l'approcher. Son plaisir n'en fut que plus intense.

Se sentant venir inéluctablement, Francis augmenta la fréquence de ses va-et-vient sur le sexe de Feliciano. Le brun ferma les yeux, se noyant dans cette satisfaction intense. Il lui demandait d'aller encore plus vite, ce qu'il se fit une joie d'exécuter.

Aux portes de l'orgasme, Francis posa sa main libre sur le visage extatique de son amant.

« Ouvre les yeux, mon amour. »

Le soleil mordoré rencontra le ciel d'été dans une explosion de sentiments et de jouissance intenses.

Complètement terrassé par le plaisir ultime, Francis câlina le corps alangui de Feliciano et déposa un baiser tendre sur son front puis sur sa bouche. Il sourit quand son amant le fit basculer sur le dos pour se loger contre son flanc avec un soupir d'aise. Sa respiration se calma tout doucement, contrairement aux battements de son cœur. Étrangement, Francis ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au contraire, il avait envie de savoir jusqu'où son attachement pour Feliciano pourrait le mener. Même si cet amour signifiait défier son ennemi mortel dans un domaine interdit, il continuerait de le vivre pleinement.

« Promets-moi que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois, murmura Feliciano.

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser filer maintenant, tu te trompes, en rit Francis.

\- J'avais peut-être envie que tu me coures après à nouveau.

\- J'en doute. »

Feliciano reposa sa tête sur sa poitrine pour profiter encore de leur câlin.

« Et si on prenait un bain ensemble ?, proposa l'Italien après de nombreuses minutes à se caresser en toute innocence.

\- J'accepte volontiers. »

Nouant une chemise autour de sa taille, Feliciano, les fesses à l'air vers Francis, héla des serviteurs pour qu'on leur prépare leur bain. Ses deux morceaux de chair l'invitaient à s'octroyer cette virginité qui le narguait avec toujours autant de candeur.

Feliciano revint se coller à lui en attendant que leur bain soit prêt, ce que Francis adora. Le blond avait bien plus besoin de tendresse que de sexe.

Se prélassant dans l'eau chaude, le dos de Feliciano collé contre son torse, Francis réfléchissait à comment se débarrasser durablement de l'affection tordue d'Arthur. Il décida finalement d'attendre que sa relation avec Feliciano évolue dans le bon sens, avant de se mettre à dos l'Angleterre toute puissante.

Le brun lui mit le savon dans les mains avec un sourire malicieux. Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire. Soit les Latins avaient le sexe dans l'éducation, soit Feliciano cachait bien son jeu depuis le début. Joueur, Francis se saisit de l'objet, le fit tourner dans ses mains puis étala la substance bulleuse sur le corps de son amoureux.

« Rassure-moi. J'étais le premier à te toucher comme ça. »

Feliciano piqua un fard monstrueux puis hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Vraiment le tout premier ? »

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre. Francis précisa :

« Tu aurais pu avoir une expérience sexuelle désastreuse avant moi.

\- Vante-toi. Ne te gêne pas », s'en amusa Feliciano.

L'Italien se retourna vers lui, se posa sur ses genoux et l'entraîna dans un baiser langoureux.

« Tu es le premier à m'avoir fait l'amour. C'était délicieux, il mio amante. »

Sa fierté contentée, Francis ne put s'empêcher de taquiner l'Italien magnifique, brillant de bulles de savon, contre lui.

« Si tu savais tout ce que je compte te faire découvrir… »

Le rouge aux joues de Feliciano le ravit énormément. Francis passa ses mains dans son dos, étalant encore de la substance savonneuse sur sa peau.

« … tu en saliverais d'avance. »

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, ils sursautèrent dans leur bulle d'intimité, renversant de l'eau par terre.

Dans un réflexe emprunté à ses nombreuses années de féminité, Feliciano se couvrit la poitrine de ses mains, la bouche grande ouverte, ce que Francis trouva absolument adorable. Feliciano eut un sourire tendre, quand Francis avança qu'ils prenaient un bain en tout bien tout honneur. En plus, c'était l'exacte vérité !

Furieux, Marcello joua son rôle de chaperon moralisateur à merveille en vociférant sur eux.

Francis ne retint que la fin de sa diatribe :

« Soyez discrets, bon sang ! Ne me dites pas ensuite que je ne vous avais pas prévenu ! »

Sur ce, la Venise colérique s'en retourna à ses occupations.

Feliciano éclata de rire, entraînant Francis dans son hilarité.

Francis ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps.

* * *

J'espère que cette version vous a plu.

Les deux versions de l'histoire, comme vous vous en doutez, vont bien se différencier à partir de maintenant. C'est assez étrange comme façon d'écrire, mais cette autocensure est vraiment intéressante à expérimenter. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai été agréablement surprise par l'ambiance différente des deux versions. C'est mon ressenti perso. Et j'ai trouvé ça marrant.

Par contre, il y a un passage en particulier qui ne pourra apparaître que dans la version AO3. Et il est essentiel au scénario.

Je trouverai une feinte à ce passage pour vous donner les informations essentielles dévoilées à ce moment-là.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. ;).


	13. Chapter 13

_Avertissement : Avant toute chose, ceci est la version soft... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la rendre aussi soft que possible. Je vais avoir du mal à faire autant de chapitres dans chacune des deux versions à ce moment-là du scénario. Vous vous doutez bien pourquoi._

**Perdu corps et âme**

« Vous n'êtes pas du tout discret », pleurnicha Marcello.

Francis avait offert une rose à Feliciano. Sans connotation aucune. Il donnait ce genre de présent à beaucoup de personnes sans que ce soit pris comme une parade amoureuse. Cependant, il avait peut-être trop couvé du regard son amoureux. Juste quelques secondes excédentaires. Feliciano lui avait souri de manière tellement lumineuse en retour qu'il en avait été ébloui.

* * *

« Vous n'êtes pas du tout discrets. »

À contrecœur, Francis se décala de Feliciano. L'Italien le retint par le bout de la chemise pour qu'ils maintiennent une distance intime, mais respectable. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de réunion avec un regard complice.

* * *

« Vous n'êtes pas du tout discrets ! »

Ils arrêtèrent de courir et de rire en se pourchassant comme deux enfants dans les allées de l'atrium.

* * *

« Vous n'êtes pas du tout discrets. »

Feliciano quitta ses lèvres avec un soupir, alors qu'ils pensaient être à l'abri de cet enquiquineur. Francis dégagea une aura colérique qui n'intimida pas une seule seconde Marcello. Le Vénitien disait tenir à la vie. Il paraîtrait qu'un pirate impitoyable serait susceptible de reprendre du service sous le coup de la jalousie, une fois mis au parfum des infidélités de son compagnon. Et Venise était une ville portuaire.

Bien qu'Arthur ne se doutât de rien pour le moment, les secrets ne perduraient pas des siècles.

Cette tentative d'intimidation ne plut évidemment pas à Francis.

* * *

« Vous n'êtes pas du tout discrets… »

Francis arrêta de plonger amoureusement ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, refoula son envie de l'embrasser et enleva son bras de sa taille. Les minutes lui avaient semblé durer que quelques secondes.

* * *

« Vous n'êtes pas du tout discrets !

\- Pourquoi tu entres aussi ? s'énerva Francis.

\- C'était ouvert ! Tout le monde peut entrer et vous surprendre en train de flirter !

\- On parlait géopolitique…, tenta Feliciano, beaucoup plus patient que son amoureux.

\- … avec des yeux doux ! ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

Francis et Feliciano ne comprirent pas l'intervention de Marcello ce jour-là. Ils discutaient effectivement de réorganisation politique et de sa mise en pratique. Il pourrait arrêter de les harceler constamment !

* * *

« Vous n'êtes pas du tout discret. »

Francis arrêta d'embrasser Feliciano dans le couloir désert du palais de Venise, après cette remarque devenue habituelle de Marcello.

Irrécupérables, ils en étaient encore au stade du couple nouvellement formé et follement amoureux. Ils se seraient passés d'un chaperon intransigeant quand ils exhibaient de trop leurs sentiments.

Tout à l'heure, Francis n'avait fait que caresser la main de Feliciano sous la table de réunion. Croyez-le ou non, Marcello l'avait fusillé du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête.

« On pourrait vous voir par la fenêtre. »

Feliciano attendit que Venise se soit assez éloigné pour chuchoter.

« Il connaît tous les endroits du Palais par cœur pour surprendre les couples.

\- Je dirais même qu'il connaît tout Venise pour s'adonner à cette activité perverse de voyeurisme.

\- Je vous ai entendu. Le couloir résonne ! »

Francis tira Feliciano par la main pour trouver un endroit tranquille où il pourrait l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif.

Feliciano était devenu plus craintif à propos du sexe depuis que Francis avait saisi l'une de ses fesses en murmurant quelques insanités.

Véritablement vierge.

D'une part, Francis s'en retrouvait terriblement excité. Peu de nations pouvaient se prétendre innocentes, ce qui engendrait peu d'occasions de dépucelage. D'autre part, Francis devait prendre son mal en patience pour ne pas effaroucher son amant.

Marcello ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en lui coupant tous les moments d'abandon de l'Italien.

Francis ferma la porte puis coinça Feliciano contre le premier mur pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne et jouer avec sa langue.

Un frisson de plaisir le traversa au contact délicieux de leurs muscles humides, de ce corps nerveux contre le sien et de ses mains agrippant sa veste.

Personne ne viendrait les déranger dans la chambre de Feliciano fermée par de lourds rideaux rouges.

Francis gémit en sentant le désir poindre dans son pantalon. Il arrêta d'embrasser Feliciano et posa le front sur son épaule. Il n'arriverait pas à se contrôler, s'ils continuaient ainsi.

Le brun se tendit vers lui, faisant frotter malencontreusement leurs débuts d'érection. Une vague intense et rapide de plaisir l'envahit. Le gémissement de Feliciano traversa tout son être.

Les câlins, les paroles d'amour et la tendresse ne lui suffisaient plus.

Francis avait recherché plus qu'une relation physique avec Feliciano. En manque d'affection, il s'était rué sur ce que lui offrait cette nation pure et généreuse. Ils éprouvaient de l'attrait l'un pour l'autre depuis très longtemps. De cœur et d'intellect. Pourquoi ne pas en mêler le corps ?

Francis sursauta en sentant la main de Feliciano caresser son membre à travers les vêtements.

Son amant avait le souffle court, les lèvres gonflées, les joues rouges et les iris dilatés, étant empreint d'un fort désir.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Francis embrassa sa mâchoire.

« Ce sera toi ou personne d'autre. »

Francis aimait le romantisme poussé dans ce genre d'extrême. Et si l'autre idiot… Surtout. Ne pas penser à cet enfoiré dans un moment pareil.

Le blond se mit à déboutonner la chemise du brun, son bassin bougeant contre la paume de cette main bombée sur son sexe engorgé. Sa bouche retrouva celle de Feliciano pour le détendre un maximum, pendant qu'il lui enlevait son pantalon. Fourrant sa langue profondément dans sa bouche, il saisit le pénis de Feliciano dès la première occasion pour le faire complètement durcir.

Feliciano laissait échapper des sons de plaisir dès qu'il délaissait sa bouche pour mieux l'assaillir ensuite.

Francis avait un plan pour détendre complètement Feliciano et profiter à fond de leur première fois.

Sa bouche se posa dans son cou puis descendit vers le torse. Il s'attarda sur les tétons pour savoir si Feliciano éprouvait une sensation de plaisir quand il les stimulait. Les mains de son amant s'agitèrent dans ses cheveux. Il était probablement mal à l'aise avec ce genre de découverte sur son corps. Feliciano rejetait tout ce qui avait attrait à la féminité. Devant son insistance, Francis descendit alors vers ce qui faisait de lui un homme. Feliciano se crispa quand ses lèvres touchèrent le bout de son sexe.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas… »

Empli de désir, Francis croisa son regard hésitant.

« Oh ! Si ! »

Francis prit son sexe dans sa bouche.

Dans cette position, Francis avait vu imprenable sur son amant envahi par les sensations. L'Italien étouffait ses gémissements avec sa main, sûrement par peur de rameuter leur chaperon officiel. Ses yeux brillaient de mille petites étincelles de luxure et d'amour.

Il aurait aimé le mettre dans un état pareil en se déhanchant en lui. Cette pensée renforça ses pulsions difficilement contrôlables. Feliciano se tendit encore vers lui, le rouge aux joues et la respiration entrecoupée de cris de plaisir. Une certaine fierté gonflait en lui de satisfaire ainsi ses partenaires sexuels. Seulement Feliciano n'était pas n'importe laquelle de ses conquêtes. L'entendre gémir son prénom avait une réelle signification sentimentale.

Feliciano ne tint pas très longtemps face à cette stimulation et atteignit les rives chaleureuses du plaisir.

Francis avait ignoré autant que possible ses propres désirs jusque-là. Son sexe pulsait douloureusement dans son pantalon. Il continuait à caresser lentement la personne alanguie contre lui. Il faudrait un peu de temps avant que Feliciano ne se remette de ses émotions.

« Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas à dire ce genre de chose. »

Feliciano bougea pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Francis se retrouvait avec son corps totalement nu dans ses bras. Une véritable tentation.

« Et toi ? », marmonna Feliciano.

Francis caressa son corps encore détendu par un précédent plaisir pour seule réponse. Feliciano avait compris exactement ce qu'il attendait de lui, puisqu'il se crispa légèrement.

« Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Bien sûr… Quelle question !

\- Alors tu ne devrais pas t'en faire. »

Francis le souleva délicatement pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit. Il le déposa doucement et s'allongea à côté de lui. Il se remit à le caresser de manière innocente, cherchant surtout à le détendre, malgré ses envies plus que pressantes.

Le blond se déshabilla complètement, s'amusant du regard appréciateur de Feliciano à chaque bouton défait. Il dévoila ainsi son torse agréablement bâti par des siècles guerriers et s'attaqua aux lacets de son pantalon jusqu'à lui exposer son corps excité en entier. Les yeux dorés de Feliciano brillaient comme deux petits soleils de luxure dans la pénombre.

Francis s'attarda sur son corps alangui et remarqua son début d'érection. Satisfait, il se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser. Il était attiré inexorablement vers la chaleur de son organisme, comme un papillon vers une lumière dévastatrice. S'enticher de Feliciano lui coûterait cher. Il lui était impossible de lutter contre ses sentiments et ses pulsions charnelles. À l'instant, il avait juste envie de ravir Feliciano de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, tout en lisant dans ses regards et en sentant dans ses gestes son attachement pour sa personne. Il espérait que Feliciano se sentait aimé lui aussi.

Francis s'arma de patience pour préparer son amant à la suite des réjouissances. Feliciano se laissait faire, malgré un certain scepticisme, une douleur naissante et une gêne de plus en plus présente. Francis l'embrassait à intervalle régulier, plaisantait avec lui et stimulait sa verge de temps à autre.

Francis profita d'un moment d'égarement pour le pénétrer complètement. Le plaisir ressenti se propagea jusqu'à son bas-ventre dans une douce chaleur. Cette sensation autour de son sexe lui faisait perdre pied. Comment avait-il fait pour se priver de relations charnelles pendant autant de temps ?

« Détends-toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Facile à dire, râla Feliciano. Ce n'est pas fait pour ça. »

Il allait lui démontrer que « oui ».

Francis embêta la boucle de cheveux miraculeuse, faisant soupirer d'aise Feliciano.

« Tricheur. »

Ses mains naviguèrent tout le long de son corps. Il s'abreuva de toutes ses réactions, appréciant chacun de ses légers gémissements sous ses caresses sensuelles. Sa bouche se posait parfois sur ses lèvres ou la peau à sa portée. Seulement, Francis préférait garder le contact visuel avec Feliciano pour guetter ses expressions de plaisir ou d'inconfort. L'Italien se révélait d'une grande lascivité, une fois abandonné à la luxure. Malgré lui, Francis amorça un léger mouvement de retrait et revint immédiatement en lui.

Feliciano accrocha ses bras autour de lui. Francis perdait le contrôle sous les sensations intenses qui l'avaient traversé. Il se mit à bouger en lui lentement, recherchant ce point érogène particulier aux hommes.

Les yeux de Feliciano s'écarquillèrent brusquement. Ses cuisses se serrèrent autour de son bassin. Un gémissement mourra sur ses lèvres. Francis savoura la curiosité et les interrogations visibles sur le visage de Feliciano et toucha à nouveau sa prostate. Son cri lui plut davantage. Il l'embrassa et s'attela à le rendre fou de plaisir.

Francis n'avait pas seulement envie de retirer de simples sensations physiques de leur échange charnel. Il désirait que ce soit un moment unique, rien qu'à eux. Faire attention à chaque brin de souffle de Feliciano, favoriser leurs ressentis communs, se plonger dans son regard, fondre sur sa bouche au moment opportun, caresser sa peau, épouser son corps, stimuler sa prostate à chaque moment de faiblesse, tout ceci décuplait son plaisir et renforçait ses sentiments.

Le corps de Feliciano répondait à son rythme volontairement lent par un abandon total. Chaque allée et venue dans son intimité serrée et vivante lui procurait un ravissement intense. Ce corps s'adaptait parfaitement à ses envies. Feliciano ne brimait pas ses pulsions et l'accompagnait autant que possible dans cette lente montée de la jouissance.

Francis trembla de tout son être. Le gémissement poussé, les petites étincelles de plaisir dans ses yeux d'or, sa bouche rougie par les baisers, la bascule de son bassin, l'étau renforcé autour de son sexe, il avait failli jouir sous le coup de l'émotion.

Feliciano, d'abord.

Francis accéléra la cadence et s'occupa du sexe délaissé d'attention. Feliciano renversa la tête en arrière pendant quelque temps, geignant plus fort, jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme et crier de manière érotique son prénom. Envahi à son tour par le plaisir ultime, Francis croisa ses yeux remplis d'amour, de contentement et de reconnaissance à ce moment-là.

Il était perdu corps et âme.

Il murmura le surnom du brun avec tendresse. Son cœur battait tellement vite. Il se lova dans ses bras. L'étreinte douce et charnelle ne fit que le conforter dans cette émotion intense.

Amoureux à ce point, il était perdu corps et âme.


	14. Chapter 14

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, après une très longue absence de ma part sur cette fanfiction... No comment. Il faut savoir qu'un chapitre bonus précède celui-ci sur la version Archive 0f Our Own (AO3). Etant trop caliente, je ne le publie pas ici. Il y a d'autres chapitres lemon bonus de prévu sur AO3. _

* * *

Francis embrassait délicatement Feliciano dans le bureau qu'ils s'étaient attribué pour travailler plus efficacement sur la réorganisation territoriale de l'Italie.

L'administration du pays se révélait très lente à mettre en place avec leurs personnes consciencieuses. Il valait mieux prendre son temps pour cette question primordiale, puisqu'elle aurait des répercussions des siècles et des siècles plus tard.

Pour l'instant, Francis préférait gouter les lèvres tendres de son allié le plus précieux et le pousser à produire des soupirs amoureux.

Ils n'auraient pas le temps de pousser plus loin leur investigation du corps de l'autre, car une réunion avec les villes principales du Royaume d'Italie s'annonçait. Ils profitaient simplement d'une pause dans leur emploi du temps.

Feliciano attrapa ses hanches pour le rapprocher de lui.

Son amant devenait de plus en plus entreprenant pour son plus grand bonheur.

« Feli, si tu n'arrêtes pas, je n'arriverai pas à me retenir.

\- Il ne fallait pas se jeter sur moi à la première occasion, le taquina-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas te résister. »

Francis embrassa sa joue, profitant amplement de son parfum. Feliciano rit. Il avait dû le chatouiller avec sa barbe. L'Italien ne se rasait pas encore. Un duvet léger et doux ornait ses joues. Ils n'avaient que peu de différence d'âge physique, mais quelques siècles les séparaient tout de même. Francis se souvint du moment où son père lui avait présenté les jumeaux italiens à peine nés. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant à l'époque, mais il avait été fasciné par des nations aussi frêles et innocentes. Il avait juré de les protéger.

Francis posa ses lèvres sur le front de Feliciano.

Il espérait ne jamais trahir cette promesse.

Elle lui tenait encore plus à cœur aujourd'hui.

« On y va ? Ne te tracasse pas. Ils ne vont pas tous se mettre à hurler en même temps, plaisanta Feliciano. J'ai œuvré dans le bon sens quand tu me laissais tranquille deux minutes.

\- Je compte sur toi pour tenir tes contrées à l'œil.

\- Heureusement, tu m'épaules dans cette lourde tâche quotidienne.

\- Je m'en fais un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé. »

Francis adorait allumer cette étincelle de désir dans ses yeux. Il avait tellement envie de lui faire l'amour…

Un vacarme sans nom les tira de leur cocon de bonheur.

« Putana di mierda ! »

Feliciano se déplaça rapidement vers la porte pour s'enquérir de l'identité de l'intrus dans sa charmante cité de Venise.

Connaissant le visiteur impromptu et ses jurons, Francis se mit immédiatement sur ses gardes. Ne lui faites pas croire que le jumeau de Feliciano se présentait sans arrière-pensées.

« Romano, c'est toi ?

\- Ah ! Te voilà ! Mon frère chéri. On m'a séparé de toi pendant trop longtemps.

\- Si tu veux rejoindre l'Empire français, il n'y a qu'un mot à dire pour que je t'accueille sous mon étendard, tenta Francis.

\- Sale pervers barbu ! Il ne devrait pas être là, ce bâtard vendu aux militaires véreux.

\- Serait-ce mon Empereur que tu traiterais de militaire véreux ?

\- Ne gâche pas mes retrouvailles avec mon jumeau ! Feli, Feli, Feli ! Ils t'ont enfin délivré de tes robes, ces sales pervers machistes ! »

Francis se tut, car il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour contrer les dires de Roderich à l'époque. Romano avait toujours soutenu mordicus que Feli était un garçon.

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'eux pour les enlever.

\- Tu as un esprit révolutionnaire. J'aime ça. On va leur montrer que nous sommes virils à ces imbéciles complètement dégénérés. Antonio s'est foutu de ma gueule. N'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Français, j'avertis tout le monde que Feliciano est en fait un garçon ? J'ai pourri Antonio, comme tu ne peux pas savoir.

\- Romano, je me devais de prévenir les autres nations du peu de confiance qu'on pouvait accorder à Roderich en matière d'éducation. Ne faisons pas d'autres victimes de ses maladresses. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?, recadra immédiatement Francis.

\- J'ai bien le droit de voir ma seule vraie famille, bouffeur d'escargot neurasthénique ! Vous avez tout fait pour me séparer de mon jumeau ! »

Romano pétait la grande forme !

« Comme je te l'ai dit précédemment…

\- Ceci est une visite diplomatique afin d'instaurer de bonnes relations pacifiques avec mes voisins et alliés.

\- Merci de nous avoir éclairés sur tes intentions », l'embêta Francis.

Sur ce, Romano lui tira la langue. Se sentant insulté, Francis allait rétorquer méchamment devant autant d'enfantillage. Seulement Feliciano laissa échapper son rire clair et charmant.

« Je suis content de te revoir Romano. Je vais faire préparer une chambre. Pour le moment, nous avons une grande réunion avec Francis. Est-ce qu'on pourra se parler ensuite ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'attarder très longtemps. Juste quelques jours.

\- Nous trouverons du temps. Tu aurais dû m'avertir, le relança Feliciano.

\- Pardon. »

Romano fusilla du regard Francis. Le français avait lancé des rumeurs sur son départ de l'Italie pour rejoindre l'armée française. L'Italien du Sud, peu rompu à ce genre de manœuvre, avait mordu à l'hameçon. Francis pouvait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Romano ne venait pas forcément pour conclure une alliance avec Feliciano afin de déstabiliser l'Empire français. Les jumeaux avaient été séparés pendant beaucoup trop de temps pour que l'un d'eux ne saute pas sur l'occasion de revoir l'autre.

« Je t'aurais laissé le voir, Romano. Je ne suis ni Roderich ni Antonio.

\- C'est bizarre que tu ne me l'aies pas proposé. »

Romano avait déjà les dents longues et affutées, contrairement à Feliciano. Antonio avait tout mis en œuvre pour le rendre autonome. Roderich s'était borné à considérer Feliciano comme l'une de ses régions, malgré son aura de nation, et avait tout fait pour le rabaisser. Et pourtant, Feliciano avait développé d'autres tactiques et moyens pour se faire respecter et entendre. Il manquait encore d'expérience, mais deviendrait un adversaire redoutable.

« J'étais très occupé ces derniers temps. Nous essayons de construire politiquement la future Italie.

\- Italie, c'est moi aussi, râla Romano. On ne me demande pas mon avis ?

\- Francis s'est mal exprimé. J'essaie d'exister politiquement sous le nom de Royaume d'Italie. Il m'aide à tout organiser.

\- Ce doit être bordélique.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, lui dit Feliciano. Je saurai les mettre au pas. »

Romano leva les sourcils de surprise. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas que son frère soit aussi confiant en ses capacités à réunir tous les Italiens sous une même bannière.

« Je t'attends. Je veux avoir le droit de te voir sans devoir demander la permission.

\- Feliciano est totalement indépendant », répondit Francis.

Romano se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Méfie-toi des grands frères surprotecteurs. Crois-en mon expérience.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Antonio t'a encore fait ?, se moqua de lui Feliciano.

\- Quand ce bastardo est revenu du Nouveau Monde, il ne m'a pas reconnu ! »

Francis ne pipa pas un mot, puisqu'il avait fait exactement la même erreur avec son jumeau.

« Tu avais grandi pendant son absence, le taquina Feliciano après une œillade inquiète à Francis.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour me draguer comme un taureau en rut après des mois d'abstinence sur un rafiot pourri. Et lui, c'est un pervers reconnu !, continua-t-il en désignant Francis.

\- Romano. Je n'oserai jamais poser mes sales pattes sur Feliciano, déclara Francis avec solennité. Vous êtes mes frères de cœur !

\- Mouais. Feli, tu fais une drôle de tête…

\- Antonio ne t'a pas défloré, j'espère. En tant que chef de la famille, il va m'entendre !

\- Je ne suis pas une gonzesse, putain ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Tu ferais mieux de te faire du souci pour Antonio. Je lui ai mis un coup dans les burnes pour calmer ses ardeurs ! Je pense qu'il ne pourra jamais se reproduire. C'est tant mieux ! Plein d'idiota comme lui, non merci !

\- Heureusement, on guérit très bien de ce genre de blessure en tant que nation.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Comme n'importe quelle blessure.

\- On dirait que tu as vécu la douloureuse expérience, le railla Romano. Plusieurs fois, même !

\- Arthur a mis du temps à comprendre comment m'attaquer en dessous de la ceinture avec délicatesse.

\- Je m'en souviendrai », dit Romano d'un ton inquiétant, comme s'il planifiait de tourmenter Antonio à intervalles réguliers.

À présent, Francis avait une autre personne à craindre si son aventure avec Feliciano venait à s'éventer. Romano les quitta sur ces bonnes paroles de sadique. Feliciano était devenu pâle comme un linge à l'écoute de cette histoire.

« Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

\- Non. Romano a juste été traumatisé par Antonio. Ton jumeau voulait seulement vider son sac et faire en sorte que tu me détestes au passage. Tu n'as jamais vu Antonio en rut, comme il dit.

\- Vous devez vous ressembler sur ce point. Vous ne reconnaissez même pas vos cibles », le taquina Feliciano.

Francis prit Feliciano dans ses bras et embrassa son cou.

« Un coup de foudre ne se contrôle pas. »

La réunion se passa plus agréablement que prévu. Avec l'aide de Marcello, Feliciano avait distribué généreusement des pots de vin et mobilisé ses plus fidèles villes pour convaincre les plus réticents de sa volonté d'unification. Les villes l'écoutaient de plus en plus respectueusement, prêtes à faire table rase du passé pour se construire une identité commune. Francis n'avait qu'à tendre l'oreille pour se réjouir. Son objectif avait été d'insuffler aux Italiens une conscience nationale. Il en avait assez de devoir se battre avec le pouvoir des États pontificaux. La mainmise de l'Église sur son territoire devait diminuer peu à peu. Quoi de mieux que de fragiliser le Pape sur ses propres terres ? La chrétienté avait entretenu les guerres fratricides entre les Italiens pour mieux régner sur des terres désolées et les saigner à blanc avec des taxes exorbitantes.

Francis sentit encore battre dans ses veines la fureur de la Révolution qui avait confisqué tous les trésors des hommes d'Église. Et pas seulement leurs trésors. Parfois même leurs vies. Il était ravi que ses idées se diffusent aussi facilement parmi les Italiens.

Toutes les villes quittèrent la salle plutôt satisfaites. Feliciano leur avait fait de nombreuses promesses qu'il tiendrait autant que possible et comptait sur leur dévouement. Marcello s'attarda un moment avec eux.

« Pas de démonstration d'affection devant Romano Vargas, les prévint-il. Romano pourrait trouver un intérêt à détrôner Feliciano du nouveau Royaume d'Italie. N'oublie jamais que vous vous disputez ce territoire, Feli. De plus, je ne suis pas certain qu'il ait apprécié qu'on bouleverse ainsi Rome.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris notre lien à tous les deux, soupira Feliciano. Je sens bien que nous sommes proches au point d'être mêlés sur nos territoires.

\- Et pourtant, vos deux royaumes possèdent des frontières bien distinctes », râla Francis.

Francis avait rencontré ce problème avec les jumeaux du Nouveau Monde. Alfred et Matthieu lui avaient avoué qu'ils ne savaient pas vraiment où commençait et où s'arrêtait l'autre entité territoriale dans leur enfance. À présent, ils étaient bien délimités par des frontières. Même s'ils ressentaient parfois un certain flou à cause de tribus indiennes à cheval entre leurs délimitations géographiques, ils le vivaient beaucoup mieux.

« C'est difficile d'expliquer ce genre de ressenti, se plaint Feliciano. Je ne voudrais jamais de mal à mon frère.

\- Tu dois tout de même te protéger d'attaques personnelles, insista Marcello. Tu n'as pas revu Romano depuis des lustres. Il est complètement indépendant maintenant. Ses affaires marchent bien.

\- Et il a les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Il désire ton territoire. Méfie-toi de lui, compléta Francis.

\- Je suis content que tu te résignes à ne plus toucher Feliciano en public, se moqua de lui Marcello.

\- Heureusement, Romano est pressé de repartir. »

En fait, Romano s'attardait un peu trop à Venise au goût de Francis et de sa libido. Feliciano était heureux de passer du bon temps avec son jumeau. Romano s'appropriait beaucoup trop l'attention de son frère.

« Tu es jaloux ?, s'en amusa Feliciano.

\- Quand vous dormez ensemble nus comme des vers, j'ai bien le droit de me poser des questions.

\- C'est mon frère.

\- Il y a quelque temps, je me considérai comme tel.

\- Tu n'es pas mon vrai frère.

\- Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'aurais été offusqué par ces paroles, le taquina Francis.

\- Je ne considère pas notre couple comme incestueux, répondit plus sérieusement Feliciano. On n'a aucun lien de sang. »

Francis s'approcha doucement de lui pour le tenir dans ses bras.

« On a été élevé par le même homme. Personne ne se doute de nos passe-temps crapuleux tant qu'on maintient l'illusion de notre lien fraternel.

\- Tu as peur d'Arthur. Pas des autres.

\- Les autres aiment cancaner.

\- Et Arthur saurait. »

Francis se mordilla les lèvres, mis au pied du mur de ses sentiments contradictoires. Sa relation avec Angleterre avait toujours pâti de leurs intérêts constamment opposés et de leur passé douloureux. En présence de Feliciano, Francis se sentait apaisé. Aucun grief sérieux n'entachait leur allant amoureux. Leurs souvenirs heureux communs gagnaient largement sur les malheureux. Ils se découvraient peu à peu physiquement, mais leurs esprits s'étaient rencontrés bien auparavant. Feliciano possédait le même mode de vie que le sien. Ils aimaient cuisiner de bons petits plats ensemble, contempler des œuvres artistiques pendant des heures, s'extasier devant la beauté de la nature, promouvoir ce qui leur tenait à cœur et aider son prochain.

Tous s'étaient plu à dire que l'Italie était sa République sœur, tellement leurs deux nations se ressemblaient.

Maintenant, ils étaient un Empire et un Royaume.

Francis avait vaguement conscience qu'il aurait dû rester une République. Tous ses sacrifices pour obtenir la liberté de ses citoyens étaient partis en fumée sous l'impulsion d'un militaire mégalomane. Pourtant, il était reconnaissant à son Empereur d'avoir instauré de nouvelles institutions et lois qui le rendraient plus fort dans l'avenir.

Et il y avait encore et toujours Angleterre dans l'autre camp.

« Je suis en guerre contre lui. Il faut éviter de le rendre furieux. J'ai beaucoup souffert lors de la guerre de Cent Ans. Arthur était fou amoureux de moi au point de vouloir me conquérir pour l'éternité. Il l'est toujours. »

Feliciano se retenait de répondre par une pique.

« … je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal, ajouta Francis.

\- Tu es la France toute puissante ! Angleterre ne devrait pas t'effrayer autant.

\- Justement, je connais Angleterre mieux que quiconque. J'ai peur de lui ! »

Les yeux de Feliciano s'ouvrirent de surprise devant cette révélation. Francis ne s'attendait pas à se livrer autant. Il n'avait jamais été serein avec Arthur. Il ne pouvait pas dire un seul mot de travers. Chaque pas, chaque geste pouvaient le trahir. Son couple précédent était bâti sur des sables mouvants. Francis en avait toujours eu conscience.

Maintenant qu'il avait gouté à une affection plus sincère et libre, il désirait plus que tout s'extirper de ce piège. Il était certainement trop tard, car il était plongé jusqu'au cou dans une relation délétère avec le Britannique.

Arthur était loin pour le moment. Dès qu'il reviendrait, l'étau se resserrerait sur sa gorge. Le tout serait de ne pas emporter Feliciano dans sa chute.

Il ne pouvait profiter que d'un peu de bonheur durant ce répit.

Il en allait toujours ainsi avec Angleterre.


	15. Bonus

**Bonus**

**Ce texte a été écrit lors de la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente du 26/12/2015. Il s'agit donc d'un bonus inattendu à l'histoire. Pour une fois, vous aurez le POV de Feliciano.**

**Sur les deux sites, la version est la même.**

**Thème : Cadeaux/Mots : fatigue, bague et film/Citation de Jean Cocteau : Le verbe aimer est difficile à conjuguer. Son passé n'est pas simple, son présent n'est qu'indicatif et son futur est toujours conditionnel.**

« Je tenais à t'offrir ce présent. »

Avec un léger sourire, Feliciano déplia délicatement le tissu filmé de liserés brillants. Une chaîne en or de belle manufacture étincela entre ses doigts. La représentation humaine de l'Italie joua un instant à la faire chatoyer sous la lumière des chandelles.

Feliciano rit en apercevant les deux mains entrelacées cachées dans les mailles fines du bijou, signe d'amitié ou d'amour.

« Tu te ruines pour afficher notre amitié aux yeux du reste du monde ?, le taquina l'Italien.

\- J'offre une promesse éternelle à l'homme que j'aime. »

Le brun découvrit avec plaisir le bracelet identique autour du poignet de son amant et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

« Je serai toujours amoureux de toi », précisa Francis en lui attachant le collier autour du cou.

Feliciano soupira de lassitude. Il ne désirait pas de promesses ou de certitudes, mais des faits. Francis Bonnefoy était lié à jamais à Arthur Kirkland, la toute puissante Angleterre. Jaloux comme pou, Arthur pourrait réagir violemment en apprenant que Francis le trompait. Feliciano espérait, peut-être naïvement, qu'Arthur libère Francis de ses obligations envers lui.

Fatigué par leur discussion sans fin à ce sujet, Feliciano préféra apprécier l'instant présent et se contenter de cette attention. Il ne doutait pas des sentiments de Francis. Celui qui se considérait autrefois comme son frère de cœur avait lutté autant que possible contre leur attirance, car il savait dans quelle situation difficile, elle les plongerait. Lui aussi avait tout tenté pour ne pas s'enticher de lui.

La caresse de ses doigts sur sa paume lui envoyait des frissons de plaisir dans tout le bras.

Ce désir incontrôlable les mènerait à leur perte.

Même une fois qu'Arthur serait revenu, ils ne pourraient contrôler leurs pulsions quand ils se reverraient.

Les lèvres de Francis se posèrent tendrement sur les siennes. Feliciano ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir cette langue taquine qu'il avait appris à connaître. Le baiser suffit à exciter ses sens. Son corps se réchauffait au fur et à mesure que leurs langues glissaient l'une contre l'autre et leur procuraient du plaisir.

Francis glissa ses mains fraîches sous sa chemise, le poussant légèrement vers le fond du canapé. Feliciano posa ses épaules contre le dossier, entraînant la bouche de son amant à la suite de la sienne. Francis se logea entre ses cuisses et frotta ensemble leurs débuts d'érection. Envahis la passion de leur étreinte, ils commencèrent à se dévêtir pour profiter du contact de leur peau nue.

Francis rompit leur baiser. Feliciano revint s'approprier ses lèvres et son palais avec sa langue. Il gémit quand leurs bassins se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Francis réussit à s'échapper pour lui retirer son pantalon. Feliciano dut se retenir aux tissus du canapé à cause de son enthousiasme.

« Je vais glisser. Doucement ! »

Feliciano le laissa se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements avant de l'attirer vers lui. Ils échangèrent de nouveau un baiser langoureux. Feliciano tressaillit quand son amant commença à le préparer pour la suite. Ses mains se perdirent sur son dos, dans ses cheveux et sur ses joues.

Le brun gémit quand le blond agaça l'un de ses mamelons et toucha son sexe en même temps.

Feliciano l'accueillit ensuite en lui dans un soupir lascif. Son amant toucha sa prostate dès ses premiers déhanchements, le rendant pantelant sous cette délicieuse sensation répétée. Le désir se muait en sensualité et en plaisir à chaque mouvement. Cette tension dans leurs ventres s'alimentait de chacun de leurs gestes d'amour et recherchait la saturation ultime de leurs sens.

Au moment de leur jouissance intense, ses yeux de ciel le transportèrent vers d'autres horizons.

Un jour, ils s'aimeraient librement.

* * *

**J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes. La suite risque de prendre du temps à arriver ici, puisque j'aimerais condenser en un chapitre ce que je décris en plusieurs sur AO3. Ce ne sera pas ainsi tout au long de la fiction, ne vous inquiétez pas ;).**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonne année à tous ! De la joie, du bonheur et une bonne santé.**

**Ceci est donc la version allégée. Finalement, j'ai réussi à la rendre assez light pour la publier ici. J'aurais pas cru. Après, c'est quand même à la limite du lemon.  
**

**Comme d'habitude, si vous préférez les détails d'une relation passionnée (une différence de 5 pages word, mazette), je vous conseille d'aller sur AO3.**

**N'oubliez pas de mettre des préservatifs. A ce qu'il paraît, beaucoup de bébés ont été conçus cette nuit et le seront dans la journée en France (c'est notre meilleur jour de l'année pour ça).**

* * *

« J'aimerais essayer quelque chose de nouveau avec toi, susurra Francis à son oreille.

\- Quoi ? Quand ? Dis-moi.

\- Tu me fais confiance. Tu n'auras qu'à te laisser guider. »

Feliciano tressaillit à cette proposition licencieuse en pleine réunion. Marcello les fusilla du regard, comme s'il avait des yeux et des oreilles, partout dans cette salle, braqués sur eux. Heureusement, sa fille sur ses genoux accaparait une grande partie de son attention. Francis le traitait de papa poule à la première occasion. Feliciano avait également tendance à gâter l'enfant qui était en train de devenir la région de la Vénétie et qui le remplacerait à ce niveau d'organisation territoriale. La nouvelle de sa naissance n'avait pas franchi les frontières de la Vénétie jusqu'à ce jour.

En accord avec Marcello, ils commençaient à la présenter aux autres territoires du Royaume d'Italie. Feliciano préférait leur accorder sa confiance plutôt que leur cacher une nouvelle d'une importance aussi capitale. D'autres enfants allaient naître pour constituer les nouvelles entités territoriales, les confortant dans leur politique de réunification.

Leur venue au monde ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la pérennité de leur action.

Feliciano semblait plus heureux et rayonnant que jamais.

Francis avait toujours su que Feliciano serait amené à devenir une grande nation, car il possédait une culture marquée et une identité géographique forte. Seulement, tout un chacun avait contribué à ce qu'il ne prenne jamais son essor. Si ce n'était inspirer de la crainte en tant qu'héritier légitime de l'Empire romain, que serait-ce d'autre ? Feliciano était resté un enfant très longtemps, trop longtemps. En tant que France, il avait escompté que l'Italie lui en soit reconnaissante.

À présent, leur bonne entente lui tenait à cœur pour des raisons personnelles.

Feliciano vint lui caresser la main sous la table. Francis savoura le jeu de leurs doigts empli de tendresse. Il espérait que Feliciano apprécierait son initiative. Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin d'en arriver là pour éprouver un plaisir intense. Seulement, Francis était excité à l'idée de lui faire découvrir d'autres horizons dans leur sexualité. Feliciano se contentait d'attentions simples, sans chercher à tester les limites de leurs corps et à intensifier leurs sensations physiques, et par là, émotionnelles. Francis pensait qu'il agissait ainsi plus par ignorance que par manque de curiosité. Même si Francis ne se sentait pas à plaindre, il désirait titiller les limites, jouer avec ses nerfs et le combler de manière différente.

Quand Francis avait réuni les éléments nécessaires à son action, il avait hésité plusieurs fois à aller jusqu'au bout. Arthur aurait apprécié ses manigances. Il n'en était pas forcément de même avec Feliciano.

« J'ai hâte », soupira Feliciano en se penchant vers lui.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, sous l'œil désespéré de Marcello.

Francis avait annoncé son projet en avance à Feliciano pour le faire languir et s'impatienter. Il refusa même qu'ils couchent ensemble avant de repartir pour Venise. De ce fait, Feliciano boudait dans le carrosse qui les ramenait.

Francis lui lançait de temps en temps un regard amusé. Feliciano s'énervait encore plus.

Le blond n'aurait jamais pensé que la frustration l'affecterait autant. Cette réaction promettait tellement d'intensifier ce qu'il avait en prévision.

Feliciano n'arrêta pas de le coller, lors de leurs obligations à Venise, dont un repas interminable. Francis s'amusa à l'allumer avec de la nourriture, dès qu'il sentait les regards dirigés ailleurs que vers leurs personnes. Il le vit déglutir, s'agiter sur sa chaise et lui jeter des regards aussi lourds de reproches que de désir.

Parfait.

Quand vint l'heure de se coucher, Francis entraîna Feliciano dans les couloirs du palais de Venise, après un rappel préventif de Marcello sur le top secret défense de leurs activités nocturnes.

Francis les enferma dans une salle plongée dans le noir. Il profita de l'effet de surprise pour passer un bandeau sur les yeux de son amant.

« Francis… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu vas aimer », lui garantit Francis avant de l'embrasser chastement.

Il le tint par la taille pour le faire avancer dans une nouvelle pièce. D'une main, il lui permettait de garder un point d'ancrage dans ce monde inconnu. De l'autre, il allumait quelques chandelles.

Feliciano s'accrochait de plus en plus vivement à lui. Anxieux, Francis se demandait ce qui gênait autant son amant.

« Si tu veux qu'on s'arrête, il te suffit d'un seul mot.

\- Laisse-moi au moins voir la pièce. Je déteste être en terrain inconnu. »

Comme toute jeune nation, Feliciano craignait l'absence de possibilité de fuite. Francis jeta un coup d'œil à ses préparatifs.

« Attends-moi deux minutes à cette table, je reviens et je t'enlève le bandeau. »

Francis couvrit les éléments à sa disposition pour pouvoir surprendre Feliciano pendant l'acte. Il ne pensait pas que son amant serait aussi réticent. Était-ce une si bonne idée de continuer ? En réfléchissant intensément, Francis délivra les yeux de Feliciano. Immédiatement, il trouva les deux portes et la fenêtre.

« C'est une pièce abandonnée. »

Rassuré, Feliciano se situait enfin dans le château. Hésitant, Francis l'enlaçait.

« Tu as fait réchauffer la pièce ?, constata Feliciano en avisant le feu dans l'âtre.

\- J'ai quelques serviteurs dévoués dans mes bagages. »

Francis embrassa son cou et attaqua la jonction avec ses épaules à l'aide de ses dents. Feliciano frissonna de plaisir entre ses bras.

« J'ai prévu des choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire.

\- Tant que tu ne me fais pas de mal… »

Francis rit de bon cœur, connaissant son amant douillet.

« Pour qui tu me prends ?

\- Romano a dû me faire rentrer dans la tête que tu étais un pervers sadique.

\- Il a sûrement raison pour le pervers.

\- C'est sujet à débat parmi les nations, il paraît », lui rappela Feliciano avec amertume.

Il avait couché à droite, à gauche, à plusieurs… Finalement, ces nations prudes qui avaient participé à ses coucheries avaient raison. Il avait été un gros pervers (et elles aussi).

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il sensuellement à son oreille. Je n'ai jamais été fidèle de corps avant toi.

\- Tu n'es plus fidèle de cœur depuis que tu me connais.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais tu resteras à jamais mon grand amour.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé, mi amore.

\- Moi aussi. Tant que mon Empire règne sur l'Europe, nous ne serons pas inquiétés. Je te promets de tenir Angleterre éloigné de nous le plus longtemps possible. »

Enchanté par ces mots, Feliciano se retourna dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Francis prit le temps de l'enlacer après cet échange de paroles. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir aimer Feliciano durant des siècles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

\- Mais c'est une surprise ! », chantonna Francis en lui montrant le bandeau.

Anxieux, Feliciano tira sur sa chemise.

« Tu as peur du noir ?

\- Non. C'est juste difficile de te laisser le contrôle total, râla Feliciano.

\- Ce sera bon. Si tu veux que je m'arrête, tu n'auras qu'à me le dire. Je suis capable de le faire, tu le sais. »

Feliciano rougit à ce souvenir. Il avait dû partir à toute vitesse à cause d'une altercation dans le palais. Francis l'avait laissé s'en aller, malgré son envie plus qu'évidente de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

« D'accord. »

Francis embrassa son souffle tremblant et lui banda délicatement les yeux. Il goûta d'abord à ses lèvres tendres pour le détendre. Il les toucha du bout de la langue pour les exhorter à s'ouvrir et profita du premier soupir pour envahir sa cavité buccale. Alors qu'il se plaisait à explorer sa bouche de son muscle taquin, ses mains touchèrent ses épaules puis ses bras et remontèrent ouvrir chaque bouton de son veston.

Le blond le désirait entièrement nu et gémissant sous ses attentions.

Sa langue touchait la sienne de manière intime, remontant sur sa longueur et s'enroulant avec. Elle touchait parfois la sensibilité de ses dents ou de son palais et entraînait sa copine de jeu sur son propre terrain. Ses lèvres se refermaient alors sur leurs langues enlacées, leur procurant d'autres sensations de plaisir. Ses doigts se régalaient de sa peau douce au toucher, effleuraient certaines zones et intensifiaient leur pression sur d'autres. Lentement, sensuellement, il explorait son corps découvert et s'émerveillait de ses réactions. Son bassin se rapprochait parfois du sien. Pourtant une certaine distance persistait entre eux comme pour alimenter la tension et la frustration.

Feliciano attrapa quelques mèches de ses cheveux en le touchant. Ses gestes légèrement maladroits l'amusaient. L'Italien lançait à reculons ses caresses, ce qui les rendait légères et adorables.

Quand le blond lâcha sa bouche, un soupir franchit ses lèvres. Le brun combla de suite le vide ainsi créé, dévorant à nouveau ses lèvres et stimulant sa langue d'agréables picotements.

Un frisson de plaisir et d'anticipation les traversa. Leurs bassins se rapprochèrent d'eux-mêmes pour une brève friction. D'une main ferme, Francis recula les hanches de Feliciano des siennes. Pas encore. Feliciano mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour manifester son mécontentement, mais fondit à nouveau sous ses baisers.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention, Francis passa l'arrondi de son pouce sur l'un des mamelons bruns pour en ériger le bouton de chair. Feliciano sursauta ne s'attendant pas à être caressé ainsi. Il décolla sa bouche de la sienne. Fourbe, Francis attrapa la fameuse boucle de cheveux érogène avec sa main libre, l'enroula autour de l'un de ses doigts puis s'appliqua à suçoter la jonction entre son épaule et son cou particulièrement sensible.

Son gémissement de pur plaisir l'électrisa tout entier. Tout son corps s'était tendu vers lui, ses mains s'étaient crispées autour de lui, Feliciano se courbait pour profiter amplement de ses attentions.

Francis aspira la peau et la mordilla, le marquant comme sien, pinça l'autre mamelon et déroula la mèche pour jouer encore avec.

Contrôler ses pulsions et profiter de toute cette confiance, Francis adorait.

« Ça te plaît ? »

En gémissant son assentiment, Feliciano posa sa tête contre son épaule.

Francis toucha le bas de son ventre à la lisière de son pantalon.

« Alors la suite te plaira encore plus. »

Francis retira ses doigts en percutant la ceinture et grignota le lobe de l'oreille tout proche. Il se saisit fermement de l'une de ses fesses puis remonta ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Feli », murmura-t-il à son oreille en rapprochant leurs corps enflammés.

Avant que Feliciano l'emprisonne dans son étreinte, il posa un baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna de lui. Il ne tenait plus que sa main pour le rassurer.

« Ne bouge surtout pas.

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet », marmonna Feliciano.

La main de Francis se resserra brusquement sur la sienne.

« J'arrête ?

\- Continue.

\- Si tu n'es pas à l'aise…

\- J'ai confiance. Je plaisantais. »

Francis frictionna d'abord la main qui les reliait, agaçant le bout des doigts et flattant la paume. Il se déplaça silencieusement. Sa main libre se posa dans le creux de son dos alors que ses lèvres embrassaient son épaule. La tête aux yeux bandés se tourna instinctivement vers lui. Francis attendit que Feliciano s'humectât les lèvres avant de se jeter sur elles. Il s'amusa avec ses labiales avant de passer entre elles. Sa langue s'était à peine immiscée dans sa bouche qu'il la retirait.

« Francis », grogna Feliciano.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire. La grimace de Feliciano se transforma en sourire. Francis profita de cette diversion pour se pencher et embrasser le bas de ses reins. Feliciano poussa un cri de surprise qui l'amusa.

Tout en parsemant son dos de baisers papillon aussi inattendus que possible, Francis laissait ses doigts naviguer à la frontière de son pantalon sans jamais amorcer un véritable mouvement pour le lui enlever. Il finit par se redresser complètement, collant son corps au sien, lui mordilla le lobe d'une oreille et se mit à profiter de son torse découvert. Son amant ne tarda pas à reculer ses fesses contre son érection pour l'exciter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Instinctivement, Francis frotta la bosse dans son pantalon contre cette chair rebondie pour intensifier leur désir de s'unir. Il grignota l'épaule, alors que ses mains descendaient lentement le long de son torse. Ses doigts bataillèrent avec la ceinture, alors qu'ils haletaient de frustration. Le plaisir engendré par les frottements de leurs bassins recouverts de vêtements se révélait insuffisant par rapport à leur soif de luxure.

Francis se recula pour le débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements. Feliciano s'enleva lui-même ses chaussures, quand Francis posa les affaires de Feliciano sur un fauteuil.

« Francis ?

\- Je suis là. »

Le blond profita un instant de la vision de son amant entièrement nu et excité qui attendait son bon vouloir. La peau de Feliciano prenait des tons dorés et orangés sous la lumière des flammes. Ses mains ne savaient pas où se poser. Son sexe dressé n'attendait qu'une douce délivrance.

Francis vérifia la présence d'un flacon dans la poche de son pantalon et se déplaça tel un prédateur silencieux vers Feliciano.

Il porta ses mains sur les avant-bras nus de Feliciano jusqu'à attraper ses poignets et embrassa délicatement les lèvres de son amant. Feliciano répondit férocement comme pour lui intimer d'approfondir ses attentions. Ses actions cherchaient véritablement à le tenter !

Francis quitta sa bouche et rit devant son empressement.

Il n'avait pas fini de jouer avec sa libido.

Ses lèvres se portèrent sur la naissance de ses épaules pour redescendre sur son torse. Il embrassait, léchait et mordillait la peau qui rougissait et se marquait sous son passage descendant vers une destination attendue. Sa lenteur énervait Feliciano qui ébouriffait la base de ses cheveux blonds pour attaquer sa mèche érogène. Francis éprouvait évidemment l'insatisfaction de ses désirs physiques, son sexe pulsait comme un deuxième cœur, mais il se complaisait à manipuler ainsi son amant.

Après l'avoir émoustillé plus que de raison, il s'attela à lui faire atteindre la jouissance avec sa bouche habile sur son sexe et ses doigts à l'intérieur de son intimité.

Le soutenant de ses deux mains, il se réjouit d'entendre son prénom murmuré si sensuellement en atteignant l'orgasme.

Fier de sa prouesse, Francis récupéra un amant totalement fauché par le plaisir et amorphe pour le coucher par terre.

Il ne tarda pas à soupirer, frustré au possible par cette attente. Il ne cessait de se répéter que sa délivrance n'en serait que plus jouissive pour se contrôler.

Feliciano s'était étalé par terre sur le dos avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

Francis ne résista pas à l'envie de coller son corps contre le sien pour un câlin chaste et amoureux.

Dès qu'il le sentirait reprendre ses sens, Francis poursuivrait son programme. Pour l'instant, il profitait de son état post-orgasmique pour le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Il entendait sa respiration se calmer peu à peu, son cœur battre de plus en plus normalement, son corps refroidir légèrement, son agitation habituelle reprendre ses droits.

Feliciano tenta d'enlever son bandeau subrepticement, mais Francis l'interrompit dans sa rébellion.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

La main de Feliciano tressaillit dans la sienne, celle de libre caressa son entrejambe. Son souffle se coupa net à cet afflux intense de plaisir.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, peut-être ?, le taquina Feliciano.

\- Je veux tenter autre chose », dit Francis en s'éloignant à regret de cette main habile.

Feliciano fit la moue, avant d'acquiescer.

« Je peux t'attacher ? »

L'avait-il dit avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme ?

« Je pense que je n'aimerai pas ça.

\- Tu as dit pareil pour le bandeau. »

Feliciano mordilla sa lèvre, certainement inconscient de l'image érotique qu'il lui renvoyait, allongé et offert.

« Tu as de drôle de fantasme, se plaint Feliciano.

\- J'ai envie d'être en toi, gémit-il. Décide-toi vite. Tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Devant sa tentative de persuasion, Feliciano rit. Son corps se courba, apparemment tenté par l'idée d'une nouvelle union.

« Un mot de ma part et on arrête tout ?, marchanda Feliciano.

\- Promis.

\- Essayons, alors. »

Francis regarda vers le drap qui cachait ses ustensiles et se leva pour le faire glisser dans un doux murmure.

Ensuite, il s'assit près de Feliciano pour caresser son corps et l'échauder suffisamment pour le détendre. Son sexe commençait à peine à se dresser. Francis ne le pressa pas plus que nécessaire, le laissant retrouver naturellement toute sa vigueur. Feliciano recherchait le passage de ses doigts sur sa peau. Comme tout à l'heure, il essayait de le surprendre autant que possible avec ses attentions. Alors qu'il massait la sensibilité d'un coude, Francis se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Feliciano se releva, quand Francis recula, pour continuer leur baiser. Sa langue vint chercher la sienne. Son corps nu l'attirait au possible. Francis se contenait difficilement de lui sauter immédiatement dessus. Sa langue se fit happer par ses lèvres et agacer par sa comparse. Avant de céder, Francis aida Feliciano à se relever et l'amena vers les fers fixés au sol.

En le rassurant par des caresses, Francis bloqua d'abord l'avant-bras droit puis le gauche grâce à des bracelets métalliques. Feliciano était obligé de relever son bassin en s'appuyant avec ses genoux pour éviter que son sexe ne rencontre le sol.

« Ça va ?

\- L'intérêt m'échappe.

\- Je vais lever tous tes doutes, le nargua Francis en continuant de faire naviguer le bout de ses doigts sur sa peau.

\- Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer ma position et ton air pervers. »

Francis gloussa en entendant cette provocation et en visualisant la suite de leurs ébats. Feliciano ne serait pas déçu. Sa bouche déposa lentement des baisers sur le dos de Feliciano en partant de l'omoplate droite jusqu'à sa hanche gauche. Durant la manœuvre, ses mains effleurèrent ses flancs délicats, son torse aux tétons sensibles, son ventre doux, le bout de son sexe, la peau fine de ses hanches, le creux agréable de ses genoux, l'arrière frissonnant de ses cuisses et sa longueur érigée.

Le souffle de Feliciano s'était accéléré et laissait échapper de faibles gémissements d'impatience.

Tout aurait dû se dérouler comme dans ses plans.

Une fois en lui, Francis avait perdu le contrôle de ses pulsions à cause de toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée dans son organisme.

Une pensée bouleversante le fit frémir de tout son être. Jamais, il n'aurait perdu ainsi le contrôle avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas craint ce qu'il aurait pu faire à Feliciano dans un moment passionné, car il l'aimait de tout son être.

Transporté par ses sentiments puissants, Francis les avait transportés jusqu'à la jouissance.

Francis avait gémi le prénom de Feliciano un nombre incalculable sous cette passion dévorante, mais, à chaque fois, avait apprécié le frisson de plaisir parcourant sa peau juste sous la sienne.

En sueur et pantelant, Francis tentait de se remettre de cette expérience sexuelle époustouflante.

L'ampleur de ses sentiments et de sa confiance envers une autre nation le terrifiait et l'émerveillait en même temps.

Il aurait aimé que son laisser/aller survienne en d'autres circonstances.

Dans un état second, Francis entendit toutes sortes de cliquetis et ouvrit les yeux.

Feliciano tentait de se débarrasser de ses liens de fer.

« Feli ?

\- Tu ne me répondais pas, râla-t-il.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne contrôlais plus rien du tout.

\- Libère-moi ! »

L'Italien n'avait pas l'air content. Penaud et angoissé, Francis le détacha précautionneusement. Mince ! Ses avant-bras avaient rougi et avaient même été égratignés sous le feu de sa passion. Féli détestait se blesser ou avoir mal.

« Pardon ! »

Francis embrassa tendrement sa peau malmenée.

« Plus jamais, tu ne m'attacheras ! Je déteste être privé de ma liberté ! Je le savais dès le début. J'aurais dû insister…

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'y avoir obligé. Tu n'as pas du tout aimé ? »

Feliciano fit une grimace très complexe à déchiffrer. Francis avait véritablement peur de sa réponse. Il pensait le plaisir partagé. Il n'aurait jamais cru l'avoir forcé à quoi que ce soit. Il adorait Feliciano. Il ne voulait pas perdre son affection de cette manière.

« Si, mais… J'aime de toute manière tout ce que tu me fais !, lui reprocha-t-il comme si c'était un énorme défaut. Je ne veux plus être attaché !

\- Plus jamais ! C'est promis !, répondit Francis avec soulagement.

\- Je t'ai demandé de me détacher pendant qu'on le faisait, lui reprocha Feliciano.

\- Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même. Je n'aurais pas dû me frustrer autant.

\- On ne fait plus jamais l'amour comme ça, dit Feliciano de manière plus douce.

\- Je ne t'attacherai plus et j'éviterai de perdre le contrôle de mon corps. »

Les yeux toujours bandés, Feliciano s'affala dans ses bras pour recevoir un long câlin amoureux. Francis embrassa ses cheveux tendrement, se remettant doucement de ses émotions. Leur discussion avait plus affolé son cœur que leur ébat précédent. Il tenait tellement à Feliciano qu'il se refusait de le perdre par sa faute ou à cause des autres. Il préféra ne pas penser à l'avenir empli d'incertitudes. Tout ce qui comptait était l'homme dans ses bras, assez mâture pour lui pardonner ses erreurs et se remettre de leurs échecs ensembles.

« Tu n'as même pas enlevé ton pantalon.

\- Je me disais bien que certaines sensations étaient bizarres », plaisanta Francis en s'en débarrassant.

Feliciano rit contre sa peau et se redressa légèrement. Francis se crispa en sentant son érection toujours présente.

« Ne me dis pas j'ai atteint le septième tout seul », s'affola-t-il.

Véritablement gêné par son excitation, Feliciano avait les joues rouges et brûlantes.

« C'est entièrement de ma faute, dit Francis qui s'en voulait encore plus.

\- J'ai atteint les cieux, moi aussi, mais… »

Il rougit encore plus sans mettre de mots sur ce qui lui arrivait exactement.

« … j'en ai de nouveau envie.

\- Il ne faut pas te laisser dans cet état, s'inquiéta Francis.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à ça ?, demanda Feliciano avec curiosité.

\- Là, je pense surtout à toi, mon cœur. »

Tant pis pour une prochaine surprise, Francis ne désirait pas se montrer égoïste. Il lui enleva le bandeau des yeux pour plonger son regard aimant dans le sien. Il fut soulagé de constater le plaisir restant dans l'éclat de ses iris mordorés. Feliciano ne lui mentait pas pour minimiser l'incident.

Trop adorable pour son propre bien, Feliciano revint dans ses bras. Francis le câlina encore un moment contre lui avant de s'enquérir.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses que tu n'as pas aimées ?

\- J'ai été agréablement surpris par le bandeau. Je ne pensais pas qu'être privé de la vue amplifierait mes autres sens.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? À part pour tes avant-bras.

\- À part une épaule mordue sauvagement, tout va bien. J'imagine que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès.

\- Non. Bien sûr, dit Francis d'une petite voix.

\- Même en étant attaché, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu m'as fait. J'ai paniqué quand tu ne me répondais plus. »

Francis essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé après son orgasme.

« Tu m'as appelé longtemps ?

\- Oui, maugréa Feliciano.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir autant inquiété.

\- Plus jamais, tu ne me refais ça.

\- Bien sûr, mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais… »

Feliciano planta son visage devant le sien, impatient de connaître la suite de sa phrase. Francis rassembla son courage pour se montrer honnête.

« Tu es la seule personne pour laquelle j'ai ressenti tout ceci.

\- On le sait depuis un moment », le taquina Feliciano.

Francis cligna des yeux quand la lumière de la lune se refléta sur le miroir préparé pour l'occasion, comme pour l'accuser de mentir. Il y avait bien eu quelque chose avec Arthur, mais pas de cette intensité. Ou alors, il l'avait déjà oublié dans les bras de Feliciano.

« Je ne me laisse jamais aller à mes pulsions. Je regrette de t'avoir fait du mal, alors que je ne m'en pensais pas capable. »

Feliciano lui sourit de manière éblouissante, éclipsant la lumière de l'astre nocturne.

« Intéressant comme aveu.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Francis, je crois qu'on devrait faire l'amour plus simplement quand on veut totalement se lâcher. »

Feliciano l'embrassa sur ces belles paroles. Francis sentit ses joues le chauffer méchamment. Pour une fois, il était embarrassé. En s'unissant à Feliciano, Francis avait complètement oublié qu'il lui avait bandé les yeux, l'avait attaché et installé face à un miroir. Il n'y avait plus eu que cette impression de fusionner avec lui.

Francis ferma les yeux, quand la lumière blanche revint dans son champ de vision.

« Tu avais préparé un miroir ?

\- Normalement, on aurait dû profiter de la vision de nos corps en pleine action.

\- C'était un peu trop, non ?

\- On n'a pas besoin de tout ça.

\- De tout ça, en même temps, argumenta Feliciano. »

Feliciano ramena son regard excité du miroir vers lui. Francis le connaissait assez pour savoir que l'aspect visuel lui plaisait beaucoup. Il était temps de rallumer la flamme du désir.

Grâce à des paroles murmurées sensuellement, sa peau frissonna agréablement contre la sienne.

« Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, résuma Feliciano.

\- Non. C'est dommage pour ce miroir.

\- En plus, il a un bel éclairage lunaire en ce moment.

\- Pas faux, soupira Francis en évitant de penser à Arthur qui lui rappelait invariablement la nuit et son astre principal.

\- J'espère que tu as une autre idée de position.

\- Toujours, soleil de mon âme. »

Feliciano posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et caressa son corps pour faire renaître le désir en lui. Francis se laissait faire, appréciant chacune de ses attentions sur sa peau ensommeillée. Feliciano connaissait toutes les faiblesses de son enveloppe charnelle. Francis appréciait d'être entouré de sa présence, de ses baisers sur son torse, de ses doigts sur ses flancs et ses bras. Bientôt, une douce chaleur naquit dans son bas-ventre.

Francis porta sa main jusqu'au sexe bandé de Feliciano pour transformer la frustration en plaisir naissant. Feliciano haleta contre lui, puis se saisit de sa bouche pour que leurs langues se cherchent à nouveau. Francis ne se lasserait jamais du frottement délicieux de leurs muscles buccaux.

Francis sursauta quand Feliciano se saisit de son sexe à peine réveillé pour le stimuler.

Feliciano rit et lui demanda de se lever.

De biais, par rapport au miroir, Feliciano, à genoux devant lui, et s'occupa de réveille son sexe avec sa bouche.

Quand Francis se sentit prêt à lui faire l'amour, il le provoqua :

« J'ai hâte de me glisser en toi. »

Feliciano se releva immédiatement et l'embrassa passionnément. Leurs bassins rapprochèrent leurs entrejambes qui se frottèrent ensemble.

« Prends-moi maintenant. »

Son amant tourna sur lui-même pour lui présenter son dos et ses fesses.

Après une vérification dans le miroir où leurs deux corps excités se reflétaient, ils s'unirent à nouveau.

Leurs déhanchements amorcèrent l'ascension vers un plaisir beaucoup plus intense que de simples frictions de leurs intimités.

Francis lui saisit la hanche non visible dans leur reflet pour stabiliser ses mouvements et permettre à son amant de se gorger de la vue de leurs corps en pleine action.

Leurs regards embués par leurs sentiments et leurs sensations se croisaient dans le miroir, quand ils n'étaient pas subjugués par le point de jonction de leurs corps.

Ses yeux de soleil brillaient intensément sur cette surface lunaire.

Magnifique, adorable et amoureux, Feliciano abandonna le contrôle de ses sens et laissa son corps prendre les commandes.

Devant cette attitude spontanée, Francis ne put contenir à nouveau ses pulsions.

Leurs corps se perdaient dans la recherche pure du plaisir par des mouvements instinctifs.

Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à leurs sentiments partagés pendant ce moment de luxure en se plongeant dans le regard amoureux de l'autre.

Joie, bonheur et sensualité.

Un véritable délice s'accumulait dans leurs bas-ventres à chacun de leurs déhanchés coordonnés.

Quand la satisfaction physique se rapprocha, Feliciano soupirait bruyamment, la tête calée sur son épaule. Son intimité se resserrait par intermittence autour de lui pour les faire basculer. Sa main se porta d'elle-même pour parcourir la longueur de son sexe de mouvements rapides et efficaces.

Son amant cria, alors qu'il se tendait de tous son corps et se déversait dans l'étau de sa main, enfin comblé.

Francis revint en lui pour toucher sa prostate encore une fois, lui arrachant un cri supplémentaire de plaisir lors de son orgasme, atteint lui aussi la jouissance lors d'un nouvel aller-retour et le tint fort dans ses bras en achevant son ravissement.

Exténués, ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol.

Feliciano cala sa tête contre son torse.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire par perdre le contrôle, murmura-t-il à son oreille. C'est fascinant et tellement agréable, mi amore. »

Heureux, Francis se sentait plus amoureux que jamais.

Il avait toujours recherché le plaisir de manière différente et avec de nombreuses personnes, sans jamais comprendre que seul l'amour sincère le décuplait.

Il enveloppa dans ses bras son petit trésor brillant de mille feux et réchauffant son cœur meurtri par des années de mensonges.

« Je t'aime, mon soleil. »

* * *

_Petit délire du jour de l'An._

_AM : J'ai fini le chapitre pour le premier ! J'espère que sa lecture a été agréable. J'ai pris comme première bonne résolution d'écrire plus de lemons..._

_Francis : Non ! Ce n'est pas ta première résolution !_

_AM : Euh... Attends, c'est quoi déjà... Ah ! Oui ! Terminer cette fanfiction cette année !_

_Francis : Voilà, une vraie bonne résolution._

_AM : Deuxième résolution, écrire et lire autant de lemons que possible._

_Francis : ça, c'est pas difficile avec ton activité à la Ficothèque Ardente. C'est pas une résolution._

_AM : Continuer à être sadique avec les personnages...(ricanements sinistres)_

_Francis : ça ne sera même pas compliqué avec ce que tu en as tête. Sauvez-nous !_


	17. Chapter 17

_Comme le chapitre était prêt, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de le publier. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas écrire des lemons indéfiniment sur cette histoire.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

« Délicieux ce vin », commenta Francis.

Francis fit tournoyer le liquide d'une belle couleur vermeille dans son verre en cristal. Tous les deux appréciaient cet alcool doux en accompagnement de leur repas.

« Depuis que la paix est revenue, les vignobles se développent. Les précédentes guérillas ne leur permettaient pas de produire en toute tranquillité.

\- Tu parles de moi ?

\- Entre autres, mais je salue le vainqueur des fauteurs de troubles. »

Ses Français ne s'étaient pas toujours bien comportés avec les Italiens lors de cette conquête. Ils avaient été durement punis par Napoléon dès la première occasion, ce qui avait apaisé des tensions naissantes. Feliciano n'oubliait pas cette brève période d'écart militaire.

« Tu m'en veux ?

\- Non. J'ai pour la première fois de ma vie un espoir que tous les Italiens s'unissent durablement. Mon influence s'étend sur toute l'Italie. Et c'est grâce à toi.

\- Je te pensais pourtant très croyant », le titilla Francis.

Feliciano lui adressa un sourire complice.

« N'essaie pas de m'entraîner sur un sujet sensible.

\- Dis-le que le Pape te casse les pieds…

\- Mon grand frère Benito me casse les pieds. »

Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire. Bien joué, Feliciano. Depuis quelques temps, Francis avait tendance à mettre Feliciano en difficulté lors de leurs discussions. Il désirait s'assurer que son amant saurait au moins se défendre par les mots.

« Tu es inquiet, tenta Feliciano.

\- Non.

\- Si. »

Francis retourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, avant de lui avouer.

« J'ai du retard dans mon programme.

\- Du retard ? C'est si grave !, plaisanta Feliciano.

\- L'Angleterre s'est toujours servie de mes faiblesses.

\- Je te retarde ?

\- Non, le rassura immédiatement Francis. Il s'agit de stratégie militaire et civile dans un autre pays, celui qui vient nous rendre visite demain.

\- Angleterre ne peut plus t'atteindre. Tu as quasiment tout le contrôle de l'Europe, s'en étonna Feliciano.

\- Je me méfie de lui comme de la peste. Il prépare une riposte. Il ne m'attaque qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité. Et il tente de me prendre le contrôle de la Méditerranée.

\- Mais tu as toutes les terres !

\- Arthur est plus à l'aise sur la mer. A quoi bon détenir toutes les terres, si je ne peux pas commercer ! L'enfoiré de pirate a repris du service ! Il attaque tous mes navires marchands.

\- Pirate ?

\- Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas le connaître à cette époque de sa vie. »

Tellement sexy… Francis cassa le verre entre ses mains. Pourquoi avait-il eu ce genre de pensée en présence de Feliciano ? Il avait revu Arthur plus jeune, dans son manteau rouge, affublé d'un chapeau aux longues plumes colorées, brillants de mille bijoux précieux sous la faible luminosité des chandelles. Il s'était souvenu du son électrisant de ses bottes et de son sourire éclatant dans la nuit noire, quand il l'attrapait par surprise pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Arthur agissait toujours dans l'ombre des nuages et étincelait, seul dans les ténèbres, une fois le génie de sa stratégie dévoilée et éclipsait ainsi toutes les autres lumières. Une lune ronde, argentée et froide au milieu des étoiles lointaines et indifférentes.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Francis ? »

Francis sursauta en sentant les mains chaudes de Feliciano sur sa peau. L'Italien enleva délicatement les éclats de verre de sa paume et le soigna avec délicatesse. Son sourire chaleureux lui procura l'effet d'un rayon de soleil, bien que le soir fût tombé.

Doux, agréable, vital. Feliciano représentait pour lui le soleil de son âme.

« Je ne m'y attendais pas.

\- Ne parlons pas de lui, mi amore. On dirait qu'il t'énerve. »

Son baiser tendre réchauffa ses lèvres et son cœur d'un sentiment amoureux et paisible.

Francis aimerait tellement le retenir à jamais auprès de lui, même s'il s'agissait certainement d'un doux rêve.

A la fenêtre, des nuages perfides cachaient la lune dans le ciel.

Installé sur ses genoux, Feliciano lui présenta le dessert à même la bouche et partagea avec lui ses quartiers d'orange délicieux et chargés de lumière naturelle.

Feliciano lécha un peu de jus à la commissure de ses lèvres et posa sa tête lourde contre ses épaules. Il avait l'air épuisé par les préparations pour la journée de demain, mais partageait sa chaleur corporelle et sa tendresse avec lui.

« Allons-nous coucher. »

Feliciano marmonna un truc incompréhensible à son oreille.

Francis le porta jusqu'à leur couche et l'installa précautionneusement dans les draps. Il éteignit toutes les bougies, en maudissant la lumière envahissante et soudaine de l'astre lunaire qui lui rappelait son ancien amant, et se coucha contre Feliciano l'enveloppant de ses bras protecteurs et de son amour.

Exténués, ils s'étaient couchés dans leur lit commun, sans même amorcer une quelconque activité crapuleuse.

Francis ne s'expliquait pas le désir qui enflammait ses reins à la simple vue de son amant. Il n'osait pas l'appeler son compagnon dans ses pensées, car leur idylle ne durerait pas. Son cœur serait brisé de manière impitoyable par son ex qui reprendrait ses droits légitimes.

Trouver une solution à son impasse amoureuse le préoccupait énormément. Arthur se rendrait compte qu'il ne le désirait plus comme avant. En enquêtant, l'Anglais finirait par trouver celui qui l'avait remplacé dans son cœur et ses pensées. Arthur était loin d'être un idiot. Francis ne savait pas si l'honnêteté suffirait à sauver ce qu'il restait de leur pseudo-entente. Ils devaient rompre, mais Arthur ne l'accepterait pas facilement. Francis aimerait s'endormir, ce qui lui éviterait de ressasser des pensées pessimistes. Les cauchemars pourraient les remplacer. Tout de même, ils faisaient bon ménage avec des rêves aussi séduisants qu'érotiques avec un beau brun amoureux.

La chatouille de cheveux en bataille s'insinua dans sa barbe. Feliciano remua agréablement contre lui, alors que les premières lueurs du jour s'immisçaient dans leur chambre à travers les rideaux. Ses mains coquines caressèrent agréablement son torse à la recherche d'un réveil plaisant.

Son ardeur s'attisait au fur et à mesure que son amant l'émoustillait dans son demi-sommeil.

« Francis… »

Trop mignon le matin, avec sa tête dans le brouillard et ses yeux étincelants de pensées interdites.

La chaleur de leurs corps enlacés durant la nuit augmentait avec les câlineries lascives du matin. Feliciano s'étira un moment et bailla, avant de revenir à leur précédente activité. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes pour entamer un baiser langoureux. Francis suivit le rythme de la langue de Feliciano, prenant le temps de la caresser, de la suçoter ou de se faire embarquer dans ses artifices délicieux.

A la pensée de s'unir encore une fois, son corps fut envahi par l'allégresse et le désir.

Leurs yeux de soleil et de ciel se retrouvèrent avec amour et tendresse.

« Je te veux encore. Je te veux tous les jours et toutes les nuits », susurra Feliciano à son oreille.

Avec un sourire, Feliciano fit courir ses mains sur son torse, en plaçant une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Le brun s'assit sur ses cuisses. Leurs sexes frottèrent l'une contre l'autre. Les doigts de Feliciano se portèrent sur leurs verges pour les amener à s'ériger complètement ensemble. Ils haletaient en sentant le désir envahir leurs bas-ventres de manière puissante.

Francis sursauta quand Feliciano vint enduire d'huile son sexe.

Son amant était pressé de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Son excitation monta d'un cran, quand il le vit se positionner au-dessus de lui.

Feliciano s'abaissa tout doucement sur lui.

Francis s'obligea à ne pas bouger pour profiter de cette délicieuse sensation amorcée par son amant.

Son corps frissonna de plaisir. Feliciano commença à se mouvoir sensuellement sur lui. Son souffle se coupa et son corps se tendit quand il réussit à se donner du plaisir avec ses déhanchements lents et contrôlés. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche quand il s'assit à nouveau sur lui.

Francis n'osait pas intervenir en relevant ses hanches de temps à autre. Il se gorgeait de la vue de son amant se procurant ainsi du plaisir prostatique et profitait de chaque once de sensations traversant son ventre puis l'ensemble de son corps.

Francis se plaisait à l'observer entièrement nu et excité. Sa peau prenait des tonalités d'or et de rose sous la lumière du matin, ses yeux brillaient d'éclats luxurieux, son sourire heureux l'éblouissait. La chaîne qui symbolisait leur amour étincelait à son cou. Et il criait son plaisir quand il s'abaissait sur lui. Lentement, doucement, comme pour se réveiller de cette douce nuit et retarder la jouissance autant que possible.

Leurs mains s'étaient trouvés entre deux frissons délectables et s'étreignaient.

Francis décida de le laisser mener leurs ébats jusqu'à la toute fin, se réjouissant d'être cloué au matelas par toute cette énergie sexuelle et par le plus bel homme à ses yeux sur cette planète.

Il se courba sous un afflux de plaisir plus rapproché et releva les genoux pour permettre à Feliciano de trouver un appui.

Les mains sur ses genoux, il accentua le rythme de ses déhanchements.

Comme ils leur en prenaient de plus en plus l'habitude, ils se perdirent dans l'union de leurs corps, leurs plaisirs et leurs sentiments.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux durant cette ascension vers l'extase. Ils ne les fermèrent pas quand ils furent fauchés par l'orgasme. Ils se délectèrent ainsi de leur amour. Ils purent s'alanguir l'un contre l'autre en toute quiété, jusqu'à ce que le Palais soit réveillé par l'activité des domestiques.

Une journée difficile les attendait.

Francis et Feliciano durent patienter jusqu'en début d'après-midi pour accueillir leur invité dans la salle des réceptions diplomatiques, assis tous les deux sur les fauteuils posés sur une estrade. Francis tenait à faire comprendre qu'il était le maître en ces lieux et que Feliciano l'assistait. Il n'était pas venu saluer lui-même son invité à son arrivée et l'avait fait amener jusqu'à lui.

Malheureusement, l'Empire français ne rencontrait pas un réel enthousiasme dans toute l'Europe. Sans parler d'Angleterre, bien évidemment. Même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une question de temps, ses ennemis outre-manche finiraient par déserter leur île d'origine pour leurs colonies. Francis sourit à la pensée jouissive de bouter Arthur hors de sa propre maison.

Pour l'instant, il avait une épine douloureuse dans le pied. Sa propre famille, qui plus est ! Quand ce n'était pas Angleterre, c'était son autre rival qui se chargeait de lui rendre la vie impossible.

« Bonjour, Antonio.

\- Francis, mon ami ! Pourquoi m'accueillir si froidement ?

\- Je vous soutiendrai toute la vie entière, mes frères bien aimés, précisa Romano avec ferveur en mettant son poing sur le cœur. »

Francis reprit tranquillement sa respiration. Antonio et Romano voyageaient souvent ensemble quand il s'agissait de rencontres diplomatiques. La force de l'habitude, d'après le Royaume de Sicile et de Sardaigne. Antonio cherchait certainement un soutien en Romano pour jouer sur la fibre familiale. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'ils mettraient surtout Francis et Feliciano mal à l'aise à ce sujet. Et puis, Romano était un très mauvais appui, car il s'agissait d'un gros trouillard.

« Antonio, tu m'empêches de conquérir le Portugal et de couper définitivement les vivres à l'Angleterre.

\- Je n'y peux rien si mon peuple se soulève spontanément. »

Antonio se révéla dans toute sa splendeur, avec son sourire niais de trois mètres de large, pour faire passer la douloureuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de conquérir Antonio, aussi ?, râla Romano. Est-ce que je suis ton prochain allié sur la liste à se faire enculer par derrière ? »

Romano n'avait pas été long à dévoiler la vraie raison de sa venue. A sa manière.

« Il n'y a rien de sexuel entre mes territoires et ceux de Francis, Romano, tenta Antonio pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante dans la salle.

\- Que tu es naïf, t'as pas vu comment Perpignan reluquait Barcelone ! En plus maintenant, ces villes ont la chance de se réunir à la moindre occasion pour trouver des arrangements entre leurs deux départements français. Réorganisation, mon cul ! »

Il était temps de recadrer avant que le sujet dérive assez pour les mettre mal à l'aise.

« Voyons, tu as dit que tu me soutiendrais toute ta vie. La dévotion d'Antonio ne me paraissait pas satisfaisante. »

Le corps de Romano s'était tendu d'anxiété. Quant à Antonio, son regard émeraude s'était obscurci de manière dangereuse. Le feu du conquistador couvait dans ses veines, prêt à rejaillir, et sa foutue fierté de nations le poussait à se débattre de toute ses forces contre l'occupation de ses terres.

« Franchement, Francis… Quel est ton véritable objectif en nous assujettissant tous ?

\- Neutraliser l'Angleterre.

\- Ta façon de le courtiser ne prend-elle pas un tournant légèrement extrême, suggéra Antonio, en prenant plus le rôle de confident que de celui de nation.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de le courtiser, mais de le neutraliser.

\- En nous détruisant au passage, tenta Antonio.

\- Non. En nous unissant une bonne fois pour toutes pour garantir la paix durablement sur nos territoires. J'en ai assez des guerres.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre. Tu n'arrêtes pas de faire la guerre.

\- C'est la dernière guerre entre les Européens.

\- Napoléon Ier est un tyran, Francis. La paix, sous la répression, n'est pas véritablement la paix. Que fais-tu de tes idées républicaines ? »

Antonio l'énervait au plus haut point, en le mettant face à ces contradictions.

« Je savais que tu étais entré en rébellion contre moi. Tes propos le prouvent.

\- Francis, tu vas trop loin », intervint la quatrième personne de leur réunion.

Feliciano lui avait attrapé doucement la main pour attirer son attention. Bien joué, Antonio, pour avoir amené avec toi cette peste de Romano !

« C'est ton ami, tu devrais l'écouter.

\- Feliciano. Je suis certain qu'Antonio n'est pas étranger aux troubles dans sa province.

\- Tu éjectes ma famille royale du trône et tu penses vraiment que les espagnols vont accepter ça !, s'énerva Antonio. Si tu ne t'étais pas mêlé de mes affaires royales, l'Angleterre n'aurait pas récupéré le Portugal. Fini le blocus. Alors, oui, tu n'es pas content, mais je n'y peux rien si ton Empereur est assez mégalo pour asseoir sa famille sur tous les trônes d'Europe ! Réfléchis deux minutes !

\- Mais avec la même famille royale partout en Europe, nous serons plus soudés que jamais.

\- Je suis sûr que, même lorsque tu auras tous les territoires de l'Europe, tu t'appelleras encore France et, malheureusement, nous aussi. Despote ! Je te dis ça, parce que je suis ton meilleur ami et que, normalement, je devrais pouvoir être sincère avec toi dans ces moments-là !, cria Antonio.

\- Parle alors. »

Francis se surprit à éprouver de la curiosité sur ce que pouvait lui dire Antonio. Il le trouvait étonnamment très coopératif pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier. Antonio prit le temps de se calmer et de trouver un angle d'attaque.

« Francis. Je n'ai pas revu Arthur depuis des lustres…

\- Normal. Tu as interdiction de le voir.

\- Eh bien même, en tentant de le rencontrer… Juste pour voir jusqu'où il était dans la merde. Je déteste ce connard et c'est pour ça que je te soutiens à cent pour cent, précisa rapidement Romano. J'allais pour l'espionner et te faire un rapport. Impossible de lui mettre la main dessus. Et j'ai mis mes meilleurs informateurs sur le coup.

\- On ne sait pas où il est, continua Antonio. Soit il est très mal en point à cause de tes attaques répétées, soit…

\- Il se prépare à me porter un coup fatal, compléta Francis.

\- S'il préparait un coup fatal, il aurait au moins tenté de nous débaucher, râla Romano.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi ai-je convoqué Antonio ? Seul, rappela Francis en fusillant du regard Romano.

\- D'après mes informateurs… Je te suis loyal avant tout, Francis… »

Mais bien sûr, Antonio. Le soleil lui avait trop tapé sur la tête pour qu'il commette de pareilles imprudences et ne dévoile son intention de lui nuire. Quelque chose clochait. Francis ne cessait de se le répéter, en cherchant d'être magnanime pour son ami.

« …D'après mes informateurs, Arthur n'a pas montré le bout de son nez une seule fois. Et pourtant, il adore comploter sur place.

\- Il a peur de se faire capturer, se réjouit Francis. Je pourrais négocier sa reddition en échange de bons traitements.

\- C'est bon de savoir que tu es prêt à tout, s'en inquiéta Antonio.

\- Arthur s'en doute certainement. Donc, mets un terme à tes problèmes internes. Je serai alors d'humeur d'oublier mes soupçons contre toi, essaya subtilement Francis.

\- Je ne peux pas te promettre l'impossible ! »

Il n'y avait pas que Romano qui traitait intérieurement Antonio d'idiota, Francis et Feliciano aussi. Le seul à réagir fut Romano qui donna un coup, pas aussi subtil qu'espéré au départ, dans le fauteuil d'Antonio.

« Tu me demandes d'intervenir contre mon propre peuple, se rattrapa Antonio. Je te fournis des soldats. Je ne peux pas faire mieux. »

L'accord entre Antonio et Arthur consistait donc à laisser la situation se dégrader, pour que Francis ne puisse pas reprendre le contrôle du Portugal. Antonio avait de toute manière des arguments valables pour son impuissance à gérer la situation. Arthur avait la possibilité de retrouver certaines de ses importations pour survivre à sa politique d'asphyxie. Brillant !

Seulement, Antonio en avait trop dit. Francis ne savait pas comment sévir. Emprisonner Antonio ne ferait qu'alimenter le conflit. Le faire surveiller pour l'amener jusqu'à Arthur pourrait se révéler profitable, puisque l'Anglais aimait bien jouer en eaux troubles.

Antonio ne s'était jamais montré aussi imprudent lors d'un entretien international. Il devait être perturbé émotionnellement.

« Il y a aussi un fait inquiétant dont je dois te parler en privé… »

Francis se méfia immédiatement de son meilleur ami en sédition contre leur gouvernement commun.

«… A propos du troisième membre de notre trio infernal.

\- C'est une belle tentative pour nous séparer lors des discussions, lui fit remarquer Francis sur ses gardes.

\- Gilbert veut te baiser dans tous les sens du terme ! », hurla Romano avant qu'Antonio lui mette une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

Antonio lui fit un grand sourire béat pour faire passer cette agression olfactive surprenante. Francis et Feliciano n'en revenaient toujours pas. Francis se doutait bien de ce que Gilbert insinuait par tous les sens du terme. Ils n'étaient pas amis pour rien.

« J'aimerais te parler en privé… A propos de ça, justement, compléta Antonio. Comment l'as-tu appris, petite fripouille ?

\- J'ai mes sources, idiota. Gilbert a même précisé qu'il le ferait à sec et bien profond. »

Antonio bâillonna à nouveau celui qu'il supposait être son allié et leur adressa son plus grand sourire.

« C'est pour ça que je voulais en parler en privé, dit Antonio au bord des larmes quand la fripouille planta ses dents dans sa main.

\- Idiota ! Je t'évite de trahir ce ventre à bières qui te sert d'ami, en le dénonçant et en me faisant bien voir à ta place.

\- Je suis allé le voir seul, en profitant, bien sûr, que nous fassions parti du même grand Empire Français. Il ne l'a dit qu'à moi, parce qu'il me faisait confiance, s'en étonna Antonio.

\- Alors, comment l'as-tu su Romano ?, s'enquit Francis.

\- J'ai le meilleur réseau d'information de toute l'Europe, enculeur narcissique», le fusilla du regard Romano.

Le léger mouvement des yeux de Romano vers son jumeau Feliciano avant de revenir vers sa cible insinua le doute en Francis. Celui-ci était alimenté par le pire regard de tueur lui étant adressé de toute son Histoire : « Sale gros pervers dégueulasse, on va retrouver ton cadavre dans un fossé et l'honneur de mon frère sera préservé à tout jamais. »

Ou alors, il se faisait des idées paranoïaques… Il n'était pas dans les petits papiers de Romano, tout simplement.

Francis détourna le regard pour s'enquérir du comportement de Feliciano. Son plus fidèle allié avait l'air choqué par l'attitude de Gilbert qu'on venait de leur rapporter. Francis savait que Gilbert le désirait fortement et d'une manière étrange, depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Autant sentimentalement que politiquement, les deux nations rapporteuses avaient fait mouche.

« On va en parler tous les deux, Antonio. Romano, tu laisses Feliciano tranquille avec ce genre d'histoires.

\- J'ai pas envie de parler de ce connard-ci à mon jumeau. »

Et merde ! Francis n'aurait jamais soupçonné que Romano serait un manipulateur aussi brillant. De un, il isolait Antonio et Francis. De deux, il allait tenter d'extorquer la vérité à Feliciano pendant qu'il angoissait de son côté.

Ce petit sourire vicelard de grand vainqueur, il espérait bien que Feliciano arriverait à lui faire ravaler.

« Ton jumeau a l'air en grande forme aujourd'hui, glissa Francis à l'oreille de Feliciano pour le prévenir du danger.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais ses faiblesses, susurra Feliciano à son tour.

\- Malheureusement, c'est réciproque. »

Romano se leva précipitamment, en éclatant son fauteuil par terre.

« Putana di merda !

\- Romano, tu pourrais faire attention ! Tout le mobilier était accordé pour les réceptions officielles, râla Feliciano. Je vais devoir tout racheter.

\- Je suis désolé, fratello.

\- Nous allons discuter dans une autre pièce et les laisser. A plus tard ! »

Feli lui adressa un clin d'œil complice en quittant la pièce. Oh ! Le petit cachottier. A présent, Romano serait trop honteux pour venir l'embêter pendant au moins vingt minutes.

« A plus tard, Feli !

\- Non, mais tu as vu ce que tu as fait. T'es vraiment pas doué, Romano.

\- J'y peux rien, Feli, bon sang ! On a dû t'arnaquer avec le mobilier !

\- Je ne me fais pas arnaquer !

\- Bien sûr que si ! »

Antonio prit à son tour une station debout en les observant s'en aller en se chamaillant.

« C'est effrayent de constater à quel point Feliciano te ressemble de plus en plus. Il paraît que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble.

\- Exact. Il est la contrée avec laquelle je m'entends le mieux et qui a le plus besoin de mes conseils et de ma présence.

\- Pas étonnant. Tu lui as offert toute l'Italie jusqu'au bout de la botte sur un plateau d'argent. Je salue l'exploit d'unifier cette contrée et t'en suis reconnaissant pour notre jeune frère. Il en avait absolument besoin pour continuer d'exister.

\- Roderich a été cruel avec lui.

\- Je n'ai rien à dire en matière d'éducation foireuse. Je n'ai pas été assez là pour Romano. Il avait besoin d'une nation, pas de précepteurs pour apprendre certaines choses.

\- Romano s'est émancipé tout seul comme un grand.

\- Il a profité de mon absence pour manigancer son émancipation. Tu devrais te méfier de lui. Il est redoutablement intelligent et opportuniste.

\- Comme nous tous. Il t'a eu parce que tu l'aimes bien, l'embêta Francis.

\- Possible, râla Antonio.

\- L'éducation de Roderich consistait à saboter l'avenir de Feliciano pour assurer ses propres intérêts. Même si tu n'étais pas là pour Romano, tu lui as permis de devenir une nation forte et puissante. Il n'a que deux iles dans la Méditerranée, mais elles sont d'une importance capitale avec la présence des anglais sur cette mer.

\- Et il le sait, soupira Antonio. Il sait aussi qu'il n'est pas de taille face à ton Empire.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas peur de lui. Il a besoin de moi contre les Anglais.

\- Francis, tu devrais arrêter de te focaliser sur les Anglais. Il y a plus préoccupant. »

Francis se leva de sa chaise, descendit de l'estrade pour se porter à la même hauteur qu'Antonio.

« Que me veut notre meilleur ami ?

\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, mais j'imagine que tu connais par cœur vos dernières péripéties historiques ou personnelles pour expliquer son comportement.

\- J'ai ma petite idée, en frissonna Francis. Pourtant, Gilbert m'a assuré qu'il me pardonnait mon erreur.

\- Il te dit ça par devant… Tout d'abord, il paraît qu'Arthur et toi avaient invité Roderich et Gilbert à passer entre vos draps.

\- Comme tu es bien informé, ironisa Francis.

\- Gilbert et Roderich me l'ont confirmé. Et oui, je suis aussi allé voir Roderich, notre allié, pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Je m'en fous que tu confirmes ou pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de coucher avec ton autre meilleur ami ?

\- Tu es jaloux ?, se moqua de lui Francis.

\- Mais non ! Bon sang, Francis ! On avait convenu que c'était une énorme erreur ! On ne doit pas mélanger, l'amour, la baise et l'amitié. Heureusement, on a réussi à passer au-delà. Pourquoi faire la même connerie avec Gilbert ?

\- Il m'avait provoqué. »

Antonio gonfla ses joues et porta ses mains à ses cheveux comme pour les arracher :

« Il a fait exprès de te provoquer pour t'amener à cette partie à quatre.

\- Ah, bon ! »

Francis prit une grande inspiration. Il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides, car cet évènement datait de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Francis détestait s'être fourvoyé sur son meilleur ami pendant tout ce temps.

« Tu t'es fait méchamment manipulé sur ton principal point faible ! Le sexe ! Tout le monde est au courant pour ta faiblesse, d'ailleurs.

\- Je ne m'en suis jamais caché.

\- Ensuite, Gilbert et Roderich se sont séparés peu de temps après.

\- Je ne le savais pas. »

Pourquoi Gilbert ne lui en avait jamais parlé ? Roderich n'avait aucune obligation morale envers lui, mais Gilbert était son ami. Une telle nouvelle qui devait énormément l'affecter aurait dû lui être rapportée.

« Et c'est en partie de ta faute. Gilbert y est grandement pour quelque chose. Roderich n'a vraiment pas apprécié vos ébats à plusieurs. Heureusement pour toi, Roderich t'en est reconnaissant. Ça lui a ouvert les yeux sur Gilbert. Et donc, j'ai pu nous en faire un allié pour savoir ce que Gilbert manigance encore contre toi.

\- Ok. Il m'en veut.

\- Et tu as tué son petit frère, le Saint Empire Romain Germanique. Il ne t'en veut pas. Il te hait !

\- Ah !

\- Tu t'es fait un ennemi encore pire que l'Angleterre. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur Arthur. Sa notion du romantisme amène dans son esprit une confusion terrible entre la guerre et le flirt. Il t'aime assez pour ne pas désirer ton annihilation complète. Arthur veut que tu te relèves à chaque fois pour que tu puisses lui courir après. Contrairement à Prusse. Il te hait et veut te tuer en te faisant méchamment souffrir au passage. »

Francis s'assit sur le premier fauteuil disponible en essayant de rassembler le fil des évènements.

« La mort du frère de Gilbert était un accident, soupira Francis.

\- Elle a été provoquée par tes conquêtes. Cet enfant était trop jeune pour s'adapter à ce changement de régime.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu la mort d'une autre nation. Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver.

\- On ne connait pas assez notre nature de nations pour comprendre ce genre d'extinction, le rassura Antonio. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Tu aurais pu tuer Feli aussi, durant ce genre de manœuvre, ou même l'un d'entre nous. Et tu ne l'aurais pas voulu, non plus. Malheureusement, c'est arrivé au petit frère chéri de Gilbert. Tu as dû t'attaquer à la ville cœur ou à la ville tête de cette jeune nation trop fortement pour qu'il y survive. Sans le savoir. Tu as brisé le cœur de Gilbert.

\- Mais il m'en veut depuis plus longtemps…

\- Je crois qu'il n'a plus toute sa tête depuis quelque temps. Et tu as aussi tué son dirigeant favori, ce qui l'a rendu encore plus haineux envers toi.

\- D'après ce que tu as dit, il me déteste depuis un bon moment.

\- Il me semble que c'est beaucoup plus complexe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement dans cette chambre. Roderich m'a dit que Gilbert a essayé de déstabiliser ton couple par des manières basses et viles. Tout ce que Gilbert a réussi, c'est se mettre à dos Roderich.

\- S'il pensait déstabiliser mon couple avec une coucherie, il s'est trompé sur toute la ligne. »

Antonio le regarda droit dans les yeux de manière intense. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs pour le coincer.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu plus de nouvelles d'Arthur ? Je ne parle même pas de le voir en chair et en os, mais juste d'un signe qu'il existe encore.

\- Longtemps, dit Francis d'une toute petite voix.

\- Personne n'a de nouvelles d'Arthur depuis longtemps.

\- Je suis persuadé qu'il se planque. J'ai eu un mot incendiaire de sa part, me disant de me mêler de mes affaires. »

Antonio lâcha un grand soupir de satisfaction.

« Tant mieux ! Gilbert a dit qu'il s'en prendrait à l'être le plus cher à tes yeux. Je commençais à m'inquiéter sérieusement pour cet enfoiré d'Angleterre. Mais si tu dis qu'il râle encore, tout va bien.

\- C'est ce que Gilbert a dit ? », demanda avec inquiétude Francis.

Le dernier mot d'Arthur datait d'une dizaine d'années. Francis préférait ne pas le dire à Antonio, de peur que son meilleur ami ne lui fasse la morale. Il n'était rien arrivé de dramatique à Arthur. Cette sale teigne se planquait pour ressurgir tout croc dehors. Arthur avait dit qu'il ne reviendrait que le jour de son écrasante victoire contre son Empereur despotique. Cet idiot s'y tenait et avait ainsi perdu l'affection de Francis.

« Exactement. J'ai demandé à Roderich de surveiller notre ami. Francis, fais tout de même gaffe à ce que tu dis à Gilbert. Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance.

\- Bien entendu.

\- Et je ne souhaite de mal à personne. Je ne voulais pas dénoncer ses actions, mais je suis sûr que je l'aurais regretté. Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous fassiez du mal de manière personnelle.

\- Merci, Antonio.

\- Je te tiendrai au courant, dès que j'aurais du nouveau. Je tiens trop à mes meilleurs amis.

\- Entendu. »

Antonio le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Allez, c'est juste une mauvaise passe dans votre amitié.

\- Je l'espère vraiment. J'irais lui parler.

\- Fais-le venir ici, c'est plus prudent. Il doit venir te rendre des comptes, lui conseilla Antonio.

\- Non. La présence de Feliciano à mes côtés risque de l'énerver. Je m'y rendrai seul pour le ramener à la raison. »

* * *

Avertissement : Les insultes fleuries de ce cher Romano sont sponsorisées par les terres volcaniques et fertiles de la Sicile et les jardiniers de Sardaigne, ses deux îles constitutives.  
N'hésitez pas à réagir en commentaires ;).


	18. Chapter 18

« Je ne suis pas une nounou, bordel !

\- On va bien s'amuser tous les deux, fratello ! Vee !

\- Ne me touche pas ! »

Malgré ses paroles, Romano resta dans les bras chaleureux de son jumeau.

« Ne faites pas de bêtises pendant notre absence, les taquina Francis. Je veux retrouver Rome dans un état impeccable.

\- Rome est notre fief d'héritiers légitimes de l'Empire romain. C'est à nous ! Bastardo blond, accro à la vinasse !

\- Ah, voilà l'origine de notre statut de bâtards, en rit Francis en faisant un clin d'œil à Antonio depuis son cheval.

\- Nous ne sommes que des fils adoptifs malheureusement. Romano nous renie en tant que grands frères de cœur, pleurnicha Antonio. Il est tellement méchant avec nous.

\- Putain ! Vous ! Vous ne ferez pas de conneries, les gros pervers ! Si tu touches à un cheveu de l'idiota, t'auras à faire à moi !

\- Voyons ! Romano, je ne couche pas avec mes meilleurs amis. »

Antonio lui fit signe trop tard de se taire.

« En plus, t'es un menteur ! J'ai le meilleur réseau d'information au monde, t'as pas encore percuté ! En plus, vous allez rejoindre l'autre connard de ventre à bières ! Je suis sûr que c'est pour un plan à trois ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais couché avec Gilbert, espèce de sale dégueulasse !

\- J'aurais dû te dire que je ne couchais plus avec mes meilleurs amis. C'est du passé. »

Heureusement, Feliciano était quelqu'un d'extrêmement compréhensif sur ses erreurs de jeunesse et sur les allusions à celles-ci.

« Tu ferais mieux de le préciser à Gilbert. Après votre passage, j'enverrai un joli blondinet pour lui extorquer des informations, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Romano, tes méthodes me choquent profondément. »

Et pas que lui… Feliciano gobait les mouches. Pourtant, Marcello lui avait expliqué en détail toutes ses techniques d'espionnage.

« Tu as tellement grandi, Lovi chéri ! Je suis fier de toi ! », s'extasia Antonio à contrario des deux autres.

Lovi chéri se mit à rougir de toutes ses forces. Francis ne put s'empêcher de rire avec Antonio d'avoir réussi à le mettre dans tous ses états.

« Gilbert est sûrement un adepte du petit frère pour petit frère. J'ai bien compris pourquoi je faisais la nounou. Je ne suis pas bête non plus.

\- Vous pouvez partir tranquille. Vee ! Il n'arrivera rien à Romano !

\- Putain ! Ne t'y mets pas aussi, Feli !

\- Veillez bien l'un sur l'autre, précisa Antonio. N'agis pas tant que nous ne sommes pas revenus, Romano. Ce serait précipité.

\- Si on pouvait éviter d'alimenter les penchants de Gilbert, je vous en serais reconnaissant, râla Francis.

\- Évite de t'allonger pour les mauvaises personnes à l'avenir, idiota pervers !

\- J'ai grandi Romano et j'ai bien compris la leçon. »

Un éclair mordoré lui parvint dans la faible lumière du jour. Feliciano lui avait clairement fait la gueule, quand il avait compris son inquiétude pour Arthur. Son âme charitable était tourmentée entre le fait d'aider potentiellement quelqu'un dans le besoin et ses propres intérêts amoureux.

Coucher avec tout le monde entraînait tout un tas de complication quand les sentiments s'en mêlaient que ce soit l'amitié ou l'amour. Francis estimait qu'il était de son devoir de vérifier jusqu'à quel point Gilbert le haïssait, que ce soit pour protéger ses proches ou lui-même. Évidemment, laisser Romano et Feliciano, seuls tous les deux, comportait des inconvénients, mais surtout des avantages. Les jumeaux tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Si l'on profitait de son absence pour s'en prendre à l'un d'eux, l'autre le protègerait. Il y avait de grandes chances que Romano apprenne pour leur liaison adultère. Francis préférait s'assurer de leur sécurité plutôt que protéger son secret à tout prix. De toute manière, Romano ne trahirait jamais Feliciano.

« Allez, partez sur vos nobles destriers pour sauver la santé mentale de votre ami l'ogre prussien au bide dégoulinant de bières, se moqua d'eux Romano.

\- T'as vu comme on est trop génialissimes, lança Antonio.

\- Il faudra lui faire remarquer, soupira Francis. Allez, en route ! »

Ils attendirent d'être suffisamment éloignés des oreilles innocentes et prudes des Italiens pour chuchoter.

« Tu ne leur as pas parlé de notre plan ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Et toi ?

\- Non. Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu me prends pour qui, toi aussi ?, le taquina Antonio. Franchement, vu comment Romano réagit à nos exploits sexuels, du passé, précisons-le bien…

\- Du passé, mon très cher ami.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre sa réaction par rapport à notre devoir amical consistant à écumer de nombreux bars allemands pour sombrer dans la dépravation et l'alcool.

\- On va plonger Gilbert dans la dépravation de l'alcool, nuance.

\- J'espère qu'aucun de nous n'ira en cellules de dégrisement.

\- C'est à espérer parce que sinon Romano le saura à coup sûr.

\- Si ça se trouve, son joli blondinet nous piste à la trace. J'ai l'impression d'être constamment sous surveillance sicilienne.

\- Ce doit être sa manière de montrer qu'il tient à toi.

\- J'aimerai que son affection soit moins étouffante… et surtout moins efficace à récolter toutes sortes d'informations utiles. La disparition d'Arthur l'énerve, juste parce qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé sa localisation grâce à ses informateurs aux mœurs légères ou violentes. Maintenant, il tient à protéger son jumeau. Il va le trouver fissa ton Arthur.

\- Quand Arthur veut se cacher, il est introuvable.

\- On parie que Romano le déniche dans sa cachette ?

\- Antonio, tu es mauvais perdant.

\- Je ne suis mauvais perdant qu'avec un coup dans le pif.

\- Tu ne reconnais même pas que tu es mauvais perdant. C'est affligeant. »

Antonio gonfla ses joues, comme s'il était offusqué, mais partit rapidement dans un grand rire communicatif. Il était agréable d'avoir une relation durable d'amitié avec une autre nation. Francis se rendit compte qu'Antonio lui avait manqué. Il avait été bien occupé par un adorable Italien et avait négligé ses autres relations. Il avait été trop amoureux pour se soucier des autres.

« Tu seras toujours mon ami ?, lui demanda Francis.

\- Je l'espère en tout cas. Du moment que tu ne me fais pas de mal personnellement et intentionnellement, je resterai ton ami. Je t'ai déjà démontré que je pouvais aller au-delà d'un écueil dans notre amitié.

\- Gilbert veut me faire du mal.

\- On va lui donner un bon coup sur la tête pour qu'il arrête de penser ce genre de conneries, avec l'aide de ce cher Dyonisos.

\- Dyonisos est le dieu du vin, pas de la bière.

\- Les mélanges ne réussissent pas à Gilbert.

\- Il le sait et il sait bien qu'on le sait, argumenta Francis.

\- Mais il ne sait plus qu'on le sait au bout d'un certain degré d'alcoolémie et, en plus, il ne s'en souvient plus le lendemain, si ce n'est pas génialissime comme caractéristique.

\- Le but n'est pas de le faire vomir ou s'évanouir.

\- S'il nous entendait… », en rit Antonio, ce qui lui arracha un doux sourire.

Jusqu'à présent, Francis pensait que leur trio avait été seulement forgé par leurs passions communes pour le sexe, l'alcool, la déconne, les confessions et l'entraide sur plusieurs siècles. Maintenant que Gilbert lui tournait le dos et que tout devenait illusoire, Francis se posait un grand nombre de questions sur les autres nations. Les siècles, les guerres et les manigances écorchaient les sentiments. Il s'entendait mieux avec sa famille adoptive, avec laquelle il avait grandi pendant des siècles et appris tous les ressorts de la politique, qu'avec les autres nations. Le paternel avait raison sur toute la ligne, bâtir la famille latine avait été la plus brillante et la plus généreuse de ses manœuvres politiques.

Francis n'aurait jamais tenu sans le soutien de ses frères de cœur. Même quand il les savait loin de lui, il éprouvait la douce sensation de leur appartenir, de les aimer et de se sentir aimé. Il avait malheureusement confondu l'amitié forte qui le liait à Antonio avec un véritable amour. À cette époque, il avait déjà fui les sentiments forts d'Arthur dans les bras d'un autre.

Sa toute première infidélité. Oh ! Il s'en était mordu les doigts !

D'un, coucher en même temps avec ses deux rivaux sur les mers était fatalement une connerie politique. N'importe quelle nation l'aurait compris. Eh bien, pas lui ! Il avait toujours aimé vivre dangereusement ! Un dépucelage et une longue traversée avec son meilleur ennemi que c'est excitant ! Rien ne s'était officialisé entre eux après cette lune de miel improvisée, malgré l'insistance de Francis pour connaître les sentiments d'Arthur. Ainsi, Francis s'était senti libre de toute obligation envers cette sale teigne et avait cherché une relation beaucoup moins compliquée…

De deux, Francis avait donc méchamment contrarié le terrible Captain Kirkland, grand émotif aux pouvoirs terrifiants, en couchant avec l'équipe adverse. Il avait donc passé à nouveau plusieurs mois prisonnier de l'Unicorn pour vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, ce qui avait renforcé leur relation naissante. Rien à voir avec le syndrome de Stockholm. Il avait été très vite détaché. Le syndrome inverse avait fonctionné du tonnerre.

La tentative d'Antonio pour le secourir avait été épique. Francis avait entendu toutes leurs répliques étranges, avec des sous-entendus pervers et des menaces explicites de mort, depuis sa cabine (après quelques âpres négociations, des tentatives d'attendrissement et plusieurs parties de jambes en l'air, il était passé de la cale humide aux draps du Captain et avait même obtenu quelques aveux touchants et sincères…).

Au final, le pauvre Antonio avait fini sur une île déserte, sans eau et sans nourriture.

De trois, l'amitié n'engendrait pas forcément de l'amour et l'amour n'engendrait pas forcément la clémence pour les fauteurs de troubles. Dès qu'Arthur lui avait lâché la grappe, suite à des menaces courageuses du gouvernement français, Francis était retourné auprès d'Antonio (si, il l'avait fait !). Évidemment, l'Espagnol avait moyennement apprécié son stage de survie en milieu hostile.

À ce moment-là, Francis avait su différencier les deux grandes relations de sa vie et les sentiments y étant associés. Se tourner vers Antonio avait été une solution de facilité, une impression de sécurité et une fuite de ses véritables sentiments amoureux. Très mauvaise idée sur le long terme. Mais, ce n'était pas si évident à admettre pour Antonio. Oui, sacrément problématique…

Et c'est là que politiquement, c'était génial. Oui, la France retombe toujours sur ses pattes. Ses deux rivaux ne pouvaient plus se blairer et l'adorait chacun de son côté. Francis en avait grandement profité, même si sa relation avec Antonio avait failli ne pas y survivre entre les supplices sur la planche, les tentatives d'étranglements de la part d'Arthur et leurs disputes passionnelles.

Finalement, Francis avait eu une discussion sacrément houleuse avec Antonio : « _Je t'aime autrement ! Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais pas mon grand amour ! J'ai confondu les deux. Je suis désolé ! Je veux qu'on redevienne amis ! Ne pleure pas, même si une épaule amicale te tend le bras ! Vire tes mains de là ! C'est non ! Arrête de pleurer. Je vais pleurer, aussi. Mais oui, ton âme sœur t'attend quelque part de pied ferme… »_ et une autre avec Arthur : _« Non ! Ce n'est pas rigolo de tourmenter Antonio, espèce de grand fou ! Non, ça ne m'excite pas ! Par contre, toi, mon chéri, tu me plais beaucoup. Je n'aime que toi… »_.

Ah ! Les joies des premiers émois sexuels des nations modernes !

Par la suite, Francis et Arthur avaient eu des écarts de conduite à cause de leur éloignement, ce qui les avait amenés à élargir leur conception du couple lors d'une dispute épique. Francis avait juste mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais refaire l'amour à Antonio. D'ailleurs, Arthur l'avait exigé, car il ne prêtait que le corps, pas le cœur.

À présent, ces problèmes avec Antonio lui paraissaient cent fois plus simples à arranger que ce qu'il vivait avec Feliciano.

Le corps, pas le cœur.

Comment était-il arrivé à faire la différence pour Antonio et pas avec Feliciano ?

Il tira sur les rênes pour arrêter sa monture. Un sentiment étouffant et puissant l'empêchait de respirer. Il éprouvait tout simplement un amour pour Feliciano aussi intense que celui de ses débuts avec Arthur. Similaire en tout point en matière de passion, d'investissement et de réciprocité. Il avait ainsi reconnu le danger d'une relation privilégiée avec l'Italien, dès les premiers jours de leurs retrouvailles. Il l'avait évité autant que possible, car il commettait un impair vis-à-vis d'Arthur, mais avait fini par céder aux allants de son cœur. Il ferait tout pour Feliciano, comme il aurait tout fait pour Arthur. Sa relation avec Arthur avait été fragilisée par une distance physique et une absence de correspondance trop importantes. Espérait-il aujourd'hui retrouver sa trace et son affection de manière instinctive ? L'aimait-il toujours autant ? Que se passerait-il entre eux deux ? Entre eux trois. Feliciano ne se faisait peut-être pas du souci pour rien.

Francis avait envie de se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Heureusement, Romano lui avait fourni un dictionnaire personnalisé pour ses mauvais penchants. Il entendait presque sa voix l'insulter.

Antonio se racla la gorge.

« Il faudrait peut-être avancer, si on veut atteindre notre première étape avant la nuit.

\- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- Depuis un bon moment. Gilbert te préoccupe ?

\- Pas seulement. Arthur, aussi.

\- Encore lui. Tu pourrais arrêter de penser à lui tout le temps. En es-tu seulement capable ? »

Francis rougit en pensant à la seule personne capable de lui faire oublier Angleterre. L'étincelle de curiosité dans le regard d'Antonio le fit se reprendre. Il ne devait pas se trahir.

« Quand je pense à ma poire, j'y arrive. »

Antonio soupira, pas convaincu pour un sou par sa boutade. Ils se remirent en route au pas, car Antonio tenait à discuter encore avec lui.

« Tu te fais du souci, pour Arthur, pas vrai ?

\- Je déteste l'avouer, mais oui, il m'arrive de m'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Je me disais bien que tu ne faisais pas que l'imaginer dans des poses suggestives », se moqua de lui Antonio.

Récemment, il imaginait majoritairement un tout autre homme. Il lui était arrivé de rêver d'Arthur ou de fantasmer sur lui. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Feliciano puisqu'il s'agissait de ses pensées très intimes. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ses souvenirs et ses pensées perverses sur la personne qui avait longtemps partagé sa vie. Il tentait de l'oublier, se sentant rejeté, mais n'y arrivait pas totalement.

« Allez, Francis. Si ça se trouve, Arthur est en train de ricaner tout seul à bord du HMS de l'Amiral Nelson en imaginant sa prochaine vacherie. Après, tu t'en voudras de t'être soucié de son sort.

\- Gilbert n'est pas du genre à proférer des menaces en l'air. Il s'agit de l'un de mes plus grands proches. Il n'éprouvera aucun scrupule à le faire souffrir.

\- Je suis heureux d'être resté proche de Gilbert. C'est fou comme son amitié me tient à cœur en ce moment, plaisanta Antonio.

\- Pas de tentative de le rendre jaloux ou quoi que ce soit, par rapport à nous deux.

\- Bien compris. De toute manière, il vaut mieux que je reste proche de lui. On essaie de la jouer trio, cette fois-ci.

\- On avisera après.

\- J'aime les plans où l'on réfléchit après !, se réjouit Antonio.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Et ça, les nordistes, ils ne comprennent pas cette conception de la vie !

\- On a quand même converti Gilbert.

\- Il réfléchira quand il aura la gueule de bois. Je savais qu'on devait l'initier aux méthodes ancestrales du paternel en matière de beuverie. Dis, ton fils a l'air aussi d'aimer les plans où l'on réfléchit après.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Alfred a encore fait ?

\- Oh, rien de spécial. Juste sa façon de se comporter. »

Alfred n'était pas adepte du « je réfléchis après aux conséquences », mais du « je fais semblant de réfléchir après, comme ça, je mets mon daddy dans le doute quant à mes futures actions potentiellement semblables à celle de mon papa. De toute façon, improviser est toujours possible en cours de route pour l'énerver. À l'inverse, je peux piéger mon papa avec un plan digne de mon daddy sans qu'il le voie arriver et innover quand papa improvise ! ».

Il avait été bien élevé, ce petit ! D'ailleurs, Francis surveillait de près sa possible intervention dans le conflit en cours. Ils étaient alliés de nature, puisque Francis avait été le premier pays à le soutenir dans son Indépendance. Seulement, le petit pourrait avoir envie de retourner sa veste pour aider son daddy. Il était parfois quelque peu sentimental. Francis savait qu'il ravitaillait son daddy en vivres par bateau et faisait ainsi échouer son blocus. Évidemment, Alfred niait tout en bloc…

Francis se revit avec Matthew dans les bras et Arthur courir après Alfred qui venait de faire une bêtise. Il avait tout de même passé énormément de temps avec Arthur et les deux garçons.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à ne plus se voir et se parler ?

Francis hésita un instant, puis décida qu'il ne pouvait pas garder cette information que pour lui.

« Antonio. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Arthur depuis plus de dix ans, même de manière indirecte.

\- Attends ! Tu as dit qu'il râlait encore !

\- Il m'a bien dit d'aller me faire voir, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Me sentant rejeté par lettres interposées, je me suis mis à bouder. Je sais que c'est une réaction immature, mais celle de se planquer, aussi.

\- Le pire, c'est qu'on entend encore moins parler de tes derniers déboires sexuels que d'Arthur. L'abstinence, c'est pas trop dur ?

\- Oh ! C'est dur, crois-moi. »

Pour sa gouverne, Antonio lui avait tendu la perche !

« Vu le temps que tu passes en Italie, certains se demandent si tu ne déflores pas toutes les villes du pays.

\- Quelle jolie rumeur !

\- Quel défi à la hauteur de tes précédents exploits ! En plus, les Italiens ont une imagination débordante ! Le calendrier de tes ébats est quasiment minuté et toujours vérifiable par des tierces ! Leur enthousiasme les amène parfois à exagérer sur la chose, et même sur ton engin. Oh ! Ils s'amusent ! Belle façon de renforcer leur union nationale. En plus, ils pourront se marrer au coin du feu pendant des siècles. Voyons, Francis...

\- Ma vie sexuelle se porte très bien, répondit Francis, surpris par toutes ces rumeurs planifiées dans son dos.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Il faudra que tu m'expliques la virginité intacte de certaines personnes avec ce que tu leur as fait subir. Je suis curieux quant à ce tour de magie. J'aimerais bien savoir m'en servir de temps à autre. Cela m'aurait évité de passer par un balcon tout nu la nuit en plein hiver.

\- Le balcon de qui ?

\- D'une Italienne. J'ai le sang chaud, parfois, quand on me parle de toi. Je sais aussi donner de ma personne pour mener des enquêtes approfondies. Elle n'était pas réellement passée entre tes mains, mais elle a bien voulu de moi. »

Francis rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, pressentant qu'il allait subir cette discussion.

« Ne dis pas ça pour justifier tes coucheries. Dans le lot, certains ont juste fantasmé sur moi, se justifia-t-il.

\- Ouais, cette explication pourrait tenir la route, puisqu'elle est loin d'être infondée. »

Francis rentra ses épaules, n'aimant pas ce genre d'insinuation.

« Antonio… Ne doute pas de mes capacités.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, je suis officiellement la deuxième personne au monde à te connaître parfaitement bien en matière de sexualité. Imagine que the number one se penche un peu là-dessus.

\- Et alors ?

\- On sait tous les deux que violer des adolescents ne t'intéresse pas. Et Arthur, aussi.

\- Quoi ?, s'offusqua Francis.

\- Certains Italiens ont la puberté qui les travaille méchamment. Je ne te parle pas des délires étranges de certains pervers. Eh oui ! Insulter la ville de Rome dès votre première rencontre dans l'Antiquité n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. J'ai appris que tu aimes te recouvrir du sang de tes ennemis et le lécher sur le corps de tes amants…

\- Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Francis n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait entendu des bruits de couloirs étranges en Italie, mais jamais aussi imagés sur sa personne. Il avait surpris plusieurs conversations avortées à son passage. Maintenant, il avait une petite idée du pourquoi de tous ces chuchotis et rires sous cape.

« J'ai lancé moi aussi des rumeurs lors de ton passage en Espagne. Non ! Ne me dis pas merci ! Soit tous les Italiens sont des mythomanes sexuels, soit tu te payes du bon temps avec la seule personne qui leur tient particulièrement à cœur de protéger. Là, il s'agit d'un exploit ! Les Italiens sont réputés pour se tirer dans les pattes et tu n'es pas capable d'être fidèle deux minutes. Ce serait également un exploit que tu sois devenu impuissant ou discret dans tes aventures…

\- Qu'oses -tu insinuer ?, se méfia Francis face à ce genre d'allusion peu subtile sur sa relation actuelle.

\- Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Étant ton meilleur ami qui te connaît par cœur depuis la petite enfance, j'ai ma petite idée sur la question.

\- Ah !, s'inquiéta Francis.

\- Voici le conseil avisé et gratuit de ton meilleur ami de toujours et pour la vie : lance des rumeurs bien salées sur ta vie sexuelle débridée lors de notre voyage. Avec toute ton armada de fidèles Italiens au courant de tous tes déplacements, ce ne devrait pas être compliqué pour la première partie… »

Pour une fois, Venise n'avait pas manœuvré finement. Seul Marcello connaissait tous ses rendez-vous à travers l'Italie pour soi-disant le protéger des rumeurs sur son couple actuel. Si on lui avait demandé son avis, Francis aurait été contre cette idée ou aurait agi de manière plus réaliste en donnant quelques informations véridiques sur ses préférences. En colère, Francis lança un regard désespéré à Antonio.

« Surtout, n'ose pas plaider l'abstinence absolue et de fausses rumeurs. Je ne te croirai pas et Arthur ne te croira pas. Et une vengeance dans les dents de sa part, ça fait mal. Crois-en mon expérience d'amoureux transi prêt à endurer mille supplices pour te conquérir. J'étais maso à l'époque… J'étais tellement inquiet que j'ai incité mes villes à affabuler. Tu te rends compte de ce que je suis capable de faire pour toi ! »

Francis sursauta. Avait-il entendu ce qu'il avait entendu ? Il s'agissait d'une catastrophe sans nom, si Arthur l'apprenait. Son inquiétude pour son meilleur ami le mettait dans un état de panique. Antonio n'aurait jamais dû le couvrir de cette manière. N'avait-il pas retenu les leçons du passé ?

« Sur nous deux ? Là, tu es maso ! J'ai promis à Arthur de ne plus te toucher !

\- Du calme ! Non. Pas sur nous deux. J'ai été assez traumatisé. Malheureusement, notre amitié a des limites, pleurnicha faussement Antonio.

\- Oh ! Je suis désolé de l'apprendre !, tenta Francis pour détourner la conversation.

\- Donc, tu as couché avec Madrid, Barcelone, Valence, Cordoue…

\- Que des villes espagnoles !

\- Heureusement, les villes portugaises ont aussi trouvé ce jeu amusant. Ils aiment ton torse blond et velu, se moqua de lui Antonio.

\- Non, pas eux !, se plaint Francis.

\- Je pense que ça a peut-être attiré l'attention d'Arthur. Espérons qu'il sorte de sa cachette ! Il fallait bien que Marcello ait un petit coup de pouce international, sinon ça aurait été gros comme une maison que tu préfères les Italiens ! »

Francis se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Antonio avait mis au placard les allusions subtiles pour l'attaquer de front sur sa faiblesse du moment du doux prénom de Feliciano. Allez ! Tentons le tout pour le tout ! Antonio ne sait pas forcément de qui il s'agit.

« Ne me dis pas que tu travailles de concert avec Marcello pour ruiner ma réputation ! C'est pas possible… Mais surtout ! C'est pas crédible ! Pourquoi m'en voulez-vous à ce point ?

\- Oh ! N'essaie pas de te défiler avec tes airs de victime !, se plaint Antonio. On dit même que tu es le père de certains marmots. Toutes mes félicitations ! Et c'est crédible, car tout correspond à tes rendez-vous.

\- Non !

\- Certaines de mes villes ont heureusement trouvé cette occupation distrayante, quand j'ai lancé comme défi d'imaginer une nuit entre tes bras, là où tu passes. Tu as de la chance ! Lancer une rumeur, c'est tellement plus facile que je le croyais. Maintenant, tu peux dire que tu préfères les villes du sud, parce la froide Angleterre t'a terriblement déçu.

\- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Il me semble qu'un Italien manœuvre finement pour rester en vie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. D'autres villes Européenne se sont lancées dans l'aventure. Du moment qu'il berne habilement Arthur, je lui tire mon chapeau. Seulement, je suis ton meilleur ami. Il ne m'aura pas avec des manœuvres aussi basses.

\- Ton insinuation perfide ne m'atteint pas.

\- Il y en a qui ne vont pas tarder à faire "un plus un égal deux". À commencer par Romano. Je te rappelle que les Italiens sont bavards. Si tu t'étais vu bouffer du regard Feliciano, mais tu te mettais des baffes… »

En colère, Francis râla contre la perspicacité d'Antonio. Il ne pensait pas que son langage corporel le trahissait autant. Il allait devoir faire plus attention en présence d'autres nations. À force de côtoyer Feliciano, il avait forcément acquis des gestes de tendresse ou des regards explicites et complices.

« Merci d'être aussi franc avec moi, quant à mon regard protecteur de grand frère.

\- Regard d'amoureux langui avec quelques lueurs de désirs à l'intérieur, il n'est en rien fraternel. Si je me souviens bien, ce n'était réservé qu'à une seule personne…

\- Une seule personne que je n'ai pas revue depuis des lustres !, s'énerva Francis. Je n'avais pas que des frustrations en dessous de la ceinture. Au bout d'un certain temps, tu as envie d'une relation stable et amoureuse.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'Arthur était un mauvais choix.

\- J'aime Arthur. »

Francis l'avait dit avec conviction, sans même chercher cette intonation dans sa voix. Il était blessé dans ses sentiments à cause de son absence, mais ne pouvait renier ses attaches avec lui. Ils avaient vécu en couple longtemps et élevé de jeunes nations ensemble. Quelque part, Francis n'avait pas complètement tourné la page. Arthur lui manquait. Des explications sur cet éloignement lui étaient nécessaires pour avancer. Il serait plus serein, s'ils avaient véritablement rompu. Francis avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'Arthur l'évitait pour ne pas se confronter à la réalité de leur rupture.

« Ne joue pas avec les sentiments de celui qu'on a juré de protéger, râla Antonio.

\- Arthur m'a abandonné.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour profiter de la naïveté de Feliciano, le gronda Antonio. Tu fuis à nouveau comme un animal blessé vers la première personne qui te prodigue de l'affection…

\- On a tout fait pour éviter de tomber amoureux ! Nos sentiments se sont renforcés en mettant en place le Royaume d'Italie… Je te jure que j'ai résisté de toutes mes forces contre notre attirance. Dès le départ, je savais que c'était une erreur…

\- Ce qui ne t'a pas empêché de foncer droit dans le mur, commenta Antonio. Ce serait quelqu'un d'autre, je n'aurais rien dit. Il s'agit d'une jeune nation. Bordel ! Tu veux flinguer son avenir ?

\- Feliciano est capable de se défendre tout seul, à présent. Il ne m'a pas facilité la tâche en me tournant autour… Oui, j'aurais dû retourner dans mon foutu pays, le laisser se démerder et passer pour un salop.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Tu extrapoles. Tu n'es pas obligé de mettre des kilomètres pour ne pas sauter sur les gens, s'en offusqua Antonio.

\- Je devais lui permettre de devenir une nation qui en impose… Ce n'était pas une attirance passagère. Nous sommes très amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- Il faudra un jour que je comprenne la différence entre l'attirance et l'amour dans ton esprit tordu. Tu as conscience que tu vas devoir rompre avec l'un d'eux ? »

Francis frissonna de tout son être à cette éventualité de plus en plus envisagée. Le plus logique serait de rompre avec Arthur pour en terminer avec cette relation amoureuse compliquée à cause de leurs obligations de nation. De plus, Arthur ne daignait même plus lui parler, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il appartienne à un autre ? Seulement, Arthur avait des lubies. S'il lui en prenait l'envie, l'Italie ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendre pour l'avoir défié.

« J'en ai bien peur.

\- J'espère pour toi que Feliciano ne souffrira pas dans la manœuvre.

\- Ta sollicitude pour Arthur me touche profondément.

\- J'arrive encore à cauchemarder sur lui ! Si tu peux lui faire bien mal au passage, tu as tout mon soutien. »

Antonio avait la rancune tenace, ce qui fit culpabiliser Francis. Toute cette période de sa vie avait été riche en émotions pour lui et ses deux amants simultanés. Il se retrouvait encore dans de beaux draps et espérait ne pas avoir de regrets dans quelques siècles.

« Je ne sais pas encore ce que je serai obligé de faire, soupira Francis.

\- Ouais. J'imagine que ton choix ne sera pas évident. Ton meilleur allié ou ton pire ennemi. Selon ta situation politique, l'un ou l'autre est préférable. Ne te trompe surtout pas. Suis ton cœur.

\- Ce sera compliqué, car il est déchiré en deux.

\- On sait tous les deux pourquoi. L'un d'eux ne suffit pas à ton bonheur.

\- C'est bien plus complexe, s'insurgea Francis qui avait du mal à tout reprocher à Arthur.

\- Non ! C'est simple pour une fois.

\- Je suis plus inquiet pour Arthur que pour Gilbert.

\- Je ne te dis pas de placer tes meilleurs amis avant ton ennemi adoré, mais ton grand amour avant ton premier amour. Au moins, tu auras des relations plus saines avec tout le monde. Sans compter les rumeurs fantaisistes, bien sûr.

\- J'aimerais vraiment qu'Arthur soit quelqu'un de plus raisonnable. »

Antonio s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de répondre.

« Parce que tu penses que Feliciano l'est plus en matière de sentiments ?

\- Il est beaucoup plus mature. C'est la raison pour laquelle, ça se passe beaucoup mieux.

\- Heureusement, tu as gagné un peu en maturité à son contact, ironisa Antonio. Feliciano n'a pas ton expérience des relations internationales. Il n'imagine certainement pas dans quel foutoir tu l'as plongé. Il vient à peine de devenir une véritable nation. Il reste quelqu'un de jeune avec de grandes espérances. Ça risque de mal finir pour vous deux.

\- Que tu es pessimiste…

\- Tu as une armée gigantesque, mais tu n'as pas réussi à conquérir l'Angleterre. La sale teigne arrive encore à te résister.

\- Je n'aime pas son habitat naturel. Sa terre ne m'intéresse pas… Il y fait gris tout le temps…

\- Comme à Paris.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pareil. Il fait plus froid à Londres.

\- C'est subjectif.

\- Paris est plus jolie.

\- Peut-être en ce moment, concéda Antonio. Il paraît que ta capitale a entrepris de grands travaux.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'argent en provenance des impôts.

\- Pas étonnant, vu le territoire occupé.

\- Je m'occupe de tout le monde. Ma Capitale doit refléter mon pouvoir.

\- Si seulement, tu y vivais, on saurait qu'il s'agit de la Capitale de ton Empire.

\- Je forme Feliciano.

\- Et pas qu'à la politique, l'embêta Antonio. C'est un bon élève ?

\- Très bon et attentionné.

\- Ça doit te changer. Je comprends qu'il t'ait fait tourner la tête. »

À ce moment-là, Antonio dut endurer un long exposé de toutes les qualités de Feliciano rempli d'anecdote plus adorable qu'osée. L'Espagnol put profiter d'une courte pause pour enfin le couper dans son monologue.

« Francis, suis ton cœur et épouse Feliciano. Vous prenez quasiment toutes vos décisions ensemble, vous vivez ensemble et vous passez tout votre temps ensemble. Personne ne s'opposera à votre union. Même la sale teigne n'aura pas le temps d'intervenir. Brise tes fiançailles avec Arthur et oublie-le une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Tu détestes Arthur à ce point ?, dit Francis en faisant tourner nerveusement l'anneau de fiançailles à son doigt.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus heureux avec Feliciano qu'avec lui. Je suis désolé de t'en faire le constat.

\- Je dois le revoir. Je ne peux pas décider ce genre de choses, tout seul de mon côté. Ce serait aussi mettre Feliciano en fâcheuse posture si mon Empire s'effondrait.

\- Ah ! Tu envisages quand même une défaite. Je croyais que le pouvoir t'était monté à la tête !

\- Le pouvoir m'intéresse pour continuer à vivre avec Feliciano.

\- Ah ! D'accord ! Tout s'explique !

\- Après, j'ai des visées politiques concrètes…

\- … dont tu te contrefiches. Si tu peux faire l'amour à ton Italien, tout va bien. J'ai bien résumé ?

\- Mais…

\- Tu n'arriveras pas à rattraper cette bourde dans notre conversation.

\- J'ai confiance en mon dirigeant.

\- Une confiance aveugle. Tu as toujours épaulé tes dirigeants…

\- Je fais en sorte que l'Italie reste un pays quoiqu'il advienne. C'est ma mission. Je suis consulté sur les autres sujets. Mon avis est pris en compte. Pas toujours, tu t'en doutes bien. La question de l'Italie est ma priorité absolue, car seule une nation peut intervenir auprès de Feliciano...

\- Ça t'arrange bien, le taquina Antonio.

\- J'aurais pu laisser Marcello se charger de lui apprendre les rouages de notre fonction. Seulement, il aurait pu prendre l'ascendant sur lui…

\- Et tu es tombé amoureux de lui en désirant l'aider. C'est mignon.

\- Ce n'est pas mignon.

\- Mais si… Pour une fois, tu avais des intentions louables.

\- Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être peau de vache ! »

Antonio rit encore une fois et l'embêta tout au long du trajet sur ses performances sexuelles imaginaires et sur ses sentiments réels pour son protégé politique.

À force de se charrier, ils en avaient oublié d'améliorer leur plan si ingénieux. De toute manière, il valait mieux paraître naturel pour entraîner Gilbert dans les bars. Ce ne devrait pas être très compliqué à réaliser.


	19. Chapter 19

_La suite est là ! Il n'y aura pas de drabbles sur Hétalia ce mois-ci, puisque j'ai écrit les drabbles sur un fandom différent pour l'anniversaire de l'une de mes toutes premières lectrices et amie à présent. La nuit des lemons sera le 29 janvier._

* * *

« Gigi ! »

Se libérant des gardes, Antonio et Francis se jetèrent d'un même mouvement sur leur meilleur ami, avec des étoiles dans les yeux et des pâquerettes dans les cheveux.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?, s'insurgea Gilbert, étouffé par deux pots de colle affectueux.

\- Surprise ! », clamèrent-ils en cœur.

Évidemment, ils ne l'avaient pas prévenu de leur arrivée imminente pour se donner la possibilité de tomber sur une piste fraîche concernant ses intentions malveillantes. Malheureusement, ils avaient retourné tous les services du château du Prussien sans obtenir quoi que ce soit de probant, avant d'être amenés manu militari jusqu'à lui. Une brillante idée de deux membres du Bad Friends Trio avait toujours tendance à prendre par surprise les gens.

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez foutu un sacré bordel en cuisine !

\- On croyait qu'on était en Autriche, plaisanta Antonio.

\- Je croyais qu'il y avait Roderich. Ça l'aurait tellement énervé, surenchérit Francis.

\- Mais vous avez bu avant d'arriver !

\- Juste un petit peu », dit Antonio, ce qui était l'exacte vérité.

Un peu pompettes, ils sentaient assez l'alcool pour faire passer cette agression dans les coulisses comme l'une de leurs frasques.

« Mais on voulait venir te voir ! C'est bien que tu sois ici !

\- Mettez-les dans les quartiers des invités et enfermez-les !

\- Gigi, c'est pas gentil !

\- Le temps qu'ils décuvent. Ce sont des invités de marque ! Je viendrai vous voir une fois que j'aurais fini ma réunion.

\- T'es trop sérieux !

\- Il faut bien quelqu'un de sérieux dans cet Empire !

\- Mais on est sérieux, quand on n'a pas bu !

\- Allez ! Emmenez-les ! »

Francis et Antonio se laissèrent emmener par les gardes et en profitèrent pour papoter.

« Il est toujours comme ça, avec vous ?, tenta Francis.

\- Ça doit lui plaire de donner des ordres à des gens obéissants.

\- Maintenant, je l'imagine dans des scènes osées avec ses gardes ! »

Rougissements et yeux outrés garantis.

« Elle est bonne sa queue ?, tenta Antonio avec un air curieux.

\- Notre nation nous traite bien. Je plains les Français et les Espagnols », dit le garde avant de les enfermer.

Une fois seuls, Francis et Antonio tentèrent de ne pas éclater de rire. Sans succès.

« Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que j'ai osé dire ça en étant sobre, murmura Antonio.

\- Nous étions ivres. Ils n'iront pas lui répéter. Récapitulons ce que nous avons appris.

\- Il va souvent dans les sous-sols.

\- Il en revient avec des bouteilles. J'imagine que la cave est au sous-sol.

\- On ne va pas chercher régulièrement des bouteilles en plein milieu de la nuit, Francis !

\- Il est peut-être devenu alcoolique et ne veut pas que ça se sache. Là, on titille un point sensible chez notre meilleur ami.

\- Ouais, mais il faudrait s'assurer qu'il y a bien une cave dans cette section-là, décida Antonio.

\- On n'ira peut-être pas dans des bars à l'extérieur.

\- Bonne idée, chef ! »

Antonio fit le tour de la pièce du regard, recherchant tout moyen de fuite. Francis se surprit à l'imiter, alors qu'il était la nation à laquelle on rendait des comptes.

« On ferait mieux de faire semblant de décuver, dit Antonio.

\- Allez ! On se fout dans le lit tous les deux ! »

Ils se mirent donc tout habillés sous les couvertures, mais ne sombrèrent pas dans le sommeil. Ne connaissant pas les intentions de Gilbert, ils préféraient rester attentifs à leur environnement. Ils écoutaient sagement les bruits provenant du couloir, essayant de déterminer s'il s'agissait du simple passage des serviteurs affairés à leurs tâches ou si des gardes arpentaient les quelques mètres devant leur porte.

« On dirait que les deux gardes de tout à l'heure nous surveillent, râla Francis.

\- En même temps, on ne peut pas en vouloir à Gilbert après les dégâts qu'on a occasionnés.

\- Et si ça se trouve, il ne veut pas qu'on se blesse en faisant les idiots.

\- Francis, notre ami n'est pas dans son état normal.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai du mal à m'y faire. »

Ils attendirent environ trois heures, en papotant de tout et de rien, que Gilbert vienne les rejoindre. Quand ils l'entendirent rentrer dans la pièce, ils émergèrent des couvertures, les joues rouges et le regard embué à cause de la chaleur, comme s'ils venaient de dormir trois heures.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous mettre dans des états pareils quand vous me rendez visite.

\- Tes bières sont trop fortes pour la tête, râla Antonio.

\- On s'est laissé entraîner par une jolie blonde…

\- … avec des seins magnifiques…, compléta Antonio pour alimenter les rumeurs.

\- On est désolé pour tout ce qu'on a pu faire.

\- Excuse acceptée, les deux idiots. »

Le sourire en coin de Gilbert avait quelque chose de malsain qui fit froid dans le dos à Francis.

« Alors, on daigne enfin bouger son popotin impérial pour rendre visite à son meilleur pote.

\- Je l'ai bougé de sa chaise et, finalement, tout le reste est venu avec, commenta Antonio. Étonnant ?

\- Très étonnant, le taquina Gilbert.

\- Je suis désolé, Gilbert. J'avais des obligations à remplir.

\- En Italie ?

\- Feliciano commence à se débrouiller tout seul comme un grand, maintenant. Avoue que l'éducation de Roderich laissait à désirer.

\- On s'est disputé plusieurs fois à ce sujet. J'ai essayé de l'avertir qu'un jour ça lui retomberait méchamment sur la gueule. Je ne savais pas que Feli était un garçon, en plus. L'élever comme une fille de bonne famille, incapable de prendre la moindre décision politique et bonne à juste faire le ménage et des courbettes, était irrespectueux. J'ai même dit à Elizabeta de réagir. Mais elle aussi, elle s'est laissée enfermée dans ce putain de rôle de femme au foyer par ce gros machiste. D'ailleurs, ils veulent se marier. Ils vont bien ensemble avec leurs balais dans le cul.

\- Antonio m'a dit que tu avais rompu avec Roderich. Je suis désolé pour toi.

\- Ça couvait depuis un moment. Comme quoi ce genre de choses peut arriver aux meilleurs. »

Son regard semblait plus amusé qu'attristé. Gilbert avait-il réussi à tourner la page ?

« T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie, maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas facile de se retrouver célibataire du jour au lendemain. Je m'amuse bien avec ce que j'ai sous la main pour l'instant.

\- On ne sera jamais casé, pleurnicha Antonio.

\- Parle pour nous deux, surenchérit Gilbert. Arthur est toujours aussi difficile à soumettre ?

\- Voyons ! Le lion se transforme en chaton rien que pour moi, plaisanta Francis.

\- Mais ça fait longtemps que ton lion est parti seul dans la savane, l'embêta Antonio.

\- Je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Tu en as Gilbert ? Il n'ose peut-être pas venir me voir à cause de la situation politique actuelle. »

Gilbert sembla agité d'un tic nerveux, puis soupira.

« Non. Je ne sais pas où il est à l'heure actuelle. J'ai perdu sa trace en Inde, il y a plusieurs années.

\- En Inde ? Il est allé vivre dans l'une de ses colonies ?

\- Kanvar est resté évasif quand je lui ai parlé d'Arthur. Il a dit qu'il ne surveillait pas tous les faits et gestes de sa métropole. Effectivement, Arthur a passé plusieurs années à vivre en Inde. À ta place, je me ferais du souci pour ton couple.

\- Son gouvernement l'a peut-être obligé à vivre dans les colonies au cas où j'envahirais l'Angleterre, commenta Francis.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre d'Arthur d'aller se planquer dans les jupes d'une colonie, relança Antonio. En plus, ça la fout mal pour une métropole. Il a pris le risque d'une insurrection en montrant son état de faiblesse.

\- Sa stratégie de riposte est peut-être plus complexe que ce à quoi je m'attendais », râla Francis.

Si la France l'emportait haut la main en Europe, elle perdait peu à peu des colonies au profit de l'Angleterre. Économiquement parlant, il s'agissait d'un coup dur. La France bloquait autant que possible l'accès de l'Angleterre à ses nombreuses colonies pour éviter un apport d'hommes dans son armée et l'arrivée de denrées. Seulement, l'Angleterre allait à la source même pour lui enlever une grande partie de ses richesses et avait fait éclater le blocus. S'il ne reprenait pas le Portugal et ses colonies associées, la France n'aurait même plus de coton pour habiller ses soldats.

Ce maniaque sadique d'Arthur avait donc calculé qu'une armée toute nue était un handicap énorme pour son Empire ! France y perdrait tous ses hommes et sa crédibilité…

Finalement, il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour cet enfoiré cérébral hypnotisé par une mappemonde !

« Tu devrais envahir son pays. »

La lueur mauvaise dans les yeux de Gilbert le glaça. Aux dernières nouvelles, il en avait contre lui, pas contre Arthur. Cet acharnement contre Arthur le perturbait. Angleterre représentait leur seule chance de se désolidariser de son Empire. Alors, pourquoi lui en vouloir autant ?

Francis n'était pas aveugle au point de penser de les avoir gagnés définitivement à sa cause.

« Si Espagne avait été docile, ce serait déjà fait, révéla-t-il.

\- Oh ! Antonio, tu empêches Monsieur France de mettre à genoux son ennemi héréditaire.

\- Quoi ? Mais il fallait me le dire ! Je t'aurais soutenu de toute mon âme ! Vas-y ! Fais-lui mal !

\- J'attends juste la bonne occasion. »

Francis allait entamer des pourparlers avec son allié russe pour annexer son ennemi héréditaire. Deux empires terrestres contre un empire colonial seraient fatals pour l'Angleterre. Et maintenant, Francis n'avait même plus d'état d'âme. Arthur avait l'air d'avoir lancé une stratégie sur plusieurs années, donc il se portait comme un charme. Il fallait le prendre de vitesse avec des actions inattendues. Pour établir ses stratégies, Arthur ne prévoyait que des enchaînements logiques d'action diplomatique, militaire et économique. Tout était calculé au millimètre près. Malheureusement pour Arthur, Francis n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de prévisible.

Le plus logique serait d'attendre d'en avoir terminé avec le côté atlantique de l'Europe avant de titiller l'ogre russe, allié neutre de la France*.

(*Vous aurez l'occasion d'admirer notre bêtise congénitale dans les prochains chapitres… We are stupid frogs !)

Il fallait prendre Arthur de vitesse pour le déstabiliser et bloquer entièrement le papier à musique de sa stratégie. Francis savait entendre le doux chuchotis d'un plan digne du talent d'Arthur. Il était plongé en plein dedans. Chaque minute de plus le rapprochait de se défaite planifiée par Arthur.

« Tu as un plan ?

\- Bien sûr. Crois-tu vraiment que je le laisserai me défier encore très longtemps ?

\- T'as vraiment les couilles pour l'attaquer ?, le provoqua Gilbert.

\- Je suis capable de mettre mes sentiments de côté.

\- Tu as peur de l'attaquer, parce que tes soldats n'ont jamais posé le petit orteil sur ses terres !

\- Effectivement, il est plus doué sur les mers ! »

Russie possédait une flotte assez conséquente.

« Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Tu l'auras, ce salop !, se moqua de lui Antonio.

\- Il m'énerve, parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire chuter.

\- Tu as peur de l'attaquer. Une fois, tes navires sont rentrés au port sans attaquer, parce qu'il avait lâché des lumières sur la mer pour te faire croire que sa flotte était là ! Pourtant, tu savais qu'il n'y avait aucun bateau de guerre en Angleterre. Pourquoi ? Il te file les jetons ? Tu es trop amoureux pour lui botter le cul ?

\- Il y avait du brouillard ce jour-là !

\- Le pire, c'est qu'il a utilisé le même genre de stratégie que toi ce jour-là ! Il faut croire que tu l'inspires.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur. Si quelqu'un combinait nos deux façons de penser, ce serait une catastrophe pour le monde moderne. »

Et malheureusement, ils avaient élevé deux nations qui avaient pris le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

« Arthur est peut-être capable de sortir des sentiers battus, ne sait-on jamais.

\- Et ce jour-là, je serai capable d'avoir de la discipline. Il saura cuisiner et je saurai coudre.

\- Ce n'est pas près d'arriver.

\- Francis, je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu bâtir ton Empire sans discipline. Toutes tes stratégies militaires terrestres relèvent du génie.

\- J'exagère sûrement un peu. »

S'il avait eu de la discipline, il n'aurait pas perdu autant de batailles navales parfaites sur le papier. L'une d'entre elles s'était transformée en massacre de ses soldats, parce que les Capitaines de ses navires ne s'étaient pas conformés aux ordres. Angleterre en avait de la chance ! L'esprit d'initiative des soldats français était beaucoup plus efficace sur terre que sur mer et déroutait ses adversaires.

« En plus, tu nous imposes tes idées révolutionnaires en te faisant passer pour un Empire, râla Gilbert.

\- Je n'avais pas pigé que tu étais encore une République, s'offusqua Antonio. Napoléon Ier est élu tous les ans ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'élection. Gilbert parle du Code Civil.

\- Francis nous impose des lois révolutionnaires. Je parle aussi de tes réformes bancaires. Tu devrais faire gaffe Antonio. Il est en train de tous nous transformer en profondeur, parce que ses réformes plaisent à nos populations.

\- En quoi, est-ce une mauvaise chose qu'on égalise nos relations durablement ?, le questionna Francis.

\- Tu étouffes toutes les familles royales, même celle de ton Empereur. C'est peut-être voulu de ta part, sale gredin ! Et tu as quand même rétabli l'esclavage. Tu n'es pas totalement corrompu par ta Révolution.

\- Il y aura bien une occasion de l'abolir à nouveau, répondit honteusement Francis. Nous sommes en temps de guerre…

\- La liberté d'expression, ce n'est pas trop ça. Angleterre est obligée d'accueillir tous tes opposants politiques.

\- Les Droits de l'Homme vont tous revenir petit à petit, le rassura Francis.

\- En fait, tu cherches à imposer tes idées révolutionnaires partout en Europe en te planquant derrière la Couronne d'un Empereur. Mais c'est diabolique !, s'insurgea Antonio.

\- Grand frère France est le plus fort ! Aïe ! Gilbert, pourquoi me frapper ?

\- Un peu plus et tu ne te sentais plus ! En même temps, on n'aurait pas dû menacer ta précieuse République et ainsi permettre à ton tyran de prendre le pouvoir grâce à ses exploits militaires.

\- Oui. Vous avez cherché le bâton pour vous faire battre. Vous aimez ça !

\- J'étais neutre, pleurnicha Antonio.

\- Justement, tu n'as rien fait, vilain garçon ! »

Gilbert les entraîna dans son rire. Ils avaient toujours eu tendance à replacer leurs actions dans un contexte plus graveleux pour s'amuser. Francis n'arrivait pas à imaginer Gilbert en train de comploter dans son coin pour lui faire du mal personnellement. La Prusse avait tenté de se rebeller contre l'Empire quelques années plus tôt. Il s'agissait d'une réaction normale face à un envahisseur.

« Alors ? Pourquoi bouger de ta chaise ?

\- Antonio m'a convaincu de venir te voir. J'en avais aussi marre de pouponner Feliciano. Il doute tout le temps, il hésite sans arrêt, mentit Francis. Il est temps que je lui lâche du lest.

\- Ouais, on a refilé le bébé à Romano. T'imagine même pas comme il est ravi de faire la nounou !

\- Vous vous êtes débarrassé de vos petits frères italiens avec un plan diabolique d'aînés indignes, s'en amusa Gilbert.

\- Tout à fait ! J'en avais assez d'avoir Romano dans les pattes.

\- Pareil pour Feliciano. Il est pénible quand il commence à geindre, continua-t-il à mentir en se servant du comportement des très mauvais jours de son amant.

\- Un jour, c'est Romano qu'on va retrouver assassiné. Je suis quelqu'un de pacifique jusqu'à un certain point…

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Conquistador !, l'embêta Francis.

\- En dehors de certaines périodes historiques, je suis quelqu'un d'aimable et de pacifique. Romano m'enlève les verres d'alcool des mains, en prétextant préserver mon foie. Il a même réussi à me priver de tomates…

\- Oh ! Sacrilège !, s'exclama Gilbert.

\- Il avait tout mangé ! Comme il fait partie de la famille latine, je lui ai pardonné d'avoir été égoïste. Seulement, s'il continue…

\- Tu n'as jamais réussi à lui mettre des limites, l'embêta Francis.

\- Mais, il est trop chou, quand il boude !

\- Et voilà, c'est reparti, s'énerva Gilbert. La prochaine fois qu'il devra venir à la maison, tu fermes tout à clef…

\- Je ne fais jamais ça ! Je ne ferais jamais ça !

\- … Tu fermes tout à clef et tu pars pour une destination inconnue.

\- Il va se douter de quelque chose, s'offusqua Antonio. Il va me faire la gueule pendant des mois.

\- Le message aura le mérite d'être clair ! Et tu seras tranquille pendant plusieurs semaines.

\- Mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! C'est méchant !

\- Tu n'es pas capable de lui dire en face qu'il t'embête, râla Gilbert. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à le subir…

\- À moins que tu n'aimes ça !, tenta Francis.

\- Aimer quoi ? »

Antonio devint aussi écarlate que son fruit préféré. Francis ne se doutait pas qu'il mettrait les deux pieds dans le plat. Pourquoi Antonio ne lui avait rien dit sur un possible béguin pour Romano ? Antonio ne percutait pas forcément vite quand il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments.

« Je ne sais pas moi, dit Gilbert avec l'intention de le taquiner. T'aimes peut-être qu'une tornade italienne vienne foutre le bazar tous les week-ends.

\- Mais non ! Je dois tout ranger après.

\- Que d'animation !, surenchérit Gilbert. Tu dois attendre son passage avec impatience et terreur !

\- C'est mon petit frère que j'ai élevé. Ce n'est pas drôle, Gilbert ! »

Antonio lui jeta un regard pour l'appeler au secours. Apparemment, la relation privilégiée de Francis avec Feliciano lui rappela brusquement qu'il n'avait pas de véritable lien de sang avec ses « frères » latins. Premier écueil à leur plan génialissime repéré !

« T'étais jamais là. Et c'est pas vraiment ton frère ! Romano n'a pas l'air d'aimer la solitude, même adulte. C'est drôle qu'il vienne te voir aussi souvent, continua de l'embêter Gilbert.

\- J'ai juré de le protéger.

\- Il ne te manque plus que de jurer de l'aimer, le taquina Gilbert.

\- Tu devrais laisser ce masochiste réaliser tranquillement qu'il aime être tourmenté par son ancien protégé sadique.

\- Francis ! »

Francis passa une main réconfortante sur les épaules de son ami. Antonio ne fuyait pas Romano. Il avait juste eu besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à leur relation.

« Je l'ai dragué à mon retour des Amériques.

\- Avec succès ?, l'interrogea Gilbert.

\- Je me suis pris une gifle pour ne pas l'avoir reconnu. Vous croyez que c'était une avance ?

\- Sadique comme il est, peut-être, s'en amusa Francis.

\- Je vais voir ses coups dans mes tibias autrement, maintenant ! ça va être terrible quand je vais le revoir. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de rire. Et il va mal le prendre !

\- On t'a dit de prendre tes distances. Se faire ruer de coups ou se faire saccager son chez-soi n'est pas une relation amoureuse normale, dit Francis en le prenant dans ses bras. Tu dois te sentir bien avec lui. Je me dispute avec Arthur sur des questions politiques aux yeux du monde, mais j'adore le retrouver dans l'intimité où il est un tout autre homme. Il me manque. Ne me dis pas que Romano te manque déjà ? »

Francis observa les réactions de Gilbert à sa déclaration. De la gêne était clairement visible. Il s'agissait peut-être de sa récente rupture avec Roderich. Gilbert pouvait devenir fuyant quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments.

« Il ne manquerait plus que tu te cases avec quelqu'un d'aussi chou, le dérida Gilbert.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir devant une bonne bière.

\- Très bonne idée, approuva Gilbert. Je connais tous les bars de la ville. Faites-vous une beauté qu'on profite encore de nos célibats !

\- Je ne suis pas célibataire, râla Francis.

\- Ton chéri n'est pas là. On sait bien qu'il te laisse quelques libertés. »

Écueil, gros comme une montagne, dans le plan repéré !

S'il ne draguait pas un minimum, Gilbert allait flairer le coup tordu. Vis-à-vis de Feliciano, Francis se sentirait immédiatement coupable. L'air de rien, Feliciano était une personne extrêmement jalouse. Sûrement à cause d'un Britannique attendant sagement le moment de sauter sur son fiancé.


	20. Chapter 20

**MESSAGES IMPORTANTS**

* * *

**Avertissement : Tentative de viol/Suspense de dingue à la fin jusqu'au prochain chapitre du week-end**

* * *

**! Pourquoi publier un lundi ? !**

Je me suis aperçue avec une grande tristesse que Mi amore, soleil de mon âme et sûrement d'autres de mes fics se sont retrouvés sur un site miroir. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ce post se fera aussi sur ce site miroir. D'où ce message et ce post, un lundi. Evitons de faire d'autres victimes.

Ce site s'appelle thebuystock (**n'y allez pas !**). Il propose gratuitement des histoires d'auteurs de et des **pubs virales**. J'espère que vous avez un bon anti-virus si vous me lisez sur ce site miroir. Voilà... Donc, je ne m'y suis pas rendu. J'ai réussi à piquer les informations dessus grâce à une discussion d'auteurs anglais aussi concernés par ce phénomène.

Déjà, ça m'attriste de me faire piquer mes fics comme ça T_T. De deux, pauvres lecteurs (ce site a pas l'air clean) T_T ! De trois, putain, il me pique aussi mes reviews ! T_T

Donc, voilà, vous êtes maintenant au courant.

Je le dis et je le répèterai autant de fois que nécessaire : mes fanfictions récentes sont disponibles gratuitement sur Archive Of Our Own, fanfiction . net et mon compte livejournal ; les plus anciennes sont trouvables aussi gratuitement sur fanfic-fr ou Manyfics. C'est ainsi que je l'ai décidé. Ailleurs, vous vous faîtes forcément arnaquer.

Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autres à part vous avertir du problème.

Et je pense que je n'ai peut-être pas reçu toutes vos reviews en plus. Il y a des trucs bizarres qui se sont fait avec mes reviews depuis décembre... Bizarrement, c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que je me suis douté d'un truc chelou...

Enfin, voilà, je suis un peu dégoûtée. Surtout que niveau réclamation, je vois très peu de recours possible.

**! Voilà maintenant, je vais taguer partout mon amour pour mes sites de publication !**

* * *

**Chapitre**

Éclats de verre près de son visage !

Francis trembla de subir autant de violences. Gilbert avait éclaté sa pinte contre le mur. De colère, de haine. Francis l'ignorait. Ses yeux carmin lui apparaissaient comme deux billes de sang dans la pénombre. Sa chemise trempée de houblon collait à sa peau des morceaux de verre. Bloqué par Gilbert, Francis n'osait même pas bouger.

« Gil... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Leur ami avait beaucoup bu dans cette taverne, encouragé dans sa descente alcoolique par leurs taquineries. Gilbert avait déblatéré des conneries plus énormes les unes que les autres sur toutes les nations du monde. Antonio et Francis avaient bien ri de sa franchise et avaient compris pourquoi on les appelait le trio infernal. À trois, ce devait être encore plus folklorique. Antonio s'était fait traiter gentiment d'imbécile heureux. Francis plus méchamment de pute politique. En même temps, c'était mérité au vu de ses derniers agissements. Ensuite, l'albinos avait enchaîné sur cette salope cérébrale d'Angleterre, ce qui avait détendu l'atmosphère, et avait continué sur ce psychopathe affectif de Russie et cette tarée à l'humour douteux de Biélorussie et ainsi de suite.

Au bout d'un moment, Antonio eut l'impression qu'ils s'étaient tracassés pour rien. Il était allé draguer une jolie femme pour oublier Romano, diva hystérique et vulgaire d'après Gilbert. Dès qu'Antonio était monté à l'étage, Gilbert l'avait agressé.

Dans cette alcôve, Prusse le regardait avec toute la haine du monde, le souffle court, les pupilles dilatées, prêt à l'éviscérer sur place.

« Ça vous amuse de me saouler ? »

Merde ! Il avait compris !

« Non. Pas particulièrement, répondit Francis pour minimiser l'incident.

\- Tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de me doubler ou de m'attaquer ?

\- Tu es une nation sous mes ordres. Mon devoir est de te protéger. Je ne gagnerai rien à te faire du mal, tenta de le raisonner Francis.

\- Tu pourrais t'attaquer à ma famille royale ou à mes représentants.

\- Je te jure que non.

\- Tu as tué mon petit frère ! Il était destiné à devenir une grande nation. Il n'avait même pas sept ans physiquement parlant… Tu pourrais faire du mal à ceux qui te font de l'ombre dans ton Empire !

\- Je suis désolé. C'était un terrible accident. Tu me connais assez pour savoir que je n'aurais jamais cautionné une telle perte parmi les nôtres…

\- Tu vas le payer très cher ! »

Francis frissonna de tout son être. Était-ce une réelle menace ou les propos d'un homme ivre et triste ?

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas provoquer sa mort.

\- Il était trop jeune ! »

Francis tenta de le prendre dans ses bras pour calmer sa peine.

« Je suis là, si tu veux en parler. »

Gilbert chassa ses mains d'un geste agacé, les attrapa et les figea au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il colla ensuite son corps contre le sien. Gêné par leur proximité physique, Francis détourna le regard quelques secondes avant de revenir vers lui. Son corps se rappelait encore leurs folies d'une nuit. Il se détestait d'avoir couché avec son meilleur ami et de posséder une telle faiblesse pour les affaires de sexe.

« Arrête d'être aussi gentil », se plaint Gilbert.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue blafarde qui émut Francis.

« Je t'aime et je te hais tant. »

Francis se tendit, quand la bouche de Gilbert se jeta avidement sur la sienne. Il ne s'était pas préparé à une telle éventualité. Ses lèvres restèrent closes, malgré les tentatives de Gilbert pour les ouvrir.

Auparavant, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à s'allonger pour obtenir les informations qu'il recherchait. Seulement, ses relations amoureuses avec Arthur et Feliciano lui avaient fait comprendre que le prix à payer serait trop élevé. Il tenta de le repousser, malgré ses poignets emprisonnés par la force impressionnante d'une nation soumise et bourrée. Quand il sentit une érection conséquente se frotter contre sa cuisse, Francis commença à paniquer. Gilbert lui avait ouvert sa lèvre inférieure d'un coup de dent. Sa langue conquérante avait pénétré sa bouche, l'asphyxiant presque, alors qu'il tentait encore de se libérer. Un peu vaseux à cause du manque d'air, Francis grogna de douleur quand Gilbert lui mordit l'épaule.

« Putain ! Gil ! Arrête !

\- Laisse-toi faire ! T'aimes ça d'habitude ! Te faire tirer par le premier venu !

\- À l'aide !

\- Ta gueule ! »

L'une de ses jambes réussit à se libérer. Il fit ce qu'il lui parut le plus sensé pour calmer pendant plusieurs heures voire des jours entiers les ardeurs sexuelles de son ami.

Le coup dans les baloches permit à Francis de se libérer et de mettre une table de sécurité entre lui et son agresseur.

« Mais t'es vraiment qu'une salope !, hurla Gilbert en se tenant l'entrejambe. Un jour, c'est oui un autre, c'est non !

\- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Gil !

\- À qui la faute ! ça fait mal !

\- Je ne parlais pas de ton ensemble trois-pièces. »

Francis prit de grandes inspirations, alors que les clients du bar lui jetaient des regards torves. Avec le bruit causé par la verrerie, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas réagi ?

Son instinct de nation se réveilla au quart de tour.

Danger, piège, situation de merde, allié prisonnier d'une gourgandine.

« Tu n'as quand même pas osé me tendre un piège ! »

Oui. L'hôpital se fout de la charité.

« Je te veux à ma merci ! J'ai envie que tu ressentes toute ma souffrance.

\- Gilbert. Je suis prêt à t'aider ! Arrête de me menacer. Je suis ton ami. Tu ne vas pas bien. »

Gilbert cracha par terre. Le sang qu'il avait arraché en le mordant colorait ses lèvres.

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

\- Je peux le comprendre. Je sais bien que tout ce que je dirais n'apaisera pas ta douleur. Je suis sincère dans mes excuses, continua Francis en s'apercevant que son argumentation dans la langue locale dissuadait les alliés de Gilbert.

\- Il fallait penser au mal que tu pourrais causer avec tes conquêtes avant !, hurla Gilbert.

\- Tu crois vraiment que vous m'avez laissé le choix ! Depuis que j'ai changé de régime, vous n'arrêtez pas de projeter de m'anéantir. Alors, j'attaque, je frappe, j'éloigne le danger aussi loin que possible ! Je construis un monde meilleur !

\- Il te faudrait toi aussi un bon coup dans les couilles, grogna Gilbert. Il ne manquerait plus que tu nous remplaces tous par ta descendance comme ton père l'avait fait dans l'Antiquité. »

Surveillant toujours les alentours, Francis blêmit, comprenant parfaitement le parallèle entre son Empire et celui de la Rome Antique. La République riche, vaste, puissante et civilisée s'était écroulée sur elle-même, en utilisant des tuyaux en plomb pour le réseau d'eau potable, ce qui avait rendu malade la population et donc les soldats. Elle avait implosé par méconnaissance scientifique sur sa propre technologie.

Un Empire est fort et fragile à la fois. Tout est multiplié par son importance.

« Je veux vous garder. Je vous aime.

\- Ah ! Tu nous aimes ! Évidemment, le pays de l'amour nous aime, se moqua de lui Gilbert. À quatre pattes ou sur le dos ? En train de te sucer ou de se faire enculer ? »

Francis contracta sa mâchoire, prêt à en venir aux mains.

« Je ne vous ai jamais forcé à quoi que ce soit !, cria-t-il.

\- T'as des arguments solides pour te faire désirer, le blondinet. Même Antonio est tombé fou amoureux de toi. Ce ne devait pas être difficile pour un bourreau des cœurs comme toi !

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû coucher avec vous. C'était une erreur ! Rien à voir avec de l'amour.

\- Ouais ! T'aimes faire souffrir ton entourage avec des histoires sans lendemain. »

Francis prit une grande inspiration, avant de lâcher.

« J'étais jeune et idiot. »

Gilbert sembla décuver en trois secondes.

« Eh bien ! C'est une première que tu reconnaisses être en tort.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai donné de faux espoirs nous concernant. Antonio et toi êtes mes meilleurs amis. Cette discussion n'est pas plus facile avec toi qu'elle l'a été avec lui.

\- Tu ne comprends pas. Je m'en fous maintenant de tes sentiments. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te faire du mal ! Oh ! Tu l'aurais senti ma queue te saillir ! »

Gilbert sortit une arme blanche de sous sa veste.

Francis n'avait qu'un poignard dans sa botte, car il n'avait jamais prévu de se défendre sérieusement contre une nation amie.

« Gilbert ! Qu'as-tu fait d'Antonio ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. J'ai juste fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas intervenir.

\- Tu m'inquiètes à ce point ! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai posé la question !

\- Je n'en ai que contre toi ! Tu as tué mon petit frère chéri ! Assassin ! »

Francis sursauta quand quelqu'un brisa une bouteille sur la tête de Gilbert pour l'assumer.

« Il commençait à être ennuyeux », dit une personne cachée sous une cape avec un accent qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille.


	21. Chapter 21

Avertissement : Vu le terrible suspense du dernier chapitre, j'ai cédé à vos messages subliminaux de publier plus vite. Par contre, il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps pour le suivant.

* * *

**Chapitre**

Francis expérimentait les joies d'avoir raté sa vie sentimentale d'une manière inattendue.

Savoir qu'on a tout foiré dans les yeux brillants de larmes de son enfant encore innocent est la pire des réalisations.

« Mon poussin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », s'étrangla Francis.

Pourquoi Matthew était-il venu incognito en Europe ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas en sécurité dans son pays, comme toute nation adolescente normalement constituée en opposition vive avec un Empire superpuissant ? Canada constituait la principale épine à son Empire d'ailleurs, puisqu'il avait souvent réussi à ravitailler l'Angleterre depuis le début de la guerre. Francis avait l'impression d'avoir aussi raté son éducation. N'avait-il aucun instinct de survie ? Arthur avait-il pété les plombs pour envoyer son principal atout dans la gueule du loup ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il tout entendu aussi ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?, se plaint Matthew qui découvrait les coulisses des nations adultes.

\- On va quitter cet endroit tant que c'est encore possible, avant d'avoir cette discussion. »

Après que Gilbert se soit écroulé de manière spectaculaire, la plupart des personnes avaient déserté le bar. Certainement pour alerter les autorités.

« Il a dit que tu avais couché avec lui et avec tonton !, l'accusa Matthew.

\- Matthieu, mon cœur, on en parlera, une fois tiré d'affaire. »

Francis se serait bien tapé la tête contre tous les murs de ce bar pour sa débilité profonde. Pourquoi devait-il toujours s'occuper de l'éducation sexuelle des enfants ? Si Arthur avait tout planifié pour qu'il s'en occupe ce jour J, sa vengeance était cruelle. Depuis qu'il avait dû s'en charger pour America, Francis avait compris que ça tomberait forcément sur lui aussi pour Canada. Arthur pouvait se montrer très retors quand il détestait certaines corvées. Matthew étant sa colonie, il avait peut-être fait exprès de l'envoyer ici ! Rien que pour ça ! Non. Impossible. Son instinct anti-anglais lui hurlait que quelque chose clochait.

« Daddy et toi…

\- … avons une vie plutôt mouvementée. On s'aime quand même. »

Enfin, en théorie.

« On va chercher Espagne. C'est Arthur qui t'envoie ?

\- Oui.

\- Le sale enf… Quel inconscient !

\- T'es pas fâché ?

\- Contre lui, marmonna Francis. Pas, contre toi. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la mise. »

Ils montèrent à l'étage pour délivrer Antonio. Ils ouvrirent toutes les portes jusqu'à tomber sur une nation magnifique dans sa complète nudité, allongée sur un lit, les fesses à l'air.

« Ne regarde pas, mon fils pur et innocent !, dit Francis en cachant les yeux de Matthew.

\- Trop tard. J'ai vu son superbe fessier légendaire, râla le Canadien.

\- Il n'a pas que ça de légendaire. Je m'en occupe.

\- Il paraît que t'es bien placé pour le savoir. »

Matthew pouvait montrer les crocs quand il était contrarié. Francis enveloppa Antonio, complètement drogué, dans un drap.

« Ah ! Quand même ! »

Exaspéré, Francis se retourna vers son fils qui lui avait désobéi. En même temps, Matthieu avait dans les quinze ans physiquement parlant, ce qui le plaçait en pleine période hormonale et rebelle de l'adolescence.

« C'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu d'homme nu jusque-là.

\- Comment ça ?, s'inquiéta Francis.

\- Avec Alfred, on se baigne parfois dans des lacs, feinta Matthew.

\- Aide-moi à empaqueter ton faux oncle.

\- Faux ?

\- Les liens de sang entre nations sont très rares. Techniquement…

\- … t'as pas fait la bête à deux dos avec ton frère, râla Matthew.

\- Le faire avec son frère, c'est pas bien. »

Francis ne se sentit pas très crédible. En plus, techniquement parlant, Matthieu était son fils et Alfred, celui d'Arthur. Tant pis, c'était son devoir de père quand même ! Il allait se gonfler à bloc pour dire les bonnes choses, même si c'était en contradiction avec lui-même.

« Bien sûr… J'aurais jamais eu l'idée, tu vois ! », répliqua Matthew.

Le silence fut gênant, tout au long du trajet jusqu'à une auberge acceptant de nouveaux venus hétéroclites aussi tard dans la nuit. Francis réfléchissait intensément à comment expliquer à Matthew ses écarts de conduite. C'était d'autant plus compliqué qu'il appréciait de moins en moins son style de vie précédent. Pas seulement à cause des conséquences, mais parce qu'il avait pu goûter à un amour plus simple et sincère. Matthew et Alfred auraient fini de toute manière à apprendre ses frasques sexuelles. Francis avait juste espéré que ce soit le plus tard possible. Expliquer ses infidélités répétées à une jeune nation encore idéaliste s'avèrerait compliqué.

Une fois qu'ils eurent couché Antonio dans un lit, Francis se décida à prendre l'initiative de la discussion.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle maintenant ou demain matin ?

\- Maintenant. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir. Ça ne passe pas bien avec daddy ? »

En remarquant l'air candide de Matthew, Francis prit une grande inspiration et se décida pour la franchise. Ne sait-on jamais, la colonie la plus proche et la plus utile à Arthur, avait peut-être des informations intéressantes sur lui.

« Je n'ai même pas de ses nouvelles. Il est arrivé qu'on ne se voie pas de plusieurs années, mais on n'a jamais coupé le contact comme ça. On a tout de même maintenu une correspondance personnelle tout au long des siècles jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Donc, tu couches de droite à gauche, s'offusqua Matthew. Pas étonnant qu'il ne revienne pas ! »

Francis sursauta devant son ton agressif. Arthur ne semblait pas correspondre avec ses fils, ce qu'il jugeait comme très inquiétant.

« Matthieu. On a toujours fonctionné comme ça. Malheureusement, ton daddy et moi sommes deux nations rivales. Les occasions de se retrouver sont peu nombreuses. On a donc décidé d'un commun accord de nous accorder quelques libertés pour satisfaire nos besoins naturels.

\- Daddy est quelqu'un de jaloux comme un pou. Ne me fais pas croire qu'il cautionne ça. Surtout avec tes meilleurs amis que tu retrouves bien souvent !

\- Tu ne connais pas aussi bien ton daddy que tu le crois ! »

Vexé, Matthew s'assit et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Son ours polaire vint immédiatement se coucher sur ses genoux en grognant à son encontre.

« Je suis certain qu'il est jaloux, bouda Matthew.

\- Il me l'aurait dit, depuis le temps, le contra Francis. Arthur a l'exclusivité de mes sentiments. Cela lui suffit. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment le cas en ce moment. Seulement, Matthew avait besoin d'être rassuré quant à ses parents.

« Vous avez une façon étrange d'être amoureux.

\- L'amour peut revêtir plusieurs formes. L'accord des deux parties est important pour que tout se passe bien.

\- Je n'en suis pas convaincu.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que mon accord avec Arthur soit le meilleur qui soit. Nous étions obligés d'en arriver là. Si nous n'étions pas des nations, on aurait vécu ensemble. On est tout le temps séparés.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre. »

Francis retourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Il avait maintenant du mal à rester convaincu qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution pour eux. Expliquer une erreur de jeunesse, tout en rassurant son fils, allait être compliqué.

« Arthur et moi, nous nous aimons. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas évident tous les jours, parce que nous sommes ennemis. Choisis mieux ton amoureux que moi et ta façon de vivre par la même occasion.

\- J'ai pas d'amoureux. J'ai pas envie, râla Matthew en calant son ours contre son torse.

\- Tant mieux, tu t'évites de gros ennuis, essaya de plaisanter Francis.

\- Franchement, coucher avec tes meilleurs amis...

\- C'était une bêtise. Ne fais pas pareil. Il faut toujours dissocier l'amitié de l'amour.

\- Après ce que j'ai vu et entendu, je suis traumatisé à vie. »

Francis laissa Matthew digérer les informations de son côté, pendant qu'il réfléchissait plus posément. Matthew semblait avoir compris les deux-trois leçons sur l'amour qu'il n'appliquait pas jusque-là. Une bonne chose de faite.

Matthew n'avait aucune raison valable de se trouver ici. Il arrivait que des nations espionnent d'autres nations ou viennent enquêter sur le terrain. Le risque de se faire prendre ne contrebalançait pas toujours l'intérêt d'une telle mission. Évidemment, le Canada étant à présent une colonie britannique, Matthew cherchait des informations pour le compte de sa métropole.

Matthew s'était senti obligé d'intervenir, alors qu'il n'avait pas été repéré. Son fils avait de très bonnes capacités pour passer inaperçu. Le choix de l'envoyer sur le terrain pouvait se comprendre. Qu'Arthur laisse prendre à leur fils de tels risques montrait à quel point il se sentait désespéré.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies dû assister à tout ceci. Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir.

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser te faire du mal.

\- Tu as grillé ta couverture. Si je n'étais pas reconnaissant, je t'enfermerais sur-le-champ. »

En tant que père, Francis ne pouvait pas conduire Matthew dans les cachots de Gilbert. Oh, non ! Il ne ferait pas une telle bêtise. Matthew était le fruit d'une brève liaison avec une représentante territoriale du Canada. Sa mère naturelle avait préféré abandonner l'enfant présageant d'un futur colonial. De ce fait, Matthieu, avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés, ses yeux clairs, ses traits de visage et même sa carrure, lui ressemblait bien assez pour que Gilbert reporte son animosité sur lui.

« Papa ! J'ai calculé que tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille ! »

Pour une fois, Francis bénit l'éducation d'Arthur sur ce cher petit. Arthur avait transmis quelque part sa façon de penser aux deux garçons. Matthew utilisait cette capacité à prévoir les actions de ses opposants avec bonté. Il se protégeait, mais n'attaquait que rarement.

« Évidemment, tu es mon point faible, s'en amusa Francis. C'est pour cette raison qu'Arthur t'a envoyé ?

\- Oui. »

Matthew lui mentait. Une fois qu'un père avait compris que son fils piquait des gâteaux dans la cuisine en cachette, il reconnaissait la grimace du mensonge à chaque fois.

« Je suis étonné qu'Arthur te mette ainsi en danger.

\- Il doit avoir sa stratégie.

\- Matthieu… J'aimerai éviter une dispute inutile avec ton autre père. Crois-moi que si j'apprends que tu m'as menti...

\- Cymru est mon seul interlocuteur au Royaume-Uni. Je lui ai demandé la permission d'enquêter sur le terrain.

\- J'aurais une discussion houleuse avec Cymru. »

Matthew haussa les épaules, apparemment peu concerné. Francis en déduisit que Matthew se faisait du souci pour Arthur, tout comme lui. Cymru n'aurait jamais osé envoyer le petit en territoire ennemi, sans la permission d'Arthur. Donc, ça ne venait pas non plus de lui. Comme Arthur avait disparu de la circulation, Francis devinait sans mal les motivations de leurs fils à jouer les espions en terre ennemie. Pourquoi avait-il pris leur esprit aventureux ?

« J'imagine que nous retrouver ici est un parfait hasard. Je propose qu'on regroupe nos informations. Il me semble que nous ayons le même but.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Nous sommes ennemis.

\- On peut toujours trouver un accord pour que tu redeviennes ma colonie.

\- Ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Alfred serait du genre à en profiter pour me déclarer la guerre. »

Francis sourit affectueusement. Matthew grandissait enfin. Il était resté dans l'ombre de ses parents et de son frère trop longtemps. Un jour, il serait certainement indépendant. Arthur s'occupait toujours de ce genre de transition difficile.

« Comme Gilbert m'en veut encore d'avoir tué par accident son petit frère, je suis venu enquêter, lui révéla Francis. Il a dit qu'il s'en prendrait à la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus. Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'Arthur depuis trop longtemps.

\- Tu penses que Gilbert y est pour quelque chose ?, s'inquiéta Matthew.

\- Soit Arthur se dissimule quelque part pour m'attaquer, soit il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Plusieurs faits et manœuvres récents me font penser qu'il est encore libre de ses actes. »

Matthew eut une mine pensive. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu par son argumentaire.

« Mais tu as quand même voulu vérifier que Gilbert ne lui a rien fait ?

\- Évidemment. Je n'écarte pas la possibilité qu'Arthur ait donné tout un tas d'instruction avant de disparaître. Il est capable de prévoir des stratégies sur plusieurs années, sans se tromper.

\- Je ne peux rien dire là-dessus.

\- Évidemment. Me révéler ses consignes serait une trahison. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour Arthur.

\- Pourquoi serais-tu le seul à t'inquiéter pour lui ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu approches Gilbert. Tu fais partie des personnes auxquelles je tiens le plus. Vu son état d'esprit, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait te faire. Vraiment peur.

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer sans une piste tangible sur la localisation d'Arthur.

\- Je le comprends. Seulement, c'est trop dangereux.

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un enfant ! »

Francis s'exhorta au calme. Matthew avait toujours été une personne raisonnable. Il essayait juste de s'affirmer.

« J'aurais demandé la même chose à Arthur ou à Alfred. Gilbert a perdu la tête. Qui sait de quoi il est capable ? Je te prends justement pour un adulte. J'ai pris son ressentiment beaucoup trop à la légère. J'aurais pu le regretter. »

Pour illustrer le propos, Francis massa son épaule mordue en grimaçant. Matthieu hocha la tête, un peu penaud.

« Tu as appris quelque chose à propos d'Arthur ?

\- Je sais juste qu'il a disparu mystérieusement en Inde, répondit Matthew.

\- On en est au même point. Il est tout à fait possible qu'il se planque.

\- C'est quand même étrange qu'il ne donne de nouvelles à personne.

\- Il l'a déjà fait quand il était dans sa période pirate.

\- Il faisait quand même signe à Cymru qu'il était toujours en vie pour éviter qu'il lui pique sa place. »

Francis grinça des dents, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Arthur ne fasse même pas l'effort de remettre ses frères à leur juste place.

« La situation est mauvaise à quel point au Royaume-Uni ?

\- Étrangement, ses frères attendent son retour avec impatience pour te foutre le coup de pied au cul que tu mérites, le taquina son fils.

\- Évidemment, contrôler le Royaume-Uni ne les intéresse qu'en absence de menace extérieure. Il s'agit peut-être d'une manœuvre d'Arthur, encore une fois.

\- Il testerait la loyauté de ses frères au risque de se faire envahir par toi ?, lui demanda Matthew.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce serait l'occasion rêvée… J'essaie de raisonner comme lui.

\- Ça ne te réussit pas.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu essaies juste de trouver une raison stratégique à son absence. Tu n'arrives pas à avoir sa vision d'ensemble de la situation. Tu te dis juste, alors s'il y a ça, c'est parce que ça. Il ne raisonne pas comme ça. Il part de la situation présente et déroule toutes les actions possibles et à venir et ajuste à chaque fois. Il nous manque tout un tas d'éléments…

\- Pourquoi es-tu en Europe, alors que sa trace s'arrête en Inde ?

\- Je me demandais si tu ne l'avais pas fait prisonnier. »

Évidemment, Matthieu était allé lui aussi au plus logique.

« Non. Je ne sais vraiment pas où il est. Ça commence à beaucoup m'inquiéter.

\- Moi aussi. Je veux continuer à enquêter. Prusse ne me connaît pas. Il est notre meilleure piste pour le moment.

\- Matthew. D'un, il s'agit de mon Empire. Je dois mater seul sa rébellion. Question d'autorité. Je vais lui foutre au dos des inspecteurs français super chiants pendant des semaines. Je vais déployer tous les moyens à ma disposition pour lui ramener les pieds sur terre. Tu as ma parole. De deux, c'est trop risqué.

\- Mais…

\- C'est trop risqué. Je comprends que tu veuilles aider ton daddy. On va rester en correspondance et s'échanger nos informations à son sujet. Je suis peut-être votre ennemi, mais je préfère savoir Arthur bien portant. Je ne suis pas qu'une nation. Je suis aussi son fiancé et ton père. »

Matthew hocha la tête, avant de lâcher un soupir résigné. Espérons qu'il n'ait pas la mentalité de héros de son grand frère américain. Francis se demanda jusqu'à quel point le raccompagner en terres contrôlées par les Anglais serait une bonne idée. Il était un père très protecteur.

« Dors, je monte la garde, dit Francis en sortant un fusil de sa veste.

\- Tu n'étais pas armé !

\- J'ai piqué ton arme.

\- C'est fourbe, râla Matthew.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas fourbe. C'est une question de survie. Tu es assez grand pour comprendre qu'il faut savoir penser à sa peau. Va au dodo. »

Matthew lui tira la langue avant de s'allonger, confiant en son père. Francis enleva sa chemise sentant la bière et chassa les éclats de verre présents sur sa peau. Il désinfecta ses plaies avec de l'alcool payé à l'accueil. Il grimaça sous la brûlure du désinfectant bon marché.

Il n'arriverait à rien en provoquant Gilbert ou en enquêtant lui-même. Il doutait qu'Antonio puisse en apprendre plus lui aussi. Il avait été idiot de penser Gilbert raisonnable. Le deuil difficile et impossible d'un enfant avait corrompu son esprit. Gilbert avait enfilé assez de verres pour avoir un comportement déraisonnable. Francis se souvint que son haleine empestait l'alcool. Gilbert s'était plutôt bien tenu à leur arrivée et s'était montré sympathique.

Francis prit la décision de rester le lendemain afin d'observer le comportement de Gilbert à son égard, quitte à faire confiance à son fils pour décamper tout seul comme une nation adulte responsable.

* * *

Note de l'auteur sur sa vie de malade :

J'ai été bien amusé par vos commentaires sur les différents sites. Auteur sadique de retour. Non ! Ne me molestez pas si vous voulez avoir la suite.  
Mais pourquoi aviez-vous pensé que c'était Arthur ? Le personnage parle en français avec un accent reconnaissable... Il y avait des indications quand même.  
Si cela avait été Arthur, j'aurais mis :"The awesome guy is boring me. Let's talk, stupid frog" ou un truc du genre. Non, en fait, j'aurais fait exactement pareil, parce que je suis sadique. Vous avez raison de vous méfier de moi.  
Je peux faire pire qu'amener Arthur dans cette scène. Si ! Enfin, je pense que c'était pire.  
Comme l'a dit Kurea-chan, c'est trop tôt pour qu'Arthur ramène sa poire. En terme de scénario, elle a raison ! Et c'est pour ça que vous avez autant râlé (Yes !).  
Mais je pouvais avancer la venue d'un autre personnage important, lui faire une entrée plutôt badass et sauver Francis par la même occasion. Sauver Francis du genre de scène que je déteste écrire était la raison principale...  
Et faire croire que c'était Arthur (mouhahaha !). Et éviter un chapitre supplémentaire un peu plus fade (si c'est pas cool !).  
Je m'excuse pour la fin de la dernière fois qui était très méchante. J'avais plus de 39° de fièvre. Et dans ces moments-là, j'ai tendance à écrire de manière décomplexée. J'ai bu une tonne de tisane au nom du personnage (je vous jure, ça porte le nom de son pays et c'est bon pour la toux). Heureusement pour vous, ma mère m'a dit au téléphone pour le grog : "Non ! Pas de rhum !". Oh ! Cri du coeur !  
Sinon, il y aurait eu un 2P!Captain Kirkland qui aurait morflé dans un OS. J'ai pas assez déliré pour que ce soit précis dans ma tête. Dommage. Ma mère a dû passer un pacte secret avec les personnages... Ou alors, elle a compris que l'alcool à faible dose et moi, ça donne des trucs bizarres même quand je ne suis pas malade...T_T Pauvre de moi.

Bon... Je viens de manger et d'avoir une terrible idée pour du Spamano (à cause du pain acheté par ma mère pour me rendre service. Ah ! Ah ! Elle n'est pas totalement corrompue par les personnages ! Non, mais c'est vrai : "batard sélection" sur du pain en gros titre ! Si le Spamano ne m'envoie pas un signe du destin, qu'est-ce que c'est ?). On dirait que la fièvre n'est pas encore tombée. Pour l'instant, c'est une idée bien bête. Va falloir creuser.

Voilà... Vous savez maintenant à quel point ma vie est passionnante quand je suis malade.

N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ! Je devrais aller mieux quand je les recevrais.


	22. Chapter 22

Francis sentit des mains calleuses caresser son corps ensommeillé. Un baiser se déposa sur sa poitrine. Il remua et s'étira, profitant de ses attentions bienvenues et de la chaleur de son amant.

Tout doucement, son esprit s'extirpa de Morphée pour s'accorder avec l'excitation grandissante de son organisme.

Son amant embrassa la peau de son torse en se dirigeant vers son anatomie, ce qui l'attisa davantage.

Il ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour tous ensemble.

Ce thé devait receler un fort aphrodisiaque.

Sa respiration se coupa quand son sexe fut englouti dans une douce étreinte humide et chaude.

Alors que son sexe s'engorgeait de désir, il ouvrit les yeux pour observer son partenaire le sucer avidement.

Son ventre se contracta devant ses iris rubis le fixant avec convoitise.

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Chut… Ils vont nous entendre.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé ?, murmura Francis.

\- J'avais envie. »

Gilbert se releva pour venir l'embrasser. Leurs langues dansèrent lascivement, échauffant leurs sens.

« De toute manière, une fois de plus ou de moins ne les scandalisera pas.

\- Une fois de trop. »

Inquiet, Francis tourna son regard vers Arthur, endormi en position fœtale, seul de son côté du lit. La peau diaphane de son dos tranchait dans la pièce à peine éclairée par quelques rayons de lune. Son instinct lui criait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Arthur paraissait tendu, alors qu'il dormait…

Son attention fut détournée par une main bienfaisante.

Les problèmes de son couple pouvaient attendre le lever du jour.

Gilbert vint cueillir un gémissement sur ses lèvres, écarta ses jambes et le pénétra lentement. Comme ils avaient fait déjà l'amour plusieurs fois, Francis sourcilla à peine à cette intrusion sans préparation préalable. Dès son premier mouvement, Gilbert toucha sa prostate. Ce délicieux plaisir l'empêcha de le repousser à ce moment-là. Quel mal y avait-il à se prendre du bon temps avec un partenaire aussi doué ? Francis aimait les plaisirs de la chair plus que de raison. Plus que d'amour.

« En silence, Gil… »

Gilbert s'occupa de le bâillonner de baisers, pendant que le rythme de ses déhanchements augmentait progressivement pour les mener vers une jouissance libératrice.

L'étreinte interdite avait été plus douce et excitante dans le passé.

Dans cette réminiscence onirique, la présence de Gilbert se transforma en oppression terrible. Son ami s'occupait de faire tomber toutes ses barrières pour l'amener à manifester bruyamment son plaisir, alors que son compagnon se reposait à côté d'eux. Ses mains bloquaient ses hanches pour mieux prendre toute sa dignité et le plonger dans la honte.

« T'aimes ?

\- J'aime… »

Gilbert le coupa en s'emparant de sa bouche. Francis eut l'impression d'être asphyxié dans son cauchemar qui mélangeait des souvenirs et des peurs. Un sanglot retentit, unique et presque inaudible. Tout son corps se tendit d'anxiété et voulut repousser cet homme qui n'était pas à sa juste place.

« Gil !

\- Pardon ! J'avais envie de t'embrasser. J'aime te faire l'amour.

\- Continue. »

Francis se tordit de douleur d'avoir dit une chose pareille. Son corps le trahit en lui envoyant une vague intense de plaisir, malgré l'angoisse.

Arthur s'était retourné vers lui, le visage baigné de larmes.

« Non ! »

Le cœur battant et le souffle haletant, Francis revint à lui. Un cauchemar ! Il s'agissait d'un cauchemar tellement réel. Après leur partie à quatre nations qui s'était éternisée, Francis avait bel et bien été sollicité par Gilbert une nouvelle fois durant cette nuit en 1792. Il avait cédé, parce que son corps était faible. Arthur lui avait fait la gueule pendant plusieurs jours lors des pourparlers. Sans qu'ils aient réussi à s'expliquer, Arthur avait disparu de sa vie peu de temps après.

Vingt ans d'absence.

Francis reprit peu à peu sa respiration, toujours aussi angoissé par la disparition d'Arthur.

Ce réveil était comme une sale gueule de bois.

Matthew avait disparu, Antonio dormait comme un bienheureux les fesses à l'air et il n'était pas plus avancé pour retrouver son fiancé.

Pourquoi son petit ange était-il devenu si désobéissant ?

Francis sursauta quand on toqua à la porte. Il pouvait s'agir de son fils comme d'un total inconnu. Le blond torse nu se releva en paniquant, avisa un mot de son fils qu'il planqua dans son pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte avec son pistolet à la main.

« Qui va là ?

\- C'est moi ! »

Gilbert avait perdu toute notion de bon sens !

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais ouvrir la porte ? »

Francis alla secouer l'épaule d'Antonio pour obtenir du soutien. Son ami papillonna des yeux, mais se réveilla vite fait en entendant la voix de Gilbert.

« Je suis désolé pour hier soir !

\- Tu as quand même essayé de me violer ! Et tu as drogué notre meilleur ami ! »

Il fallait un peu résumer la situation pour le pauvre Antonio. L'Espagnol ouvrit grand la bouche, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles et rechercha une arme et de quoi se vêtir.

« J'étais bourré à cause de votre plan à la con. Ma peine est ressortie. Je ne voulais pas qu'Antonio se mette entre nous. Et j'ai voulu te faire bien mal…

\- Je ne doute pas de tes intentions concernant mes fesses !

\- Je suis désolé. J'étais tellement triste et en colère contre toi et bourrée que je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Mon ami. Je suis désolé !

\- Ça ressemblait beaucoup à un piège ! »

Antonio leva les yeux au ciel, puis articula sans parler qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un nouveau piège.

« J'ai improvisé ! J'y peux rien si je suis génialissime, même avec un coup dans le pif ! Vous avez été nullissimes sur ce coup-là ! Maintenant, on sait qui est la tête pensante du trio !

\- Tu es la tête pensante du trio pour les conneries !

\- Antonio, pourquoi t'es-tu manifesté ?, râla Francis.

\- Il faut bien que l'un des trois soit raisonnable ! Gilbert, je ne veux pas assister à une guerre entre mes deux meilleurs amis pour un malentendu.

\- Je vous ai apporté le petit déjeuner pour me faire pardonner, dit Gilbert.

\- Si tu nous apportes des vêtements propres, on est en mesure d'ouvrir la porte et de déjeuner ensemble, négocia Antonio.

\- D'accord, je reviens dans vingt minutes. »

Francis se tourna vers Antonio, avec un regard dubitatif.

« Je crois qu'il t'en veut, mais ça ne devient problématique qu'avec plusieurs litres de bière dans le sang.

\- Merci pour ta conclusion, râla Francis.

\- Dis-moi comment on a atterri dans la même chambre avec si peu de vêtements. »

Francis lui exposa les faits de la veille, sans oublier de lui mentionner la présence de son fils à la recherche d'Arthur. Pour être raccords sur les évènements, il fallait que ça corresponde un tant soit peu à la vérité. Évidemment, ils ne parleraient pas de lui à Gilbert. Au mieux, ils invoqueront la présence d'une ville amie sur les lieux. Il y a tellement de villes prêtes à mentir pour les beaux yeux de France, à commencer par Paris. Francis lut fébrilement le mot de Matthew. Son fils repartait dans son pays par ses propres moyens et lui enverrait un mot une fois de retour chez lui. Le petit dessin en paraphe acheva de le convaincre que son fils était parti de son plein gré.

« Donc, Arthur a bel et bien disparu des radars, commenta Antonio avec une mine de chien abattu.

\- Tu comptais sur lui pour retrouver ton Indépendance, l'embêta Francis.

\- Toute l'Europe compte sur lui, puisqu'il est ton dernier ennemi européen. Je n'arrive pourtant pas à croire que Gilbert y est pour quelque chose.

\- La dernière lettre d'Arthur date de 1802.

\- Donc, une dizaine d'années. C'était bien son écriture ?

\- Comme si je ne savais pas reconnaître son écriture, se vexa Francis. Et puis, j'ai demandé à son lapin volant…

\- Son lapin volant ?

\- D'habitude, je reçois ses lettres via des créatures surnaturelles, ses familiers, expliqua Francis. Je sais que c'est dingue, mais la magie existe !

\- OK. J'ai l'impression de faire un mauvais trip. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté de le joindre via ce moyen ?

\- Flyint Mac Bunny ne répond pas à mes appels. C'est inquiétant. La dernière fois, Arthur me faisait sacrément la gueule.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand il a découvert l'existence de Mathieu, s'étrangla Francis. Après, il est arrivé avec Alfred.

\- Vengeance, se moqua de lui Antonio.

\- Je crois qu'America n'était pas prévu au programme de sa vengeance. Il est revenu la queue entre les jambes pour me proposer de les élever ensemble. Sa vengeance a été de me prendre le Canada lors d'un traité, le sale enfoiré.

\- Si son lapin volant ne te répond plus, le sale enfoiré a peut-être découvert tes agissements.

\- Possible, soupira Francis. Mais là, pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Il faut s'inquiéter pour toi, là.

\- Pas que pour moi, d'ailleurs. J'ai l'impression de me faire du souci pour rien », râla Francis.

Antonio le laissa s'asseoir sur une chaise. Le brun était encore totalement nu, ce qui amusa Francis. Espagne, dans toute sa splendeur, n'en avait rien à foutre de se balader à poils. Même pour résoudre des problèmes complexes, les habits ne servaient à rien ! Après un sourire complice, ils soupirèrent de concert.

« Gilbert avait l'air de sincèrement regretter de t'avoir agressé, commença Antonio. Les personnes présentes dans le bar l'ont aidé, parce qu'il est leur nation. Tout simplement.

\- Oui, mais je vais tout de même lui coller des inspecteurs sur le dos. Il faut juste que je trouve un prétexte.

\- Romano pourrait t'aider. Il est toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde.

\- Ce serait mettre Romano dans une position délicate. Ai-je vraiment intérêt à ce que l'un de mes rares alliés insulaires en Méditerranée trouve mon pire ennemi ?

\- Non, dit Antonio avec emphase.

\- On est d'accord. Je vais passer autrement… Romano avait bien parlé d'envoyer un blondinet ?

\- Oui, répondit innocemment Antonio.

\- Tu crois qu'il parlait de mon fils !, explosa Francis. Dans ce cas, il est en pourparlers avec mes ennemis !

\- Non ! Là ! Francis, je pense que tu extrapoles ! Tu deviens parano !

\- C'est une nation débutante !

\- Mais Romano n'est pas aussi con ! »

Francis hocha la tête. Romano était loin d'être quelqu'un d'idiot. Il l'avait déjà prouvé par des manœuvres politiques finement menées pour un état insulaire encore indépendant.

« Ouais, mais quand même…

\- Francis, tu devrais arrêter de chercher Arthur toi-même. Ça te rend irritable et paranoïaque. Tu vois le mal partout.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu de vingt ans !

\- Tu devrais tourner la page et te concentrer sur quelqu'un d'autre », lui intima Antonio.

Francis se tut, en repensant à Feliciano. Une partie de lui, enchaînée au passé, s'inquiétait pour Arthur. Une autre partie désirait qu'Arthur quitte définitivement sa vie. Quand il reviendrait, ce serait catastrophique. Francis aimerait contrôler leurs disputes à venir un tant soit peu.

Tout allait pour le mieux avec Feliciano. Ils s'entendaient sur de nombreux points de la vie de tous les jours, s'accordaient en politique, possédaient une grande complicité et partageaient une culture proche. Francis arrivait à lui rester fidèle, une première dans sa vie. Évidemment, le fait de vivre ensemble éloignait des tentations extérieures. Même lors de ses déplacements, Francis avait tenu à respecter sa promesse de n'aimer que lui. Il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire pour Arthur. Plus exactement, il n'avait jamais eu la volonté de résister à des expériences fortes sexuellement.

Sa relation avec Feliciano arrivait juste au moment où il se remettait en question.

Francis n'aurait jamais pu entamer une idylle amoureuse avec Feliciano dans son précédent état d'esprit.

Il avait aimé se retrouver dans les bras de personnes différentes, tester ses limites en matière de sexualité, se découvrir quelque part, avoir la liberté d'assouvir ses pulsions et d'envoyer balader la morale.

Seulement, il pressentait qu'il avait perdu son premier amour en s'adonnant à la luxure.

« Arthur va revenir plus puissant que jamais, le rassura Antonio.

\- Je crains son retour.

\- Évidemment… »

On toqua à nouveau à la porte. Antonio se leva pour ouvrir à Gilbert.

« Oh ! Aurais-je raté quelque chose d'intéressant ?, les embêta-t-il.

\- Si on n'avait pas dû fuir ce bar en quatrième vitesse, Antonio aurait des vêtements sur le dos. »

Gilbert ferma la porte derrière lui et donna son sac à dos avec des vêtements de rechange à Antonio. Il étala ensuite le petit déjeuner sur la table où était assis Francis.

« Je t'ai mordu ?

\- Assez méchamment.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Francis regarda pour la première fois le visage de Gilbert depuis qu'il était entré. Son meilleur ami avait l'air véritablement sincère. Francis se sentit encore plus confus dans ses différents sentiments. Il aimerait croire Gilbert, oublier Arthur et se consacrer entièrement à Feliciano. Pourtant, il devait savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière les attitudes contradictoires de son meilleur ami et si son premier amour se trouvait en sécurité.

« Je comprends que tu n'étais pas toi-même, Gilbert.

\- Ah ! Tant mieux, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Antonio, j'ai prévu aussi des vêtements pour Francis.

\- Tu n'étais vraiment pas toi-même, insista Francis.

\- Un homme ivre de chagrins n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. »

Francis remarqua l'étincelle de tristesse dans son regard. Gilbert n'avait toujours pas terminé le deuil de son petit frère. Il portait encore du noir sur lui, cinq ans après.

« Je suis encore navré pour la perte que tu as subie, dit Francis.

\- Nous avons vu tellement de siècles que nous nous sommes crus immortels. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je t'en veux au fond de moi… On devrait arrêter de se voir, le temps que ça passe. »

Francis frissonna, en soupçonnant une manœuvre pour l'éloigner. En tant qu'ami, il se sentait obligé d'accéder à sa requête. Gilbert désirait que leur relation arrête de se dégrader. Seulement, quelque chose dans son attitude déplaisait à Francis. L'intuition du français ne l'avait jamais desservi. Il avait l'impression de se faire manipuler par les sentiments.

« Juste, pardonne-moi pour hier », continua Gilbert.

Gilbert lui avait attrapé la main. Francis n'eut aucun mouvement de recul automatique, à sa plus grande surprise.

« C'est pardonné. Je pense que tu as agi sous l'influence de l'alcool, minimisa Francis. Heureusement, plus de peur que de mal.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous voulu me saouler ? »

Francis prit une grande inspiration. Il fut coupé dans son élan explicatif par une boule de vêtement cognée contre son ventre par son ami espagnol.

« En fait, on pensait que tu voulais vraiment du mal à Francis », s'énerva Antonio.

Pas bon. Sang espagnol surchauffé. Orage dans l'air. Ça va péter dans deux secondes !

« Et vu que tu as tenté de le violer, j'avais raison là-dessus !

\- Antonio ! Pour une fois dans ta vie, t'aurais pu te la fermer et ne pas l'amener ici !

\- On ne se dispute pas !, cria Francis.

\- Je suis encore affligé par la mort de mon petit frère causée par mon meilleur ami ! Évidemment, j'ai envie de le violenter jusqu'à ce qu'il pisse le sang et retourne ses tripes ! Je me retiens de toutes mes forces ! Je fais bonne figure, parce que Francis est mon ami ! J'espère que ma peine et ma colère passeront ! Pourquoi l'as-tu fait venir ici ? », se plaint Gilbert.

La colère d'Antonio était retombée comme un soufflet. Bonne nouvelle ! Attendez ! Il n'avait pas envie de devenir une flaque d'hémoglobine non identifiable.

« Merci de te retenir, tenta Francis. Si tu veux m'envoyer ton poing dans la figure pour évacuer ton ressentiment, je te tends la joue. Mais juste une fois !

\- Je n'arriverai pas à m'arrêter ! Vraiment, Francis, tu devrais partir d'ici.

\- On va déjeuner et s'en aller. On pourrait s'écrire un peu plus souvent.

\- Écrire permettra de me poser », accepta Gilbert.

Le déjeuner se fit en silence. Antonio s'était assis entre eux deux pour pouvoir contenir toute violence. Francis capta un sourire en coin de Gilbert assez angoissant. Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas mentalement dérangé au point d'en devenir dangereusement manipulateur. Le comportement de Gilbert le déroutait, lui faisant craindre le pire comme le meilleur.

Gilbert avait réussi à le maintenir à distance grâce à leur amitié.

Francis ne pouvait mandater une autre nation de son Empire de mener une enquête. Le risque serait de mettre en danger un allié ou de perdre une nation réticente à l'Empire.

Devoir agir par l'intermédiaire d'agents au service de son gouvernement retarderait forcément ses investigations.

Stratégie brillante d'une personne affligée ou demande légitime d'un ami ?

Francis ne réussit pas à trancher sur la question, avant de repartir pour l'Italie.

* * *

_Petite précision historique : HRE est mort en 1806, lors de la création de la Confédération du Rhin. Je préfère le préciser, car il me semble avoir mentionné la mort de HRE trop tôt dans cette fanfiction. On va dire que la Confédération du Rhin l'a achevé pour faire simple. Il aurait pu mourir à différents moments de la conquête ou des manoeuvres politiques de l'Empire. Il y avait tellement d'occasions.  
_

_Note de l'auteur : J'espère terminer le prochain pour la semaine prochaine. Seulement, il est beaucoup plus long à écrire, puisqu'il s'y passe beaucoup de choses._


	23. Chapter 23

La lune rousse se couchait dans la pénombre de l'aube.

Incertain et en proie aux doutes concernant son fiancé, Francis s'impatientait de retrouver les bras chaleureux de son amant.

Les premiers rayons du soleil se manifestèrent dans toute leur splendeur de rosé et d'orangé sur la cité antique de Rome.

Leurs chevaux se précipitèrent vers le palais Chigi* où séjournaient les frères Italiens.

Antonio n'avait pas arrêté de le mettre en garde sur les conséquences de son amour pour Feliciano.

Soit il se liait définitivement à Feliciano avec comme excuse suprême le devoir conjugal non accompli, soit il attendait trop longtemps au risque de s'en mordre les doigts.

Francis ne désirait pas prendre cette décision seul. Antonio tenta de le convaincre qu'il y avait abandon abusif de son fiancé. En vain. Francis quitterait Arthur dans les règles, avant de se mettre officiellement avec Feliciano.

Francis avait hâte de revoir son sourire de soleil et d'oublier la nuit de sa jeunesse.

Empressé, le blond confia son cheval à un serviteur, avant de se diriger vers la cour intérieure du Palais.

A peine eut-il mis un pied au milieu des citronniers qu'il s'arrêta net pour contempler son amant.

Adossé contre une colonne, Feliciano profitait seul du jardin, dans un pantalon blanc, les yeux lointains. La peau bronzée de son torse découvert s'abreuvait de lumière, alors qu'il rêvassait encore dans une attitude naturelle et totalement séduisante.

« Bonjour, Feli ! »

Son Italien lui adressa un sourire et lui rendit son salut.

« Je pensais à toi, lui avoua-t-il. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

\- Rien à dire par rapport au trajet. »

Feliciano fronça ses sourcils, n'appréciant pas ce genre de sous-entendus. Francis vérifia l'absence de gêneur dans les environs et s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser. Feliciano avait ouvert ses bras pour l'accueillir contre lui. Leurs langues se retrouvèrent rapidement pour échanger un baiser brulant de retrouvailles.

« Tu m'as manqué.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Fais-moi l'amour », le tenta Feliciano.

Francis ne s'attendait pas autant de passion à son retour.

« Tout de suite », haleta Feliciano.

Le français sentait contre sa cuisse toute l'excitation de son amant. Il en eut terriblement envie lui aussi. Il n'avait touché personne depuis plus d'un mois en raison de son voyage. Un sourire orna son visage.

« Pas ici. On pourrait nous surprendre, chuchota-t-il.

\- J'en ai assez de me cacher.

\- Ton jumeau et Antonio sont là. Pas d'imprudence.

\- Je vais avoir des difficultés à cacher ma joie de te revoir. »

Pourquoi portait-il un pantalon blanc sans tunique par-dessus ? Son excitation ne laissait aucun doute de près ou de loin.

Alors que Francis enlaçait encore Feliciano de près, Antonio déboula dans le jardin.

« Oh ! Pardon !

\- Bonjour, Antonio !, le salua Feliciano sans montrer un seul signe de gêne. Tu peux demander un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom aux cuisines.

\- J'y vais ! Tout de suite ! »

L'espagnol s'enfuit honorablement à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Il réagit bizarrement, s'en étonna Feliciano.

\- Il a deviné qu'on entretenait une relation en secret. »

Feliciano ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise, toute envie luxurieuse coupée par ses paroles.

« Il faut qu'on se montre plus discret en présence d'autres nations.

\- Il n'est pas resté longtemps en notre présence.

\- Il s'agit de mon meilleur ami, Feli. Il me connaît très bien.

\- Tu penses qu'Arthur est au courant ?, s'inquiéta Feliciano.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je n'en ai pas découvert plus sur ses activités. Gilbert est encore très fâché contre moi.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi. Je sais que son amitié compte pour toi.

\- Il contient comme il peut son agressivité contre moi. Seulement, mon intuition me fait craindre le pire.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour tout et n'importe quoi en ce moment. »

Feliciano le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Francis n'avait pas la force de repousser cet élan chaleureux de sa part. Son instinct de nation lui envoyait des signaux d'alarme contradictoires qui le minait. Il avait autant l'impression d'être en totale sécurité qu'en grand danger. Son Empire se portait mieux que jamais, mais il craignait son pire ennemi, à la métropole affaiblie et vulnérable, plus que jamais. A la base, Angleterre est comme un enfant sauvage, prêt à mordre de désespoir une fois acculé. La nation vivant seule dans les bois, loin de toute présence humaine et de ses frères tourmenteurs, s'était tout de même sociabilisé au fil du temps. Arthur ravalerait-il sa fierté pour demander l'aide de la Russie dans cette guerre ?

Il ne restait plus que cette option à Angleterre. La Russie se faisait de plus en plus distance avec la France. L'Empereur de Russie n'était pas venu au mariage de l'Empereur de France. Un mariage politique entre leurs deux pays avait également échoué.

Il devrait peut-être renforcer son alliance avec Ivan.

« Les sensations de nation sont souvent difficilement interprétables. Je n'ai jamais été aussi étendu. C'est étrange pour moi, lui confia Francis. Rentrons à l'intérieur. »

Feliciano acquiesça.

« Tu veux peut-être manger quelque chose avant.

\- Ce ne serait pas de refus. Après, je me prendrai un bon bain.

\- Seul ?

\- Je ne dirais pas non à un peu de compagnie. »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle à manger, ils croisèrent Romano. Encore plongé dans ses rêveries, sa mèche folle au milieu de ses cheveux en désordre dansant dans les airs, il se dirigeait d'un pas automatique vers la nourriture.

« Heureusement qu'il est là pour te protéger », se moqua de lui Francis.

Au son de sa voix, Romano s'arrêta et le fixa dangereusement. Son regard ensommeillé était assez drôle.

« Dis donc, le pervers, éloigne-toi un peu de mon jumeau adoré… »

Francis rit.

« …ou sinon je te castre. »

Francis s'arrêta de rire, ce qui entraîna l'hilarité des jumeaux.

Romano se mit ensuite à réfléchir dans son état comateux.

« Si t'es là, j'espère que bastardo aussi.

\- Antonio est revenu avec moi. C'est tellement gentil de sa part de faire un détour rien que pour toi. »

Gagné ! Romano devint rouge tomate en un rien de temps, avec une dérivation de ses pensées vers un bel espagnol.

« Il est où ?

\- Déjà en train de manger.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas de ce goinfre, tiens ! »

Romano se dirigea d'un pas un peu plus décidé vers la salle pour aller embêter Antonio. Alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir, l'ambiance était déjà beaucoup plus animée.

« Bonjour ! C'est pas trop tôt, bastardo !

\- Bonjour, Lovi ! On a fait aussi vite que possible ! Comment tu vas ? Viens dans mes bras pour un câlin !

\- Je vais bien ! Et je ne veux pas de câlins, idiota ! Lâche-moi, crétin ! »

Francis et Feliciano échangèrent un sourire complice.

« Ces deux-là sont pas croyables ! »

Romano subissait encore les bras envahissants de l'espagnol, sans broncher, quand ils s'installèrent à table.

« Lâche-moi ! J'ai faim !, râla Romano.

\- D'accord, Lovi chéri.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Le petit déjeuner fut assez mouvementé pour Antonio et Lovino qui se retrouvaient comme deux grands gosses. Ils ont failli amorcer une bataille de nourriture. Francis et Feliciano tentaient de ne montrer aucun signe de leur relation amoureuse aux deux autres. Ils se montraient sympathiques l'un envers l'autre sans plus. Francis évitait de regarder Feliciano, en comprenant qu'il s'attardait parfois plus que nécessaire sur son visage ou sur son corps avec envie et amour.

Ils résumèrent leur voyage aux deux autres en évitant de mentionner certains faits. Francis n'avait pas envie que Feliciano s'inquiète des agissements sexuels de Gilbert envers sa personne.

« En fait, vous n'avez avancé en rien.

\- Je vais simplement le faire surveiller, dit Francis.

\- Arthur doit bien se trouver quelque part, râla Romano. Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir.

\- Pareil, marmonna Francis. Tu devrais te concentrer sur d'autres choses, Romano. »

Malgré que ce soit le matin, Romano comprit le sous-entendu explicite et menaçant du gros Empire qui le côtoyait géographiquement.

« Mais ne me touche pas la main ! », réagit vivement Romano.

Antonio parut très gêné et Romano surpris. Ils allaient se mettre ensemble en moins d'une semaine. Impossible autrement, s'en amusa Francis. Feliciano cacha son sourire derrière sa main.

« C'est pas drôle, Feli ! Ce pervers m'a touché !

\- Pourquoi un geste aussi innocent sonne aussi bizarrement dans ta bouche !, se plaint Antonio.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que c'était innocent, idiota !

\- Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous laisse seul ?, demanda Feliciano, plein d'espoir.

\- Manquerait plus que ça ! Je sais bien qu'il n'en veut qu'à mes fesses !»

Francis et Feliciano soupirèrent intérieurement de dépit et de désespoir.

« Romano, ne me fais pas une scène maintenant ! »

Et Antonio en rajoutait une couche pour énerver un Italien pourtant tranquille après une nuit complète de repos bien mérité.

« Je ne te fais pas de scène ! Je protège mon enveloppe charnelle de tes vilaines mains !

\- Si vous pouviez avoir cette discussion seulement entre vous, ce serait appréciable, tenta Francis avec un léger clin d'œil envers Antonio.

\- C'est ça, gros dégueulasse, bedaine à vinasse ! Aide ton meilleur pote à me coincer en aparté !

\- A ce qu'il paraît, vous êtes souvent en aparté chez lui. Il n'a pas besoin de mon aide. »

Il n'allait pas se faire insulter par un groupement d'îles. Romano le fusilla du regard. Pas du tout mouché, il semblait se contenir de répliquer une parole blessante. Francis se méfia énormément de Romano à cet instant précis.

« Romano ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a idiota ?

\- T'as le sang chaud dès le matin. Ou alors, est-ce ma vue qui te retourne autant ?

\- Mais pas du tout, idiota ! Et tu ne m'as pas du tout manqué, mais alors pas du tout !

\- Bien sûr, Lovi. »

Antonio posa une main sur son épaule dans une attitude protectrice. Romano ne se dégagea pas cette fois-ci. Antonio intima Francis d'un seul regard de ne pas chercher plus loin. Francis détestait manœuvrer dans le dos d'Espagne.

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu des problèmes durant mon absence ?, demanda Francis à Feliciano pour changer de sujet de conversation.

\- Rien de particulièrement difficile à gérer. Par contre, Ecosse a demandé une audience avec toi à Paris, il y a quelques jours.

\- Je dois encore me déplacer ?, râla Francis.

\- Non. Il a décidé de venir jusqu'ici. Etant en mission diplomatique, Paris lui a accordé l'immunité temporairement.

\- A-t-il spécifié la raison de cette entrevue ?

\- Personnelle. Il n'est pas allé plus loin dans les détails. »

Francis était étonné par cette nouvelle. Il avait dû couper les ponts avec son premier soutien dans son Histoire à cause de ses différents avec Angleterre. Ils échangeaient des nouvelles de temps à autre quand Arthur le permettait.

Est-ce une manœuvre d'Arthur ?

Ou alors, Arthur était-il absent depuis assez longtemps pour qu'Alba se prenne la liberté de venir le voir ?

« On peut rester jusqu'à la venue d'Ecosse ?, demanda Romano.

\- Je préfèrerai que vous ne soyez pas dans les parages.

\- Les occasions de parler avec lui sont rares à cause d'Arthur, dit Antonio.

\- Comme le motif est personnel, je préfèrerai le recevoir seul.

\- Pas besoin d'un meilleur ami ?, le taquina Antonio. On ne sait jamais. Il a peut-être des nouvelles d'Arthur. »

Francis frissonna à cette éventualité.

« Je te rendrai visite, si j'ai besoin d'une oreille attentive.

\- Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Enfin, pour ça.

\- Va mâter ta rébellion !

\- Je peux me reposer une journée avant de repartir quand même ! »

Avoir deux gêneurs dans son palais pour leurs retrouvailles énervait Feliciano. Francis pouvait le ressentir sans même se retourner vers lui. Le devoir d'hospitalité, avant tout !

« Bien sûr. Lovino, tu peux rentrer, si tu veux.

\- Je ferai le chemin avec l'idiota. Les routes ne sont pas sûres. Il est tellement bête qu'il est capable de tomber tout seul dans un piège à ours. »

L'affection de Romano se ressentait dans le timbre de sa voix. Il dressait encore une barrière invisible entre lui et Antonio. Il s'énervait à la moindre allusion sur eux. Il ne supportait pas un contact inattendu entre eux. Il n'avait pas l'air décidé. Francis souhaitait bien du courage à Antonio.

« Tu dois avoir un tas de travail en retard à la maison, Lovino. On partira demain matin. »

Le doigt d'Antonio se rapprocha doucement de l'Italien. Averti, Romano laissa Antonio remettre amoureusement une mèche de cheveux à sa place.

Francis et Feliciano détournèrent les yeux, conscients que les deux autres nations se rapprochaient de plus en plus au fil du temps.

* * *

Note : *Le palais Chigi existe vraiment… Il se trouve que c'est actuellement le siège de la présidence du Conseil des ministres italiens… Maintenant, je sais pourquoi Romano dit Chigi… ça doit être quelque chose comme si tu continues à jouer avec ma mèche, mes ministres vont te tomber sur le dos…Ou alors, il appelle à l'aide ses ministres. Bref, j'ai appris quelque chose en faisant des recherches. Je n'ai pas réussi à résister à la tentation de les faire habiter là-bas, alors que le gouvernement ne possédait pas encore le Palais.


	24. Chapter 24

Des mains caressèrent son torse. Des lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur sa bouche endormie. Francis s'agita dans son sommeil et se pressa contre le corps chaud de son compagnon. Les draps sentaient leurs odeurs emmêlées, le plongeant dans un doux confort de familiarité. Les doigts s'attardèrent sur ses hanches avant de remonter le long de son dos. Une bouche flatta son cou. Des frissons de plaisir naquirent dans tout son corps. Il s'étira plusieurs fois. Il se réveillait pour de bon.

« Feli...

\- J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi. »

Francis rit devant le ton désireux de son amoureux. Une main impatiente navigua sur ses abdominaux.

« Il est quelle heure ?

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Aucune. »

Feliciano se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Sa langue entra dans sa cavité buccale et glissa sur sa langue. Envahi par la sensation plaisante des mouvements de cette intruse, Francis se cambra. Son amant prenait des initiatives de plus en plus facilement, ce qui l'enthousiasmait. Le brun s'était installé sur son ventre, caressait sa peau et stimulait sa bouche pour l'exciter.

Feliciano se releva. Francis ouvrit les yeux, ne distingua qu'une forme sombre dans la nuit et la suivit pour rattraper cette bouche fuyante.

L'Italien gémit de surprise avant de répondre à l'étreinte passionnément.

Francis plongea ses mains sur la peau attractive de son amant. L'obscurité décuplait la sensation du toucher, rendant l'enveloppe charnelle de son compagnon encore plus douce, chaude et attractive et ses doigts sur lui encore plus agréables. Francis visita toutes les courbes masculines avec désir, le gardant jalousement entre ses bras. Son excitation grandit sous les caresses, les baisers, l'amour et l'anticipation. Totalement en confiance, Francis se laissait aller. Les lèvres de Feliciano se posèrent sur son épaule, aspirèrent la peau pour le marquer et ses dents grignotèrent le lobe de son oreille. Francis referma ses bras sur lui pour l'envelopper de toutes ses émotions. Il aimait Feliciano de toutes les fibres de son être.

Un nouveau baiser l'enthousiasma.

Feliciano posa une main sur son torse pour le ramener contre le matelas.

Apparemment, Feliciano s'impatientait, ce qui amusa Francis.

Le brun quitta la chaleur de son ventre pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son corps allongé. Francis s'étira en sentant une main descendre le long de son torse, effleurer son aine, caresser l'intérieur de l'une de ses cuisses pour remonter vers son sexe.

Francis laissa un échapper un son de pur plaisir quand Feliciano le toucha si intimement. Chaque frottement entraînait son lot de délectation. Frustration et attente se mélangèrent. Les jambes de son amant se retrouvèrent de chaque côté de son organisme. Après un baiser, Feliciano s'abaissa sur lui.

Francis frissonna en entendant son gémissement de plénitude.

Feliciano se releva une première fois très vite et s'abaissa à nouveau plus doucement, le plongeant dans l'extase d'un rythme lent et maîtrisé.

Les frictions délicieuses étaient agrémentées par la pensée que son amant se procurait du plaisir en se déhanchant sur lui.

L'accélération de leurs mouvements se faisait progressive et jouissive.

Francis était en train de faire l'amour pleinement avec Feliciano.

Ils désiraient laisser traîner l'instant autant que possible, l'un avec l'autre, la tête dans les étoiles de la satisfaction d'un besoin physique et dans le soleil de l'amour le plus pur.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme quasiment ensemble dans un cri d'intense satisfaction.

Le corps de Feliciano vint recouvrir le sien de sa présence et de son amour. En paix, il retrouva le sommeil jusqu'au petit matin.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant de prendre le petit-déjeuner et de revêtir leurs fonctions respectives.

Stressé, Francis attendait la visite d'Écosse. Il n'avait pu obtenir de plus amples informations sur la raison de sa visite par ses contacts en France et en Italie. Au mieux, l'Écosse se retournait contre l'Angleterre. Et en deux mois, fini le Royaume-Uni. Au pire, Alba était le messager d'Arthur pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Feliciano tenta de le dérider toute la matinée en discutant avec lui. Francis n'était pas dupe. Son amant craignait autant que lui un possible retour d'Arthur sur le devant de la scène.

En absence de témoins, Francis préféra mettre les choses au clair.

« Feliciano, je t'aime de toute mon âme. »

Son amant apprécia beaucoup la déclaration, mais n'en était pas pour autant tranquille.

« Moi aussi… Seulement, je connais ton attachement pour Arthur. Je comprends maintenant que tu te sens relié à la personne avec laquelle tu as partagé une grande partie de ta vie amoureuse. Je n'ai pas envie de n'être que ton amant. Je te veux tout entier. »

Francis soupira, sentant qu'il ne pourrait esquiver la discussion cette fois-ci.

« Je parlerai à Arthur. Je veux le quitter et vivre avec toi.

\- Pour de vrai ! », s'enthousiasma Feliciano en le prenant dans ses bras.

Francis l'embrassa, profitant de son euphorie et de sa joie. Ils se sentaient soulagés. Feliciano souriait tel un soleil rayonnant de bonheur. Francis n'avait pas eu conscience jusque-là de l'avoir maintenu dans un état de stress.

« Pour de vrai. Je pense qu'Arthur se montrera raisonnable après autant d'absence de sa part.

\- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Feliciano profita amplement de leur câlin amoureux. Francis se sentait heureux, l'homme dans ses bras l'était aussi. Tout pouvait être aussi simple.

Ils sursautèrent.

L'agitation dans le Palais leur fit comprendre que la délégation écossaise venait d'arriver. Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur et allèrent accueillir leur invité.

Feliciano se comporta en hôte respectable. Il demanda des nouvelles d'Écosse, de son voyage, s'il désirait une collation, un rafraîchissement ou se reposer dans une chambre dédiée à sa personne… Tout ceci à une vitesse incroyable en lui tournant tout autour.

« Il se calme le puceau ! », s'énerva Alba en allumant sa pipe.

Feliciano poussa un cri outré. Alba lui souffla de la fumée à la gueule. Toujours aussi gentil... Habillé dans son costume bleu marine à croix blanche, ses cheveux quasiment rouges détonnaient. Son air sérieux également.

« Laisse Feliciano tranquille, soupira Francis.

\- Je veux causer à ton maître. Hors de ma vue, le puceau.

\- Je ne vais pas me laisser enquiquiner par un pays même pas indépendant, répliqua Feliciano vexé.

\- Je t'aime bien, le morveux. Tu sais mordre. Je suis venu voir Francis en privé, alors le blablabla officiel attendra. Allez, on y va, mon ami. »

Alba attrapa son épaule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne désirait absolument pas reporter leur entrevue.

« Feliciano, occupe-toi de tout en mon absence. »

Alba lui jeta un regard étonné, alors qu'il se laissait emmener dans une salle de réunion.

« Tu lui fais confiance à ce point ?

\- Je lâche plus de lests à mes nations subordonnées qu'Arthur ne le fait. Intéressé ?, tenta Francis.

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas envie de finir comme une larve à tes ordres.

\- Un tyran ou un autre, en quoi ça change ?, plaisanta Francis.

\- Il y a que j'ai pris les rênes du Royaume-Uni en l'absence d'Arthur. Donc, nous sommes officiellement ennemis. »

Francis eut un tic nerveux. Sa main s'agita. Il craignait pour la vie d'Arthur, si Alba prenait sa place.

« Où est Arthur ?, s'énerva Alba.

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je suis très inquiet. J'ai même mené des enquêtes internes, sans résultats. Il ne m'a pas écrit depuis dix ans.

\- Depuis six ans de mon côté, l'informa Alba, apparemment mieux renseigné. Il a disparu mystérieusement en Inde, peu après avoir donné des indications sur la politique à mener contre toi pour plusieurs années.

\- J'imagine que tu es à court d'options sans le génie de ton petit frère. »

Son état de nations s'enthousiasmait de la fin des tactiques d'Arthur alors que sa part humaine redoutait ce que tout ceci signifiait.

« Ou alors, il est arrivé une grosse merde au petit génie, parce que le petit génie ne pousse pas le sens théâtral jusqu'à se mettre en danger de mort, développa Alba.

\- Cet enfoiré tactique en est absolument capable, tenta Francis.

\- Heureusement, son aîné adoré reconnaît toute l'utilité du petit con, parce que sinon tous ses frères se seraient partagé joyeusement ses terres et auraient sabré le champagne pour célébrer son décès tragique. Je ne pense pas qu'Arthur considère l'affection fraternelle comme un acquis stratégique. Ou alors, il m'en bouche en coin… J'ai hésité un petit moment avant de lui sauver la mise. »

Francis frissonna de tout son être, comprenant toute la dangerosité de la situation actuelle d'Arthur.

« Alors, je répète ma question, où est mon satané petit frère, espèce d'enfoiré ?

\- Je n'en sais vraiment rien. Si je l'avais sous la main, je l'aurais obligé à signer un traité de paix. Tu as pris des risques en venant me voir.

\- Tout le monde est au courant que je viens te voir. T'as pas intérêt à faire l'idiot, sinon tu auras tout le monde sur le dos. Cymru en premier. Et malheureusement, tu as raison. Si tu le tenais, tu t'approprierais ses terres dans la minute.

\- Ce n'est pas très malin de me confirmer sa disparition, râla Francis, partagé entre ses deux intérêts.

\- Je peux tout de même tenter de t'apitoyer sur son sort. Enfin, sans grand espoir... Arthur avait dit que tu n'étais plus qu'une nation, peu de temps avant de s'exiler en Inde. Je crois qu'il ne voulait plus te voir…

\- Ce n'est plus une croyance, c'est une certitude, râla Francis.

\- Il t'a écrit une lettre. »

Francis releva le regard vers Alba. Surpris, il était quelque part touché par cette attention et désirait des réponses à ces nombreuses interrogations.

« Comment ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait disparu.

\- Elle date d'une vingtaine d'années. »

Alba sortit une grande enveloppe parcheminée de sous sa veste. Il l'agita sous son nez, espérant apparemment une contrepartie.

« Je te la donne, si tu me donnes Arthur.

\- Je n'ai pas emprisonné Arthur, soupira Francis. J'aimerais la lire. Sa disparition me tracasse. »

Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de suivre la lettre, impatients de lire ses mots et peut-être des explications. Alba soupira à son tour.

« On dirait bien que tu ne sais pas où il est, toi aussi. On va passer un marché. Comme je suis un gentleman, je n'ai pas ouvert la lettre à destination de ta personne.

\- Tu as surtout peur de la réaction d'Arthur, se méfia Francis.

\- Comme si le morveux me fichait la trouille !, s'énerva Alba. J'ai pas envie de lire ses états d'âme te concernant. Beurk ! L'amour me débecte ! »

Alba réussit à lui arracher un sourire, alors que la tristesse n'arrêtait pas de l'envahir sans raison. Il voulait cette lettre entre ses mains. Et vite. Il se sentait comme un assoiffé et s'en voulait d'accorder autant d'importance aux sentiments de ce lâcheur d'Arthur.

« Pour le deal, je te passe la lettre si et seulement si tu me promets sur ton honneur de nation de m'indiquer tout élément utile pour retrouver cette sale peste d'Angleterre.

\- Tu as ma parole de nation, répondit immédiatement Francis sans réfléchir.

\- Je dois te parler d'autres choses importantes, mais ça attendra. Je te laisse en prendre connaissance tranquillement. Je vais retrouver ton larbin, dit Alba avec un clin d'œil et en lui déposant la lettre dans ses mains tremblantes.

\- Merci d'être venu me l'apporter. Finalement, tu l'aimes bien ton petit frère. »

Alba poussa un grognement d'ours mal léché.

« Je le retrouve juste pour profiter de ses idées de génie pour te vaincre. Ne confonds pas tout ! »

Francis reconnaissait la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il ne le trompait pas.

« Allez ! Tu as de la lecture. Cette lettre devait arriver dans ton courrier ces jours-ci. »

La porte claqua. Francis se sentit terriblement seul face à un simple bout de papier. Ses mains tremblaient, son cœur battait des records de vitesse, ses joues le chauffaient. Il attendait depuis tellement longtemps une réponse qu'il avait l'impression que la tête lui tournait.

Il devait savoir.

Francis ouvrit délicatement la lettre pour éviter de briser des mots dans l'opération. Le papier craqua sous l'opération et délivra finalement son contenu. L'écriture fine et efficace d'Arthur se détachait par transparence. Après une longue inspiration, Francis déplia la lettre avec une certaine émotion :

_« Francis,_

_J'ai besoin de t'écrire cette lettre. Elle restera dans l'oubli ou te parviendra un jour. Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai juste besoin de l'écrire maintenant._

_J'ai toujours pensé que tout finirait par s'arranger entre nous. Aujourd'hui, j'en doute plus que d'habitude. _

_La Terreur ne te réussit vraiment pas. On dirait que tu prends un malin plaisir à faire du mal autour de toi. Je sais que tu n'es plus vraiment toi-même. En fait, tu es juste pire que d'ordinaire. »_

Francis referma le bout de papier et inspira profondément. Cette lettre n'aurait pas dû lui parvenir. À quoi jouait Alba ? Il s'agissait de l'écriture d'Arthur. Aucun doute possible. Seulement, Arthur n'exposait jamais ainsi ses sentiments. Francis avait l'impression d'avoir accès pour la première fois à son premier amour à travers une sorte de journal intime. Il s'agissait exactement du genre de document auquel il n'était pas autorisé à accéder.

Arthur était forcément retenu contre son gré quelque part dans le monde. Francis prit son courage à deux mains pour trouver des indices. Il lut la suite avec des yeux embués.

« _J'ai besoin de partir loin de toi, quelque temps. Vraiment besoin. _

_Je t'aime de toute mon âme, mais tu empoisonnes mon cœur chaque jour un peu plus._

_Je n'ai jamais rien dit de ma souffrance à tes côtés._

_Je ne sais même pas si je regrette d'avoir été autant aveuglé par mes sentiments pour toi. Combien d'hommes et de femmes sont passés entre tes bras ? Entre nos bras ? Pourquoi mettre des personnes entre nous ?_

_Je t'ai suivi dans ce libertinage juste pour te garder le plus longtemps possible auprès de moi. Toujours à contrecœur._

_Mais que ressens-tu réellement pour moi ? »_

Un premier sanglot échappa à Francis qui avait jusque-là tout ignoré des états d'âme de son compagnon. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Il continua à lire jusqu'au bout, ne s'arrêtant pas de pleurer devant l'étendue des dégâts dans son couple précédent.

_« … J'ai l'impression terrible de m'être fait avoir sur le terrain des nations le plus intime qui soit. Je ne t'imaginais pas assez vicieux pour me saper le moral ainsi. Parfois, je doutais, mais je ne voulais surtout pas savoir. Je n'y étais pas préparé mentalement. Je souffre de ne le réaliser que maintenant. J'ai souffert tous les jours auprès de toi. Je n'en peux plus ! _

_Dans combien de temps vas-tu prendre de mes nouvelles ?_

_Six mois, un an, trois ans, cinq ans, dix ans… Je ne crois pas que ma disparition va t'affecter. De toute manière, on ne se voit pas souvent. J'ai le temps d'aller voir ailleurs pendant que tu t'en fiches royalement. Vraiment ailleurs... Comme tu as eu besoin de passer sur autant de personnes différentes alors que j'étais pourtant là, j'ai besoin de connaître l'amour différemment. Je n'ai jamais réussi à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Vais-je trouver une meilleure personne ou être plus heureux en étant célibataire ? Je n'en sais rien. Vas-tu me hanter chaque jour ? J'espère que tu vas disparaître définitivement de mes pensées._

_Pardonne-moi de briser notre accord en secret. _

_Je ne sais même pas si ça te fait quelque chose. Pourtant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on a vécu une vie de couple et de famille. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre tes motivations. Tu m'as préféré à Antonio. Je tenais ton fils dans mes bras, comme si c'était le mien. Et toi, le mien, comme si c'était le tien. Pourtant, je ne ressentais que mon amour pour toi et le nôtre pour nos enfants. J'avais déjà voulu partir avant leurs naissances. Quand Alfred est arrivé, je ne me suis pas senti de l'élever seul. J'ai eu également l'espoir que tu changerais de mode de vie. Je me sens bête d'avoir espéré. Au moins, Alfred n'est pas mort d'intoxication alimentaire. Tu as au moins servi à quelque chose d'utile, you stupid frog !_

_Je te voulais toi ! Rien que toi ! Pour moi, seul ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir ton cœur. Tu ne revenais que vers moi ! Mais, en fait, tu partais à chaque fois que tu revenais. Tu me brisais le cœur à chaque fois, pour en ramasser les miettes et le reconstituer après. Tu es la pire torture qui soit. _

_J'en ai assez d'avoir mal. Je suis fatigué d'aimer à sens unique. Je m'en vais. Loin. Longtemps. Et je ne reviendrais pas avant d'avoir obtenu des réponses quant à mes sentiments._

_C'est pour cette raison que cette lettre risque de ne jamais te parvenir. Je t'aime encore. Je me hais de t'aimer encore ! Peut-être, vais-je réaliser que mes sentiments sont bien plus forts que ma raison et que je suis vraiment prêt à tout accepter venant de toi, même la manipulation politique. _

_Cette lettre est ensorcelée… »_

Comment ça ! Ensorcelée ! Francis ouvrit grand la bouche à travers ses larmes, s'attendant à tout et n'importe quoi. La tristesse qu'il ressentait ne pouvait pas empirer avec les derniers mots. Arthur ne s'était jamais senti aimé par lui. Juste utilisé à des fins obscures de nation cruelle. C'était terrible. Il avait l'impression d'être un sale connard insensible et de l'avoir blessé involontairement et sans relâche.

_« … Flyint Mc Bunny te l'apportera en temps et en heure. Ainsi, si le courage me manque, elle partira quand même. Tu sauras. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'en parler par peur de te perdre. Si je change d'avis, j'empêcherai cette lettre de partir et je me tairai encore et encore et encore. Vingt ans sans réponse, ce n'est pas si long pour un salaud comme toi. _

_With desperated love,_

_Arthur. »_

Francis expira longuement, le souffle tremblant. Arthur n'était pas revenu du tout. Pire, son familier ne s'était pas déplacé lui-même pour lui apporter la lettre. En plus d'être prisonnier on ne sait où, Arthur avait perdu ses capacités magiques, le rendant incapable de se défendre. Le lapin volant ne répondait pas aux appels, car il devait être bloqué dans ses déplacements.

Le français pleura longuement, ressassant tous les éléments pour déterminer d'une manière ou d'une autre où Arthur se trouvait et qui lui en voulait au point de souhaiter sa mort. Pour un Empire colonial tel que l'Angleterre, la liste pouvait être longue. Francis n'arrivait pas à se concentrer ou à dégager une piste de départ autre que l'Inde. Il grimaça alors que des larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur les raisons réelles d'Arthur de s'établir là-bas pendant aussi longtemps. Quelqu'un lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Il essaya de se ressaisir plusieurs fois, alors que des souvenirs heureux et communs ressurgissaient. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle à la détresse d'Arthur ? Pourquoi s'était-il comporté ainsi ? Il aurait dû comprendre tout seul qu'il le blessait avec ses coucheries à droite et à gauche. Il aurait dû s'interroger sur les libertés que lui attribuait quelqu'un d'aussi jaloux qu'Arthur. Il se sentait stupidement cruel et méchant. Il s'en voulait terriblement.

Qu'il ne fasse plus souffrir quelqu'un comme ça !

Francis prit plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer. Le plus urgent était d'aider Arthur. À ce point-là, c'était extrêmement grave. Ses mains tremblèrent encore plus, sachant toute l'horreur dont l'Humanité était capable. Arthur, étant une nation, pouvait survivre à un certain nombre d'épreuves, mais s'épuiserait à force ou se ferait voler son territoire.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de parler à Alba. Écosse n'aurait jamais pris le pouvoir et sauvegardé l'influence d'Arthur en étant à l'origine de sa capture. Un autre de ses frères était probable. Seulement, Francis ne les pensait pas capables d'une telle stupidité. Affronter un Empire continental tel que la France sans Arthur était suicidaire. Non ! Il ne s'envoyait pas des fleurs ou ne sous-estimait pas les autres membres du Royaume-Uni ! Arthur était un tacticien inégalable. Ce serait bête de s'en priver, comme l'avait fait justement remarquer Alba.

Feliciano avait des intérêts à éliminer la concurrence amoureuse et politique. Mais franchement, vu qu'ils se collaient quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et que Feliciano était la bonté incarnée, Francis en doutait beaucoup.

Ses nations alliées espéraient de tous leurs cœurs qu'Arthur les délivre. Donc, ça ne venait pas de son Empire. Francis n'était pas dupe au point de croire que ses nations assujetties adoraient son occupation.

Les colonies d'Arthur avaient plutôt intérêt à le voir mort et enterré pour prendre leur Indépendance, même si America leur avait démontré qu'il était possible de se défaire de sa métropole. La liste était longue. En ajoutant tous les griefs personnels accumulés par ce cher Arthur et la géographie de ce vaste monde, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Francis essuya ses larmes avec un mouchoir.

Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher sa peine, il se dirigea vers le salon des invités. Feliciano buvait tranquillement un verre de vin et Alba un alcool plus fort tout en discutant et en attendant Francis.

« Ouh ! Là ! Mon frère en avait des choses à raconter dans sa lettre, se moqua de lui Alba.

\- Heureusement, tu ne l'as pas lu, sourit douloureusement Francis.

\- Je ne m'intéresserai jamais à votre correspondance privée. Ta promesse, Francis.

\- Malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'indications précises sur sa localisation. J'ai juste deviné pourquoi il est parti en Inde… »

Francis sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de choses aussi intimes.

« Pourquoi ?, insista Alba.

\- C'est personnel, soupira-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil prudent vers Feliciano.

\- Francis, si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est barré, je ne pourrais pas le retrouver.

\- Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de moi. Vu le temps qu'il a passé en Inde, tu imagines bien qu'il n'y est pas allé pour enfiler des perles. »

Sa déduction lui fit peur. Arthur pourrait faire la même sur son séjour en Italie. Au vu de sa souffrance, sa vengeance serait la plus terrible qui soit. Seulement, l'heure n'était pas propice pour s'inquiéter pour soi-même.

« Ah ! D'accord, grimaça Alba. C'est pas son genre…

\- Enfin, je le suppose fortement au vu de la teneur de la lettre. Normalement, je n'aurais jamais dû la recevoir !

\- Ne te fâche pas ! Ok. Je m'inquiète. Normalement, cette lettre aurait dû t'être amenée par son familier. Et le lapin vert ne s'est pas pointé pour te l'amener. D'ailleurs, il est porté disparu lui aussi.

\- Arthur est sûrement prisonnier d'une autre nation et a sûrement de gros ennuis. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose en Inde.

\- J'ai commencé à envoyer des enquêteurs sur le terrain. Certains n'ont plus la tête sur leurs épaules… »

Alba lui mima un geste de décapitation qui le fit se sentir encore plus mal.

« … je pensais que la lettre contenait des indications. Je ne voulais pas la lire à ta place.

\- Tu as bien fait. »

Francis s'installa sur une chaise, car il ne tenait plus debout. Il préférait ne pas s'imaginer la situation désespérée d'Arthur. Sa colonie n'y était pas étrangère, ce qui l'inquiétait fortement. Des demandes de rançon ou autres tentatives de chantage auraient déjà été amorcées si sa capture avait pour origine un motif politique.

« Je croyais qu'il t'aimait énormément, dit Alba.

\- Mais moi, pas assez, répondit Francis alors que les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux. Et surtout, pas comme il faut. »

Alba lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter, alors que Feliciano se taisait dans son coin.

« Le tout est de le retrouver.

\- Il est forcément prisonnier, coupé de sa magie et en très mauvaise posture, dit Francis avec conviction.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le retrouver vite à présent.

\- Lequel ? La magie sera sans effet. »

Alba hésita un instant, avant de lui répondre.

« Je vais prendre des risques inconsidérés.

\- Alba, tu m'étonnes, s'en amusa Francis pour essayer de retrouver un semblant de sourire alors que les remords l'accablaient. Autant d'amour fraternel risque de te tuer. Fais gaffe !

\- Je pense à ma survie avant tout, râla Alba. Ne confonds pas !

\- Je ne confonds pas. C'est quoi ton plan ?

\- Je connais assez Arthur pour deviner sa ville tête et même sa ville cœur. Je l'ai jamais utilisé contre lui, parce que ce serait vraiment bâtard…

\- Parce que t'as peur qu'il ait trouvé les tiennes, l'embêta Francis. On sait bien qu'on peut faire facilement du chantage à une nation dont on a trouvé les points vitaux. Nos parents ou nos tuteurs nous ont assez dit de les cacher à tout le monde.

\- Arthur a laissé sous-entendre subtilement au détour d'une conversation que deux de mes villes avaient une importance stratégique. Il a fait mouche du premier coup. Il m'a dit ça, en aparté, à un moment précis de notre Histoire. Ce n'était pas juste pour le plaisir de me faire flipper ma race.

\- Évidemment, il voulait quelque chose…

\- … qu'il a obtenu, ce sale bâtard ! Tu comprends que j'ai intérêt à ce qu'il ne dise rien sous la torture maintenant que j'ai le contrôle du pays. Si c'est un de mes frangins qui ressent une brusque envie de changement et de prise de pouvoir, je me sens un petit peu en danger moi aussi.

\- Le frangin est particulièrement con, l'embêta Francis.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Un tyran dans la famille, ça suffit !

\- La ville tête et la ville cœur ne te diront jamais où est Arthur. Elles vont forcément se méfier de toi ! En plus, comment pourraient-elles le savoir ?

\- Ça fait un moment que j'aborde subtilement la question avec la ville tête. Avec des arguments solides, elle devrait finir par céder à ma demande incessante. Je pourrais lui expliquer comment utiliser ses capacités pour retrouver Arthur.

\- Comment ? Ça m'intéresse.

\- C'est possible que la ville tête ou la ville cœur en se concentrant bien localise sa nation. Un lien psychique existe entre les trois entités. Les villes y arrivent en se détendant un maximum et en pensant à la nation. Ça peut marcher avec n'importe quelle ville un peu ouverte d'esprit. Seulement, le lien est forcément plus fort avec les points vitaux. J'ai pas envie de faire du porte-à-porte, de l'expliquer à toutes les entités territoriales et de semer une panique générale.

\- Tu pourrais toutes les réunir, expliquer la théorie et les relâcher une fois Arthur retrouvé.

\- Mauvais plan ! La ville tête et la ville cœur vont le trouver en premier… Si elles se manifestent en public, tout le monde saura qui emmerder pour obtenir les faveurs d'Arthur. Il m'en voudra pendant des siècles !

\- Ne me parle pas d'entités territoriales avec des réclamations farfelues, soupira Francis.

\- Et si les villes tête et cœur sont intelligentes, ce dont je ne doute pas, elles ne diront rien et attendront que l'une des villes ait un élan de bonté débile et salvateur envers leur nation. Tactiquement, il vaut mieux que je fasse chier la ville tête.

\- Et pourquoi pas la ville cœur ? »

Alba fit une tête assez comique, concernant ce qu'il pensait de la ville cœur.

« Déjà, il faudrait que je lui mette la main dessus. C'est pas gagné. Elle me fuit comme la peste. Arthur aime ses frères, c'est fou ! La ville tête, au moins, accepte notre existence. »

Francis et Feliciano ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Donc, je n'ai plus qu'une seule option ! La piste de l'Inde ne va pas donner grand-chose. Depuis le temps qu'on enquête, on aurait dû avoir un retour. On dirait que tout disparaît là-bas. Maintenant que je suis à court d'options, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire : dresser la liste de mes arguments pour raisonner la ville tête.

\- Tiens-moi au courant, s'il te plaît.

\- Je suis certain de le retrouver par ce biais. Et ça va faire mal ensuite.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide, ça va faire encore plus mal.

\- Si c'est interne, je te prierai de ne pas t'en mêler.

\- Je finirai par l'apprendre par Arthur.

\- La personne responsable va prendre cher. Je n'imagine même pas une vengeance combinée par vous deux. Je ne suis pas venu que pour mon frère. Il faut qu'on discute de certaines choses. Tu vas me dire non. Je te dirais non, mais on doit faire semblant de négocier pour la galerie.

\- J'adore ta manière de nous éviter de longues discussions autour d'une table.

\- Mais on peut se taper une bonne bouffe quand même en faisant semblant de négocier. Il paraît qu'il est doué pour ça, ton esclave.

\- Je ne suis pas un esclave, râla Feliciano depuis son fauteuil.

\- Un hôte est l'esclave de son invité. Allez, va aux fourneaux !, surenchérit Alba.

\- Je ne te ferai pas à manger. Je vais demander aux domestiques.

\- Tu l'as vexé, en rit Francis.

\- Je le croyais plus docile. Roderich t'a bien appris à passer le balai en robe, non ?

\- J'étais jeune et influençable.

\- Je vois que tu lui as appris à être aussi crevard que toi !

\- Il a le droit de faire grève, lui aussi, s'il n'est pas content, répliqua Francis.

\- Feliciano, oublie son cours sur la grève, par pitié.

\- Si on a des revendications, on a bien le droit de s'exprimer.

\- Il parle comme toi ! C'est terrible pour l'Europe ! En fait, tu es vraiment influençable !

\- Mais non ! Je pense ce que je veux.

\- Il te taquine, Feli.

\- C'est lui que j'ai influencé avec la Renaissance. Et toute l'Europe d'ailleurs !

\- Féli !, se plaint Francis.

\- Tu dois être redoutable en affaire, toi ! ça me plaît bien », dit Alba.

Alba se leva et passa une main caressante sur les épaules de Feliciano. Surpris, Feliciano se crispa sous l'attouchement un peu trop insistant.

« Alba, pas touche à mon petit frère, râla Francis, jouant sur la fibre familiale pour éviter des suspicions malvenues.

\- Le puceau est très attirant. J'ai pas le droit au pays de l'amour. Pourquoi me priver d'être charmé par le pays de la séduction ?

\- Je le connais assez bien pour voir que tu le mets mal à l'aise, répondit Francis, jaloux et protecteur.

\- Il n'a qu'à s'exprimer, si je le gêne. »

Alba se pencha vers Feliciano qui se dégagea avec souplesse de son fauteuil.

« Je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- On en discutera loin de ton maître, tu veux bien ?

\- Non. Je suis très religieux, répondit Feliciano avec sérieux. Je suis contre les relations homosexuelles. Je dois déjà me repentir d'avoir mis des robes pendant toute mon enfance. C'est un péché très lourd à porter. »

Francis mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Feliciano sorte une excuse pareille. Alba, non plus !

« Tu as de l'humour ! Je vais te débaucher !

\- Non. Pas question !

\- On va bien s'amuser pendant une semaine. Tu réponds au quart de tour à mes taquineries. »

Francis tenta d'être aussi attentif que possible aux soi-disant négociations entre leurs deux pays ennemis. Quand il ne pensait pas à Arthur, il surveillait la distance physique entre Alba et Feliciano. Il avait envie de se retrouver seul à pleurer les larmes de son corps, mais ne supportait pas de laisser le champ libre à Alba. Écosse pouvait se montrer insistant avec les mecs qui lui plaisaient. Francis avait totalement confiance en Feliciano. Là n'était pas le problème. Avec ce qu'il arrivait de terrible à Arthur, il avait besoin d'avoir Feliciano dans son champ de vision. La tristesse dans l'âme, il répondit l'esprit ailleurs à certaines questions d'Alba. Son état de nation veillait à ne pas laisser des informations capitales lui échapper. Il n'était pas totalement, là.

Alba eut la sagesse de se retirer dans ses appartements pour se reposer de son voyage.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Feliciano s'approcha doucement de lui. Il avait l'air lui aussi perturbé par ces nouveaux éléments dans la disparition d'Arthur.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mal… Tout est de ma faute.

\- Arthur a décidé tout seul de partir. »

Les larmes revinrent noyer son visage.

« Notre arrangement ne lui convenait pas. Je le faisais souffrir. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Et je n'ai jamais rien vu… Je m'en veux. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux. »

Feliciano le prit dans ses bras aimants pour le réconforter.

« Promets-moi de me dire si je te fais du mal.

\- Je te le dirai. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te le dirai. Arthur va s'en sortir. Alba va le retrouver. Calme-toi. Tout va bien se terminer. »

Francis se réfugia dans ses bras, recherchant toute sa présence et son amour, alors qu'Arthur souffrait forcément quelque part, seul, terrifié et abandonné.

Il avait détruit son premier amour. Il se sentait comme le pire salaud de la terre à pleurer dans les bras de son amant.

Feliciano ne disait rien, mais devait être également bouleversé par les évènements. Francis le sentait dans la tension de son corps et l'expression de son visage. Il lui parlerait longtemps s'il le faut. Il ne désirait pas le perdre lui aussi. Il allait apprendre de ses erreurs. Il avait déjà changé de comportement pour Feliciano, alors il ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis pour leur avenir.

Avait-il vraiment aimé Arthur ? Il avait été le pire des amoureux.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Une petite review ? J'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de la lettre d'Arthur ;).

Vu que le timing et moi, en ce moment, ça fait deux, j'ai pas calculé que ce chapitre serait posté pour le week-end Saint Valentin. Demain, il y a défi de la Ficothèque Ardente toute la journée et toute la soirée sur des musiques de film ! J'essaierai d'écrire un petit quelque chose entre deux révisions.

J'espère terminer le chapitre suivant avant le week-end prochain. Les amateurs de mangas savent que la semaine prochaine, c'est convention. Et donc, comme je n'aurai pas Internet du vendredi au dimanche et que je passerai mon temps ailleurs que devant mon ordinateur... et que cette année, j'ai pas de chapitres d'avance pour le poster le jeudi (epic fail ! j'ai déjà dit que le timing et moi, ça fait deux cette année !)..., il y aura peut-être un petit décalage pour les posts des deux semaines qui arrivent. Mais bon, j'ai de l'inspiration pour le drama, j'y crois !


	25. Chapter 25

Mal à l'aise, Francis sourit de manière crispée à Ivan. Il avait compté sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envahi l'Angleterre et unifié toute l'Europe sous son drapeau. L'attaquer ne venait qu'ensuite. Russie s'était toujours mêlé de la politique européenne et restait un concurrent et un ennemi sérieux.

« C'est bête qu'on ne puisse pas trouver un accord, tenta à nouveau Francis.

\- Je ne suis pas satisfait par tes conditions. On remet ça à une prochaine fois. Nous avons le temps d'en discuter.

\- Les Russes ne se sont pas déplacés pour le mariage de l'Empereur, le titilla Francis.

\- Je suis désolé. Le voyage aurait été très long pour le Tsar. Ma politique interne est prioritaire à un mariage extérieur. De plus, l'Empereur n'a finalement pas épousé un membre de la famille du Tsar. Nous n'avions aucune raison de perdre du temps. »

Francis échangea de nouveau un sourire faux avec Ivan. Pourquoi Russie le lâchait maintenant ! Le Russe ne le menaçait pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. On sentait dans le ton de sa voix un certain mécontentement par rapport à ce mariage tombé à l'eau entre leurs deux nations. Il s'ajoutait à ses rancœurs passées la frustration de mois de négociations infructueuses.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce mariage.

\- Non, dit Ivan. Il t'a permis de régler des problèmes internes. Une Europe unifiée m'intéresse au plus haut point. »

Menace identifiée. Francis serra les dents. Une seule nation sur le continent européen lui simplifierait énormément la tâche pour tous les conquérir. L'Empire français recouvrait une bonne partie du territoire.

Seuls ses alliés italiens et autrichiens étaient encore indépendants. Cerné, Autriche n'aurait aucun moyen de se défendre. Feliciano arriverait à résister au vu de son contingent d'hommes et sa richesse de territoire. S'il s'alliait avec Romano, il pourrait même faire durer le conflit.

Seulement, Ivan n'était pas assez bête pour s'occuper d'abord de l'Italie. Il prendrait toute l'Europe avant de s'en prendre aux deux jeunes nations.

Quant au Portugal et à l'Angleterre, ils auront de la chance de convaincre Ivan d'être leur allié dans cette guerre. Autriche n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de retourner sa veste lui aussi.

Il ne pourrait compter que sur Feliciano en cas de guerre ouverte avec Ivan.

Dans cette configuration, Romano offrirait facilement à l'Angleterre le dernier territoire insulaire qui lui résiste en Méditerranée.

Francis serait ainsi attaqué de quasiment tous les côtés et même de l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas Ivan qui avait conçu ce plan machiavélique. Ivan savait saisir les opportunités et tourner l'Histoire à son avantage. On l'empêchait souvent de créer de telles ouvertures pour éviter d'être ainsi frappé. Francis pensait la diplomatie suffisante pour le contenir. Lui faire miroiter un marché européen juteux aurait dû lui suffire pendant encore quelque temps.

C'était sans compter son pire ennemi de tous les temps.

Même si Arthur était retenu quelque part, le stratège anglais avait assez manœuvré politiquement pour donner à Ivan une raison d'attaquer l'Empire français.

Arthur était comme un poison insidieux. Une fois qu'il avait un objectif en vue, il agissait de manière tellement subtile qu'on se retrouvait piégé dans sa suprématie intellectuelle.

Francis avait perdu du temps en affrontant plusieurs résistances dans les pays conquis et en se confrontant à la difficulté de conquérir l'Angleterre.

France devait parer cette attaque stratégique au plus vite. Il fallait conquérir la Russie dès maintenant ou ils seraient tous perdus corps et âme.

Il en venait presque à en espérer qu'Arthur revienne sur le devant de la scène pour les protéger tous de l'avidité de Russie.

« On pourrait continuer les négociations jusqu'à trouver un accord.

\- Francis. J'ai autre chose à faire que passer mon temps hors de mon pays. »

Comme se préparer à le poignarder dans le dos.

« Je suis chagriné qu'on n'arrive pas à s'entendre, essaya une nouvelle fois Francis.

\- C'est la vie. On va continuer les échanges diplomatiques jusqu'à se mettre d'accord. Da ! Laissons du temps passer. Nous n'arriverons à rien en insistant trop. »

À part gagner du temps pour réunir leurs troupes.

« Je n'aime pas rester sur un échec.

\- Tant mieux, moi aussi. On va s'envoyer toutes les clauses qui nous dérangent et les corriger chacun de notre côté. Et refaire une réunion. Je t'invite dans mon pays. J'en ai assez de me déplacer à chaque fois. »

Comme s'il allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour être emprisonné...

« Nous nous mettrons d'accord sur une date. »

La date de la guerre. Ça craint !

« Francis. T'es sûr que ça va bien ? »

En plus, Ivan osait s'enquérir sur son état de faiblesse !

« Je suis au top de ma forme. Je m'inquiète simplement pour Arthur.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais le conquérir. »

Ivan arrivait à faire des sous-entendus coquins pour se moquer de lui.

« Bien sûr. Seulement, il a disparu de la circulation.

\- Il doit bouder dans son coin, en rit Ivan. Tu lui piques la vedette en Europe. Par contre, dans le reste du monde, il est le puissant Empire britannique. Votre compétition puérile commence à me gonfler. Soumets l'Angleterre qu'on n'en parle plus. »

Et en conquérant l'Empire français juste après, Ivan s'assurerait de contrôler les trois quarts de la planète.

Arthur faisait un pari très risqué pour le faire tomber.

Francis avait fait un pari très risqué en conquérant l'Europe. Il aurait déjà dû fermer le clapet d'Arthur et d'Ivan. Il serait alors au sommet du monde.

« Je m'y attèle. Ce n'est qu'une question de mois. »

Ivan aurait pu se tenir tranquille encore une année. Bon sang !

« C'est bon à savoir. Vous provoquez des guerres partout où vous passez. Le monde entier en a assez.

\- J'y peux rien, s'il me provoque à chaque fois.

\- Il dit la même chose de toi. J'ai hâte que tu contrôles toute l'Europe. On aura enfin la paix. Et j'aurai un seul interlocuteur. »

Et puis aucun. Il n'aura plus que lui-même à consulter… La catastrophe mondiale…

« On fait comme on a dit. Tu me tiens au courant », conclut Francis.

Francis ne put en apprendre davantage sur les projets d'Ivan concernant l'Empire français. Il semblait tout à fait prêt à continuer les négociations. Il avançait des arguments sérieux. Seulement, Francis se méfiait que cet intérêt ne soit que comédie.

Sur le chemin du retour, il en discuta avec ses diplomates et son Empereur.

« On a appris que le Tsar a été convaincu de ne pas signer l'accord précipitamment, l'informa l'un de ses hommes les plus fidèles.

\- Comment ?, demanda Francis.

\- Apparemment, les accords leur convenaient. Les Russes étaient véritablement prêts à le signer. On dirait qu'ils ont préféré reporter à la dernière minute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui les a fait changer d'avis ?

\- Apparemment, un "diplomate français" leur aurait dit qu'on tentait de les doubler. »

Francis prit sa tête entre ses mains, redoutant la suite des explications de son informateur.

« Je parie qu'il est inconnu au registre.

\- On a un nom. Seulement, je pense qu'on a utilisé son identité.

\- Où qu'on l'a soudoyé, compléta Francis.

\- En tout cas, les Russes ont préféré prendre du temps pour relire l'accord.

\- Nos ennemis n'ont pas fait ça juste pour reporter l'accord », se plaint Francis.

Ce traître ou cet espion étranger avait sûrement manœuvré pour que la Russie se sente menacé par les intérêts de l'Empire français.

Quelques heures plus tard, Francis assistait à une réunion pour rassembler le plus de troupes possible dans l'Empire.

Le plus gros des troupes serait italien, français et allemand. Francis n'irait jamais demander à Autriche du renfort, car il se méfierait de quelque chose et déclarerait la guerre aussitôt. Antonio non plus. Il profiterait de la situation pour mener une insurrection. Si. Si. Si. Francis connaissait le lascar. Il allait donc devoir se coltiner Gilbert pendant toute la campagne de Russie.

Francis se méfiait plus de Gilbert que des deux autres.

« Pour Italie, que faisons-nous ? On l'emmène sur le front, demanda l'un de ses généraux.

\- Il serait autant utile sur place que sur le front. Monsieur Vargas est capable de me remplacer et de tenir les autres nations à carreaux pendant mon absence. Seulement, les soldats sont plus efficaces en présence de leur nation.

\- Nous avons besoin d'efficacité, trancha son Empereur. Les nations s'accommoderont de la famille impériale.

\- Il sera fait selon votre volonté », acquiesça Francis.

Francis avait évité autant que possible d'emmener Feliciano sur des champs de bataille. Ce serait l'occasion de lui apprendre la guerre en pratique. De plus, Gilbert est un excellent professeur pour tout ce qui touche à la stratégie militaire. Et les Français excellaient avec Napoléon Ier à leur tête. Montrer toutes ses cartes à deux autres nations pouvait se révéler dangereux. S'ils réussissaient ce tour de force, ils seraient de toute manière liés politiquement encore de très nombreuses années.

Francis espérait que Gilbert se soit calmé depuis leur dernière entrevue. Deux nations qui se disputent avec des soldats obligés de coopérer risqueraient de semer des troubles. Heureusement, il y aurait des Italiens. Il valait mieux que les hommes de Gilbert soient avec eux que fauteurs de trouble à la maison.

Plus inquiétant encore, il allait laisser la France sans défense face à l'Angleterre. Pour mobiliser les hommes nécessaires à la campagne de Russie, il allait se désengager complétement sur ce front sans signature de traité de paix. Angleterre était à bout et n'oserait pas profiter de l'occasion. Francis allait lui donner l'illusion qu'il avait toujours autant d'hommes sur la protection ses côtes de la Manche et de l'Atlantique. Angleterre avait réussi à lui faire croire la même chose, Francis en était capable lui aussi.

Francis n'avait jamais autant pris de risques de sa vie. Bien sûr, Arthur l'avait toujours poussé jusque dans ces derniers retranchements. L'Anglais n'était certainement pas étranger à sa situation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un autre pays faisait écran entre eux : America, Inde et j'en passe... Mais là, il s'agissait de Russie et de survie de l'Europe, bordel ! Et même de survie tout court pour la France !

Ils étaient peut-être allés un peu trop loin dans la confrontation et la compétition.

Francis menaçait la survie d'Arthur. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'ambition ou l'envie de le tuer. Il voulait juste le dominer.

Russie ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Il écrasait tout sur son passage.

Francis eut beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir.

Il allait devoir contraindre Gilbert à le suivre et convaincre Feliciano de plier bagage.

La conversation avec l'un ou avec l'autre allait être épouvantable. Etre pris entre les deux pendant toute la compagne serait également difficile. Gilbert ne devait se douter de rien quant à leur relation adultère. De plus, Gilbert pourrait saisir l'occasion de prendre petit frère pour petit frère. Francis ne quitterait pas d'une semelle Feliciano.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de ce chapitre. Alors, la suite mettra du temps à arriver. Je passe très prochainement un examen écrit et je vais me concentrer dessus. Il risque donc d'y avoir un vide pendant trois semaines. Je préfère avoir le temps de bien écrire la suite, puisque c'est un moment clef de cette fanfiction._


	26. Chapter 26

_Alors, j'ai réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour écrire dans mon emploi du temps. Donc, bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Non… Non, non, non !

\- Feli…

\- Pourquoi ?, cria Feliciano.

\- Au vu du climat politique entre la France et la Russie, je suis obligé de commencer la campagne militaire de Russie.

\- En retard !

\- En avance !

\- Tu m'as très bien compris !, s'énerva Feliciano. On ne passera pas avant l'hiver !

\- Avec une tactique audacieuse, on peut arriver à Moscou avant les grands frimas, y passer l'hiver et terminer de conquérir la Russie dès le printemps. Pas de quoi en faire un drame…

\- La Russie est le plus grand pays du monde ! Tu ne le soumettras pas en un an. Tu as vu le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour mettre un terme au conflit en Espagne !

\- Antonio a été l'un de mes plus grands rivaux sur les océans. Il n'allait pas se laisser mettre la bride au cou comme ça !

\- Je n'ai pas la bride au cou, se vexa Feliciano.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es indépendant contrairement à lui. »

Feliciano prit des rougeurs délicieuses aux joues, conscient de s'être laissé emporter par sa colère pour sortir une bêtise pareille.

« Angleterre est à bout de force ! Il faut que je frappe Russie avant d'être attaqué par lui. Ensuite, je botterai le cul d'Angleterre. Et ce sera terminé !, conclut Francis.

\- L'Angleterre peut récupérer assez de force pour prendre ta Capitale pendant ton absence. Et tu fais quoi de l'Empire ottoman !

\- Je m'entends très bien avec Sadiq.

\- Tu disais la même chose concernant Ivan. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Un échange implicite de menaces.

\- Implicite comment ? », se méfia Feliciano

Francis se mit à grimacer, car il s'agissait plus d'indices que de certitudes. Pourtant, Ivan pouvait se montrer subtil quand il désirait atteindre son but plus que tout.

« Des menaces sur l'Europe entière, le fait qu'Ivan me fasse faux pas sur deux rendez-vous importants diplomatiquement parlant avec des excuses bidons… Il s'intéresse aux richesses de l'Europe beaucoup trop avidement. Ivan s'est permis de ne pas signer ce traité en sachant que je ne peux pas l'attaquer maintenant. Je sens qu'il nous veut tous. J'ai peur pour nous tous. Tu connais Ivan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Feliciano pâlit, sourit faiblement et le prit dans ses bras.

« Oui… Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Je ne peux pas partir dans cette aventure sans toi, dit Francis.

\- Je sais. Ça me fait peur. Je déteste faire du mal aux autres. Si on pouvait résoudre les conflits par la diplomatie et non par la guerre, je me sentirais en paix avec moi-même…

\- … et avec les autres, souffla Francis avec un espoir irraisonné coincé au fond de la poitrine.

\- Oui. Je ne me bats que pour protéger mon peuple et ceux que j'aime. Donc, oui, je vais te suivre. »

Francis se sentit très bête dans les bras aimants de Feliciano. L'homme dans ses bras n'était pas seulement devenu une nation accomplie grâce à son aide. Il défendait ses propres convictions et les assumait, que ça plaise ou non.

Il sourit de bonheur, sentant Feliciano prêt à se défendre seul et à lui apporter sa propre vision du monde.

« Tu penses que c'est une bêtise ?, demanda Francis.

\- Je pense qu'on n'a pas trop le choix et qu'on ne doit pas se louper.

\- C'est pour cette raison qu'il nous faut toutes nos troupes.

\- Ça passe ou ça casse », gémit Feliciano, conscient des conséquences pour leur couple.

Francis embrassa tendrement Feliciano pour les rassurer. Il n'avait pas envie que leur histoire se termine dans le froid et la neige dans un pays hostile. Il savait qu'il tombait dans le piège tactique d'Angleterre. Francis n'arrivait pas à espérer qu'Arthur soit toujours prisonnier quelque part, ce qui lui donnerait le champ libre pour tenter toutes ses folies habituelles. Il tenait assez à Arthur pour ne pas lui souhaiter des souffrances terribles.

« Feli, le soleil de mon âme… Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime.

\- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses déprimantes, se moqua de lui Feliciano.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi Arthur est capable.

\- On attaque la Russie, pas l'Angleterre.

\- Je pense que l'Angleterre y a mis son petit grain de sel. Je n'ai pas correctement rompu avec Arthur, alors quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aime. »

Feliciano le regarda intensément, comprenant que Francis serait peut-être obligé de jouer la comédie pour ne pas froisser Arthur. Ce qui tordit le ventre de Francis fut la légère lueur de doute dans ses yeux mordorés.

« Ti amo, mi cielo.

\- Le ciel ?, en sourit Francis.

\- Je suis ton soleil, tu peux bien être mon ciel !, en rit Feliciano.

\- Je croyais que j'étais il tuo amore.

\- Aussi. Mais ça sonne mieux : Ti amo, mi cielo ! »

À travers la fenêtre, Francis jeta un regard inquiet vers la lune argentée et pleine dans le ciel.

Francis avait toujours comparé Arthur à l'astre lunaire. Froid, solitaire, majestueux et fascinant, Arthur l'embarquait toujours dans un cycle de vie à l'apparence chaotique alors qu'il était réglé à la seconde près. Arthur revenait comme la marée à heures fixes, mais semblait tourner autour de lui de manière désordonnée. Apparence. La lune ne se cachait pas toujours dans l'obscurité de la nuit et rappelait toujours de manière surprenante son existence. Pourtant, elle évoluait dans le ciel à la même vitesse, suivant son axe sans en dévier, et se montrait sous des aspects différents comme pour jouer, narguer et surprendre. Arthur l'entraînait dans les ténèbres de leurs lits et de leurs Histoires, pour devenir le plus doux et le plus torturé des amoureux.

Feliciano était son soleil bien aimé qui lui réchauffait le cœur tous les jours. Constant, agréable, adorable, rassurant et magnifique. Il était bon de retrouver sa chaleur rayonnante tous les matins, de se fondre dans ses câlins et ses baisers, de se laisser porter par son enthousiasme et son amour débordant et de pouvoir ainsi profiter de la journée. Feliciano représentait un bonheur simple, comme des rayons de soleil sur la peau un samedi après-midi dans un jardin, seuls ou entourés d'amis et de rires. Tout ceci n'empêchait pas les difficultés. Les obstacles avec Feliciano étaient plus faciles à dépasser. En se tenant la main et en s'entraidant, ils avançaient et s'adoraient.

Si Francis avait été un homme mortel, il aurait tout plaqué pour vivre avec Feliciano tout ce bonheur.

Seulement, il était une nation en pleine préparation pour une guerre difficile aux enjeux importants pour tout un continent.

« Tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle, mi cielo ?, demanda Feliciano.

\- Oh ! Excuse-moi. Les soucis et la fatigue me submergent. J'aime bien.

\- Je trouve que ça te correspond bien en plus, rit Feliciano avant de déposer un baiser sur sa bouche.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Déjà, tu m'amènes facilement au 7ème ciel, le taquina Feliciano, le rose aux joues, en posant sa tête sur son torse.

\- Je ne m'en serai pas douté, surenchérit Francis en caressant langoureusement son dos.

\- Et le bleu du ciel est aussi beau que celui de tes yeux.

\- Charmeur, s'en amusa Francis en attrapant le regard de Feliciano.

\- Le ciel donne une impression de liberté.

\- Je te donne des ailes. J'aime bien l'idée. »

Feliciano rit avant de fondre sur sa bouche, pour initier un baiser brûlant avec lui. Leurs langues dansèrent un moment, avant que Feliciano se dérobe à ce plaisir naissant en posant ses lèvres sur la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« Et il y a toujours un horizon avec le ciel, souffla-t-il à son oreille. Un avenir plein de surprises et de découvertes. Mi cielo. »

Tout ceci sonnait comme un : « ne me quitte pas par calcul politique ». Francis aimerait le rassurer par des mots, lui dire qu'il ne retournerait jamais vers Arthur pour de mauvaises raisons, mais était incapable de lui dire ce que leur réservait l'avenir.

Le ciel changeait d'humeur en quelques heures à peine.

S'il devait protéger Feliciano, il le ferait, quel qu'en soit le prix. Les nations se tiraient plus facilement dans les pattes avec des rancunes personnelles.

« Je t'aime, mon soleil. »

C'est tout ce qu'il put dire pour le rassurer.

Ses mains remontèrent sur la peau de la courbure du dos de Feliciano et sa bouche se posa dans son cou pour attiser son désir. Son amant déboutonna sa chemise fébrilement. Francis se délecta des lèvres de Feliciano sur les siennes et de sa langue taquine. Son corps se réchauffa doucement sous ses caresses et son excitation vint à tendre son pantalon. Feliciano tira sur les mèches de ses cheveux sous le coup de la passion. Leurs hanches vinrent à la rencontre l'une de l'autre. Ils étaient déjà torse nu et se dirigeaient à petits pas vers le lit qu'ils avaient partagé pendant plusieurs années.

Feliciano s'assit sur les couvertures et lui enleva son pantalon avec une impatience non dissimulée.

« Je t'ai manqué.

\- Terriblement.

\- À moi aussi. »

Francis allongea Feliciano sur les draps et lui enleva ses derniers vêtements. Il roula avec lui au centre du lit pour profiter de leurs corps nus et excités. Leurs sentiments forts se mêlèrent encore aux pulsions charnelles de leurs corps, intensifiant leur plaisir.

Épuisé par l'intensité de leurs unions de cette nuit, Francis s'endormit apaisé dans le creux de ses bras.

* * *

« Mais t'as complètement perdu la tête !, s'exclama Gilbert.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu es obligé de venir avec nous en Russie.

\- T'es en train de me faire une blague pour te foutre de ma gueule !

\- Mais non. Je suis sérieux.

\- Il est où Antonio ? C'est sûrement son idée !

\- C'est mon idée de partir botter le cul d'Ivan qui me menace ouvertement. Alors, réunis tes hommes qu'on l'attaque avant de se prendre le rouleau compresseur russe. Et ça ne sort pas de tes frontières ! Interdis de boire avec n'importe qui ! Antonio n'est pas au courant !

\- Tu ne prends pas que mes hommes quand même ! Ce serait la catastrophe !

\- Non. On y a va avec un contingent de plusieurs nationalités. »

Entretemps, il avait réussi à convaincre plusieurs autres pays européens que la menace russe était imminente. Même ses alliés et ses ennemis étaient partants ! À son grand étonnement, Portugal, Norvège et Pologne s'étaient joints à lui. Roderich et Romano ne s'étaient pas priés pour lui envoyer des hommes. Seules l'Espagne et l'Angleterre restaient les grands absents dans cette guerre.

Certains envoyaient de l'aide symbolique, mais tout de même, Francis se sentait soutenu par énormément de nations pour défendre leurs territoires.

Il l'expliqua calmement à Gilbert qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Pourquoi je suis le dernier au courant ! Je suis pourtant le mec le plus awesome de cette planète !

\- On était en froid la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. J'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Et Antonio, Arthur et Ivan seront les derniers au courant. On mise sur l'effet de surprise.

\- Avec autant de nations avec toi, il y a aura un effet de surprise ?, s'étrangla Gilbert.

\- Tu me sous-estimes, Gilbert. Je suis un grand Empire avec des alliés puissants.

\- Putain ! Je t'en veux encore, mais en tant qu'ancien ami, je tiens à te dire que tu commets une immense connerie ! »

Francis rit devant l'inquiétude de Gilbert. Il n'aurait pas cru que son ami redevienne comme avant avec lui.

« Je veux toujours te voir mort et enterré, mais ne m'entraine pas avec toi, bordel ! »

Le fou rire de Francis s'intensifia, devant la panique de Gilbert qui donnait déjà des ordres pour réunir ses hommes. Gilbert était la personne qui le prenait le moins bien.

« Non, mais sérieux, bordel ! Il s'agit de Russie. Je sais de quoi il est capable !

\- C'est bien pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de toi sur cette campagne de Russie. Tu sais comment le battre.

\- Le calendrier est trop juste.

\- J'en fais mon affaire.

\- On devrait partir l'année prochaine. On est trop en retard.

\- Je te dis qu'on arrivera à Moscou à temps. »

Gilbert eut un air contrarié, comme s'il n'aimait pas se presser dans le temps.

« Il faut gagner toutes les batailles.

\- Avec l'effet de surprise et notre contingent d'hommes, c'est possible.

\- Sauf que Russie a plus d'un tour dans son sac… Et il est le pire adversaire pour toi.

\- Arthur est mon pire adversaire. »

Gilbert eut un sourire machiavélique et une lueur dans les yeux très dangereuse.

« Non. Arthur est ton meilleur rival. C'est différent.

\- En quoi ?

\- Vous partagez les mêmes valeurs.

\- N'importe quoi. On n'arrive pas à s'entendre. »

Gilbert hocha la tête, résigné, comme s'il voyait quelque chose que Francis n'avait pas encore saisi à propos d'Arthur.

« Tu comprendras sur le champ de bataille.

\- Je veux savoir avant de partir en campagne.

\- Russie est aussi cruel que le froid de son pays. Je ne partirai d'ici que si tu me jures que tu ne vas pas tous nous tuer.

\- Je dois attaquer avant lui. C'est encore possible au niveau du timing. »

Gilbert comprit l'urgence de la situation.

« Mes hommes seront prêts à partir dans deux jours.

\- Je ne t'en demandais pas tant.

\- La discipline de mon armée va te faire du bien.

\- J'y compte bien.

\- Comment arriveras-tu à coordonner des armées d'autant de nationalités différentes ?

\- Tu n'as jamais vu mon Empereur à l'œuvre, lui sourit Francis.

\- Un jour, tu vas me tuer.

\- Mais non, je t'apprécie trop pour ça.

\- Ouais… »

Francis vit la tristesse se peindre sur le visage de Gilbert avant d'être remplacée par de la haine.

« Avec tes bêtises, tu risques de tous nous perdre.

\- Angleterre est épuisé. On ne sera pas attaqué de ce côté.

\- Des nouvelles de lui ?

\- Non, pas encore. J'attends avec impatience. On a une piste solide sur sa localisation. »

Gilbert eut un air absent, hésitant entre la joie et l'inquiétude. Francis avait du mal à le déchiffrer bien qu'ils aient été longtemps meilleurs amis.

« J'ai un accord avec les pays les plus problématiques, continua Francis.

\- Russie à lui seul me fout les jetons. La cruauté, Francis. Tu n'as jamais affronté la cruauté dans ta vie.

\- Gilbert, je pense que si. La guerre de Cent Ans a été épouvantable. »

Gilbert planta son regard dans le sien. Il ressemblait à un vieux fatigué qui avait affronté les pires atrocités. Francis frissonna de peur quand Gilbert se transforma en un gosse insolent avec des yeux fous et un sourire sadique.

« Non, tu ne connais pas la cruauté de l'Est. Quand est-ce qu'on se met en marche ? »

Francis eut un immense mauvais pressentiment. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Les troupes étaient réunies, les stratégies mises en place et il avait un ennemi puissant à mettre hors d'état de nuire.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Francis et Feliciano contemplaient effarés et dévastés les incendies provoqués par la fuite des Russes vers l'intérieur de leurs terres. Toutes les cultures et les réservoirs de céréales étaient partis en fumée. Gilbert se tenait à leur côté, pensif et désespéré.

« Je t'avais dit, Francis. Tu ne connais pas les limites de la cruauté d'Ivan.

\- Il s'automutile !, cria Francis, explosant enfin. Il se brûle consciemment la peau !

\- Effectivement, constata Gilbert. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il irait jusque-là. Il m'impressionne de plus en plus…

\- Il affame sa propre population pour plusieurs hivers ! C'est un gros masochiste ! Il fait du mal aux siens ! Je ne sais même plus s'il est sadique ou masochiste ! Mais quel enfoiré de première ! C'est pas normal ! »

Pour une nation, c'était une notion inconcevable. Encore plus pour Francis. Il aimait prendre soin de ses populations à un point inimaginable en construisant des hôpitaux et des centres d'accueil et en amenant l'eau et les vivres même dans les endroits les plus reculés. Il avait même développé ce genre d'attention dans les pays qu'il avait conquis. Il était un bâtisseur, pas un destructeur. Tout ceci le dépassait et l'anéantissait.

« Non !, hurla Francis. Pourquoi ? Une nation ne ferait jamais ça à son peuple !

\- Je t'ai dit qu'Ivan était ton pire ennemi, s'énerva Gilbert. Bon sang ! Tu es incapable de réagir face à sa cruauté pour son peuple ! Je t'avais prévenu !

\- Francis, on ne peut pas rebrousser chemin, le prévint Feliciano, pâle comme un linge, sa lumière intérieure éteinte par le froid et la méchanceté.

\- Pourquoi ?, demanda Francis avec une voix plus douce et désenchantée.

\- Je m'occupe de toute la logistique. Et on a emmené le plus de vivres possible. Seulement, on arrive bientôt à épuisement. Pour la campagne de Russie, on comptait se servir en chemin pour aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Il faut rebrousser immédiatement chemin, tonna Gilbert.

\- On n'a pas assez de vivres pour rentrer, s'excusa Feliciano. On ne rencontre que des champs brûlés et aucune résistance. On a juste assez pour aller jusqu'à Moscou.

\- Ivan est capable d'incendier cette grande ville ou de résister à un long siège, râla Gilbert. Voulez-vous vraiment prendre ce putain de risque ? Si on rebrousse chemin maintenant, on pourra revenir le ventre vide et affamé, mais vivant !

\- L'hiver arrive. Il nous faut un abri pour l'hiver. On ne reviendra pas entier si on se rebrousse chemin maintenant, l'informa Francis.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu partais trop tard ! Un abri ne sert à rien sans vivres ! Sans bois de chauffage !, hurla Gilbert.

\- Nous devons tenter le coup. Si on prend Moscou et les vivres, on survit.

\- Sinon, on peut finir en statut gelée dans la steppe ! Awesome. Je prendrai la pause, ironisa Gilbert. Avec un peu de chance, je dégèlerai au printemps. Youhou ! Et je te buterai si Russie ne l'a pas déjà fait. Je te ferai sentir si minable que tu supplieras que je prenne ton dernier souffle. Je te baiserai dans tous les sens du terme ! Tu ne ressembleras plus à rien quand j'en aurai fini avec toi !

\- Calme-toi, Gilbert !, tonna Francis, ne voulant pas mettre plus mal à l'aise Feliciano.

\- Tous mes soldats vont mourir à cause de ta folie des grandeurs ! Mon petit frère est mort à cause de toi ! Je te hais tellement !

\- On va trouver une solution pour se sortir de là, tenta Francis. Et je ne désespère pas qu'on s'entende à nouveau tous les deux.

\- Permets-moi d'en douter, se moqua de lui Gilbert. Je suis assez awesome pour être encore pire que Russie avec toi. »

Francis se sentit complètement perdu. Tout d'abord, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'une nation puisse s'infliger autant de dégâts pour stopper des troupes ennemies. Il venait d'atteindre le réservoir de vivres de la Russie. Sans ce réservoir, leurs troupes et les Russes finiraient morts de faim. C'était presque suicidaire. Oui. Ce n'était pas seulement cruel. C'était désespéré. Ivan jouait sa survie, le vivait ainsi et prenait tous les risques, quitte à s'infliger du mal. C'était cruel, mais terriblement humain à la fois. Ivan allait perdre une grande partie de sa population dans le processus et en souffrait certainement. En temps de guerre, il fallait faire des sacrifices. Et, vu sous cet angle, il s'agissait de la seule tactique valable pour arrêter une armée aussi efficace que la sienne.

Par contre, les mots de Gilbert sonnaient à son oreille comme une promesse de vengeance sordide.

Francis craignait tellement que Gilbert débarque dans sa tente pour le planter à coups de couteau qu'il se servait de Feliciano comme une sorte de bouclier moral. Feliciano dormait donc à ses côtés toutes les nuits. Gilbert tenait assez à Feliciano pour ne pas le mêler à ce genre d'histoire. Quelque part, il avait aussi contribué à l'éducation de l'Italien. Et Gilbert avait toujours été faible face à sa bouille d'ange. Francis ne risquait donc rien la nuit. Par contre, le jour et sur les champs de bataille, il faisait très attention à ses arrières.

« J'en doute de moins en moins, Gilbert, le menaça Francis. Fais attention à ne pas créer d'incident, maintenant qu'on n'a pas assez de vivres pour se coltiner un boulet dans ton genre.

\- À votre place, je prendrais une jument avec encore du lait dans le réservoir et je la garderai à l'œil pour la traire de temps à autre. On ne sait jamais. En plus, c'est bon la viande de cheval.

\- On se met en route pour Moscou immédiatement. »

Le lendemain, Gilbert s'était tiré avec assez de vivres pour rentrer sur des terres habitables et avec un cheval et une jument.

Francis dut expliquer aux troupes prussiennes et allemandes qu'il avait envoyé Gilbert transmettre un message. Il évita ainsi de parler de la désertion de leur chère nation et de leur plomber le moral, voire de les laisser suivre son exemple.

Au moins, il n'aurait pas l'impression d'avoir une dague prête à le planter dans le dos quand il mourrait de froid et de faim.

Francis savait reconnaître l'amertume de la défaite. S'ils couraient tous vers Moscou et arrivaient à temps, ses soldats seraient sauvés et cette campagne aurait un sens.

Alors, ils se dépêchaient d'atteindre Moscou avant que les Russes atteints de pyromanie n'incendient tout sur leur passage et signent l'arrêt de mort de tous les Hommes de la région.

Francis avait la plus grande armée de l'Histoire de l'Europe. Elle était encore plus imposante que celle de l'Empire romain. Elle se composait de toutes les nationalités de son Empire, car finalement, il avait même reçu l'aide des Espagnols. D'autres pays s'étaient joints à lui. Pourtant, cette tactique de la terre brûlée, simple et sordide, et l'hiver à venir allait balayer cette grande armée menée pourtant par l'un des meilleurs tacticiens de l'Histoire.

Effectivement, ils étaient partis trop tôt ou trop tard.

Francis espérait de tout son cœur que l'armée restée en Europe saurait protéger les populations. Il restait encore beaucoup de troupes françaises, italiennes et espagnoles capables de riposter.

Que Moscou ne soit pas en flammes à son arrivée !

Feliciano prit sa main et lui sourit. La fatigue creusait ses traits, mais il rayonnait à nouveau.

« Je suis heureux d'être parti avec toi.

\- Feli, je sais que tu détestes avoir le ventre vide et te réveiller aux aurores.

\- Au moins, je me bats pour ce qui a de l'importance. Et je ne me défile pas comme certains. »

Francis sourit à son tour. Son Empereur avait loué l'aide précieuse des soldats italiens dans cette campagne ainsi que leur esprit combattif. Feliciano était de tout cœur avec lui pour protéger leurs terres et leurs peuples.

« Je suis désolé de t'entraîner là-dedans.

\- Dans la campagne de Russie ou ses conséquences ?

\- Ses conséquences. Si l'Empire tombe…

\- Je m'en sortirai. Tu m'as donné toutes les armes pour exister en tant que nation. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Ne doute pas de moi.

\- Jamais », dit Francis.

Francis ne regrettait rien avec Feliciano. Il aimait profondément une grande nation. Il espérait qu'Arthur l'accepterait sans qu'il y ait des conséquences politiques.

« Ne doute pas de moi, non plus. On va signer ce traité de paix avec Ivan et on reviendra vivre dans nos champs ensoleillés. »

Le sourire de Feliciano était crispé par le froid et l'anxiété. Francis aimait imaginer une telle fin avec lui, alors qu'il chevauchait en direction de l'une des plus grandes villes de Russie qui scellerait leur destin.

* * *

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir avec une review. ça me fait toujours plaisir. Je n'irai pas trop dans les détails des batailles, même si la Campagne de Russie est passionnante (et glaciale)._

_Mon irrégularité dans les posts devrait durer encore deux semaines. Ensuite, j'aurai plus de temps libre pour vous écrire la suite._


	27. Bérézina

_Alors, j'ai pas pu résister à l'idée de poster en avance pour une fois..._

_Il ne faut pas oublier de remettre dans le contexte historique les possibles insultes de France adressées aux autres nations._

**Bérézina**

* * *

Finalement, l'armée de l'Empire avait réussi à prendre de force Moscou avant l'arrivée de l'hiver et la perte totale des vivres alentour.

Francis était soulagé. Son armée comptait un grand nombre de soldats de nationalités différentes. Il avait craint de devoir expliquer à l'Europe tout entière qu'il avait mené leurs soldats dans un piège mortel. Il pourrait ainsi tirer les oreilles à un certain froussard awesome. Defois, Francis se demandait comment leur amitié tenait encore debout au vu des récents évènements. Lâcher son meilleur ami dans une situation aussi difficile n'était pas digne de l'awesome prussien.

« Je ne suis pas tranquille, marmonna Feliciano en se réchauffant les mains.

\- On a tout de même signé un traité de paix et on est à l'abri pour l'hiver. Si ce n'est pas incroyable ! Arrête de bouder et fêtons notre victoire.

\- Ivan est parti comme s'il avait la peste aux trousses.

\- Ivan déteste se faire envahir. Qui plus est par surprise. »

Francis rentra la tête dans son manteau. Lors de leur rencontre diplomatique, il avait aisément compris qu'Ivan ne s'attendait pas à une invasion éclair de son allié.

Apparemment, ce que les Français avaient pris pour des menaces n'était que de la taquinerie russe. Ivan possédait un humour noir assez déstabilisant. Malheureusement, son peuple également. Francis s'en voulait que sur un simple malentendu, Ivan se soit fait autant de mal pour lui résister autant que possible. Il n'était pas dupe. Sous son grand manteau, Ivan cachait des blessures à vif liées aux incendies sur son territoire. Il avait eu énormément de mal à bouger son corps pour signer le traité et était reparti aussitôt pour se soigner dans un endroit tranquille.

Les Français avaient sacrément été idiots sur ce coup-là. Francis aurait pu en terminer avec l'Angleterre et vivre paisiblement avec Russie comme allié.

Heureusement, l'Angleterre était trop affaiblie pour tenter quoi que ce soit sur l'autre front et l'Empire ottoman ne voulait pas se frotter à l'Empire français et ses alliés.

« Ivan nous a montré qu'il pouvait se montrer sans pitié pour se protéger. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il retourne à Saint Petersbourg sans se reposer au moins une nuit avec nous, argumenta Feliciano.

\- Il est apeuré. Ivan a vécu des invasions assez terribles dans sa jeunesse. Ses précédents envahisseurs n'étaient pas très recommandables…

\- Je ne sais pas si trouver une excuse à tout soit bon pour une nation », grommela Feliciano.

Francis soupira. Feliciano était très éprouvé par la Campagne militaire de Russie. Tout d'abord, Feliciano ne possédait pas une âme de guerrier. Il préférait venir en aide à ses populations, construire des villes, amener des infrastructures de qualité, créer du lien social, labourer ses terres, créer des œuvres d'art et s'entendre suffisamment bien avec ses voisins pour éviter les conflits.

Francis avait vite compris que cette manière de procéder amenait surtout les convoitises malvenues des voisins (notamment celui qui avait une île pluvieuse au-dessus de la Manche, qui ne comprenait pas sa chance d'avoir un bastion naturellement imprenable avec ses falaises immenses lui permettant de tenir plusieurs dizaines d'années face à un Empire colossal et qui devrait arrêter d'enquiquiner ses jolies plages vulnérables du Nord et d'ailleurs).

À cause du dit voisin, Francis avait dû se battre pour amener une unité nationale aux Français et ensuite les protéger. Avec la Révolution, tous ses voisins s'étaient mis à le craindre et à se liguer tous contre lui. Pour une fois, Francis ne s'était pas tourné vers le bastion imprenable en premier et avait fait plier toute l'Europe sous sa volonté.

Comme de nombreuses autres nations, Feliciano s'unifiait avant de défendre ses intérêts. Seulement, il n'était pas encore prêt à se battre sur un champ de bataille. Il était capable d'établir une stratégie de guerre ou de bataille, mais pas de mettre un pied dans un tel carnage humain. Francis avait dû veiller sur lui pour l'exhorter à se défendre. Il détestait voir son amant si paisible forcé à verser le sang. Quelque part, ce changement en Feliciano lui rappelait la perte de sa propre innocence.

Ce qui le réconfortait était que Feliciano ferait toujours feu ou sortirait son sabre pour protéger les siens, pas pour attaquer les autres. Il ne reproduirait pas la même erreur que lui.

Francis s'en voulait de l'avoir amené à attaquer Ivan sur un malentendu.

Feliciano était blême, car il l'avait compris et regrettait de l'avoir suivi aveuglément.

« Je pensais sincèrement qu'il nous attaquerait, tenta Francis.

\- Je sais…

\- Quand tu réagis trop tard, tu peux le regretter.

\- Trop tôt, aussi… »

Un silence désagréable se fit entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Feliciano reprenne la parole :

« Le tout n'est pas d'agir trop tard, maintenant. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Gilbert n'est pas du genre à abandonner face à l'adversité.

\- On a évité l'hécatombe. Je comprends que son instinct de survie l'ait poussé à rebrousser chemin. Il a agi pour le bien de son peuple. C'est passé de justesse. Gilbert ne prend pas ce genre de risque.

\- Toi, oui, soupira Feliciano. J'ai eu le cœur qui battait la chamade tout au long de notre course jusqu'à Moscou. Je suis épuisé.

\- Il avait peur de faire le marathon de sa vie.

\- Il l'a fait sur le chemin de retour en nous piquant deux chevaux. Il connait Ivan mieux que nous. Il l'a affronté plusieurs fois dans le passé. À mon avis, il flairait le piège. Et plus inquiétant, il est libre d'agir.

\- Voyons. On a signé un traité de paix, bien au chaud et le ventre plein… Et Gilbert nous a laissé toute son armée.

\- On est piégé dans Moscou. »

Feliciano jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre où s'étendait la steppe sans nulle trace de vie à l'horizon. Le vent balayait la terre stérile sur toute sa surface. Les nuages de l'automne paraissaient plus menaçants au crépuscule, comme s'ils promettaient la neige dans les jours à venir.

Les mains de Feliciano furent agitées de soubresauts. Il ne connaissait que les champs fertiles, les prairies vertes et la caresse du soleil. Même en hiver, il pouvait cultiver ses terres pour ne pas mourir de faim. Francis le prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour le calmer. Feliciano avait vu tellement d'horreurs et de sacrifices terribles ces derniers jours qu'il lâchait la pression et devenait paranoïaque. Les soldats avaient parfois du mal à refaire confiance et à retrouver une vie normale. Francis se demandait jusqu'où la guerre affectait une nation capable de panser ses blessures physiques et morales.

« Tout va bien se passer. Si ça ne va vraiment pas, tu pourras repartir vers l'Italie dès l'arrivée du printemps. Je ne veux pas te forcer à continuer. De toute façon, je sais que tu n'es plus à fond derrière moi pour cette Campagne.

\- J'aurai peur pour toi tous les jours, gémit Feliciano dans ses bras en s'accrochant à son manteau.

\- Je t'enverrai des lettres.

\- Je stresserai en attendant les suivantes. »

Francis embrassa le haut de sa tête enfermé dans une capuche. Sa boucle de cheveux dépassait de cette protection contre le froid et représentait un petit cœur tremblotant.

« Tout se passera bien. J'ai la plus grande armée de tous les temps.

\- Ivan est prêt à tout pour te repousser. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il s'apprête à souffrir encore et encore.

\- Il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. »

Feliciano l'embrassa brièvement sur la bouche, même s'il risquait d'être surpris dans ce couloir.

« Ne fais pas d'autres bêtises, s'il te plaît.

\- Je te le promets, répondit Francis. Ce soir, on va pouvoir profiter d'un lit bien au chaud et d'un matelas.

\- J'ai envie de prendre un bain.

\- Heureusement, nous faisons partie des privilégiés de l'armée. On a droit à l'eau chaude.

\- Idiot », se moqua de lui Feliciano en tapant sur sa poitrine.

Tout à coup, un grand remue-ménage secoua le Palais et les sortit brutalement de leur petite bulle.

« Au feu ! La ville brûle ! Sortez tous de Moscou ! », hurlèrent tous les soldats en se précipitant au-dehors.

Feliciano trembla de tous ses membres dans ses bras. L'emportant avec lui, Francis se dirigea vers une fenêtre intérieure. Du rouge, du noir, des spirales de feux impressionnants dévastaient les points stratégiques de la ville.

« Ivan. Espèce de grand fou !, murmura Francis, sidéré par autant d'audace et de sacrifice.

\- Les chevaux ! Francis ! Les chevaux ! », glapit Feliciano en le secouant fort pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Francis prit fermement la main de son amant pour se précipiter vers les écuries et libérer leur seule voix de salut. Les chevaux les plus nerveux furent immédiatement relâchés. Des soldats montèrent les plus raisonnables. Ils réussirent à entasser le plus de vivres possible dans des charrettes, avant que le feu ne se fasse trop menaçant et les oblige à franchir les portes de la ville.

Ils passèrent la nuit dehors à regarder la ville brûler côte à côte avec les habitants qui avaient pu en réchapper. Les réserves d'eau étaient bien trop précieuses pour les offrir aux flammes. Moscou, une ville majestueuse, se désagrégeait devant leurs yeux. Francis pensait que Moscou s'agissait de la ville tête ou la ville cœur d'Ivan, car il en parlait avec énormément de tendresse. Francis s'était forcément trompé. Une nation ne réchappait jamais à la perte d'une ville tête ou cœur. Ivan n'était pas fou au point de mettre sa vie de nation en danger. Par contre, il était capable de sacrifier l'une de ses villes préférées, quitte à ramasser le représentant à la petite cuillère et le reconstruire plus tard.

Ils ne leur restaient que peu de vivres.

Le lendemain, ils n'avaient plus d'abri pour l'hiver.

Ils commencèrent ainsi la marche forcée la plus terrible de l'Histoire pour retrouver des terres habitables, des vivres et un toit, avec la menace d'un hiver russe au-dessus de leurs têtes.

* * *

Suite à une bataille terrible contre les forces russes, l'armée de l'Empire, à bout et diminuée, avait été contrainte de s'installer sur les bords de la Bérézina et de tenir ses positions. Sans le génie militaire de l'Empereur, l'armée aurait pu rester là à se faire massacrer jusqu'au dernier soldat, bloquée par cet obstacle naturel. En secret et en trois jours, les troupes originaires des Pays-Bas, plongés dans l'eau froide, avaient construit des ponts loin des yeux russes pour franchir ce marécage.

Le stress avait été à son comble jusqu'à la fin de la construction des ponts. Les Russes ne les attaquaient pour le moment que par brève incartade, les harassant jusqu'à épuisement, sans se douter de leur plan de fuite.

Bien que le temps presse, l'Empereur avait tenu à repartir avec le plus de blessés et de retardataires. Par acquit de conscience, les Français ne pouvaient pas laisser toutes ces personnes seules dans le froid et sans nourriture et à la merci des Russes.

L'armée valide était stationnée côté Europe, les blessés protégés par un bataillon de soldats prêt à se sacrifier côté Russie. Deux ponts précaires reliaient encore les deux camps. Dans l'aube du petit matin, chaque personne passant de l'autre côté du fleuve était une victoire.

Francis s'inquiétait pour les blessés. Durant la nuit, les soldats valides étaient tous passés incognito du bon côté du fleuve en tentant de convaincre les blessés et les harassés de faire de même. Malheureusement, la nuit les avait trop affaiblis pour suivre le mouvement. L'armée de l'Empire était obligée de se préparer à battre en retraite pour assurer la survie de la grande majorité de ses hommes.

L'Empereur avait fixé un ultimatum pour franchir la rivière. Les Russes ne tarderaient pas à s'apercevoir de la supercherie. Avec un peu de chance, ils gagneraient encore ce jour pour que tout le monde puisse traverser.

France fixait tout le temps, la ligne d'horizon derrière le camp des blessés, s'attendant à ce que la Russie frappe sans sommation des personnes sans défense. Ivan en était capable, même si des réfugiés russes évoluaient parmi ses soldats.

Il se rationnait comme tous les hommes.

Francis pria pour deux jours de répit. Ils pourraient tous repartir vers l'Europe.

Francis aurait aimé que Feliciano soit resté en Italie, car il aurait calmé les velléités de guerre des plus audacieux en son absence. Il avait commis un nombre incalculable d'erreurs stratégiques dans cette campagne. S'était-il cru intouchable en possédant les trois quarts de l'Europe ? La gloire lui était montée à la tête.

« J'ai hâte de revoir Rome, gémit Feliciano à ses côtés.

\- Moi aussi. Seulement, je devrai partir vers Paris et réunir toutes les nations pour calmer le jeu.

\- Russie ne va pas s'arrêter là.

\- Russie a sacrifié une grande partie de sa population pour nous éjecter dehors. Une fois qu'on sera sur nos terres, il n'a pas intérêt à nous y suivre. Il a perdu plus que nous dans cette guerre. Et j'ai gardé assez de soldats en Europe, frais et disponible, pour le dissuader de franchir la frontière.

\- Ces soldats sont majoritairement espagnols, lui souffla Feliciano.

\- Espérons que notre frère de cœur fasse preuve d'intelligence et ait la frousse de Russie.

\- Antonio est un opportuniste, lui rappela Feliciano. Et Arthur, aussi. Si tous tes hommes viennent nous protéger, tu vas lui laisser une ouverture sur la Manche. Pendant que nous nous enlisons dans la neige, ils sont en train de fomenter des alliances.

\- Je sais. Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans.

\- Pour la guerre ? »

Francis lut énormément de tristesse dans les yeux de Feliciano. Si l'Empire tombait, il y aurait de grandes chances qu'ils se retrouvent séparés l'un de l'autre. Par des frontières, par des traités, par des obligations politiques. Leur amour serait fragilisé par la distance et leurs devoirs respectifs. Francis ne doutait pas un seul instant que leurs sentiments perdurent, mais craignait qu'on ne leur laisse pas l'occasion de les exprimer à nouveau.

« Pour cette Campagne. Pour le reste, je ne regrette rien. Je te demande pardon, car les conséquences seront terribles.

\- Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir.

\- J'aurai pu prendre de meilleures décisions. Je m'en veux. »

Feliciano l'entoura de ses bras, recherchant du réconfort et en apportant par la même occasion. Ils n'avaient que très peu d'occasions pour partager de la tendresse, encore moins pour unir leurs corps. De toute manière, ils économisaient leurs forces pour rentrer.

Une larme perla sur le visage de Francis et se figea sur sa joue, quand le cor russe retentit au loin.

« Branle-bas de combat ! »

Les personnes blessées s'étaient ruées vers le pont. Une grande partie d'entre eux était bousculée dans le fleuve pour s'y noyer. Le pont commençait à se désolidariser. Ils avaient été avertis de ne pas traverser le fleuve trop tard.

Le cœur en peine, Francis vit son Empereur mettre le feu aux deux ponts pour empêcher les Russes d'atteindre l'armée valide. À ce stade-là, ils ne pouvaient plus sauver tout le monde. Russie avait gagné dans le domaine de l'atrocité. Francis se dégoûta d'utiliser les mêmes méthodes que lui quand les personnes sur le pont hurlèrent et se jetèrent à l'eau.

Affligés, Francis et Feliciano montèrent sur leurs chevaux et exhortèrent les hommes valides à partir immédiatement pour rester en vie.

Prises de panique, de nombreuses personnes tentèrent de passer à la nage de l'autre côté du fleuve, mais tombèrent dans le courant glacial.

Les cris atroces des abandonnés les accompagnèrent dans leur fuite.

Cette Campagne de Russie aura été sans pitié.

Peu de soldats étaient encore en état de se battre ou même d'avancer. Passer la Bérézina à temps les avait sauvés. Cette traversée s'apparentait plus à une victoire qu'à une défaite. Ils avaient survécu en travaillant tous ensemble à duper les Russes, à soigner les blessés et à construire deux ponts de fortune sur un fleuve en un temps record. Un jour de plus, et tous les soldats se faisaient massacrer du mauvais côté de la rive. Pourtant, l'Histoire ne retiendra que le mouvement de panique et les deux ponts en feu causant la mort d'une grande partie des retardataires.

Et les tempêtes de neige s'abattirent sur eux, impitoyables et meurtrières, jusqu'à ce qu'ils regagnent l'Europe pour la trouver en pleine rébellion contre l'Empire français.

La Prusse, l'Autriche-Hongrie et la Suède s'étaient alliées à la Russie pour chasser l'Empire français des terres occupées illégitimement une bonne fois pour toutes.

Évidemment, cet enfoiré de Gilbert avait œuvré finement pour convaincre plusieurs nations d'aider Russie, d'arrêter France dans sa folie des grandeurs et d'assurer leur Indépendance pour plusieurs siècles à venir. Ne jamais laisser l'awesome Prusse manœuvrer politiquement ! C'était bien pour ça que Francis l'avait emmené dans ses bagages ! Il n'aurait jamais dû le laisser filer et le garder comme prisonnier politique !

Le fumier !

L'armée de l'Empire se retrouva alors entre le marteau et l'enclume, mais gagna la majorité des batailles. Napoléon Ier a foutu la misère à quatre grandes nations à ses trousses même avec une armée complètement à bout de force. Pour organiser la contre-offensive, l'armée se retrouva enfin en terrain allié : l'Allemagne.

Enfin ! Enfin, non ! Putain non ! Non !

L'Allemagne, ce jeune gosse pourri gâté par Gilbert, retourna ses soldats contre l'Empire français en plein milieu d'une bataille, créant ainsi une surprise sans précédent. Francis se souviendrait à jamais de ce sale gosse, retourneur de veste, et de son regard mauvais d'empêcheur de tourner en rond ! Oh ! Gilbert avait sa vengeance en donnant l'occasion à son nouveau petit frère de sonner la fin de l'Empire français en jouant les traîtres !

Heureusement, le petit Ludwig avait réussi à s'échapper des griffes de Francis et de Feliciano en profitant de la panique générale, parce que sinon Gilbert aurait payé une rançon phénoménale.

À ce moment-là, toute l'Europe était quasiment satisfaite de lui avoir botté le cul et de l'avoir réduit à ses frontières naturelles. Francis préparait déjà ses troupes pour se relever de cette rébellion dans son Empire tout puissant. Manquerait plus qu'Antonio se décide à le lâcher…

En fait, non. Antonio et Feliciano avaient été ses plus fidèles alliés dans cette histoire et l'étaient restés jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi s'était-il méfié d'Antonio, déjà ? Il ne fallait pas se fier aux rancœurs d'une vieille rivalité. Antonio lui avait avoué que son Empereur lui foutait trop les jetons pour oser se rebeller. Tant que l'Empereur serait à la tête de l'Empire, il fallait craindre le pire et une contre-attaque massive contre tous ceux qui l'avaient humilié. Comme Antonio le connaissait bien, un véritable meilleur ami, et avait raison de rester bien docile… Francis allait faire mordre la poussière à ses ennemis. Du moment qu'on le laissait fomenter tranquillement sa vengeance militaire, il ne demandait pas mieux. Il allait tous les berner et les laisser se réjouir de leur liberté retrouvée.

De toute manière, il n'y avait qu'une seule autre nation au monde capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Donc, manquerait plus que…

Manquerait plus que cette pute opportuniste, le Royaume-Uni de Grande-Bretagne et d'Irlande, propose spontanément son aide pour envahir la France afin de la mettre complètement K.O. et ainsi débarrasser définitivement l'Europe du plus grand tyran de son Histoire après Jules César !

Ses précédents ennemis n'avaient pas pensé tout seuls à pousser le bouchon jusqu'à envahir sa Capitale !

Non ! Non ! Non ! Il a fallu qu'Angleterre leur fasse remarquer que c'était plus que jouable !

Seul Arthur ne laisserait jamais passer une occasion pareille de lui faire manger les pissenlits. Non ! Alba n'aurait jamais osé ! C'était Arthur ! Arthur, bon sang ! Seul Arthur éprouverait l'irrésistible envie de le dominer ainsi.

L'Angleterre concrétisait enfin son célèbre fantasme : un échec et mat magistral contre la France !

Avec de l'aide ! C'était pas du jeu !

Francis tombait en pleine déprime. Il avait tout perdu en l'espace de quelques mois.

Il était passé de l'Empire européen le plus puissant de l'Histoire au pays complètement soumis aux désirata de son adversaire séculaire, l'Angleterre, et de ses nouveaux ennemis.

Et pire que tout, la France avait entraîné une nation jeune et fragile dans sa déchéance : l'Italie.

Il était inconcevable de rétablir les deux Républiques sœurs de l'Europe qui avaient contaminées les peuples avec la diffusion de leurs idéaux égalitaires et avaient fait naître un Empire mégalomane. Toutes les monarchies de l'Europe oppressées par les Lumières de la Révolution ne le permettraient pas.

Francis avait été séparé de Feliciano pour protéger cette pauvre nation italienne innocente et naïve de sa mauvaise influence.

Le français se recroquevilla sur lui-même dans sa cellule, priant pour que son amant survive à ce rejet massif de ses convictions, garde espoir et se batte pour ne pas disparaître. Il espérait que la famille latine se dévoue pour le plus jeune en son absence.

Francis se sentait si faible, envahi par plusieurs nations en même temps. Certaines souhaitaient sa mort depuis la Révolution. Sa tête n'arrêtait pas de tourner. Depuis la Campagne de Russie, il n'avait pas arrêté de se battre pour maintenir son Empire. A présent, ses forces le quittaient dans une douce torpeur, comme si ses ennemis se partageaient son territoire sans lui laisser la place d'exister. Il perdait toutes ses terres comme vampirisé par les autres nations européennes.

Il avait l'impression de revivre la mort de son père : l'Empire Romain.

Rome avait éclaté en plusieurs provinces. La grande majorité avait été arrachée par ses ennemis, les autres, il les avait confiés à ses héritiers pour leur donner une chance de survivre dans ce monde barbare.

Francis n'avait pas cette opportunité. Il aurait bien tout donné à Feliciano, à Matthew ou à sa fille cachée. Seulement, Feliciano était prisonnier, lui aussi, et le suivrait de près dans ce cas de figure. Bien que Matthew soit son fils, il n'avait aucune légitimité politique pour occuper son territoire et ceci reviendrait à tout donner à l'Angleterre. Sa fille cachée, Marianne, était aussi fragile qu'un grain de sable dans l'océan, même si elle possédait un caractère bien trempé. Francis refusait de lui confier une telle responsabilité, alors qu'elle était inconnue au bataillon des nations et n'avait que cinq ans physique pour un siècle d'existence. Il savait ce que c'était de perdre subitement sa mère et de recevoir toutes ses terres, de n'être qu'un enfant convoité dans un monde d'adulte. Il avait dissimulé l'existence de Marianne à tous. Même à Arthur, Matthew, Alfred et Feliciano. Il souhaitait la protéger de tous. Mais si la France l'oubliait, qui s'occuperait d'elle ? Il n'avait pas non plus donné un moyen de pression à ses entités territoriales en leur présentant sa fille.

Un instant, il fut tenté de tout confier à Arthur et de l'informer de l'existence de Marianne, parce qu'il avait été un bon père pour Matthew.

Arthur le prendrait très mal, mais était faible face à des bébés colonies au fort potentiel stratégique.

Seulement, Francis ignorait encore si Arthur était libre ou non. Son esprit aimerait croire qu'il avait été terrassé par Arthur et non, Alba. Seul Arthur méritait de lui infliger le coup de grâce.

Ses forces le quittaient petit à petit. Il ne se souvenait d'avoir éprouvé ce genre de vertiges quand il était devenu une colonie romaine ou quand Arthur l'avait envahi durant la Guerre de Cent Ans.

Il refusait de se mettre debout tellement il avait peur de se lever.

On l'avait apprêté avec ses plus beaux atours, on l'avait lavé et on l'avait remis dans la cellule.

Dans quelques temps, il serait présenté comme un trophée aux vainqueurs.

Toute cette mise en scène lui rappelait douloureusement Arthur.

Jusqu'où Arthur l'avait-il dupé ? Avait-il réellement disparu ? Avait-il réellement été prisonnier quelque part ? Sa lettre était-elle sincère ? Si Arthur lui avait menti dans le domaine sentimental, il n'arriverait pas à éprouver des remords quant à son histoire avec Feliciano.

Il avait besoin de réponses, mais il s'apprêtait à ne jamais en recevoir.

Un vide l'habitait de plus en plus. Il ne sentait plus que ses points névralgiques. Quelques villes, sa ville tête, sa ville cœur et l'île de sa fille.

On lui volait tout.

« Francis. Le moment est venu. »

Francis tourna difficilement la tête vers Antonio. Il avait la gorge sèche comme si toute l'eau de son corps l'avait déserté.

« Je me sens très mal, avoua-t-il la voix rauque.

\- Tu as moins de territoires. Ça va passer. Allez, lève-toi. »

Rassemblant toute sa fierté, Francis se mit difficilement debout. Il dût attendre quelques instants que sa tête arrête de tourner pour avancer vers Antonio.

« Tu es très pâle, s'inquiéta Antonio.

\- Pas de répit depuis la Russie, sourit faiblement Francis.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide pour marcher ?

\- Pas en dehors de la prison. »

Antonio vint se placer sous son bras pour le soutenir dans sa marche.

« Allez. Tu vas récupérer et ça ira mieux.

\- Tonio.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'adore.

\- C'est gentil, merci.

\- Feli ?

\- Je serai muet comme une tombe. Je ne vais pas lui rajouter des soucis d'ordre personnel sur le dos, monsieur je débauche de pauvres nations innocentes. »

Francis rit faiblement.

« Espèce de pervers, l'embêta Antonio.

\- C'est vous autres les pervers ! Vous voyez le mal partout !, se plaint Francis.

\- Bien sûr, se moqua de lui Antonio.

\- Tonio, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es entre de bonnes mains. »

Francis posa sa tête sur l'épaule puissante d'Antonio. Il se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses mains. Il hésitait à lui confier sa peur profonde de mourir dans les prochaines heures. Deux de ses plus grandes villes manquèrent à l'appel dans les minutes qui suivirent. Il eut un haut le cœur.

« J'ai l'impression de devenir une coquille vide, se plaint Francis avec désespoir.

\- C'est le stress. »

S'il avait été un mortel, il aurait pu dire tellement de choses à son meilleur ami. Comme : « j'ai une fille, prends soin d'elle », « ne laisse pas Feliciano se morfondre seul dans son coin » « fais en sorte que mon compagnon et mon amant ne s'entretuent pas à mon enterrement » « mes biens reviennent à mes enfant », des trucs simples dans ce genre… Il avait envie de pleurer.

« Je ne te dis pas tout. Tu me pardonnes ? »

Antonio le regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait très inquiet.

« Hey ! Moi aussi ! Je ne te dis pas tout !

\- C'est dommage.

\- Je te pardonne de ne pas me confier tes secrets d'Etat. Tu me pardonnes, moi aussi ?

\- Bien sûr », sourit Francis.

Francis ferma les yeux quand une ville supplémentaire lui fut arrachée sans pitié. Il entendit les cris de sa fille dans sa tête. C'est fou comme un enfant sur le territoire de son parent sentait ce genre de choses. Est-ce que leur père les avait entendus hurler dans sa tête avant de mourir ? Certainement.

« Franchement, ils ne t'ont pas donné le meilleur rôle Antonio.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises pareilles, j'ai l'impression que tu repars comme lors de la Révolution. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils s'imaginent des trucs pareils. »

Francis sourit. Sa petite Marianne était capable de mener une Révolution et de les foutre dehors à gros coups pieds dans le cul, surtout qu'aucune nation n'imaginait une enfant rebelle pour le remplacer. En la jouant finement, elle avait toutes les chances de récupérer entièrement le territoire.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne. Ça ira mieux dans quelques jours.

\- Ne leur donne pas de quoi s'inquiéter », l'avertit Antonio.

Francis eut un sourire amer et triste. Tout ce dont s'inquiétaient les autres nations était une nouvelle Révolution. Son état de santé leur passait par-dessus la tête. En même temps, lequel d'entre eux ne souhaitait pas sa mort.

« Tonio, il n'y aura bientôt plus de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Il était quand même un père responsable. Il allait leur faire croire que personne ne prendrait sa relève.

Sans l'aide d'Antonio, il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour ouvrir les portes de sa prison. Il se déplaça dignement sur la place pour ensuite monter les marches vers les nations conquérantes. Au départ, il avait la tête baissée, mais finalement, sa fierté prit le dessus sur son mal-être et ses vertiges. Une silhouette se distinguait aisément des autres disposées sur des marches inférieures de part et d'autres de sa présence imposante. Elle éclipsait le soleil, dans son long manteau rouge, majestueuse, même si elle s'appuyait sur une canne.

Francis sentit le vide l'appeler. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux doux et triomphants d'Arthur, avant de se sentir partir à la renverse.

Il roula dans les escaliers et finit par s'arrêter sur le dos, sans se soucier des cris autour de lui.

Un sourire fleurit sur son visage. La lune et le soleil étaient présents dans le ciel de France, ce jour-là.

Une dernière pensée pour ses enfants l'émut.

Et les ténèbres l'envahirent.


	28. Chapter 28

Une lumière intense et fervente brillait au fond de son âme et alimentait de toutes ses forces sa tête et son cœur depuis plusieurs heures.

Des étoiles s'allumèrent, les unes après les autres, dans tout son corps sombre.

Sa poitrine se souleva.

La douleur parcourut tout son être, quand l'air se fraya subitement un chemin dans ses poumons.

Il toussa et sentit quelqu'un le maintenir pour l'aider à respirer.

Ses côtes le brûlaient. Tout lui semblait étranger et douloureux. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir à lui. Il s'inquiétait. Pour qui ? Il ne savait plus vraiment.

Quelqu'un lui murmurait des encouragements.

L'air sifflait dans sa bouche, alors qu'il vivait la pire de ses résurrections.

Francis était convaincu qu'il aurait dû passer l'arme à gauche. Que s'était-il passé ? Et sa petite Marianne ? Sa fille ? Qu'était-il arrivé à sa fille ? Il commença à paniquer.

« Francis ! Tu te calmes ! Tout va bien se passer ! Je suis là ! »

Il s'agrippa à Antonio pour reprendre pied à la réalité petit à petit.

Si Marianne avait besoin d'aide, il devait reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

« Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille, soupira Antonio. Toi, et tes pardonne-moi, je te retiens. »

Francis aurait bien aimé rire, mais n'avait pas assez de souffle pour ça.

« Ça ne se fait pas de dire adieu comme ça, râla Antonio en le câlinant dans ses bras forts.

\- Pardon.

\- T'as de la chance que je comprenne que tu n'as pas encore tout ton vocabulaire.

\- Pardon.

\- Tais-toi », soupira Antonio.

Francis respira plus calmement, remettant de l'ordre dans son esprit et sentant l'inquiétude de tous ses représentants territoriaux taper dans sa tête. Il reprenait peu à peu de la couleur, alors que son esprit s'éclaircissait. Il s'aperçut que sa fille s'était écroulée de fatigue sur le tapis de sa maison. Elle avait sûrement lutté pour le garder en vie. Elle respirait faiblement. Il craignait de la laisser seule.

Les indications d'Alba pour joindre ses entités territoriales par télépathie étaient précieuses pour lui permettre de veiller à distance sur sa fille et ses villes cœur et tête. Francis avait toujours tenu à emmener sa fille dans la même ville que lui en tant de paix. Marianne était assez grande pour s'occuper d'elle-même. Elle était une nation de plus d'un siècle, même si elle avait l'apparence d'un enfant. Francis la visitait régulièrement sous couvert de rendez-vous politiques. Ses relations amoureuses ne s'en étaient jamais rendu compte. Là, il s'inquiétait énormément, car ce n'était pas une situation ordinaire pour une nation de son âge. Avec tous ses envahisseurs, il n'était pas question d'envoyer une entité territoriale quelconque ou risquer de dévoiler ses points vitaux en les dépêchant auprès de la petite fille. Ce serait se mettre en danger tous les deux, ce qu'il aimerait éviter à tout prix. Pourtant, il devait la secourir. Francis ne pouvait évaluer les conséquences physiques et morales sur son enfant.

Tremblant encore, il reprit plusieurs inspirations, cherchant une solution pour lui venir en aide. Antonio lui passa plusieurs verres d'eau sucrée qu'il avala doucement pour reprendre des forces.

« Il n'y a pas eu d'incident à déplorer durant mon absence ?, demanda Francis.

\- Absence est un mot faible. Tu t'es écroulé, tes yeux se sont mis à déverser des larmes de sang et t'étais en train de perdre la vie après t'être fracassé sur les marches d'un escalier. T'étais pas en congé inconscience délibérée ! Tu mourrais !

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois, tenta de dédramatiser Francis.

\- Ce n'est pas le genre de mort dont une nation réchappe ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Ils ont vampirisé mes terres !

\- Qui ?

\- Mes envahisseurs ! Qui d'autres ? »

Antonio eut l'air pensif, puis en colère contre le monde entier :

« ça expliquerait pas mal de truc, alors…

\- Des trucs, comme quoi ?, soupira Francis.

\- Comme l'altercation entre Arthur et Gilbert. Tu aurais vu Arthur prendre ta défense. Il était mignon tout plein.

\- Excuse-moi. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir une Angleterre conquérante comme mignon tout plein.

\- En se disputant sur le sujet de te rendre ou non une Indépendance relative…

\- Encore une idée pourrie d'Arthur… Ce n'est pas une Indépendance !

\- Ça t'a sauvé la vie, alors apprécie.

\- J'apprécie, dit Francis avec prudence devant les gros yeux d'Antonio.

\- Bien. Gilbert a plaqué Arthur contre un mur. Notre awesome ami a dit sentir son excitation sexuelle de manière assez crue. »

Francis leva les yeux au ciel, n'arrivant même pas à prier pour le salut de l'âme de Gilbert après toutes ses vacheries. Il était pourtant de notoriété publique qu'Arthur réagissait de manière violente à ce genre de sous-entendus.

« Genre : je sens ta bite contre mon awesome cuisse, celle qui va te cogner dans les burnes, se renseigna Francis.

\- Tu connais tellement bien le phrasé poétique de notre ami.

\- Arthur ne bande que si c'est moi qui l'attaque, le taquina Francis. Révisez vos bases ! »

Antonio se fendit de rire, rassuré que Francis se lance dans cette sorte d'humour.

« Je savais pas !

\- Donc…, demanda Francis avec curiosité.

\- Et là ! Et là ! On a entendu distinctement le clic pour préparer une arme à feu à tirer. Gilbert a dégagé à la vitesse de la lumière. Arthur a tellement la classe quand il menace quelqu'un de lui exploser les parties. Il n'a pas dit un mot. Tu aurais vu son regard. Je suis persuadé qu'il l'aurait fait, si Gilbert avait trop insisté.

\- Je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne bandait que pour moi. J'ai toujours la surprise entre prendre mon pied et me faire défoncer. Indépendance relative ?

\- Une idée d'Arthur pour te sauver la vie. Il t'expliquera tout en temps et en heure. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi désemparé. Je crois qu'il est encore amoureux et que tu as intérêt à ne pas le contrarier. Il prend à cœur de te défendre face à Gilbert.

\- Ne me dis pas que Gilbert… »

Antonio eut une expression douloureuse.

« Il me semble qu'il a proféré des menaces sérieuses à ton encontre récemment. Je le soupçonne d'avoir tenté de te tuer de manière délibérée. Et Arthur le pense fortement aussi. Il n'avait même pas besoin de faire un tour discret de tes autres envahisseurs pour en être persuadé. Je suis ta nounou, parce qu'il n'avait confiance en personne d'autre pour te border toute la journée. Ainsi, j'ai récupéré mon pays en moins de cinq minutes de négociation top chrono avec Arthur.

\- Mais c'est un record !

\- Merci d'être tombé dans les pommes ! J'ai évité des heures interminables à jouer au chat et à la souris avec Arthur, parce qu'il ne peut pas me blairer et qu'il adore me faire chier même pour des brouettes.

\- Heureux de t'avoir été utile. »

Francis s'agita. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution autre que l'inaction pour sa fille. Il craignait déjà que Gilbert ne s'arrête pas là. Prusse était capable d'attenter encore à sa propre vie. D'ailleurs, Arthur lui avait imposé une « nounou ». Et bon sang, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa petite chérie sans secours. Il avait envie de prendre le risque d'envoyer sa ville cœur, mais elle n'aurait aucune légitimité à venir à Paris pour ramasser une enfant. De plus, Paris pourrait agir sans son accord, joindre sa fille et se faire suivre. Si les nations s'en apercevaient, lui et sa fille seraient en très mauvaise posture. Faire venir Picardie serait une option, mais ça prendrait trop de temps.

« Il se serait passé quoi, si tu avais quitté cette terre ?

\- J'imagine que l'un de vous aurait pris ma représentation, répondit prudemment Francis, toujours en train de réfléchir.

\- Ou un héritier que tu planquerais quelque part.

\- Euh… Picardie ?

\- Ah, oui… Ton remplaçant officiel.

\- Pas Paris. Surtout pas Paris.

\- Je prends note : Paris n'aura rien à ta mort.

\- Et vous ne voulez pas d'une autre Révolution. Picardie est gentil et obéissant… »

Antonio lui jeta un regard dubitatif, comme s'il flairait le grand rebelle de la vie derrière le sourire de Picardie.

« Il est fidèle à la France. C'est un chic type. Il n'y a pas plus gentil et dévoué aux autres sur cette fichue planète.

\- Il se fera manger tout cru si tu lui laisses les rênes. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que Paris te remplace ?

\- Jamais de la vie. Elle va être tellement odieuse avec la Province que l'ile de France deviendra la France.

\- On va dire que tu n'as plus toute ta tête après ta perte de conscience. Tu adores Paris.

\- Paris n'aura rien à ma mort. »

Parce que Paris était sa ville tête (oh, Antonio aurait-il fait un sous-entendu ? Non, quand même pas !) et qu'elle péterait un câble à sa mort. Mauvaise idée. Francis projeta son esprit vers sa fille. Elle était toujours inconsciente et faible. Une tempête chez elle, et ce serait la catastrophe. Elle n'était pas encore très solide.

Francis regarda intensément son meilleur ami et frère de cœur. Il aimerait éviter de nombreux regrets quant à sa fille.

« J'ai l'impression que tu me sondes avec ton regard ! C'est flippant !

\- Tu es capable de garder l'un de mes secrets d'État ?

\- J'ai rien dit pour Feliciano. Ça se négocie, comme d'habitude. Je suis en pleine forme, car Arthur ne m'a pas asticoté. T'es sûr de te lancer là-dedans ? Un secret d'État vaut toujours le coup.

\- Cette information pourrait éventuellement te servir plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle n'a aucun intérêt stratégique.

\- Je me disais aussi que tu n'étais pas fou. Mais ça se négocie quand même, dit Antonio qui ne perdait pas le Nord.

\- De plus, je vais te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi, parce que je suis encore affaibli.

\- Oh ! Pas question de te laisser seul !

\- J'assumerai les conséquences.

\- Il faudra dire à Arthur que je n'assume pas les conséquences de tes décisions et des actes que tu m'as ordonné d'accomplir. Je ne veux pas prendre cher et je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver assassiné dans ton lit. Donc, c'est non négociable. »

Francis soupira fortement, coincé dans son raisonnement.

« J'assumerai les conséquences. Et t'as intérêt à me donner un pistolet et une épée et de fermer la porte à clef.

\- Tu n'essaierais pas de m'embrouiller pour tenter de t'échapper ?

\- Jamais de la vie. Si j'en avais la force, tu serais déjà assommé et je serais parti faire ce que j'ai à faire.

\- Alors, Lovino viendra veiller sur toi pendant mon absence.

\- Je ne veux pas que Lovino soit au courant, gémit Francis. Et tu dois le faire incognito.

\- Parce que c'est un secret d'État.

\- Oui. Pour le moment, je ne veux pas que les autres nations soient au courant.

\- Et j'y gagne quoi ?

\- Tu seras le premier averti. Même avant Arthur.

\- Ça le ferait rager ?

\- T'imagine même pas à quel point, insista Francis.

\- Pas au point de me tabasser ? Il est sur les nerfs en ce moment.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il m'en voudra tellement qu'il s'en fichera de tes fesses.

\- J'y gagne quoi ?

\- Ma reconnaissance éternelle. Et l'assurance que j'agirai de même pour toi sans en profiter, si tu te retrouvais dans une situation similaire… »

Antonio eut l'air d'hésiter, parce qu'une telle promesse de la part d'une nation avait une valeur non négligeable.

« … et je te ferai à manger pendant tout son séjour, une fois que je serai remis.

\- D'accord ! Alors ?

\- Je… J'ai effectivement un représentant territorial au cas où un malheur subviendrait.

\- Content de l'apprendre. Ne me dis pas que tu veux rédiger ton testament. Je ne m'en remettrai pas d'aller chercher de l'encre et du papier pour te retrouver assassiné par notre ex meilleur ami.

\- Tu imagines bien que voler mes terres était autant préjudiciable pour moi que pour mon remplaçant. »

La mâchoire d'Antonio tomba de stupéfaction.

« Attends… Tu veux dire que Gilbert a failli te tuer, mais aussi…

\- Ma fille chérie, la prunelle de mes yeux, et il va prendre cher de mettre ainsi sa vie en danger pour une vengeance dénuée de sens.

\- OK ! J'hésite à te laisser une arme à feu pour te défendre !

\- Tu vas aller t'assurer qu'elle reprenne des forces. Je sais qu'elle a perdu connaissance. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. J'ai peur qu'elle ait des séquelles ou qu'elle ne se réveille pas.

\- Je comprends ton inquiétude, dit Antonio avec une voix douce. Je vais aller la chercher et la ramener ici.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas l'exposer aux autres nations.

\- Seulement, tu ne peux pas envoyer tes propres représentants parce qu'ils sont surveillés et je ne peux pas m'absenter sans éveiller les soupçons des autres nations. Le mieux serait de révéler son existence au monde entier.

\- Arthur va le prendre mal. Et Gilbert pourrait s'en prendre à elle. J'y serai passé sans elle.

\- Attends, ça voudrait dire que ce serait un territoire français non cartographié ! », plaisanta Antonio.

Francis n'avait pas le cœur à rire.

« Non ! Tu plaisantes !

\- C'est un secret d'État français, se justifia Francis.

\- La Terre a été entièrement cartographiée », s'insurgea Antonio.

Francis posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule d'Antonio.

« J'ai le bout qui manque sur la carte officielle.

\- Mazette, j'en apprends tous les jours. Où ?

\- Tu ne sauras pas. Si je veux la protéger efficacement de ce salaud de Gilbert, cette information ne doit pas filtrer. J'ai confiance en toi. Mais je préfère ne prendre aucun risque pour elle. »

Antonio sourit, comprenant que Francis se méfie de son meilleur ami restant.

« T'imagines bien qu'Arthur va le prendre comme un défi !

\- Grand bien lui fasse de repartir pour l'éternité sur les mers !

\- Je savais que c'était une île perdue.

\- C'était pas compliqué à deviner.

\- Petite en plus.

\- Oui. Alors, va la chercher, car elle n'a pas beaucoup de ressources.

\- Compte sur moi. »

Francis lui indiqua l'adresse et lui décrit sa fille pour qu'il ne se trompe pas. Antonio le laissa avec suffisamment d'armes pour pouvoir se défendre.

Francis n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer l'avenir à présent. Tout d'abord, il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver dans une situation de tutelle comme au temps de sa jeunesse. Ensuite, mettre en danger ainsi sa fille en la présentant au monde le terrifiait. Il n'avait jamais parlé de son existence à qui que ce soit. Ceci venait de lui sauver la vie, mais il ne supporterait pas que Marianne subisse les conséquences de ses actes.

Il passa les heures suivantes à se reposer tout en écoutant les bruits et en scrutant la porte.

Il pourrait compter sur Arthur pour protéger la petite. Certainement sur Antonio aussi. Feliciano n'avait certainement plus aucun pouvoir politique pour agir, mais n'hésiterait certainement pas à veiller sur elle. Francis ne connaissait pas suffisamment Lovino pour estimer son attachement à une jeune nation.

Ça faisait au moins deux grandes nations puissantes, plus deux en rades.

Et s'il informait Alfred et Matthew, le nombre de protecteurs bienveillants augmenterait.

Tout se passerait bien.

De toute manière, les autres nations avaient sûrement deviné son existence. Gilbert serait capable de la dénicher pour se venger. Jusqu'où allait sa rancœur ? Sa haine même ? L'aimer et le haïr, en même temps, si ce n'était pas contradictoire.

Francis se mordit la joue. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander des nouvelles de Feliciano à Antonio, tellement il était préoccupé par son enfant. Il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose de grave, sinon Antonio l'en aurait informé.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'Arthur découvre sa liaison avec Feliciano.

La porte s'ouvrit. Francis se redressa prêt à tirer.

« C'est moi, mi amigo. »

Francis soupira de soulagement, en apercevant Antonio avec une princesse dans une couverture dans ses bras.

« J'ai été aussi discret que possible, mais Arthur m'a croisé dans les couloirs. On dirait qu'il a un sixième sens pour repérer les agissements du BFT. Je crois qu'on a un traître dans l'équipe ou un espion magique à nos trousses, plaisanta Antonio.

\- Et merde.

\- J'ai dû tout lui expliquer à voix basse. Je me suis fait gronder en plus.

\- Il l'a pris comment ?

\- Genre l'homme de ma vie m'a menti, je suis trop dég, dramatisa Antonio.

\- Sans blague.

\- Pas trop mal, en fait. Il a été très surpris et ému. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il agit sans trop se poser de questions existentielles. Il est allé occuper les autres nations pour que Marianne ait de la tranquillité. »

Francis se figea en apercevant les larmes de sang qui avaient dévalé sur le visage de sa fille. Son corps habituellement bronzé par le soleil avait perdu de ses couleurs. Pâle comme la mort, immobile comme un pantin désarticulé. Francis était désemparé.

« Je n'ai pas nettoyé, car ça ne s'enlève pas facilement. J'ai lui ai donné les premiers soins, avant de la transporter ici. Allez, on s'occupe d'elle. J'ai demandé à des serviteurs de m'apporter le nécessaire. Elle vit encore. Francis, hey ! Je te signale qu'on t'a récupéré dans le même état.

\- Mais elle est restée plus longtemps sans soins médicaux ! »

Antonio la fit glisser doucement dans ses bras, pour qu'il sente la vie l'habiter encore. Lorsque l'eau chaude arriva, ils lavèrent son visage et purent lui passer une chemise de nuit blanche.

« Elle a les cheveux châtains, comme Feli, s'en amusa Antonio.

\- S'il te plaît, pas de blague de ce genre.

\- Quoi ? Tes deux autres enfants ressemblent plus à Arthur, je trouve ça amusant.

\- C'est normal pour Alfred. Arthur est son père biologique. Et Matthew me ressemble beaucoup. »

Sa fille se blottit dans ses bras. Elle dormait encore. En reprenant des forces, il en transmettait une partie à Marianne.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir le pardonner à Gilbert, murmura Francis, comme si parler trop fort ruinerait aussi son amitié avec Antonio.

\- Moi aussi. Mais je ne pense pas que le laisser s'isoler avec de telles idées soit une bonne idée.

\- Il faut lui faire comprendre la portée de ses actes.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'Arthur s'en charge en ce moment.

\- Quoi ?, s'insurgea Francis.

\- Pour le bien de Marianne, il fallait signaler son existence. Quoi de mieux pour foutre la misère à Gilbert devant tout le monde que son deuxième papa en colère ? »

Francis resserra son étreinte sur sa fille, comme pour la protéger de cette récupération politique. En même temps, Arthur avait toujours pris les décisions les plus avisées pour leurs enfants. Une annonce par Arthur aurait beaucoup plus de poids et de conséquences pour Gilbert. Francis espérait que Gilbert se reprenne en comprenant son erreur. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans un cercle vicieux de rancunes personnelles et de guerres avec son ex meilleur ami.

« Les nations s'inquiétaient déjà pour toi, alors s'ils s'imaginent un enfant dans le même état…

\- Ils ne seront pas très loin de la vérité.

\- Tu sais comment l'esprit prévoit le pire. Tout ce qui dira Gilbert à l'avenir sera pris avec des pincettes. Il n'aura plus tellement son mot à dire à la table des négociations.

\- Toutes les nations se méfieront de lui à l'avenir.

\- Malheureusement, oui. Il est certain que tu étais mal vu quand son frère est mort. Tu as quand même réussi à nous faire comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un accident déplorable. Malgré que tu aies conquis d'autres nations, elles n'ont pas souffert de mauvais traitements. Pour ce qui est arrivé en Russie, Ivan a pris lui-même des décisions extrêmes.

\- Gilbert n'arrive pas à comprendre que je m'en veux et que je regrette que ce soit passé ainsi. Si j'avais su que ce village ne devait surtout pas être attaqué, j'aurais convaincu mon armée de faire un détour… Je ne pensais pas que son frère ne supporterait pas une invasion. Il était jeune, mais suffisamment fort ?

\- On a tous nos points faibles. Une nation conquérante doit s'en souvenir et une nation en difficulté également. Le Saint-Empire Romain Germanique n'a pas protégé ses points vitaux. Alors, que toi, tu ne penses qu'à ça.

\- Évidemment.

\- Et pas que tes points vitaux, sourit Antonio en observant Marianne prendre plus ses aises.

\- Comment va Feliciano ? »

Antonio se redressa sur son siège en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Mal, mais tu ne peux rien y faire. Vous êtes les deux grands perdants dans cette histoire.

\- Pas toi ?

\- En cinq minutes, j'ai convaincu Arthur que ma famille royale était détenue par des méchants impériaux Français et que je n'avais eu aucune marge de manœuvre. Je suis une victime !, pleurnicha Antonio.

\- Quelle opportunité de pouvoir négocier en moins de cinq minutes ! Il t'aurait fracassé cet argumentaire au bout d'une demi-heure.

\- J'ai eu de la chance, s'enthousiasma Antonio. Feliciano n'a même pas le droit de négocier ou de se défendre. Vos envahisseurs considèrent que tu l'as manipulé et qu'ils doivent agir pour son bien.

\- Ils le traitent encore comme un enfant ! C'est intolérable. C'est une grande nation, bordel ! »

Francis mit la main sur sa bouche et se mit à baisser d'un ton, quand Marianne bougea dans son sommeil.

« Dis ça à Roderich, Elizabeta et Gilbert.

\- Les fumiers ! Non contents de lui affubler des robes durant son enfance, ils torpillent son avenir.

\- Ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt d'avoir une Italie unifiée. En plus, chose qui ne joue pas en sa faveur, Lovino en rajoute une couche.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lovino n'a pas l'intention de laisser l'Italie en entier à Feliciano.

\- Remus et Romulus, se désola Francis.

\- Ouais, on a droit à un remake tragique. Donc, ça crie des masses entre les deux Italiens. Entre deux cascades de pleurs et embrassades fraternelles… C'est à la fois drôle et pathétique. Je ne crois pas que ça enchante vraiment Lovino de blesser ainsi son jumeau. Feliciano se sent abandonné lâchement par son frère. J'ai découvert qu'il n'y a pas que Lovino qui soit doué pour les insultes. Lovino est obligé d'enfoncer son jumeau pour une question de survie. Si l'Italie prend son essor, ses territoires seront menacés. Donc, ça coince entre leurs devoirs politiques et fraternels.

\- C'est pas vrai, se désola Francis.

\- Ils nous font de l'animation gratuite. Les connaissant, je pense qu'ils finiront par s'expliquer et enterrer la hache de guerre. Ils sont incapables de se faire la gueule plus d'une semaine. Quant à Russie, il n'en a rien à battre du moment qu'il touche des sous et des vivres pour reconstruire son pays.

\- Je vais le nourrir, en gros.

\- Il semblerait. Russie aimerait que les négociations ne s'éternisent pas des masses. A new winter is coming soon. Le reste du monde, il s'en bat royalement les couilles du moment que c'est emballé vite fait.

\- Comme je le comprends…

\- Donc, Ivan ne deviendra dangereux que s'il n'obtient pas rapidement satisfaction. Fais gaffe. Arthur s'occupe de te sauver les fesses pour des raisons connues de lui seul, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Tu imagines bien que tout le monde veut le trésor de tes impôts impériaux, voire des petits bouts de toi. En ce qui concerne le sort de Feliciano, Arthur préfère que tes envahisseurs s'acharnent sur lui plutôt que sur toi.

\- Oh ! Mon Dieu !

\- Feliciano prend très cher, comme tu peux t'en douter avec autant de monde contre lui. Et Suède…

\- … veut juste des sous.

\- T'as tout compris. Feliciano, il n'en a rien à carrer. »

Francis prit une grande inspiration, puis fusilla Antonio du regard.

« Non. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider. Je te signale qu'on était tous les trois dans le même bateau. J'ai réussi à trouver un radeau et à ramer loin du carnage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. J'ai décidé de ne pas me la ramener.

\- Il faut que je parle à Arthur.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de demander à Arthur d'intercéder en faveur de Feliciano. »

Francis se mit à réfléchir à la situation grâce aux informations délivrées par Antonio. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était que Feliciano passe sous l'emprise de Gilbert. Il n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre Arthur… ou Roderich. On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait sur l'éducation stricte de Roderich, c'était Elizabeta qui habillait le pauvre petit Feliciano et avait trompé tout le monde sur son sexe.

« Alors, Roderich.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de négocier avec Autriche.

\- Alors, peux-tu lui passer un mot…

\- C'est encore un service, sourit Antonio. J'aurais droit à quoi ?

\- Tu aimerais faire quelque chose pour Feliciano. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

\- D'accord. Dis-moi ton idée.

\- Je vais demander à Roderich de protéger mon petit frère Feliciano de la folie de Gilbert. Je suis trop inquiet, dit Francis en faisant sa bouille d'ange terrifié.

\- Tu as des idées de génie. Je comprends pourquoi Arthur s'arrache les cheveux avec toi. Si je fais passer le mot maintenant, il aura plus d'impact sur Roderich. »

Francis rédigea consciencieusement le mot qui sortirait son amant de la panade. Roderich et Elizabeta n'hésiteraient pas à prendre Feliciano à nouveau sous leurs ailes. Ils en avaient clairement l'intention. S'ils pouvaient faire barrage pour que Prusse n'obtienne aucun de ses territoires, Francis serait soulagé. Feliciano n'éviterait pas un nouveau tutorat de nations, au vu des circonstances. Les dégâts seraient limités s'il ne dépendait que de l'Empire d'Autriche Hongrie. Quelque part, il garderait une unité nationale et pourrait se rebeller à l'avenir. Mais plus important, Gilbert ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Antonio s'esquiva à nouveau de sa chambre et revint très vite.

« Alors ?

\- Ça criait dans tous les sens contre Gilbert. Je ne pense pas que Roderich puisse faire grand-chose aujourd'hui pour Feliciano. Il a lu rapidement ton mot. J'ai senti qu'il était très inquiet lui aussi. Tu devrais te reposer, maintenant. »

Francis hocha la tête et s'installa plus confortablement pour dormir.

« Si elle se réveille…

\- Je m'occupe d'elle. Et je te réveille au besoin.

\- Elle ne te connaît que de nom.

\- Tu lui as quand même parlé de moi, en rit Antonio.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je l'ai préparé à affronter cette bande de requins de représentants nationaux !

\- Je parie que tu lui as donné un album avec des croquis de nous, nos noms en dessous, nos points forts et nos points faibles.

\- Comme tu me connais bien…

\- Alors, c'est qui qu'elle va chercher en premier s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?

\- Ça dépend des circonstances. Cette fois-ci, c'était toi ! »

Antonio lui ébouriffa la tête et lui conseilla de reprendre des forces, car discuter Arthur ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

* * *

_Oui ! J'ai pas résisté à poster ;). J'ai quasiment terminé de réviser. Et je me défoule (comme on me l'a si gentiment conseillé)._


	29. Arthur

Marianne.

L'enfant se tenait face à l'Océan Pacifique sur une plage de sable fin magnifique. Ses cheveux courts bruns flottaient dans le vent. Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire et accourut vers lui :

« Papa ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre sa fille dans ses bras, elle fut emportée par deux bras puissants.

« Je vais détruire ton bonheur. »

Avec un sourire sadique, Gilbert avait immobilisé sa fille, avait pointé un fusil sur sa tête et avait tiré.

Francis cria, du sang imaginaire sur son visage, et s'agita tel un dément.

« Stop ! »

Il eut des difficultés à émerger de son sommeil, même s'il gigotait énormément. Ses bras s'élevèrent dans tous les sens. Il ferma le poing et agrippa le tissu de ses draps. Il prit une inspiration douloureuse, se redressa et ouvrit les yeux, avant de se rallonger précipitamment.

Deux iris émeraude le fixaient avec énormément d'inquiétude.

« Arthur.

\- Hi », murmura-t-il.

Arthur était là, au-dessus de lui. Après autant d'années d'absence, c'était tout ce qu'il lui disait en premier. À moins que ce ne soit encore un cauchemar…

« Tu peux lâcher ma chemise, s'il te plaît ? »

En d'autres circonstances, Francis aurait sorti une blague salace pour rougir le visage d'Arthur. Son souffle restait court et saccadé, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Ce rêve avait tellement eu l'air réel.

« Je…

\- Ta fille est entre nous deux. »

Francis lâcha les vêtements d'Arthur. L'Anglais put ainsi se redresser en remettant la petite fille en place contre lui. Ses gestes furent hasardeux et précipités. Sa main se retira brusquement quand Francis essaya de l'aider. Une fois assuré qu'elle ne glisserait plus, Arthur s'installa sur un fauteuil à côté de lui.

Arthur fuyait son regard comme la peste.

Mauvais tout ça. Aurait-il tout découvert ?

« Où est Antonio ?

\- On se relaie.

\- Et tu dors quand ?, s'inquiéta Francis.

\- J'ai des crises d'insomnie en ce moment. Alors, autant les mettre à profit pour surveiller tes fesses. »

Francis prit une gorgée d'eau à la bouteille à côté de son lit. Des crises d'insomnie ? Depuis quand ? Alors qu'il aurait aimé être celui qui fuit, Francis se rendit à l'évidence qu'Arthur désirait éviter leur conversation de retrouvailles autant que lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi. »

Première grande nouvelle, Arthur avouait sans complexe ses états d'âme ! Impossible. Arthur noyait un poisson beaucoup plus gros en étant sincère sur l'évènement le moins problématique pour son esprit tordu.

« Je suis désolé d'être tombé ainsi dans les pommes.

\- Au début, je croyais que c'était de ma faute. »

Arthur regardait le sol, comme s'il était coupable de tous les maux de la Terre. Serait-ce le moment idéal pour avoir enfin une conversation mature sur des sujets fâcheux avec Arthur ?

« J'étais mal. Rien à voir avec toi, dit Francis. Même si j'avoue que je n'imaginais pas nos retrouvailles ainsi…

\- Moi non plus. J'ai organisé cette mise en scène pour rabattre les ego imbéciles des autres envahisseurs. J'avais ainsi la main. Heureusement, je ne l'ai pas perdu pour te sortir de la situation terrible dans laquelle tu t'es fourré.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as décidé tout seul comme un grand de m'envahir.

\- C'était pour ton bien. Tu courrais à la catastrophe. Je serai tombé avec toi. Évidemment, j'avais un intérêt à te botter le cul, sinon ma Royauté n'aurait pas approuvé l'intervention. Tu vois jamais plus loin que le bout de ton nez », se désespéra Arthur.

Ses yeux brillaient dans la nuit, comme s'il était prêt à se mettre à pleurer. D'habitude, Francis aurait réagi au quart de tour pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de sa suprême intelligence. Seulement, il préserverait ce moment de confidences de toutes vieilles rancœurs.

« Explique-moi.

\- J'ai du mal à tout t'expliquer. Il y a plein de paramètres différents.

\- En résumé, Arthur.

\- Les autres nations auraient été prêtes à tout contre ton Empereur. Ils t'auraient envahi de toute manière et… ils n'auraient plus eu besoin d'argent. Et tes coffres auraient été vides…

\- Et donc, ils auraient pris mes terres sans aucune pitié.

\- Je les ai incités à le faire maintenant pour récupérer de l'argent ou des vivres et te rabattre le caquet et pour qu'ils acceptent mon intervention. J'ai ainsi mon mot à dire. Je peux manipuler tout le monde pour que tu en ressortes sans y laisser trop de plumes.

\- Quelle générosité de ta part !

\- Arrête avec tes sarcasmes. J'ai pas la tête à ça. »

Francis ne savait pas trop comment aborder le sujet épineux de leur relation amoureuse. L'explication des actes politiques d'Arthur lui convenait en tant que nation, mais pas complètement en tant que compagnon. Il avait quand même disparu pendant très longtemps. Francis souhaitait des explications, mais sentait que ce serait difficile de lui faire lâcher le morceau.

« Merci de te préoccuper de mon bien-être.

\- Gilbert n'a plus toute sa tête. Je craignais le pire.

\- Tu étais au courant pour nos différends ? »

Francis put enfin croiser le regard d'Arthur. Sa gorge se serra, son cœur palpita. Arthur semblait au bord du gouffre. Désespéré, craintif, désabusé par la vie. Comme mort à l'intérieur. Ce qui rassura Francis fut l'infinie tristesse qui fit place à ce vide passager quelques instants.

« Très au courant. »

Francis avança sa main pour prendre celle d'Arthur, touché par toute cette détresse. Qu'avait encore fait Gilbert ?

« Ne me touche pas », dit Arthur en élevant la voix.

Francis se sentit blessé, comme piqué à vif. Il réussit à se contenir et à ne pas crier à son tour. Les bras d'Arthur tremblaient de peur, comme si le contact avec un autre lui brûlerait la peau. Francis aimerait ne pas savoir jusqu'où était allé Gilbert pour rendre Arthur ainsi.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

\- J'ai effectivement disparu un certain temps dans ses cachots personnels. J'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. »

Arthur boitait encore, ce qui laissait penser à une maltraitance assez importante. Les nations guérissaient vite. Torture physique, harcèlement psychologique, viol. Francis imaginait le pire pendant plusieurs années. Ceci expliquerait ses gestes craintifs et son état psychologique. Arthur était proche de la crise d'angoisse. Peut-être aurait-il plus de facilité à se confier à lui plutôt qu'à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu t'es évadé à quel moment ?

\- Alba a réussi à me retrouver. C'est Matthew qui m'a sorti de là. Je n'ai pas décidé de l'impliquer là-dedans, se justifia Arthur.

\- C'est bon, tant qu'il est en sécurité. J'en toucherai deux mots à Alba.

\- Et Matthew s'est occupé de moi, le temps que j'aille mieux. Tu as fait des bêtises en Russie, ce qui m'a obligé à revenir trop tôt sur la scène politique. Je n'étais pas prêt. Je n'arrive pas à faire semblant devant les autres que tout va bien. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je sais plus trop où on en est.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider.

\- Tu dois te reposer, après ce que Gilbert t'a fait.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Tu as besoin de moi. Pas le contraire. »

Francis respira fortement, comprenant qu'Arthur ait besoin de reprendre sa vie en main et sa confiance en lui. Il ne devrait pas se faire violence autant.

« On a besoin de l'autre, tous les deux. Ça te va mieux comme ça ? »

Arthur hocha lentement la tête, ne le regardant plus. Francis se sentait désemparé et impuissant face aux agissements de Gilbert. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Arthur en ait souffert autant. Francis avait placé Arthur sur un piédestal, l'imaginant en train de comploter contre lui dans son coin et l'abandonnant par vengeance personnelle et par méchanceté. En fait, Francis ne s'était pas assez préoccupé du sort de son compagnon et avait préféré la facilité en cherchant à bâtir une nouvelle relation. Cette lettre avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère. Arthur n'avait même peut-être pas conscience qu'il l'ait reçue en plus. Il avait perdu la notion du temps dans cette cellule. Combien de temps avait-il subi des sévices ?

Francis préféra embrayer sur un sujet difficile, mais plus léger et porteur d'espoir, pour chasser ce malaise entre eux et enterrer des sujets douloureux.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit pour Marianne.

\- Une des nombreuses surprises de notre relation. Je commence à m'y habituer.

\- Je ne pouvais en parler à personne.

\- Je pensais qu'on pouvait se dire ce genre de chose, soupira Arthur.

\- Tu aurais cherché son emplacement sur la carte.

\- Pas faux. »

Francis trembla en sentant toute cette tristesse émaner d'Arthur. Il n'avait aucune envie de se battre sur ce sujet personnel, de se plaindre ou de lui faire des reproches. Il l'acceptait, comme si c'était inéluctable. On aurait dit que tout le poids de l'Angleterre pesait sur ses épaules fragilisées. En ce moment, c'était trop lourd.

« Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais. »

Francis se sentait extrêmement mal devant autant de douleurs, de peines dissimulées, de craintes et de désespoir. Il suffirait de peu pour détruire le mental d'Arthur. Comme une infidélité pendant qu'il vivait l'enfer, par exemple. Il avait l'impression d'être un salop. Il avait tout foiré avec Arthur. Absolument tout. Il l'avait trompé au début de leur relation, l'avait obligé à vivre une certaine sorte de libertinage pour assouvir ses pulsions égoïstes, l'avait presque jeté en pâture à Gilbert et l'avait oublié durant sa relation avec Feliciano. Arthur était à bout devant lui. Francis avait le ventre serré, la gorge sèche et la mort dans l'âme. Comme un égoïste, il avait accusé l'Angleterre d'avoir anéanti son Empire. En fait, il avait détruit Arthur de l'intérieur à cause de toutes ses erreurs. Francis se détestait d'avoir inconsciemment cherché à faire du mal à son compagnon. Le résultat était là.

Par amour, Arthur était en train de sauver sa nation, alors qu'il était quasiment fracassé par terre.

« Arthur, je te remercie de tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Je ne le mérite pas.

\- Peut-être, mais ça me regarde. Pour Marianne, j'ai fait croire aux autres que j'étais déjà au courant. Elle a intérêt à m'appeler daddy pour donner le change. »

Calme, froid et dénué de vie. Francis avait toujours cru qu'Arthur était quelqu'un de distant, avec une intelligence calculatrice même dans le sentimental, et de particulièrement touchant dans ses maladresses. Ses erreurs de langage, son côté ronchon, ses cachotteries cachaient juste son humanité. Il aimait les autres et leur venait en aide d'une manière particulière et indirecte. Il y avait toujours de ça. Il avait perdu son enthousiasme et sa raison d'être. Francis se désolait pour lui et de toutes les conséquences de ses actes. Il devait aider Arthur à aller mieux.

« Je lui ai déjà parlé de toi. Ce ne sera pas difficile pour elle de t'appeler ainsi. Ni de reconnaître ses frères. Il faudra leur en parler. Ils vont m'en vouloir aussi. »

Arthur eut un sourire amusé, ce qui réconforta Francis.

« Alfred va être intenable et Matthew va te faire la gueule.

\- Ils vont jouer les grands frères protecteurs très vite. C'est ce qui compte pour la petite. J'assumerai de leur avoir menti. Et en plus, tu pourras râler avec eux, si c'est pas beau de faire blocus contre moi.

\- Comme si ce genre de gaminerie était de mon niveau… Tu vas ramasser. »

Enfin, un peu de mordant typiquement anglais.

« J'y compte bien. J'ai été très vilain.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi l'avoir caché ?

« Disons que c'est un territoire stratégique pour la France. En accord avec mon gouvernement, elle est devenue un secret d'État. Je t'ai parlé de Matthew, car j'y étais autorisé.

\- Pas pour elle.

\- Non. C'était également pour la protéger. Elle est très fragile. J'ai agi en tant que père avant tout. C'est assez ironique, car elle vient de me sauver la vie, le petit bout de chou.

\- Gilbert ignorait son existence.

\- Je ne l'avais dit à personne.

\- Antonio ?

\- Il fallait aller la chercher et lui donner des soins. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. »

Arthur avança sa main et vint replacer une mèche de cheveux de sa fille. Il n'avait pas l'air de craindre le contact avec un enfant.

« J'ai demandé à ce que l'on te restitue ta nation en urgence.

\- Il paraît que j'ai droit à une Indépendance relative.

\- Après que tout le monde se soit servi, tu redeviendras une monarchie.

\- Mais non !

\- Ne crie pas. Je n'avais pas le choix. Et tu es sous la tutelle de tous les envahisseurs.

\- Même de Gilbert.

\- Malheureusement, oui. Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement dans l'urgence de la situation. L'exclure sans preuve solide aurait paru suspect. Maintenant, tout le monde sait qu'il y est pour quelque chose. Il l'a même avoué… On va tous te protéger. Et ce n'est qu'une tutelle. Il n'a aucun droit sur tes terres, comme nous tous.

\- Merci d'avoir agi aussi vite.

\- Je ne voulais pas te perdre. »

Un Arthur aussi ouvert sur ses sentiments était vraiment très perturbant.

« J'ai réussi à faire comprendre qu'il était impossible de discipliner les Français. »

Ah ! De nouveau, un peu de mordant.

« Que leur as-tu raconté sur notre vie privée ?

\- Rien de folichon. Tu as une culture tellement énorme et un esprit de contradiction tellement terrible que ton peuple en ait imprégné pour l'éternité. Il serait impossible à soumettre ou à intégrer dans une autre culture.

\- Une culture tellement énorme ?

\- You stupid frog ! Il n'y avait pas de sous-entendu !

\- Impossible de me soumettre ? Excuse-moi d'avoir aussi l'esprit trop pervers pour faciliter mon assimilation par une autre nation. La pauvre, elle deviendrait dépravée.

\- Ouais. Je leur ai dit qu'ils risquaient de perdre leur âme.

\- Je suis le Diable !

\- Dire que ton surnom était la Fille de l'Église jusqu'à ce que tu te rebelles contre le clergé.

\- Je suis désolé de faire ma crise d'adolescence.

\- Ça fait peur aux autres.

\- Mais avec la tutelle, je risque de répandre mes idéaux satanistes.

\- Tant mieux, sourit Arthur. Il me semble que ton Empereur a déjà répandu la Révolution partout. »

Arthur eut un regard complice avec lui. Il le soutenait pour la première fois de leur Histoire commune. Il fallait sabrer le champagne !

« Attends… Je croyais que ça te foutait la trouille, la Révolution !

\- Mais c'est terminé chez moi. J'ai une monarchie constitutionnelle. De plus, il y a plus d'équilibre entre toutes les nations de mon Royaume. On y va moins rapidement que dans ton pays. Que tu crois, mes frères ont profité de mon absence. »

Francis se mit à rire doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa fille, trop amusé qu'Arthur se soit fait changer de mentalité en douceur par ses frères.

« Et avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé, les Droits de l'Homme ont revêtu une plus grande importance pour moi, avoua Arthur tout bas.

\- Tu m'en parleras dès que tu te sentiras ? »

Arthur hocha à nouveau doucement la tête, puis repartit sur un sujet beaucoup plus politique.

« Il te faudra du temps et attendre que les autres assimilent l'idée pour redevenir une République.

\- Je ne pense pas que mon peuple soit du genre patient en subissant des droits bafoués.

\- J'avais oublié cette caractéristique si chère à ton cœur de protestation continuelle.

\- Tu penses que la Révolution va s'étendre à l'Europe.

\- En tout cas, ça va bouger, soupira Arthur. Il n'y aura pas forcément que des Républiques en Europe…

\- Comme ta monarchie constitutionnelle.

\- On est train d'aller vers la démocratie. À cause de ton Empire, toute la géopolitique est en train d'évoluer.

\- En bien ou en mal ?

\- Le mal est partout. »

Arthur avait toujours eu une vision pessimiste du monde. Sûrement à cause de leur relation compliquée. Devoir se battre pendant des siècles contre la personne qu'on aime était particulièrement éprouvant. Francis se méfiait de son compagnon. Beaucoup trop. Il se rendait compte à présent à quel point ils étaient liés en tant que nations et en tant qu'hommes. Ils combattaient la nation, pas la personne. Arthur arrivait à se battre sur deux fronts : celui des nations et celui des hommes. Il l'admirait pour ça. À présent, tout son amour lui était renvoyé à la figure comme pour l'accabler de remords. Arthur l'avait combattu sans chercher à le détruire. Plus un rival qu'un ennemi. Alors que Gilbert cherchait à le tuer et à lui faire du mal.

Francis avait l'impression d'avoir gagné en sagesse, mais également d'avoir été un amoureux particulièrement mauvais. Il avait trop vu l'Angleterre en Arthur. Pas son ami d'enfance en adoration devant lui, prêt à tout pour capter son attention. Pas le père de ses enfants. Pas l'homme qui dormait dans son lit. Pas l'homme qui avait peur de le perdre. Angleterre. Il l'avait résumé à Angleterre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fait une confusion qui le rebutait pour lui-même.

Il était en colère contre lui-même. Toutes ses erreurs avaient des conséquences pour sa famille, ses proches et son amant.

« Elle ne s'est pas encore réveillée ?

\- Non, dit Francis. Mais elle récupère, je le sens. T'es quelqu'un de bien, Arthur.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi, stupid frog. Je suis capable de te faire des coups vaches. T'as juste de la chance que nos intérêts soient les mêmes. Te fais pas d'illusion. »

Arthur avait gonflé ses joues et s'était mis sur la défensive, preuve qu'il agissait plus par altruisme que par égoïsme dans cette invasion.

« Mon pays s'en souviendra. »

Francis osa lui faire un clin d'œil.

« Il y a intérêt, car la Prusse et l'Allemagne, ce n'est pas une mince affaire, râla Arthur.

\- Des prévisions pessimistes ? »

Arthur grogna quelques mots en anglais pour remettre ses idées en place. Francis était touché par ses efforts pour expliciter sa pensée de génie stratégique.

« Vu l'état d'esprit de Gilbert, je crains le pire dans les années à venir. De plus, Ludwig commence à grandir, vitesse grand v. On a du souci à se faire, tous les deux.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Je hais Gilbert », cracha-t-il avec rage.

Toute sa vie, France avait cru qu'Angleterre le détestait au plus profond de son âme et d'une puissance cosmique. Ô, comme il avait eu tort. L'émeraude de ses iris avait un tranchant à nul autre pareil dans la clarté de la lune.


	30. Chapter 30

Francis et Arthur ne se parlèrent pas plus cette nuit-là. Francis n'osait pas demander à Arthur plus d'explications sur sa disparition. Arthur avait semblé mal à l'aise après avoir révélé que Gilbert était grandement impliqué.

Ils avaient donc passé leurs temps à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue rattrape Francis et le plonge dans un sommeil récupérateur.

Antonio le réveilla avec toute la délicatesse de sa bonne humeur matinale.

Sentant le mal de crâne poindre, Francis posa son bras sur ses yeux en évitant d'écouter la conversation entre son compagnon officiel et son premier amant. Il ne manquerait plus que Feliciano et Gilbert pour que ce soit invivable.

Arthur et Antonio adoraient se lancer des piques vicieuses juste pour le plaisir.

« C'est maintenant à mon tour de border, Francis !

\- Ne rêve pas trop. C'est une activité ingrate.

\- J'espère que tu en as bien profité, parce que s'il lui reste une once d'énergie, je vais l'en déposséder. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Antonio fasse encore des sous-entendus sexuels sur eux deux à Arthur !

« Pfft… Il n'arrive même pas à se lever, râla Arthur, comme s'il était frustré.

\- Mais c'est bien, je n'aurais pas à lui courir après pour l'attraper.

\- J'ai pas besoin de lui courir après ! Il vient tout seul dans mes bras ! Et je lui fais assez confiance pour ne pas tomber bassement dans les bras du premier Méditerranéen venu ! »

Francis frissonna, car avec Arthur ne savait-on jamais… Il y eut un blanc de trois secondes, le temps nécessaire pour que Francis réagisse avec lassitude et l'air de rien.

« Bon sang ! Vous pourriez ne pas vous disputer de si bon matin… »

Avec étonnement, Francis sentit sa fille s'agiter. Apparemment, les deux idiots avaient réussi à la tirer de son état de convalescence. Francis sursauta quand sa fille mit ses bras autour de son cou pour lui faire un câlin.

« Bonjour, princesse. »

Sa fille frotta son visage contre son torse pour se réveiller. Une nation de plus d'un siècle et toujours un comportement enfantin l'amusait beaucoup.

« On a de la visite ce matin, ma petite chérie. »

Un grondement de ventre se fit distinctement entendre peu de temps avant que son propre estomac se mette à gargouiller.

« J'ai été bien avisé d'apporter le petit-déjeuner. »

Immédiatement, Marianne se tourna vers son oncle pour lui tendre les bras.

« Elle vendrait son père pour de la nourriture, se désola Francis.

\- Tu le savais pourtant que toutes tes colonies sont influençables », s'en amusa Antonio.

Arthur prit la petite dans les bras, en sommant Antonio du regard de ne pas faire un pas de plus vers sa protégée. Daddy surprotecteur, mode on activé.

Antonio eut une expression d'excuse dans le dos d'Arthur. Francis forma avec ses lèvres : « Ne me l'excite pas trop ! ». Antonio hocha la tête d'un air compatissant.

Arthur était bien trop occupé à nourrir correctement la petite. Il la fit boire suffisamment, avant de lui proposer quelque chose de facile à digérer en quantité suffisante. Apparemment, Marianne avait identifié Arthur, puisqu'elle n'eut aucun mouvement de peur ou de rejet. Elle n'avait alors jusque-là connu que Francis comme représentant territorial. Francis avait toujours admiré la patience d'Arthur avec les enfants en bas âge. Il était peut-être incapable de cuisiner correctement, mais pour le reste, il assurait vraiment. Cet air tendre sur son visage avait de quoi attendrir.

« Merci, daddy ! », soupira-t-elle en se collant contre lui quand elle eut terminé.

Marianne, quelle conquérante des cœurs terribles ! Francis avait l'impression d'avoir déteint sur elle. Arthur était ému comme pas possible et Antonio n'osait pas briser le moment avec une remarque sur le fait qu'il avait cuisiné et amené la nourriture.

Finalement, Arthur laissa la petite aller aux toilettes et se prépara à affronter la horde de nations prêtes à sortir les griffes pour récupérer sa part des impôts de l'Empire Français. Où trouvait-il la force d'affronter Gilbert et de se comporter normalement ? Sa jambe blessée mettait mal à l'aise Francis par ce que tout ce qu'elle impliquait.

« Ne faites pas de bêtises, vous deux, pendant que j'ai le dos tourné.

\- Nous trois, spécifia Antonio. Je suis sûre qu'elle aime s'amuser.

\- Ne l'entraînez pas dans vos délires puérils, soupira Arthur. Il ne faut pas lui donner de mauvaises habitudes. Ne recrutez pas un troisième larron pour compléter votre désormais duo d'imbéciles.

\- Ne sous-estime pas ma capacité à remettre Gigi dans le droit chemin, le provoqua Antonio.

\- Je te conseillerai de faire gaffe à tes fesses. Il paraît qu'il a tenté Francis.

\- Mais je l'ai repoussé, mon amour, roucoula Francis.

\- C'est pas ce qu'il avait dit, dit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je te jure que je l'ai repoussé. Il était bourré.

\- Ouais, et il m'avait drogué, spécifia Antonio. Comment tu sais ?

\- En fait, il n'était pas bourré, comprit Arthur qui se sentait trop ménagé.

\- On va dire qu'il aurait aimé se passer de mon avis sur la question. Et nous avons de petites oreilles innocentes dans les parages.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de le tuer, grogna Arthur.

\- J'ai dit petites oreilles innocentes, Arthur. »

Arthur soupira fortement. Il s'apprêta à franchir le pas de la porte, puis se ravisa. Il se porta volontairement vers Francis pour porter sa main tremblante sur sa joue et l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. C'était doux, amoureux et touchant. Le cœur de Francis se mit à battre très fort, quand il croisa son regard. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce geste de tendresse.

« À ce soir, sweetie. Marianne est vraiment un petit ange. Je comprends que tu caches son existence à tout le monde. »

Chamboulé, Francis le regarda partir de sa démarche boiteuse. Il avait oublié à quel point Arthur pouvait le fasciner et le surprendre.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit, le taquina Antonio.

\- On avait d'autres choses à se dire. Est-ce que tu peux surveiller la petite pendant que je me refais une beauté ?

\- À ton service. »

Antonio alla récupérer la petite dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut sortie.

« Tu t'es lavé les mains, j'espère.

\- Bien sûr, tonton.

\- Je suis content de te rencontrer ! T'es trop mignonne !

\- Lâche mon nez !

\- Ah ! Ah ! Je t'ai eu !

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! »

Francis sourit en les entendant. Pas étonnant que Romano se soit braqué de suite avec Antonio… À peu près remis de son évanouissement, Francis put effectuer sa toilette, soigner sa barbe et ses cheveux. S'il devait intervenir à la table de nations, il aurait au moins l'avantage de les impressionner par une santé rayonnante de beauté.

Il alla ensuite se restaurer et demanda à Antonio de prévenir Paris pour qu'elle vienne garder Marianne.

« Si vite !

\- Avec Gilbert dans les parages, je préfère la mettre très vite en sécurité.

\- Excuse-moi, mais elle est plus en sécurité avec nous qu'avec Paris. Je suppose aussi qu'Arthur voudra passer du temps avec elle.

\- Si nous devons nous libérer de cette chambre, il lui faudra une nounou attitrée. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit prise entre plusieurs feux.

\- Oh ! Toi ! Tu as envie de rejoindre les autres à la table des négociations.

\- Effectivement. Et j'aurais Gilbert à l'œil au moins.

\- Et moi ?

\- Nounou aussi.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ce soit un peu trop excessif ?

\- Non. Pas après ce que j'ai appris. Alors, tu cours, tu voles, tu trouves Paris. Arthur m'a dit qu'elle doit venir aujourd'hui, mentit-il.

\- Tu as intérêt à me faire des petits plats délicieux ! »

Après le départ d'Antonion, Francis pensait pouvoir déjeuner tranquille en discutant avec sa fille, mais c'était sans compter un autre membre de sa famille.

« Hey ! Idiota blond qui tourne de l'œil comme une fillette ! ça va ? »

Romano et toute sa délicatesse pour prendre des nouvelles des autres. Francis termina sa tartine.

« Beaucoup mieux. La réunion n'a pas commencé ?

\- Si ! Comme ils ont tendance à m'ignorer dans la répartition du fric, j'arrive en retard pour les faire chier ! Ils ne peuvent pas commencer sans moi. Ils ont eu mille fois le temps de s'engueuler entre temps. Et moi, je suis frais et dispo ! C'est tactique.

\- Comment ça, ils t'ignorent ? »

Il faut toujours savoir pourquoi une nation se plaint. Ça peut toujours servir ultérieurement.

« Genre, j'aurais retourné ma veste qu'au dernier moment.

\- Genre, c'est ce que tu as fait !

\- Sans moi, Angleterre aurait eu toutes les difficultés du monde à t'attaquer par la Méditerranée. Il pourrait être reconnaissant.

\- Je me souviendrai de ce coup de couteau dans le dos.

\- Oh ! C'est bon ! T'aurais fait pareil à ma place, pervers narcissique.

\- Effectivement ! Je pourrais en toucher deux mots à Arthur.

\- Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, pervers ?

\- Je soutiens l'Italie depuis de nombreuses années maintenant.

\- Tu lâches Feli en m'avantageant.

\- Je pense que vous êtes assez adultes pour comprendre que votre gémellité est un avantage et non un inconvénient en politique. »

Romano rougit au possible, comme si Francis l'avait percé à jour alors qu'il souhaitait seulement venir en aide à Feliciano. Les Italiens jouaient la comédie pour mieux tromper leur monde et faire croire qu'ils étaient en froid ! Oh ! Les coquins ! Ils avaient donc passé un accord en secret pour tenter de se réunifier plus tard de manière inattendue.

« Un peu de self-control, Romano, s'en amusa Francis.

\- Je… Je suis en colère que tu insinues ce genre de chose entre mon jumeau et moi. On ne peut pas se blairer !

\- J'ai tout à fait compris.

\- J'ai envie de lui refaire le portrait tous les jours. Mon petit frère est bête et naïf. Il est encore plus idiota qu'Antonio ! Je vais te le dominer et lui faire manger les pissenlits par la racine pour qu'il se la ferme.

\- Évidemment le taquina Francis, amusé de le voir ramer pour se justifier. Mon intérêt est le vôtre. Je connais suffisamment Feliciano pour deviner sa manière de penser.

\- Ouais. Il a fait une belle connerie en te côtoyant tous les jours !

\- Mais l'inverse est vrai. Il me connait bien également. D'ailleurs, comme je soutiens Feliciano de tout mon cœur, j'ai aussi manœuvré suffisamment Roderich et Arthur pour qu'ils soient bienveillants. Gilbert n'aura rien du tout.

\- Salop ! C'est moi qu'il faut soutenir, pas mon imbécile de frère ! Cet opportuniste de Feli aimerait te voir, mais il ne peut pas. Roderich et Elizabeta le surveillent comme le lait sur le feu. Je dois être le seul avec Antonio à pouvoir encore l'approcher.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il est capable d'échapper à leur surveillance.

\- Compte pas sur moi. Je suis fâché avec lui, tu te rappelles ! J'ai pas envie de voir sa tronche de bienheureux.

\- Je demanderai à Antonio et je finirai par être son esclave ! »

Romano leva les yeux, avant de le fixer dangereusement.

« Quel genre d'esclave ?

\- Genre cuisinier d'exception pendant plus d'une semaine. Que vas-tu t'imaginer ?

\- Mais rien du tout, pervers narcissique !

\- C'est quoi un pervers narcissique ? », demanda la petite.

Francis soupira, avant d'enjoindre Romano à expliquer le concept à un enfant innocent. Il n'allait pas rattraper ses erreurs de langage.

« C'est genre un vilain monsieur qui se peigne et se regarde dans la glace tous le temps.

\- Mon papa n'est pas vilain, mais c'est vrai qu'il passe beaucoup de temps… »

Francis lui mit la main sur la bouche pour qu'elle s'arrête dans sa phrase. Trahi par sa chair et son sang ! Il ne laisserait plus traîner ses oreilles innocentes.

« La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, l'embêta Romano à moitié plié de rire. Viens voir, tonton Romano, on a plein de choses à se dire tous les deux sur ton papa.

\- Mais en fait, vous êtes tous gagas d'elle !

\- On a commencé vraiment à flipper quand on a su qu'elle était impliquée. On s'en battait les couilles de toi.

\- Ton langage, Romano.

\- Tu vois pas que je fais des efforts, co… Pervers narcissique ! »

Romano avait pris sa nièce dans les bras pour babiller avec elle. À sa grande surprise, ils s'entendaient plutôt pas mal. Marianne lui raconta un peu sa vie. Romano faisait quelques petites remarques pour l'embêter. Et elle répondait sans se démonter. Francis s'étonna que sa fille jure comme les grands. Il irait faire des remarques à ses voisins.

Sur ce, Antonio arriva suivi de Paris. Il l'avait trouvé assez facilement, vu que Paris se rendait comme par hasard sur le lieu des négociations.

« Romano ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? La réunion est finie ?

\- Oh ! J'ai pas vu le temps passer !

\- Je t'ai appris à ne pas être en retard !

\- J'ai appris tout seul à être en retard quand il le fallait bastardo ! Et je ne suis plus un enfant. Ça a été plaisir de te rencontrer, princesse. Je vais dire aux autres que tu vas mieux. À tout à l'heure !

\- Comment ça, à tout à l'heure ?, s'énerva Antonio ?

\- Je viendrai faire la sieste !

\- Pour encore arriver en retard ! Je ne cautionnerai pas ça ! Allez, va faire ton devoir de nation, sale peste !

\- Je fais ce que je veux, bordel ! Je suis indépendant !

\- Tâche de le rester, bon sang ! »

Quand la porte claqua, Paris soupira et prit la petite dans les bras.

« Je vous laisse entre grandes nations avec des problèmes de cœurs.

\- On parlera tout à l'heure, ma puce, lui indiqua Francis. Tu te sens mieux ?

\- J'ai juste eu très peur.

\- Tout s'est bien terminé. Tout va bien maintenant. »

Marianne hocha la tête et se fit entraîner par Paris dans une pièce adjacente. Francis aurait aimé la chouchouter un peu plus. D'une certaine manière, Paris était comme une extension de lui-même. Elle saurait prendre soin de Marianne et la faire parler sur cet évènement sans la brusquer.

« J'ai pas de problème de cœur, râla Antonio en utilisant la mauvaise foi. Et comment Paris est au courant pour toi ?

\- Paris est toujours au courant. Même parfois, bien avant toi.

\- C'est vrai que ça n'avance pas des masses avec Romano. Il est de mauvais poil à cause des problèmes avec son frère. Impossible d'aborder un autre sujet de discussion. »

Francis espérait que la Commedia Dell'Arte entre les jumeaux et le reste du monde ne dure pas plusieurs siècles pour le bonheur d'Antonio. Apparemment, Antonio draguait Romano autant que possible. Ce n'est pas en leur rappelant leurs précédents statuts qu'il arriverait à conclure.

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu lui changes les idées et que tu arrêtes de jouer les tuteurs, le taquina Francis.

\- Oh ! Mince ! La gaffe ! J'étais juste inquiet.

\- Fais attention la prochaine fois que tu voudras l'apprivoiser.

\- Il faudrait qu'il se laisse faire. J'ai essayé de le coincer.

\- Le coincer comment ? Ne me dis pas que tu as créé un incident diplomatique en faisant rencontrer vos deux dorsales océaniques. La Corse doit en trembler encore, l'embêta Francis.

\- Ne t'amuse pas avec les zones sismiques et les désirs explosifs. Je pourrais dire que l'érection des Alpes est plus élevée que celle des Pyrénées.

\- Ce n'est pas gentil pour mes régions.

\- On a bien compris dans quelle région, c'était chaud, chaud, chaud bouillant par rapport au plat de la Bretagne.

\- Ne mêle pas ma géographie à mes histoires amoureuses. C'est très joli la Bretagne. Ma région a érigé des menhirs partout ! Il n'a aucun problème de sexualité. C'est une pointe dans la mer. Une pointe bien droite et bien dure.

\- Arthur, aussi, à ce qu'il paraît, en rit Antonio. Il érige des menhirs… Et lui aussi, il a une pointe. Mais vers la Bretagne. T'es sûr qu'il ne préfère pas ta région à toi !

\- Arthur n'a aucun problème pour lever son drapeau, même si c'est plat et humide chez lui. Son drapeau est planté dans les quatre coins de la planète.

\- Oh ! Serais-tu jaloux !

\- Il m'a piqué plein de colonies, râla Francis. Alors, tu as fait quoi à ton Italien volcanique ?

\- J'ai voulu le tenter avec mon corps d'Apollon, on va dire. Je crois qu'il est immunisé contre mon torse nu à force de l'avoir vu. Et pourtant…

\- … tu es bien foutu. Enlève aussi le pantalon.

\- J'ai essayé. Mais je n'aurais pas dû…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a vu l'appareil. Je n'ai peut-être pas de pointe vers la mer, tout est dans l'homme, tu vois. Je ne serai pas du genre à me laisser dominer par cette sale teigne…

\- Il a pris peur de finir en dessous !, s'en amusa Francis avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Je suis certain qu'il est encore vierge. J'aime quand c'est difficile. Plus il me résiste, plus j'ai envie de lui. »

Francis eut un petit sourire, connaissant la réponse grâce à Feliciano.

« Attends, il s'est tapé quelqu'un d'autre !, s'offusqua Antonio.

\- C'est pas vrai ! T'es jaloux ! Une ou deux aventures avec des humaines. Pour l'instant, je sais qu'il est plutôt hétéro.

\- Tu crois !, s'affola Antonio. Mais il doit se foutre de ma gueule à chaque tentative !

\- Il n'est pas allé naturellement vers des hommes… Mais il est peut-être bi, tenta Francis.

\- Je lui demanderai.

\- Je ne crois pas que l'attaque frontale soit la meilleure tactique avec Romano. Un peu de subtilité.

\- J'ai enlevé mes vêtements avec subtilité.

\- Mais bien sûr…

\- Tu crois qu'il a compris que j'ai fait exprès.

\- Il est loin d'être bête.

\- Ah ! Je vais persévérer !

\- Essaie de le rassurer s'il a peur de passer à la casserole. T'es vraiment sûr de toi ? »

Antonio soupira puis hocha la tête.

« J'ai jamais eu autant envie de plaquer quelqu'un contre un mur, le sol, le bureau ou toute autre surface.

\- Le désir, c'est bien !

\- L'amour, c'est mieux ! Je l'adore, donc je pense que ça devrait bien se passer ensuite. Alors, Monsieur France, à ton tour ! De quoi as-tu parlé avec Arthur ? »

Francis l'informa que Gilbert avait capturé Arthur pour l'empêcher d'agir et pour briser leur couple. Belle réussite du Prussien. Par contre, il n'évoqua pas le fait qu'Arthur ait pu subir des sévices graves de sa part.

« Gilbert a complètement perdu la tête pour oser entraver la toute puissante Angleterre. Qu'attend Arthur pour lui foutre un coup dans les corones ?

\- Arthur s'assure que je m'en sorte sans trop de dommages. »

Francis n'allait pas enfoncer Arthur en disant qu'il avait sûrement peur d'affronter son tourmenteur. Il faisait déjà preuve d'énormément de courage pour supporter sa présence dans la même pièce que lui. Francis savait qu'Arthur se reconstruisait quelque part en affrontant son pire cauchemar et également montrait à quel point il était fort et que ce salopard de Gilbert pouvait retourner pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère. Il retombait en admiration devant lui. Une erreur monumentale.

« C'est beau l'amour qu'il te porte.

\- Je ne le mérite vraiment pas, soupira Francis.

\- Je ne te fais pas dire.

\- Ouch ! Vas-y ! Enfonce-moi ! Je crois que je n'ai pas été assez assommé ces derniers jours.

\- Tu ne serais pas dans cette situation merdique, si tu n'avais pas fait autant de conneries avec Arthur. Je fais juste mon boulot d'ami. Tu n'en as plus qu'un ! N'oublie pas ! »

La mâchoire de Francis s'était décrochée de surprise. Il ne pensait pas qu'Antonio serait aussi dur avec lui.

Bien sûr, il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir été une ordure avec Arthur pendant toute leur relation. Francis pensait qu'Arthur l'avait complètement lâché et qu'il pouvait construire une relation beaucoup plus saine avec Feliciano. De ce fait, Arthur avait souffert pendant qu'il l'avait oublié dans les bras d'un autre et s'imaginait reprendre leur relation. Francis s'était attaché durablement à Feliciano alors que son couple s'était brisé sur un quiproquo. Un gros bordel sentimental !

Le pire résidait dans le fait qu'il était à l'origine de ce gros bordel. C'était de sa faute si Gilbert s'était retourné contre lui et avait emprisonné Arthur pour lui faire subir il ne savait quoi et briser leur couple. De plus, il n'avait pas résisté longtemps aux charmes de Feliciano. Il ne regrettait pas leur histoire, mais elle risquait de mal se terminer.

Francis se retrouvait coincé entre deux hommes qui l'aimaient énormément. Arthur n'en avait rien dit, mais ses actes amoureux parlaient pour lui. L'affection de Feliciano n'était pas du genre à se tarir du jour au lendemain. Ses deux chéris traversaient une passe très difficile, ce qui donnerait lieu forcément à des éclats de voix et à des disputes en cas de rupture. De plus, Arthur avait encore la main mise sur Feliciano et sur lui-même, ce qui pourrait entraîner des dérapages très malheureux.

« Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Ce devrait pourtant être évident pour toi.

\- J'aimerais rester avec Feliciano, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, depuis que tu as revu ton grand amour. »

Francis rougit à la remarque. Il ne comprenait pas comment Arthur arrivait encore à le toucher alors qu'il était très amoureux de Feliciano.

« Tu n'as pas encore fait une croix sur Arthur, se désola Antonio.

\- Je me suis senti rejeté alors qu'il n'y était pour rien, soupira Francis. Je ne peux pas décider tout seul de mettre fin à notre relation.

\- Tu ne vas pas lui dire, quand même ? Arthur serait capable de se déchaîner sur Feliciano.

\- Là est tout le problème. Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision à la légère. Arthur risque d'être furieux. Je suis coincé. J'ai en plus besoin de son soutien de nation, maintenant que Gilbert nous déteste. Je ne suis pas en position de force.

\- Tu ne penses qu'à la réaction d'Arthur. Et celle de Feliciano ? Abandonné, même par toi, tu ne crois pas qu'il va développer un esprit revanchard ?

\- Ce ne serait pas plus mal pour lui.

\- Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

\- C'était une blague !

\- Pense avec ton cœur, pour une fois. »

Francis prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il aimerait tant continuer à vivre avec Feliciano en Italie au soleil. Seulement, Feliciano n'était même plus un pays. Ils n'arriveraient pas à se voir pendant plusieurs années. Roderich et Elizabeta seraient capables de les faire chanter et de leur mettre le couteau sous la gorge pour leur accorder quelques rendez-vous. Francis connaissait ses faiblesses. Il serait prêt à tout pour le revoir même quelques minutes et son gouvernement finirait par l'éloigner des relations diplomatiques avec l'Autriche-Hongrie.

Tout à coup, il eut également peur de ne pas arriver à contrôler ses pulsions dans une relation à distance. Être fidèle à Feliciano avait été très facile. Seuls quelques voyages diplomatiques de quelques mois les avaient séparés. Il pouvait se passer des années avant que Feliciano retrouve sa liberté d'action. Arriverait-il à l'attendre sagement ? Il ne savait pas s'il en était capable, car il avait failli autrefois avec Arthur tellement facilement. Feliciano ne supporterait pas qu'il ait une faiblesse passagère en l'attendant et Francis détesterait lui infliger une telle déception. Comment pouvait-il y penser ? Il en était capable pour Feliciano ! Vraiment ? À chaque fois qu'il avait été séparé d'Arthur, il s'était jeté dans les bras d'un autre… Et il avait été amoureux d'Arthur aussi fort qu'il l'était de Feliciano.

Et comment Arthur prendrait le fait d'avoir été remplacé par une autre personne ? Il ne s'agissait pas juste d'une aventure sans conséquence cette fois-ci. Arthur lui avait toujours répété qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait de son corps du moment que son cœur lui appartenait. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence. Francis éprouvait encore quelque chose pour son compagnon de toujours. Il se faisait du souci pour lui, il imaginait le pire pendant toutes ses années, il avait envie de le soutenir. Il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'affection à ce stade de leurs retrouvailles, mais comment en être sûr ?

Francis se sentait dans une impasse amoureuse très complexe où il risquait de perdre les deux hommes de sa vie en même temps.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire, tant que je n'ai pas discuté sérieusement avec Arthur de notre relation. Il a déjà voulu qu'on se sépare par le passé. Il a hésité un moment et est finalement resté avec moi. Il m'a envoyé une lettre où il explique tout ça.

\- Je ne savais pas, dit Antonio, surpris.

\- Je l'ai fait souffrir durant de nombreuses années. Je ne peux pas l'obliger à revenir vers moi, s'il n'en a pas envie. Ça m'arrangerait, car ça faciliterait notre rupture. Je n'ai pas envie de le décevoir une nouvelle fois aussi.

\- Il t'a embrassé en partant.

\- Je crois qu'il a oublié que cette lettre me serait envoyée.

\- Il s'est décidé à rester avec toi peut-être, le piqua Antonio.

\- Voilà. Je préfère en discuter avec lui avant. De plus, il serait le choix politique le plus judicieux. J'aimerai éviter de me retrouver entre le marteau et l'enclume de manière géographique.

\- Je déteste quand tu mêles politique et sentiments. Je ne pense pas qu'Arthur apprécierait que tu le choisisses par calcul politique.

\- Moi aussi. Seulement, j'en suis à ce point. J'aimerai que Feliciano ne se retrouve pas avec toute l'Europe sur le dos. Il n'est pas encore stable comme nation. Je m'en voudrais qu'il lui arrive malheur par ma faute. Je ne peux pas encore décider.

\- Évite de fâcher Feliciano pendant que tu te décides. Il n'est pas aussi ouvert d'esprit qu'Arthur et il n'est adulte que depuis peu. Et il est peut-être très jaloux d'Arthur.

\- J'ai peur d'une relation à distance avec Feliciano, également. Elle pourrait devenir quasiment inexistante à cause de la situation actuelle. Est-ce que ça tiendra ? Je me connais et… je ne sais pas comment Feli le vivrait…

\- Tu verras alors si ton couple avec Feliciano tient vraiment la route. C'était quand même facile de rentrer tous les soirs et de l'avoir dans ton lit, le titilla à nouveau Antonio.

\- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Au moins, avec Arthur, tu es certain qu'il te pardonnera tous tes écarts. Un couple solide comme le roc.

\- Ne dis pas ça.

\- Arthur, c'est la facilité.

\- Aucune des deux options n'est facile, Antonio. »

Antonio se tut, comprenant que Francis n'avait quasiment pas de marge de manœuvre avec ses deux amoureux.

« Tu en as déjà parlé avec Feliciano ?

\- Oui. Il sait ce qu'il risque de se passer.

\- Que tu le quittes pour rester avec Arthur ?

\- Je comptais faire semblant avec Arthur jusqu'à ce que ça se tasse et que Feliciano soit en sécurité. J'aurais ensuite quitté Arthur dans les règles de l'art et j'aurais retrouvé Feliciano après un laps de temps raisonnable. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Feliciano se ferait annexer et qu'Arthur serait une victime de Gilbert. Je ne peux pas quitter Arthur maintenant. Il est sûrement instable émotionnellement en plus !

\- Au moins, tu as une réponse à court terme. Joue les amoureux avec Arthur, mais évite de le faire devant Feliciano. Il est présent à la table des négociations. Et puis, ça te permettra de les tester tous les deux.

\- C'est moi le problème dans l'histoire.

\- Quitte-les tous les deux, alors, plaisanta Antonio.

\- Quoi ?, s'offusqua Francis.

\- Tu es le problème, monsieur le coureur de jupons ! Arrête de vouloir être en couple, briseur de cœur.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça règlerait le fond du problème.

\- Tu gagnerais du temps. Et puis, je ne sais pas si je prendrai mal que tu quittes Arthur, l'embêta Antonio. Tu n'as pas hésité très longtemps entre Arthur et moi. »

Francis se pinça les lèvres avant de dire d'une toute petite voix :

« ça me paraissait évident à l'époque que j'étais amoureux d'Arthur et pas de toi.

\- Et là, tu es amoureux de Feliciano et pas d'Arthur.

\- J'espère que je ne suis pas amoureux de deux hommes en même temps, réalisa Francis. Je sens qu'il suffirait de peu pour qu'Arthur m'ensorcèle à nouveau. »

Antonio eut un sourire compatissant.

« Si tu as besoin de moi pour y voir plus clair ou pour discuter de tout ça, je ne serai pas loin et je saurai me la fermer avec Arthur et Feliciano.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir réussi à garder un meilleur ami, malgré toutes mes bêtises. Merci beaucoup. Je t'adore !

\- Attention ! Tu pourrais me détourner de Romano avec des phrases comme ça, plaisanta Antonio. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tes histoires de cœur soient aussi compliquées ?

\- Parce que je suis un idiot, que j'ai fait le con avec Arthur et que Feliciano risque de payer les pots cassés ?

\- C'est bien résumé. Avec un peu de chance, Arthur ne veut plus de toi…

\- J'ai pas l'impression », soupira Francis.

Francis se leva de sa chaise, puis sentit un vertige le prendre. Antonio le rattrapa à temps et l'allongea sur le lit.

« Je crois que tu n'es pas complètement remis. Je vais te chercher de l'eau.

\- Ça doit être le souci qui ne m'arrange pas.

\- Profite de ton moment de liberté avec ton garde du corps espagnol beau comme un Dieu, avant que ton dragon de mari ne revienne dans ta chambre après avoir égorgé un ogre prussien. Ensuite, ton chevalier italien pourrait venir affronter ta terreur anglaise après avoir échappé au couple de serpents austro-hongrois et évité son jumeau maléfique dans les couloirs du Palais, ricana Antonio. Et tu auras encore de la chance si le Colosse russe ne se réveille pas avec tout ça.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, se désola Francis. Le pire, c'est qu'Arthur est capable de coller une balle dans le ventre de Gilbert dans son état émotionnel. Je ne suis vraiment pas tranquille.

\- À ce point ?, s'inquiéta Antonio.

\- Gilbert a vraiment intérêt à ne pas titiller la bête. Tu as dit qu'il lui aurait tiré bien volontiers dans les parties. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a retenu.

\- Je comprends maintenant que tu n'aies pas envie de mécontenter Arthur.

\- Il est de très mauvaise humeur. »

Antonio lui donna un verre contenant une étrange mixture.

« C'est quoi ça ?

\- Un antidouleur et un relaxant. Je crois que tu en as bien besoin.

\- Je dois rejoindre les négociations pour ne pas me faire étriper par tous ces vautours.

\- Arthur te défend. Et c'est hors de question dans ton état. De plus, il faudra me passer sur le corps.

\- J'ai bien fait de faire venir Paris ici », soupira Francis avant d'avaler l'étrange mixture.

Francis s'endormit peu de temps après, son énergie l'ayant quitté à nouveau. Il lui faudrait plus de temps pour récupérer que ce qu'il pensait. Il espérait que les négociations se passaient relativement bien en son absence. Il craignait qu'Arthur s'emporte, se sente menacé ou se retrouve en état de faiblesse et que Feliciano subisse toutes sortes de remontrances morales, de rumeurs sur Francis et Arthur et de remarques blessantes sur son passage éphémère en tant que nation.

Il devait reprendre des forces.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer à nouveau.


	31. Chapter 31

Quand Francis émergea de son sommeil, il fut aveuglé par le soleil de fin d'après-midi.

« Alors, la marmotte nous fait l'honneur de ses jolis yeux bleus, le taquina Antonio.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je récupère aussi lentement ?

\- Campagne de Russie, plus débandade armée dans toute l'Europe, plus invasion de tes régions vitales, plus évanouissement spectaculaire où tu perds quasiment ton identité de nation et ta fille adorée, plus nouveaux coups de pute de ton ex meilleur ami, plus situation amoureuse merdique…

\- J'adore ce résumé au réveil, râla Francis.

\- … Et moi, pour t'achever ! »

Francis ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire franc et joyeux, il s'agissait plus de l'expression d'une nervosité envahissante.

« Heureusement, je fais des blagues pour te détendre ! Ne t'étouffe pas, sinon Arthur va m'étriper ! »

Antonio lui passa un grand verre d'eau qu'il avala le plus doucement possible.

« Tu devrais manger à nouveau.

\- Merci, nounou.

\- Paris n'a pas l'air très en forme, aussi. Je me suis occupée de ma nièce préférée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de faire la sieste. »

Évidemment, Paris étant l'un de ses points vitaux, elle ne pouvait pas s'en être remise aussi vite. Antonio soupçonnait sûrement qu'elle représentait sa tête ou son cœur.

« Je pense que toutes mes grandes villes accusent le choc. Elles se sont toutes éteintes dans mon corps. Il ne restait plus que Marianne.

\- Tu crois que si je secoue Gilbert comme un prunier pendant plus d'une heure, les connexions dans sa tête vont se remettre en place. »

Francis imagina Antonio mettre son plan à exécution en chantant la même chose à répétition.

« Ne l'abîme pas plus que nécessaire. »

Une porte qui s'ouvre arrêta leur conversation. Une petite bouille toute mignonne monta sur le lit et se précipita sur Francis en criant : « papa ! ». Il se disait aussi que le calme ne durerait pas, en accueillant son enfant contre lui.

« Tu te remets ma puce ?

\- C'était trop bizarre, ce qu'il s'est passé !

\- Je sais, ma chérie !

\- J'avais l'impression de tout te prendre. Je ne voulais pas !

\- Marianne, j'étais en train de tout te léguer, parce que j'allais très mal. Tu comprends, ma puce ? »

Marianne avait les larmes aux yeux dans ses bras.

« Ne prends pas des gants avec moi ! T'étais en train de crever ! »

Le rire d'Antonio détonna dans la chambre. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas au franc-parler de Marianne.

« Effectivement ! Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie, ma princesse.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça.

\- Bien sûr, ma chérie que j'aime de tout mon cœur. Je suis toujours là. C'est grâce à toi. Tu as été très courageuse. Je suis très fier de toi. »

Sa fille se porta contre lui pour faire un gros câlin et pleurer à l'abri du regard de son oncle accessoirement. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, elle lui demande très sérieusement en sortant sa dague.

« Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Une personne que je te déconseille de provoquer en duel, ma puce.

\- Ah bon ! Et pourquoi ?

\- Il est pour l'instant plus fort que papa…

\- Justement, je dois te protéger et lui piquer les fesses. »

Antonio avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Antonio, ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! C'est moi qui te protège. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il paiera très cher d'avoir inquiété ma princesse. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos des requins ?

\- Ne t'attaque pas à plus fort que toi en utilisant la force.

\- Là, c'est pareil. Mais il est malin, lui aussi. Alors, on s'y met à plusieurs grandes personnes pour arrêter ce méchant monsieur. Tu me promets de ne pas l'approcher. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des nations de passage près de chez toi ?

\- De ne pas monter dans leurs bateaux. »

Antonio était plié en deux, en écoutant le résultat de l'éducation maritime de Francis.

« Et de te cacher. Donc, tu restes caché dans cette chambre avec Paris et surtout, tu ne suis aucun de tes oncles irresponsables.

\- Même moi ?, se plaint Antonio.

\- Tu peux suivre, daddy, dit Francis avec sérieux. Et pour les autres, tu fais confiance au jugement de Paris.

\- Donc, je ne m'éloigne pas de Paris.

\- Bien ! Fais-moi confiance pour en faire voir de toutes les couleurs au vilain monsieur !

\- Il me faudra un rapport des évènements, Capitaine.

\- Bien sûr, ma puce ! »

Un gargouillement terrible se fit entendre.

« Matelot, dit-elle à Antonio. À manger !

\- Hey ! Je suis Capitaine, moi aussi.

\- Tu es préposé à la bouffe sur mon navire, l'embêta Francis.

\- Je savais que j'allais devenir ton esclave. »

Quand Antonio partit en quête de repas chaud et délicieux, Paris prit sa place pour surveiller la porte de la chambre.

« Francis, tu ne m'as jamais autant fichu la trouille, râla Hildegarde. J'ai eu une impression de vide intersidéral.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tout se finirait ainsi.

\- Effectivement, renifla de mépris Hildegarde. Ne fais pas encore des bêtises inconsidérées avec Arthur. Il est notre seule voie de secours. Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des risques inutiles en testant les limites de son affection et de sa compréhension. »

Il savait que discuter avec sa tête, la froide et imperturbable Paris, serait une mauvaise idée.

« Parfois, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

\- Le cœur n'est qu'un ado bourré d'hormones !

\- C'est quoi un ado bourré d'hormones ?

\- Ton grand frère America. »

Hildegarde ne s'entendait pas du tout avec la ville cœur. La dernière fois que Francis avait vu Valentin, il était effectivement en plein dans l'âge ingrat.

« Il s'est scindé en deux, la ville Antique et la ville Moderne. C'est symptomatique !, s'énerva Paris.

\- Il s'agrandit enfin !, se réjouit Francis qui avait craint que Valentin reste à jamais derrière ses murailles.

\- Mais pourquoi comme ça ?, se désola sa tête.

\- Va savoir. C'est peut-être symptomatique. »

Hildegarde lui lança un regard vraiment mauvais, genre : « tu es amoureux de deux personnes en même temps et tu vas tous nous tuer avec tes histoires de cul ! Pourquoi ne m'écoutes-tu jamais ! ».

Heureusement, Antonio arriva bien vite pour leur promettre mets et merveilles. Francis mangea avec beaucoup plus d'appétit, appréciant de reprendre des forces. Paris se plia à sa rationalité et avala tout ce qui était nécessaire pour botter le cul d'un Prussien. Marianne suivait le mouvement. Et Antonio aussi.

En plein repas, et entre deux vannes pourries de l'espagnol, Romano fit son entrée fracassante.

« Hey ! T'es sensé réagir plus vite que ça, bastardo !

\- Au bruit de pas, je savais que c'était toi !

\- C'est tellement niaiseux, soupira Paris. Il connaît même le bruit et le rythme de ses pas. »

Il n'y eut pas qu'un Italien qui devint rouge comme une tomate, Antonio aussi.

« Et pourquoi, cette entrée fracassante ?, demanda Francis, histoire de débloquer la situation gênante.

\- Pour tester la sécurité mise en place par l'idiota de service. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je lui ai filé entre les pattes…

\- Oh ! Crois-moi ! On tient les scores, le titilla à nouveau Paris pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Il n'est pas vigilant du tout !, surenchérit Romano qui n'avait pas compris qu'Antonio n'avait pas encore réussi à le coincer contre un mur pour le travailler au corps.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, ma princesse, Antonio est tout à fait capable de nous protéger.

\- Oui, bien sûr, Marianne, dit Romano. Tu es en sécurité. C'était juste un exercice !

\- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas réagi, râla Marianne.

\- Mais parce que je savais que c'était Romano. Je connais bien le lascar. Je le sentirai arriver. Enfin, surtout, je l'entendrai beugler ! Il n'est pas très discret !, dit Antonio.

\- D'accord ! Mais il sait peut-être que tu sais qu'il n'est pas discret, argumenta Marianne.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé !

\- Ah ! Tu vois ! Cette petite est pleine de bon sens !, s'énerva Romano. Tu ne réfléchis jamais, bastardo !

\- Lavez votre linge sale, ailleurs, râla Paris. On a besoin de tranquillité.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je mette un ou deux mafieux devant ta porte, en plus ?

\- Non. J'ai pleinement confiance en Antonio et en Hildegarde. Si d'autres personnes de ma famille étaient disponibles, je leur ferais également confiance. Bientôt, il n'y aura plus que Marianne à surveiller en journée.

\- T'es sûr de vouloir te jeter dans l'arène aux lions ?, demanda Romano.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de me défendre. La réunion est vraiment terminée ?

\- Ouais. Il y en a qui traînent. Comme Arthur. Je me suis amusé à courir plus vite que lui !

\- Mais quelle peste, ce Romano ! », soupira Antonio.

Arthur arriva dans cette bonne humeur un peu taquine et familiale. Il se mit contre le chambranle de la porte, posa sa canne sur le loquet et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Il y a trop de monde dans cette chambre, râla-t-il.

\- Mister rabat-joie est là !, l'embêta Antonio.

\- Je prends la relève. Tu peux aller t'amuser avec ton Italien.

\- Il ne s'amuse pas avec moi !

\- Tu viens le chercher pour jouer, le taquina Arthur.

\- Allez ! Romano ! On va en récréation ! »

L'Italien s'enfuit en faisant attention à ne pas bousculer Arthur. Antonio le poursuivit en criant après lui :

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ? »

Arthur releva ses sourcils broussailleux pour manifester son étonnement devant leur enthousiasme à se courir après.

« On dirait de jeunes amoureux…

\- Ils ne se sont pas encore confessés l'un à l'autre, soupira Francis. Tu imagines les heures de discussion d'Antonio avec son meilleur ami.

\- Je me disais qu'il avait accepté de te garder bien trop vite.

\- Ce n'était pas trop éprouvant, la réunion ?

\- Je les laisse se taper dessus la plupart du temps. Je n'interviens que pour défendre mes intérêts et les tiens. Parfois, suggérer quelque chose ou orienter les débats est beaucoup plus constructif que s'énerver. »

Francis tapa la chaise à côté de lui pour l'inviter à se restaurer. Un peu mal à l'aise, Arthur s'approcha doucement en boitant. Il s'installa comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là et s'étonna que Marianne le prenne dans ses bras. Elle était fatiguée par toutes ses émotions et nouvelles rencontres et s'affala contre lui. Arthur caressa tendrement ses cheveux, comme s'il avait toujours été là depuis sa naissance. Francis était touché jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur de cet amour paternel complètement désintéressé pour une enfant cachée pendant autant de temps.

« Are you alright ?

\- Maintenant, oui. Je t'apporterai mon soutien.

\- Et notre fille ?

\- Paris la surveillera.

\- T'as confiance en Antonio ?

\- En ce moment, il n'a aucun intérêt à me nuire.

\- Il est proche de Gilbert…

\- Mais il ne m'en veut plus. Et de plus, il ne comprend pas le comportement de Gilbert et il le cautionne encore moins. Tu m'as confié à lui.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mon instinct me disait que tu serais en sécurité avec lui. Je n'aurais peut-être pas pris ce risque pour Marianne. Je vous aurai emmené à la table des négociations, même évanouis. »

Francis lui sourit tendrement. Il était étonné que leur affection reste intacte malgré la distance et leur dispute latente. Il le laissa se restaurer tranquillement. Quand Marianne commença à glisser, Francis la réceptionna et la prit contre lui. Arthur grogna, mais savoura ensuite d'être libre de ses mouvements pour se reposer un peu.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir monter la garde dans ton état ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. La seule pensée que Gilbert soit présent dans le même bâtiment me t… rend nerveux.

\- J'ai beaucoup dormi aujourd'hui. Ça pourrait être mon tour. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Tu es vraiment remis ?

\- Bien sûr. Si jamais je me sens partir, je te réveille.

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- C'est promis. Il y a des vêtements dans la salle d'eau, si tu veux te mettre à l'aise. »

Les joues d'Arthur rosirent de gêne. Il referma les pans de son manteau sur lui comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur. Sa tenue frappa alors Francis. Il était quasiment couvert des pieds à la tête. Seul son visage dépassait de son écharpe. Il portait des gants assez longs, un manteau, une chemise lourde et un pantalon ample. En cette saison plutôt clémente, il paraissait frileux.

Francis avait connu un Capitaine Kirkland quasiment torse nu en pleine tempête.

Tous ses détails le glaçaient de connaître l'étendue des dégâts sur le corps d'Arthur.

« Je ne regarderai pas.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul lit, se plaint Arthur.

\- Et alors ? Je monte la garde, je t'ai dit. »

Francis ne désirait pas qu'Arthur se sente en insécurité avec lui. Il leva doucement la main pour l'avancer lentement vers la sienne. Arthur fixa les doigts légers et aériens de Francis qui se dirigeaient vers sa propre main serrée sur un couteau. Graduellement, l'Anglais lâcha le couvert, retourna sa main sur le dos et l'ouvrit comme une fleur délicate.

Flatté par autant de confiance, Francis posa le bout de ses doigts sur les siens.

Le frisson habituel de l'excitation sexuelle et de la rivalité respectueuse avec Angleterre le traversa.

Il tomba ensuite dans le regard amoureux, rempli d'espérance et d'avenir d'Arthur.

Francis s'en voulut comme jamais d'avoir oublié l'humanité d'Arthur, de l'avoir fait souffrir autant et d'avoir fui leur affection avec des infidélités répétées sous couvert de liberté sexuelle dans leur couple.

Comment Arthur pouvait-il encore l'aimer ?


	32. Chapter 32

Le fusil sur son genou, Francis tenait la main d'Arthur.

Son compagnon s'était seulement dévêtu de son manteau pour dormir. Francis ne se formalisait pas qu'il salisse ses draps avec des vêtements portés depuis plusieurs jours. Il s'inquiétait plus de ce qui lui était arrivé lors de son emprisonnement.

Un rayon de lune traversa les persiennes et éclaira le visage d'Arthur.

Dans son sommeil, le col de sa chemise s'était dégagé laissant entrevoir sa peau blanche marquée de bleus inquiétants.

La forme lui suggérait l'apposition forte de doigts étrangleurs.

Les larmes aux yeux, Francis serra fortement la main d'Arthur comme s'il allait glisser et lui échapper dans un monde de douleurs et de cauchemars teintés de souvenirs atroces.

Francis préférait ne pas s'imaginer l'horreur qu'il avait vécue.

La culpabilité l'étreignait et serrait son cœur. La peine le traversait à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur sa nuque. Il ignorait s'il aimerait découvrir l'ampleur des dégâts sous ses vêtements pour l'aider au mieux ou s'il préférait ne rien connaître de ses tourments pour le soulager sans honte. La confiance d'Arthur avait son importance. Il souhaitait l'aider à panser ses blessures, mais ne pouvait pas l'y obliger.

L'attente jusqu'au lever du jour lui parut interminable.

Toutes les émotions l'avaient traversé durant toutes ses heures. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Arthur, Gilbert et Feliciano se bousculait dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il était autant énervé contre Gilbert que contre lui-même. Tout partait de lui. Ses envies égoïstes avaient retourné contre lui son meilleur ami, avaient détruit son premier amour et atteindraient forcément son amant.

Francis se faisait énormément de souci pour Arthur et Feliciano.

Tout d'abord, Arthur lui paraissait de plus en plus fragilisé par leurs années de séparation. Meurtri jusque dans la chair, l'Anglais n'osait même pas aborder les sujets sensibles avec lui. Par peur du rejet, de mots blessants ou simplement par lassitude. Arthur ne pouvait pas se battre contre toutes les nations présentes à Paris. Il mettait donc de côté sa vie sentimentale en croyant à sa stabilité. Ou alors, il n'était pas prêt à l'affronter en souffrant physiquement.

Sa relation avec Feliciano risquait d'être découverte. À présent, Francis n'avait plus seulement peur qu'Arthur le prenne mal au point de devenir violent et de se venger de la pire des manières, Gilbert entrait lui aussi dans l'équation. Le Prussien cherchait tellement à l'atteindre qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à Feliciano même s'il avait de l'affection pour lui.

Francis craignait le lever du jour, comme si, au bout de ses réflexions, il perdrait Feliciano par amour. Le protéger de cette violence latente était sa priorité absolue. Le reste était entre les mains d'Arthur.

Son compagnon pourrait vouloir cesser leur relation, même s'il n'en donnait pas l'impression jusque-là.

Francis préférait ne pas se faire de faux espoirs et réagir au fur et à mesure.

Il craignait de croiser Gilbert et de ne pas se retenir de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule. Son meilleur ami avait plus que déconné. Il n'éprouvait plus aucune compassion pour lui. Au nom de leur amitié, il serait préférable de le remettre dans le droit chemin. Seulement, il était beaucoup trop touché par sa cruauté pour avoir la volonté de lui remettre les idées en place.

Francis préférait s'éloigner de lui et compter sur les autres pour lui sonner les cloches.

Comme chaque matin, Antonio débarqua avec le petit-déjeuner.

« Houlà ! Tu fais une de ces têtes. »

Antonio avisa le lit occupé par Arthur.

« Hé ! C'est lui qui doit veiller sur toi pas le contraire.

\- Il n'a pas dormi depuis des semaines. Alors, ne fais pas trop de bruits. »

Antonio hocha la tête et installa aussi discrètement que possible les victuailles du matin. Arthur râla dans son sommeil et se retourna. Son instinct de nation l'avertissait sûrement d'une présence étrangère dans la même pièce que lui.

Antonio s'approcha en le sentant s'agiter. Francis lâcha la main d'Arthur, prêt à éloigner Antonio. Son meilleur ami blêmit en constatant les blessures sur sa nuqe. Francis se leva derechef et le bouscula pour l'amener vers le couloir.

« Pas un mot de tout ceci.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas voulu le tuer dans son sommeil !

\- Évidemment que non. Ça date de plus longtemps et de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Antonio se métamorphosa complètement. Quand il était en proie à la colère, il devenait un homme passionnel et dangereux. Ses yeux verts brillaient de violence contenue, sa mâchoire s'était crispée déformant ses traits agréables et ses poings s'étaient serrés. Le conquistador espagnol couvait toujours derrière les airs affables d'Antonio.

« Pas de violence inutile, Tonio.

\- T'imagines qu'il serait capable de faire ça à n'importe qui !

\- Justement. »

Antonio trembla plus d'énervement que d'anxiété.

« Il n'oserait pas avec des proches.

\- Devrai-je te rappeler la durée de mon coma ?

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne tactique pour me calmer. »

Francis se retourna en entendant du bruit dans la chambre et revint à l'intérieur. Arthur passait pour l'instant en premier. L'Anglais s'agitait énormément dans son sommeil. Il murmurait des mots en anglais alors que sa tête bougeait dans tous les sens. Il se mit même à pleurer et à se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

Francis secoua son épaule pour tenter de le sortir de ce cauchemar. Malheureusement, le toucher provoqua une réaction de panique assez impressionnante. Arthur avait frappé violemment son bras et s'était refermé sur lui-même, les mains autour de ses genoux, au fond du lit. Cette fois-ci, il était bien revenu à lui et le fixait avec de grands yeux hagards.

« Bonjour !, dit Francis en se massant l'avant-bras. Tu faisais un cauchemar.

\- Je t'ai donné un coup ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai compris que c'était involontaire. »

Arthur semblait plein de culpabilité, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

« C'est rien, je te dis. Je n'aurais pas dû t'approcher. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Ou m'en parler ?

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Tu devrais reprendre des forces, parce que tu vas devoir me supporter toute la journée. »

Arthur eut enfin un sourire.

« Ne crois pas profiter de mon état de faiblesse, stupid frog. Je serai intraitable.

\- J'y compte bien, sinon ce ne serait pas intéressant de négocier avec toi. Est-ce que tu veux te changer ? Je peux faire amener des vêtements qui te conviendront. »

Arthur sembla hésiter. Il n'avait certainement pas envie de se déshabiller et de voir ses blessures.

« Il y a la salle d'eau. Et je ne t'embêterai pas, promis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as deviné ? », grogna Arthur.

Francis s'assit au bord du lit et soupira, ne sachant pas comment aborder le problème.

« Que Gilbert n'a pas été tendre avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait exactement. C'est grave, je le sais. Tu ne te comporterais pas comme ça, s'il s'agissait d'un emprisonnement classique. J'essaie de tout faire pour que tu te sentes à l'aise. »

Arthur enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, contre ses genoux.

« Merci, sortit finalement de sa gorge.

\- Tu te sentiras mieux avec des vêtements propres.

\- D'accord. »

Francis le laissa se remettre doucement de ses émotions et retourna à l'entrée pour charger Antonio de cette mission. Il entendit au loin des éclats de voix. Ses jambes faillirent le lâcher en comprenant que ses deux meilleurs amis avaient une grosse explication de texte peuplée d'insultes et de noms d'oiseaux. Craignant qu'Antonio ou Gilbert s'emportent de trop, il ferma la porte de sa chambre à clef et se précipita vers eux. Ils étaient à l'autre bout du couloir, près des escaliers.

« Espèce de connard ! Tu n'as plus aucun respect pour les autres nations !

\- Dégage de mon chemin, Tonio ! T'es rien qu'un faux cul ! T'es pas le dernier à poignarder les autres dans le dos ! Enculé !

\- T'appelles comment ta vendetta personnelle ? Enfoiré !

\- Fils de pute !

\- N'insulte pas ma mère !

\- Ah ! ça, elle a bien écarté les jambes pour Rome ! Et maintenant, t'essaies de te taper ton demi-frère ! Tu l'as élevé en plus ! Dépravé !

\- On n'est pas frères ! Tu le sais, imbécile !

\- Ouais, ça t'arrange bien ! Pervers ! »

Ouch ! Antonio avait envoyé une belle droite à Gilbert qui tituba. Seulement, le Prussien en avait vu d'autres et s'était repris avec la rage au ventre. Francis accéléra le pas, mais ressentit très vite de la fatigue à cause de son état de pays conquis. Ils en venaient dangereusement aux mains, sur le palier supérieur de l'escalier. Et merde ! Antonio était à deux doigts de basculer dans le vide en étant coincé par Gilbert contre l'escalier.

Un cri retentit.

Francis s'arrêta net, la peur au ventre. Sa vision dansa légèrement. Par réflexe, il arma son pistolet et le pointa vers la scène. Il ne perdrait pas de précieuses minutes par étourdissement.

Quand Francis se calma, il constata qu'Antonio était sain et sauf, retenu par les bras de Romano. Gilbert était à terre, apparemment terrassé par l'Italien.

« Chigi ! Je savais que les bouteilles de bière avaient une putain d'utilité. C'est le meilleur moyen pour assommer des connards de bâtards aux patates !

\- Je suis fier de toi, Romano. Effectivement, ça peut aussi servir à ça, idiota, le charria Antonio en renfermant ses bras sur lui.

\- T'as failli passer par-dessus la rambarde. Fais pas le malin, bastardo. »

Francis arriva enfin à leur hauteur, inquiet de toute cette agitation. Romano avait sûrement entendu qu'il avait été l'un des sujets de la dispute. Antonio réfugia sa tête dans l'épaule de Romano. Il tremblait encore d'avoir été à deux doigts d'un traumatisme et d'une convalescence importants.

« Antonio. Je t'avais dit de ne pas chercher la bagarre, râla Francis.

\- Ah ! T'es enfin remis ! Heureusement, je suis meilleur pour monter les escaliers que toi pour faire quelques malheureux petits mètres. Faiblard !, l'embêta Romano en tapotant le dos de son espagnol.

\- Je suis désolé. J'ai eu du mal à me contrôler cette fois-ci, avoua Antonio. S'il n'était pas passé là, avec l'intention évidente de venir dans ta chambre, je ne l'aurais pas provoqué.

\- Antonio. Il peut s'en prendre à n'importe qui. Bon sang ! Je t'avais averti !

\- Oh ! On se calme ! On a déjà un enfoiré à terre et un enfoiré en mode chochotte, trio d'enfoirés !, s'énerva Romano. Tu devrais rejoindre Arthur, enfoiré à peu près valide. »

Francis sursauta quand il entendit un bruit de canne. Roderich venait de monter les escaliers pour constater les dégâts.

« C'est vraiment fâcheux, râla l'Autrichien en observant son ex assommé dans une flaque de bière. Et navrant.

\- J'y peux rien, s'il y a de la bière par terre, se justifia Romano. C'était le seul moyen pour l'arrêter. »

Romano avait tendance à surveiller son langage en présence de Roderich. L'Autrichien avait tendance à sévir quand il entendait de vilaines choses dans la bouche d'un Italien.

« Je vais le gérer, proposa Roderich en basculant Gilbert sur le dos du bout de sa canne.

\- Il ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis.

\- Espérons qu'il reste un peu de jugeote dans cette caboche. Quelques bons coups de poêle et de canne lui remettront les idées en place. Avec Elizaveta, on forme un bon duo.

\- C'est une proposition SM ou une promesse de torture ?, s'inquiéta Francis.

\- Tu peux participer, si tu veux.

\- Non, merci.

\- Arthur était convié.

\- Non, merci. En ce moment, on a envie de se retrouver tous les deux.

\- Je suis la personne qui connaît le mieux Gilbert. »

Francis et Antonio ne préférèrent pas avancer que les meilleurs amis connaissaient une autre facette du bonhomme awesome. D'un autre côté, Roderich avait été la relation amoureuse la plus stable de Gilbert. Il était plus à même de lui tirer les oreilles.

« Merci. On ne savait plus quoi faire.

\- J'ai le don pour le faire culpabiliser. Gardes ! Amenez-moi ce ventre à bière dans mes appartements et… ligotez-le.

\- Roderich. Les Français n'ont pas forcément des mœurs plus libres que les Autrichiens, malgré ma réputation, dit Francis en constatant la mine effarée des gardes.

\- C'est un dangereux criminel, se justifia Roderich. Ils ont forcément des mœurs assez libres, puisqu'ils ont de suite vu un sous-entendu sexuel, alors qu'il n'y en avait pas.

\- On protège nos âmes innocentes, tenta Francis, ce qui entraîna le rire des autres nations. Faîtes ce qu'Autriche à demander sans poser de questions. »

Roderich suivit les gardes et demanda à des serviteurs de nettoyer toute cette saleté en haut des escaliers. Il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un glisse.

Quand Roderich fut assez éloigné, Antonio se détendit un peu plus et enlaça plus près Romano en le remerciant.

« Il disait quoi à propos de se taper ton demi-frère que tu aurais soi-disant élevé ? Soit disant est le bon mot, lança Romano en fusillant du regard Antonio lové contre lui. Je ne suis pas idiot, bastardo.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Francis.

\- Faux frère !, se plaint Antonio.

\- Comme quasiment toute la famille latine qui a été adoptée par Rome… J'ai un Anglais qui doit se poser des tas de questions. À tout à l'heure !

\- Non ! Pas à tout à l'heure, franchouillard ! On ne peut pas faire la réunion sans l'autre bâtard aux patates ! Prends ta journée de repos et amuse-toi avec ton Anglais. Bastardo, va falloir qu'on discute ! C'est super ! On a toute la putain de journée devant nous à garder leur porte. »

Francis adressa un sourire compatissant à Antonio, avant de s'esquiver.

Il réussit à croiser un serviteur du Palais et à lui demander tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il revint dans la chambre où il trouva un Anglais furax.

« Tu m'as enfermé, stupid frog !

\- Gilbert a failli faire passer Antonio par-dessus l'escalier. Alors, oui, j'ai fermé à clef. C'était pour ton bien ! »

Sa colère retomba comme un soufflet. Il avait réagi au quart de tour à cause de l'agressivité d'Arthur. Là, l'Anglais était adossé dans un coin de la pièce, une arme pointée vers la porte, ses genoux fléchis et l'un de ses bras ramené contre son corps, comme pour se protéger.

« Je suis désolé. J'ai eu vraiment peur pour Antonio et pour nous.

\- Il n'a rien ?

\- Tout va bien. Romano a assommé Gilbert. Roderich va s'occuper du Prussien. Antonio est encore sous le choc, Romano le gère. Pas de réunion, aujourd'hui.

\- Si on fait trop attendre Russie, la négociation va s'envenimer.

\- Juste un jour. Tu peux ainsi reprendre des forces. Moi aussi. Et Gilbert va se faire enguirlander par Roderich. Je crois que c'est le seul à pouvoir le raisonner dans l'état actuel des choses. »

Francis s'approcha doucement d'Arthur qui avait baissé son arme, mais n'avait pas abandonné son attitude défensive. Il comprit qu'il ne devait pas s'avancer plus, quand Arthur se sentit acculé par sa présence. Il recula légèrement pour lui laisser une opportunité de fuite.

« J'ai été enfermé très longtemps, dit douloureusement Arthur.

\- Excuse-moi. Je ne pensais pas que ça te chamboulerait. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il t'est arrivé. J'essaie de ne pas faire des choses qui te mettraient mal à l'aise.

\- Il ne s'en est pas vanté ? Il n'a pas demandé de rançon ?

\- Je n'avais aucune idée d'où tu te trouvais. J'ai mis à contribution tous ceux dont j'avais l'entière confiance. Alba est même venu en discuter avec moi, parce qu'il se faisait du souci. On a mis nos informations en commun pour te rechercher. Tu avais complètement disparu. Au départ, j'ai pensé que c'était à cause de la situation politique de nos deux pays. Tu m'avais remballé via une lettre…

\- J'ai jamais fait ça ! Tu ne m'as pas écrit une seule fois !

\- J'ai fait passer les lettres via le lapin volant ! »

Arthur se tapa la tête contre le mur.

« Je ne sais pas comment Gilbert a fait pour tromper les sens de Flyint Mac Bunny. Tous mes courriers politiques et personnels ont été détournés ! Mais depuis combien de temps ! Tu as reçu mes lettres ?

\- Juste une seule qui me disait de te foutre la paix. »

Francis ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Arthur craque et fonde en larmes à ce moment-là. S'était-il lui aussi senti abandonné et rejeté ? Francis désirait plus que tout le réconforter, mais n'osait pas le bousculer de trop. Finalement, Arthur lâcha son arme par terre et ouvrit les bras. Francis vint dans sa sphère intime délicatement et l'enlaça tendrement. Il évita de bouger trop ses mains, juste de quoi assurer sa prise, et le laissa déverser ses larmes contre lui. Il était tellement maigre et vulnérable que Francis n'avait pas l'impression de tenir le plus grand Empire au monde tout contre lui. Il s'agissait juste d'Arthur, un homme brisé par la cruauté d'un autre homme.

Francis posa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

Arthur avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais. Personne d'autre ne pourrait le tenir dans ses bras, alors qu'il racontait l'horreur de sa détention et de ses dernières années.

Francis pleura à son tour, en comprenant que Gilbert avait agressé sexuellement d'Arthur, l'avait torturé physiquement et psychologiquement pour leur faire du mal à tous les deux.

Arthur avait cru que le monde entier l'avait abandonné à son triste sort. Il était tellement déboussolé qu'il ne savait pas combien d'années étaient passées de son kidnapping à sa libération. Les mains sales de Gilbert s'étaient posées sur lui à de nombreuses reprises. Gilbert lui avait fait croire qu'il couchait avec Francis de temps à autre et que Francis s'amusait bien sans lui avec des mots crus et salaces. Il avait craint chaque minute, chaque seconde, car Gilbert n'avait pas d'horaire fixe pour venir le tourmenter. Quand ce n'était pas avec son sexe, c'était avec des instruments ou avec des mots qu'il le brisait. Attaché, humilié, blessé, l'absence d'un motif à toute cette violence avait anéanti Arthur.

Francis sentait la colère et la tristesse monter, à chaque fois qu'Arthur lui faisait des parts des mots que Gilbert avait utilisés pour le déstabiliser, des armes pour trancher sa chair, des liens pour l'entraver ou des abus pour le rabaisser plus bas que terre.

« Tu es fort, Arthur. Tu as survécu à tout ça. Tu es très courageux. Je te jure qu'on s'inquiétait tous pour toi. C'est lui qui doit avoir honte. Je suis soulagé que tu sois sorti de là. Crois-moi. Il va le payer. Il va le payer très cher. »


	33. Chapter 33

Francis avait dû déployer des efforts de persuasion et d'ingéniosité pour convaincre Arthur de se changer. Il avait dû lui promettre plusieurs fois de ne pas regarder. Arthur n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec son corps et Francis avait dû insister pour qu'il se lave également. Ce serait bête que des blessures s'infectent et l'affaiblissent plus que nécessaire. Il lui avait donc subrepticement glissé une trousse de premiers soins dans ses affaires. Parfois, la suggestion marchait mieux sur Arthur que la confrontation. Quand l'idée venait quasiment de lui, Arthur l'acceptait mieux. Fichu égo de surdoué.

Francis occupait Marianne depuis un moment.

Sa fille semblait s'être bien remise de ce choc émotionnel. En même temps, personne n'était à déplorer. Elle pouvait continuer à être une île paisible du Pacifique. Protégée par le secret autour de sa localisation, elle ne risquait pratiquement rien avec un Gilbert attaché chez le couple austro-hongrois.

Francis sursauta en entendant du bruit du côté de la porte. Paris surveillait les entrées avec une arme. Avec prudence, Francis laissa sa fille dans un coin protégé et s'approcha prudemment de l'origine du bruit.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, il trouve un Italien en colère.

« Romano ? Tu ne devais pas discuter avec Antonio d'un sujet important ?

\- On s'est engueulé, comme d'habitude. Putain ! Il ne pouvait pas dire que mon cul l'intéressait depuis le temps ! Obsédé sexuel !

\- Il y a des oreilles innocentes dans le coin. Et alors ?

\- Je suis fâché contre lui. Alors, si un bâtard aux patates s'approche de toi, je le troue de balles !

\- Il y a peu de chances que ça arrive.

\- Je me méfie de votre trio infernal, comme de la peste.

\- Tu devrais donner une chance à Antonio. C'est un amoureux très impliqué, tenta Francis.

\- Il n'a pas grandi depuis qu'on se connaît ! Il n'affronte jamais les problèmes en face ! Il fuit tout le temps ! »

Francis sourit devant cette description peu glorieuse de son meilleur ami. Le point de vue de Romano était assez cocasse. Il s'était senti abandonné enfant par Antonio, alors que la nation espagnole n'avait fait que suivre son devoir et avait entouré Romano de personnes de confiance. Il n'était jamais rien arrivé de malheureux au petit Italien.

« Vous devriez en discuter. »

Francis se traita d'enfoiré, avant de glisser subtilement.

« Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'Antonio a affronté Arthur pour mes beaux yeux…

\- Quoi ?, s'insurgea Romano. Mais ! Mais non !

\- À ta place, je me ferais du souci. Il ne va pas te lâcher facilement. Il a quand même déclaré la guerre à la France et l'Angleterre pour me récupérer. Un Espagnol, c'est passionné jusqu'au bout des ongles, Romano. »

Romano blanchit de la tête au pied.

« Je ne lui permettrais pas de s'immiscer dans ma vie comme ça !, râla l'Italien en plein déni amoureux.

\- Il ne te demandera pas ton autorisation, une fois qu'il sera remis des deux joutes verbales de la journée.

\- Putana di mierda !

\- La langue italienne est très proche de la langue française, Romano.

\- Je vais déployer mon bouclier d'insultes ultra-performant. On verra bien s'il ose s'approcher, ce bastardo de mes deux.

\- Il osera. Crois-moi sur parole.

\- Arrête de t'amuser avec moi, chigi ! Va donc rejoindre ton prince charmant.

\- J'adore t'embêter. »

Romano se retourna vers lui avec un sourire menaçant.

« Fais gaffe, les Italiens aussi sont connus pour leur goût de la vengeance. Tu ne devrais pas seulement te méfier d'Arthur, connard. »

Sous-entendu, je sais tout, j'espionne pour mon jumeau et c'est peut-être pas le bâtard aux patates que j'ai envie de flinguer.

« Message reçu. Comment il va ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas te poser la question, en t'enfermant avec ton chéri et en le connaissant si bien. Salop !

\- Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

\- Oh ! Si ! Tu l'as, gronda Romano.

\- Toi aussi, pour Antonio. »

Francis retourna à l'intérieur, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot. Effectivement, il donnait l'impression d'avoir le choix entre Arthur et Feliciano pour quelqu'un d'extérieur. Francis sentait le destin se resserrer autour de lui de manière cruelle et inextricable.

« Francis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Arthur.

\- Romano a décidé de nous surveiller.

\- De nous protéger, tu veux dire.

\- Il fuit Antonio », rit Francis.

Arthur le suivit dans son ricanement.

« Difficile de semer la bête espagnole, s'en amusa Arthur.

\- Aujourd'hui, non. »

Francis fut heureux de constater qu'Arthur rayonnait dans la lumière faible du matin. Propre, comme lavé de ses dernières années de souffrance, il semblait revivre à son contact. Son regard émeraude accrocha le sien et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses yeux de ciel.

« Tu m'as manqué, affirma Arthur.

\- Moi aussi, répondit sincèrement Francis. Marianne aimerait mieux te connaître. »

Francis prit sa fille dans les bras pour se rapprocher d'Arthur avec elle. Arthur n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, mais n'eut le courage que de l'effleurer en accueillant l'enfant contre lui. Francis s'en voulait d'être aussi naturel avec lui. L'occuper avec sa fille avait l'avantage de l'éloigner de discussions sérieuses sur leur avenir, mais également de permettre à Arthur de se réhabituer aux relations humaines. Le contact avec leurs fils pourrait également l'aider à aller mieux. Surtout pas avec ses frères au Royaume-Uni, ses premiers tourmenteurs.

Francis gagna ainsi deux heures avec un daddy heureux de découvrir la petite dernière. En fait, Antonio vint crever leur petite bulle de bonheur. On n'arrête pas un Espagnol en marche.

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, Romano ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te planquerais là !

\- J'ai toujours réussi à filer entre tes vilaines pattes, bastardo. C'est pas demain que ça va changer !

\- Mais j'ai plutôt envie que tu te précipites dans mes vilaines pattes !

\- Il y a des oreilles innocentes derrière la porte ! »

Francis et Arthur sursautèrent quand ils entendirent la porte trembler.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il le coince entre quatre yeux, s'alarma Arthur.

\- On dirait bien…

\- Ça risque de dégénérer ! », s'inquiéta Arthur.

Francis tapa à la porte.

« Tout va bien de l'autre côté ?

\- Aïe ! Romano !

\- Pas ici ! Idiota ! »

Francis ouvrit doucement la porte pour les observer se disputer assez joyeusement. Romano avait les yeux brillants d'une personne embrassée pour la première fois par un amour naissant. Antonio semblait autant embarrassé qu'heureux.

« Pourriez-vous roucouler ailleurs que sur notre palier ? », râla Arthur.

Francis fut surpris de la présence proche d'Arthur. Antonio attrapa la main de Romano pour l'entraîner avec lui. L'Italien freina des deux pieds, hésitant encore, un peu apeuré par ce qu'il ressentait.

« Antonio, dépêche-toi de conclure. Je serai plus serein si tu es casé, railla Arthur en attrapant la taille de Francis. Te souviens-tu du supplice de la planche ? »

La mâchoire de Francis se décrocha devant cette marque de possessivité évidente. Arthur le désirait encore dans sa vie pour agir de cette manière. Ceci le troubla énormément. Ses sentiments pour Feliciano et Arthur s'affrontèrent violemment dans son cœur. Il en eut quasiment le tournis. Il ne voulait abandonner ni l'un ni l'autre, mais y serait forcément contraint.

« Romano, je t'aime ! Éloignons-nous de ce fou furieux au plus vite !

\- Je te mettrai à nouveau à fond de cale, si tu m'importunes encore avec tes histoires de cœur, le menaça Arthur.

\- Romano, je suis prêt à tout affronter pour toi ! Évitons quand même les pirates grincheux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, bordel !

\- Tu tiens vraiment à savoir tout ce que je suis capable de faire pour garder mon compagnon pour moi tout seul. Non, tu ne veux pas, le prévint Arthur. Alors, déguerpis avec ton soupirant tant qu'il est encore entier. »

Antonio tira Romano vers lui, passa sa main sur son épaule de manière protectrice et l'emmena avec lui. Romano jeta un œil inquiet à Francis, comprenant la prison de sentiments qui le liait à Arthur.

Francis mordit sa lèvre inférieure presque au sang, tourmenté par ses relations amoureuses.

Arthur agissait en amoureux jaloux et possessif dans un contexte différent. Comment pourrait-il se douter que Francis l'avait trompé durant toutes ses années et qu'il s'interrogeait sur quel allant de son cœur suivre ?

« Enfin ! Un peu de tranquillité, my love », se réjouit Arthur.

Arthur se décala de lui et revint vers leur fille en prenant une grande inspiration. Apparemment, le contact lui avait plus coûté qu'il l'avait laissé paraître.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de jouer les gros bras, se plaint Francis.

\- À cette allure, ils se seraient courus après durant toute la réunion internationale. On a besoin d'eux en pleine forme. Et puis, j'adore rappeler à Antonio que tu es à moi. »

Bonne nouvelle de la journée, Arthur ne se doutait de rien pour Feliciano. Sinon, il aurait abordé le sujet, là maintenant.

« Je crois qu'il n'en a rien à faire maintenant qu'il a Romano pour cible.

\- Tant mieux. C'était mon rival le plus sérieux en amour. »

S'il connaissait l'existence d'un rival encore plus sérieux, Francis n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'Arthur déploierait comme stratégie pour le garder rien que pour lui. Mettre ainsi en danger Feliciano alors qu'il venait de perdre ses territoires serait une grave erreur. Francis était maintenant persuadé qu'Arthur persisterait à maintenir leur relation. Il n'aurait pas fait toute cette scène à Antonio pour le jeter comme un malpropre ensuite.

Francis avait fait souffrir Arthur pendant des années de relation amoureuse bancale. Il avait l'impression de payer ses erreurs de jeunesse en devant abandonner Feliciano et en retournant dans ce cercle vicieux avec Arthur.

« Ça va, Francis ?

\- Trop de choses se passent en même temps. »

Arthur lui sourit tendrement, croyant sûrement que la trahison de Gilbert le secouait beaucoup trop.

« Tu peux compter sur moi pour arranger les problèmes au niveau politique. Ne te préoccupe pas de cela.

\- À quel point puis-je faire confiance à l'Angleterre ? » attaqua plus vivement que prévu Francis.

Arthur sursauta, comme si son statut de nation lui revenait soudain en mémoire. Douloureusement.

« J'ai protégé tes intérêts, parce que tu es mon compagnon… En tant qu'Angleterre, c'est également mon intérêt que tu te portes bien. Il ne manquerait plus que j'ai les Allemands à mes portes, râla Arthur.

\- Je vais assister aux réunions, à présent. Donc, pas d'entourloupe.

\- Tu devrais écouter mes conseils au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête pour une fois !

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu t'es mis toi-même en grave danger. Au lieu de repartir sur de mauvaises bases, laisse-moi au moins te conseiller dans cette négociation.

\- La Révolution serait une mauvaise base ?, gronda Francis.

\- Elle n'a pas duré longtemps ta Révolution, le piqua Arthur. Et c'est principalement, parce que tu avais trop d'ennemis en Europe. Alors, mets de l'eau dans ton vin.

\- Arthur, ce genre de métaphore devrait être interdit !

\- Je vais t'exposer ma stratégie infaillible. »

Pendant plus de deux heures, Arthur lui exposa toutes ses manœuvres auprès des différents protagonistes de la réunion. Il avait très vite éjecté Antonio des négociations, parce qu'un Espagnol arrive toujours à mettre la main sur le trésor plus vite que les autres. Il avait réussi à convaincre Roderich et Elizabeta que les territoires de Feliciano ne s'accompagneraient pas d'une contrepartie financière importante. À ce stade des négociations, l'Autrichien essayait de prendre autant d'argent que possible, ce qui bloquait le reste du processus. Gilbert tentait de s'approprier une partie de la France… Non ! Arthur lui répéta qu'il éviterait autant que possible la perte de territoire français dans la procédure de négociation, mais que ce n'était pas gagné. Ivan avait déjà obtenu une partie de la production agricole française, mais réclamait autant d'argent que Gilbert.

Il ne fallait pas oublier les autres camarades de guerre qui réclamait leur part du butin.

« Je vais tenter de sauvegarder assez d'argent pour que tu fonctionnes à peu près normalement. Et je te ferai un prêt si tu as besoin.

\- Je commence à comprendre l'intérêt de l'Angleterre. Tu veux me faire emprunter ?

\- Évidemment, moi aussi, je veux aussi ma part du butin. Je me servirai en dernier.

\- Tu adores m'achever, se plaint Francis.

\- Ou je le transformerai en prêt à long terme. Je suis un Empire international. Je n'ai pas spécialement besoin d'argent sur le moment. De plus, avec ton blocus, j'ai sacrément économisé !

\- Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

\- De me rapprocher de toi. Tu m'as fait comprendre à quel point ma métropole est vulnérable quand un pays européen décide de se transformer en Empire continental. Malheureusement, tu es mon voisin le plus puissant et le plus compétent sur la carte.

\- C'est chiant la géographie, le titilla Francis.

\- Je ne te fais pas dire, stupid frog. Si nos deux territoires s'étaient unifiés lors de la guerre de Cent Ans, nous serions les maîtres du monde à l'heure actuelle. »

Francis étudia cette affirmation sous tous les angles. Évidemment, l'évocation de la guerre de Cent Ans réveillait toujours de vieilles blessures. Il arrivait à s'en détacher de plus en plus au fil des années.

« Je ne pense pas. Les autres pays européens se seraient ligués contre nous deux. Je tombe beaucoup plus facilement que toi. J'aurais été ton talon d'Achille. Il vaut mieux pour nous deux que nous soyons indépendants l'un de l'autre. Soit, si nous devons nous allier un jour pour survivre, ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Il est déjà arrivé qu'on se soit assez rapproché pour s'allier dans des situations difficiles, lui rappela Arthur. Contre Espagne, par exemple. On s'est déjà prêté de l'argent, également.

\- On ne devrait pas se prêter de l'argent pour se battre ensuite.

\- Bien tenté, Francis, s'en amusa Arthur. Je ne crois que tu aies beaucoup le choix, une fois qu'une grande partie de ta richesse aura été distribuée à tes ennemis.

\- Je vais être très dur en affaire.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça !, se réjouit Arthur. J'adore quand tu te sers de toutes tes ruses diplomatiques. Quand tu es en situation désespérée, c'est encore plus spectaculaire. »

Francis rougit sous le compliment. Arthur avait cette flamme passionnée dans les yeux, celle du grand Empire du Royaume-Uni, mais aussi de l'homme amoureux de son plus grand rival. Arthur retrouvait toute sa vigueur à son contact, comme stimulé par le défi intellectuel de le guider vers ce qu'il avait imaginé pour lui et de le protéger efficacement à la fois. Il était beaucoup plus franc que d'habitude. L'amour d'Arthur se transmettait plus par les gestes et les actes que par les paroles. Francis se trouvait assez désarçonné qu'Arthur ose exprimer tout haut ce qu'il pensait de lui.

« J'espère que tu seras ravi du spectacle, tenta Francis.

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup de marges de manœuvre pour empêche ce que j'ai déjà mis en place. »

Francis se remémora rapidement la situation globale.

« Effectivement. J'ai tout de même fait en sorte qu'Italie ne tombe pas aux mains de Gilbert. C'est déjà une satisfaction en soi.

\- Préoccupe-toi plus de toi. Il aurait été dans ton intérêt qu'Italie n'ait plus aucune opportunité de s'unifier un jour. Je te rappelle que Rome t'a conquis un jour. Et ça, c'est géopolitique.

\- Il s'agit de la vie de mon petit frère… »

Francis détestait à présent ce mot pour qualifier Feliciano. Pour le protéger, il valait mieux faire croire à une relation de ce type entre eux.

«…Gilbert est dans cet état, parce que j'ai précipité la mort du sien. Je ne suis pas qu'un pays. Si quelqu'un doit payer pour cet accident, c'est moi et personne d'autre. »

Les mains d'Arthur tremblèrent fortement.

« Je comprends, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

\- Il aura ce que son pays réclame en terme d'argents, pas en terre.

\- C'est l'ogre russe que tu dois calmer avant le prussien. Un pays affamé est dangereux pour ses voisins plus ou moins éloignés. Et tu ne dois pas donner à Gilbert de quoi t'attaquer à nouveau. »

Francis hocha la tête, comprenant que la Prusse devenait un ennemi potentiel, bien plus nocif qu'Angleterre.

« Si tu dois lâcher des terres…

\- Si je lâche des terres, ce sera une catastrophe. J'aurais dû me souvenir de l'avis de mon Roi Louis XIV sur la France.

\- Dis-moi en plus.

\- Ses campagnes militaires ont visé à établir les frontières définitives de la France. Il disait qu'au-delà, ce serait peine perdue et indéfendable.

\- Dis l'Empire qui vient de se faire ramasser…

\- Je ne dois pas lui céder des territoires dans ce périmètre géographique. Sinon, je n'aurai de cesse de vouloir reconquérir ces terres. »

Arthur effectua un rapide calcul, les yeux dans le vague.

« C'est pas gagné, Francis.

\- Si tu crois que l'Europe va arrêter de se taper sur la gueule, tu te trompes, se défendit Francis.

\- À ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je fais autant d'efforts avec toi ?

\- C'est rare que tu joues cartes sur table avec moi.

\- J'ai compris que les sous-entendus trop subtils n'entraînent que des quiproquos entre nous. Établis ton plan d'attaque. Je t'avertis que les seules failles que j'ai laissées dans mon plan te nuiront si tu les exploites.

\- Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter ! Généralement, ça veut dire que j'ai une chance infime de faire basculer la situation en ma faveur.

\- N'oublie pas qu'on est au début d'une alliance durable, stupid frog. Prends en compte tous les paramètres.

\- Ce n'est pas une dette qui nous rapprochera, le contra Francis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je pourrais effacer l'ardoise un jour ou l'autre.

\- C'est du chantage affectif, se plaint Francis.

\- Ça a bien marché pour que Roderich prenne en pitié Feliciano.

\- Il avait un intérêt politique à garder les terres italiennes pour lui tout seul. Ça n'aurait pas marché sinon.

\- Effectivement, on aura besoin l'un de l'autre dans les siècles à venir. Alors, réfléchis avant de prendre une décision débile et égoïste la prochaine fois.

\- Tu parles de l'Italie ?

\- Ce n'est qu'un exemple. Je te jure que si l'Italie nous menace un jour tous les deux, je viendrai te voir pour te rappeler que je te l'avais dit. »

Au vu des récents événements, Francis ne doutait pas que ça pourrait arriver dans un siècle ou deux. Feliciano pourrait ne pas digérer leur rupture amoureuse et se laisser entraîner par d'autres pays ou désirer une revanche. Francis préférait parler de politique avec Arthur, plutôt que d'aborder des sujets plus intimes. Il retardait le moment où il prendrait la décision de se séparer de Feliciano pour leur bien à tous les trois.

« J'en suis conscient, Arthur. On n'a pas la même vision du monde. On n'aurait jamais pu s'entendre pour établir une politique interne.

\- Personne ne peut s'entendre avec toi. Ça t'a sauvé la mise. Personne ne veut ton pays en entier. À peine, sont-ils d'accord pour te chapeauter ! De très loin, en plus. C'est ta chance d'être aussi unique en ton genre.

\- Tous les pays sont uniques.

\- On va dire que ta population est l'une des plus difficiles à gérer. Elle se soulève à la moindre occasion. J'ai abandonné l'idée de te conquérir un jour.

\- Tu viens de le faire.

\- Je parle d'une véritable fusion de nos deux pays. Pas de cette guerre. Et… je te préfère libre et indépendant, stupid frog. Tu as toujours des idées bizarres. Et certaines fonctionnent, va savoir pourquoi… ça m'énerve.

\- Tu es mignon tout plein quand tu fais cette tête-là, Arthur.

\- You stupid frog. »

Arthur lui attrapa timidement la main. Francis était ravi qu'Arthur arrive à établir volontairement un contact physique avec un adulte. Apparemment, il était la clef de sa guérison. Il était normal qu'une personne abusée de cette manière se réfugie vers son amour de toujours. Francis se sentait piégé par l'enchaînement des évènements. Les deux hommes de son cœur avaient besoin de lui. Arthur plus que Feliciano. Arthur sortait d'une passe très difficile. Seul Francis pouvait l'aider à se reconstruire. Et malheureusement, la France devait solliciter l'aide de l'Angleterre, et pas celle de l'Italie. Pas seulement, sur le moment présent, mais également sur le long terme.

Francis passa son pouce délicatement sur le dos de la main d'Arthur pour l'habituer aux caresses. Sa main se serra autour de la sienne sous la sensation, puis se détendit progressivement sous l'absence de danger immédiat.

Arthur était comme lors de leur première rencontre, comme un enfant effrayé dans les bois qu'il fallait rassurer et apprivoiser. Francis chanta les premières notes d'une vieille chanson celte qu'il utilisait pour charmer Arthur. Tout doucement, Arthur se laissa porter par la mélodie et les souvenirs et se rapprocha de lui au point que Francis put à nouveau le prendre dans ses bras pour le bercer.

Arthur cacha son visage dans son cou, gêné, mais heureux, comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et insouciants.

Autant de confiance et d'abandon impliquait de grandes responsabilités pour Francis.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner la personne fragile entre ses bras, car il était son dernier repère solide dans ce monde de violence.

Une nation coupée de la réalité comme Gilbert suffisait amplement à mettre le feu aux poudres.

Francis n'aimerait pas découvrir si Arthur se fracasserait par terre ou glisserait vers la folie s'il le rejetait maintenant pour une autre nation.

Les conséquences seraient épouvantables dans les deux cas.

Même s'il aimait de toute son âme Feliciano, Arthur avait occupé une place beaucoup trop importante dans sa vie pour qu'il l'abandonne dans un moment de faiblesse. Malgré leur séparation forcée, une grande affection perdurait dans leurs gestes et dans leur comportement. Il suffirait de peu pour ranimer la flamme. Francis en avait terriblement conscience, ce qui le réconfortait quelque part dans le sacrifice qu'il devrait opérer. Arthur avait toujours réussi à l'attirer suffisamment à lui pour qu'il revienne toujours dans ses bras, de manière naturelle ou calculée.

Ce pourrait n'être que temporaire, le temps qu'Arthur rende compte que leur couple ne fonctionne plus et que Feliciano se remette de cet échec politique.

Il espérait échanger quelques mots avec Feliciano lors de la réunion de demain pour clarifier la situation entre eux et éviter un coup d'éclat sentimental avec des répercussions tragiques.


	34. Chapter 34

Francis avait très mal dormi cette nuit. Habitué à partager son lit avec Feliciano depuis plusieurs années, la présence d'Arthur l'avait gêné. Il n'avait pas su comment le prendre dans ses bras et s'assoupir sereinement. Arthur avait senti son agitation dans son sommeil et avait roulé pour se positionner comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Francis n'était pourtant pas arrivé à s'endormir. Ce n'était pas le parfum, la présence, la peau et les soupirs doux de Feliciano.

Il lui manquait déjà.

Le vacarme de la réunion n'arrangeait en rien son humeur de vaincu.

Tous les participants cherchaient à lui bouffer un morceau. Même Arthur. Bien qu'il le protège de la plupart des attaques, il cherchait également à se réserver une belle part du gâteau à la fin.

Le seul à vivre le même désarroi était Feliciano.

Séparé de lui par la largeur de la table, Feliciano n'osait même pas lui adresser un regard. Derrière Roderich, il savait son destin scellé par toutes ses nations guerrières, alors qu'il rêvait seulement d'Indépendance, de liberté et d'amour.

De son côté, Francis s'en voulait de l'avoir entraîné dans ce drame amoureux et politique. On avait tout pris à Feliciano, le ramenant à un rang de simple région autrichienne.

La séparation physique planait déjà entre eux, lourde, pesante et inéluctable.

Francis et Feliciano s'adoraient encore. Il avait suffi d'un bref contact visuel pour susciter le désir et les sentiments.

Francis ne souhaitait pas l'achever en lui expliquant qu'Arthur le tenait en laisse émotionnelle. À vrai dire, Arthur ne connaissait pas encore l'existence de sa relation avec Feliciano. Il pensait juste retrouver la personne qu'il aime. Il n'y avait rien de plus cruel pour eux trois.

Francis avait hâte que cette période de sa vie se termine. Chaque heure de cette réunion était un déchirement.

Les nations adverses possédaient toutes de fortes rancœurs contre lui.

Ayant été obligé de lui lécher les bottes pendant des années, Romano retrouvait toute sa superbe et provoquait toutes les personnes présentes à la réunion. Il détestait franchement Gilbert, ce qui n'améliorait pas les échanges. Paolo, le Portugal, soutenait Romano et Feliciano, juste par esprit familial. Il ne pouvait pas grand-chose pour Feliciano, mais aidait Romano à obtenir satisfaction niveau rétribution. Paolo en tant qu'ennemi très résistant se plaçait à la même hauteur qu'Angleterre. Seulement, Arthur lui fit remarquer que sans son soutien, il ne serait pas allé bien loin. Mais vice-versa, allonge la monnaie.

Suède attendait de percevoir ce qu'il lui était dû à titre participatif pour retourner chez lui et embêter sa wife. Vu qu'il avait engagé peu de troupes dans cette affaire, il n'espérait pas des mille et des cent, juste de quoi rembourser tous les frais et un petit plus, histoire de vivre une période de bien-être.

Roderich et Elizabeta avaient déjà obtenu satisfaction au niveau des compensations, mais désiraient se mêler de la politique future de la France. Une République ! Oh ! Mais quelle horreur !

Ivan se trouvait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il désirait avant tout se barrer en Russie avec suffisamment d'argent et de vivres pour nourrir sa population. Francis et Arthur tentaient autant que possible de le contenter, mais Gilbert leur posait de nombreux bâtons dans les roues. Il voulait prendre certains de ses territoires.

Étonnamment, Arthur réussit à résoudre le problème.

« Francis a été rudement éprouvé lors de cette conquête violente. La France est perturbée. Nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'un soulèvement massif. Je propose que l'on conserve une partie de ces territoires et ceux qui se considèrent comme français. De toute façon, vos peuples se sont retrouvés. Nous rediscuterons des termes dans un autre traité, une fois que les esprits se seront calmés. »

Francis allait s'insurger sur cette manière de lui piquer ces terres plus tard. Arthur se pencha à son oreille.

« Je crois que tu as envie de récupérer certains territoires d'Outre-mer en ma possession actuelle et peut-être conserver notre fille. Fais-moi confiance. »

Francis lui faisait confiance pour que ce salopard de tacticien la lui mettre bien profond au prochain traité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la haine de Gilbert visible sur son visage et hocha la tête, préférant préserver au maximum son intégrité. Il y avait toujours moyen de baiser Angleterre.

« Je sens encore du mécontentement citoyen en moi, surenchérit Francis.

\- Tes sujets, pas tes citoyens, s'énerva Roderich.

\- J'ai encore un fond révolutionnaire. »

Toutes les nations, sauf Gilbert, voulurent lui accorder la conservation de ses territoires. Même le petit Allemagne.

« Gilbert, un traité ultérieur sur les territoires te sera peut-être plus favorable. Tu auras le temps de préparer le terrain, suggéra Elizabeta. En ce moment, nous souhaitons les fonds de France, pas ses territoires. Son peuple est impossible à soumettre. Ne nous en encombrons pas. »

Gilbert céda enfin sur cette question essentielle à cause du peuple insoumis de Francis.

Il fallut bien entendu débattre sur ce qu'on lui laissait ou rendait. Arthur fut plutôt généreux avec lui, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup. Francis avait étendu son Empire sur le continent européen, mais avait énormément perdu de colonies au profit des Anglais. Arthur semblait d'humeur à lui rétrocéder des territoires. Pas tous, bien sûr, mais assez pour lui permettre de rester dans la course mondiale.

Au vu des inquiétudes d'Arthur concernant leur opposition face aux territoires prussien et allemand, il assurait leur avenir commun.

Par contre, Feliciano ne possédait pas le droit à la parole. Alors qu'il aurait certainement aimé soutenir la France dans le futur, il était jeté en pâture dans le clan adverse. C'était un mauvais calcul de la part d'Arthur. Il lui arrivait de se tromper. En même temps, il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main concernant l'Italie.

L'autre question qui souleva les passions fut le choix du Roi de France. Évidemment, Arthur proposa une branche très proche de la sienne. Avant qu'il n'argumente son choix face aux autres, Francis se révolta immédiatement contre cette idée.

« Ne me ressort pas la guerre de Cent Ans ! Un rapprochement de nos deux familles royales ! Mais tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au fondement ! Je ne suis pas d'accord du tout !

\- Moi aussi, s'exprima Russie. Je considère comme dangereux votre rapprochement. À vous deux, vous possédez au moins la moitié de la Terre !

\- Je suis tout à fait pour, contra Gilbert. Vous êtes trop mignons avec vos cadeaux. Tu as cru pouvoir acheter Francis en lui rendant ses îles ! Mais c'est une pute ! Il prend et ne te doit rien !

\- J'ai bien le droit d'avoir un droit de regard sur mon futur dirigeant. C'est très important !, se défendit Francis.

\- Je ne crois pas que te laisser choisir soit judicieux. Ton Empereur a été élu, râla Roderich. Il te faut un Roi qui sache tenir ton peuple. »

Un Roi, un Roi, ils verraient ce qu'il en ferait du Roi. Surtout si ce Roi était affilié à la famille royale d'Angleterre. Francis ne se laisserait pas manipuler comme ça. Il jeta un regard d'avertissement à Arthur pour lui signifier ce qu'il pensait de cette idée. Son sourire de vicieux et de vainqueur sadique s'était affiché. Il avait apparemment tout un tas d'arguments pour mettre ce Roi à la tête de la France.

« Je te déteste, râla Francis.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Francis se retint de regarder Feliciano et soutint l'intensité des mots d'Arthur.

Plusieurs hypothèses à cette déclaration en public.

Hypothèque numéro 1 : Prends ça dans ta gueule, Gilbert ! Tu as voulu détruire notre couple ! C'est raté.

Si Arthur savait que Feliciano s'était certainement senti visé, Arthur aurait moins fanfaronné. Ou pas… Francis eut un aperçu de sa tristesse et de son mal-être quand il l'observa à la dérobée.

Hypothèque numéro 2 : Arthur avait-il calculé que son peuple se soulèverait avec ce Roi ? Certainement. La République repartait de plus belle avec une nouvelle Révolution. Et une France occupée par des problèmes internes.

Hypothèse numéro 3 : Avoir un Roi de France à sa botte pour les négociations territoriales à venir sans que Francis puisse s'y opposer, mais c'était le pied ultime pour Arthur.

« Je sens que je n'ai pas voix au chapitre, se plaint Francis.

\- Mais moi aussi, attaqua Russie. Si vous me donnez ce que je réclame, je fermerai les yeux sur cette question.

\- Tu ne perds pas le Nord, Ivan », dit Gilbert en calculant à quel point faire chier Francis lui coûterait financièrement.

Apparemment, le chiffre l'intéressait suffisamment pour libérer Ivan de cette terrible attente pour son peuple. Gilbert craignait la Russie également. S'il souhaitait se préserver d'Ivan, Gilbert avait intérêt à lui concéder cette victoire. Finalement, il n'avait pas tellement perdu la tête que ça.

Francis se demandait jusqu'où Arthur pensait chaque action et obtenait satisfaction. Il lui préparerait une surprise au prochain traité pour se défendre. Il avait toujours réussi à le surprendre politiquement, ce qu'appréciait particulièrement Arthur. Il était son challenge dans la vie.

Francis esquissa un sourire en comprenant qu'il le serait toujours quoiqu'il arrive.

Francis serait toujours le premier amour d'Arthur et de Feliciano, ce qui le bouleversa à l'intérieur.

Il eut du mal à se reprendre en comprenant que tous acceptaient le Roi de France proposé par Arthur.

Francis avait déjà une idée foireuse pour contrarier les plans d'Arthur. Un traité dans peu de temps pour revoir les territoires avec un Roi de France à sa botte. Certainement pas. Non, non, non. Arthur ne gagnerait pas sur tous les tableaux, même s'il prenait particulièrement à cœur de le protéger de Gilbert.

Il ne restait plus qu'à distribuer l'argent restant entre les derniers bénéficiaires.

Ce serait l'objet d'une nouvelle réunion.

Francis tenta de discuter avec Feliciano, mais Roderich et Elizabeta l'emmenèrent comme un prisonnier de guerre dans leur appartement. Feliciano lui envoya tout de même un signe comme quoi ils se parleraient prochainement.

Par contre, Gilbert désira les approcher de trop près. Francis sortir immédiatement son épée de son fourreau et Arthur son pistolet. Chacun ses points forts. De plus, Arthur préférait rester à distance. Ceci donnait l'impression que Francis le protégeait et qu'Arthur le couvrait.

« Kseksekse ! En voilà des manières !

\- Je te rappelle que ton dernier coup d'éclat est d'avoir failli pousser Antonio du haut d'un escalier.

\- Tout le monde n'était pas au courant, idiota, rappela Romano. Tu t'en prends encore à mon bastardo, je t'étrangle avec tes tripes après t'avoir ouvert le bide, connard aux patates. Tu mourras dans d'atroces souffrances ! »

Romano préférait les couteaux pour se préserver des Allemands.

« Si tu crois que j'ai peur de lui, pisseur au lit !

\- C'était des écureuils, bon sang !

\- Il n'empêche, Gilbert, dit Francis en pointant son arme sur son cœur, que notre amitié est détruire par tes actes immondes. Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Et il n'y a pas que les Italiens à cultiver l'esprit de vengeance. »

Francis espérait que ses sous-entendus sur la souffrance endurée par Arthur suffiraient à mettre Gilbert devant la gravité de ses actes.

« Je ne suis pas contre qu'on parle devant tout le monde des difficultés à marcher de cette chienne d'Angleterre. »

Francis ne put se retenir de retourner l'arme et de frapper Gilbert avec le pommeau de la garde. La rencontre du métal avec son nez fut suffisante pour le déstabiliser et le faire saigner. Francis se recula suffisamment pour le menacer à nouveau sans craindre des représailles.

« Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas envie de créer un véritable incident diplomatique pour ton pays. T'as intérêt à marcher à l'ombre la prochaine qu'on se croise.

\- Pareil pour moi. Je n'hésiterai pas à te trouer de balles, le menaça Arthur. Et si tu refais allusion à ce qu'il s'est passé, je considèrerai ceci comme une offense suffisante pour te plomber.

\- Et si tu t'en prends à quelqu'un d'autre de proche, moi aussi, je serai de la partie, le menaça Romano. Réfléchis bien à ton mea culpa.

\- Kse… Heureusement pour vous que Roderich couve Feliciano comme la prunelle de ses yeux, sinon vous auriez connu la douleur de perdre un frère. Cela aurait été tellement facile dans son état de vulnérabilité. Allez, vas-y, transperce-moi avec ta lame ! Je reprendrai vie !

\- Kol, kol, kol !

\- Ah ! Russie ! Ne te mets pas dans le dos des gens comme ça ! C'est pas awesome !, s'écria Gilbert.

\- Si tu racontes ou fais encore des conneries, je ne ferai plus qu'un avec toi ! Moi, je n'ai pas de scrupules à enculer les salopards ! On ira bien ensemble ! »

Comme un enfant satisfait, Ivan observa Gilbert s'enfuir en courant.

« On a des points communs, cria Ivan. Reviens ne faire qu'un avec Mother Russia ! Ah, ça fait bien de terroriser des nations militaires. »

Les personnes présentes préférèrent ne pas encourager Russie dans cette voie, même s'ils méprisaient tous Gilbert. Personne ne souhaitait aux autres d'être la cible du géant russe.

Francis attrapa le bras d'Arthur. Il tremblait de cette confrontation, pas encore remis de ces années difficiles aux mains de Gilbert.

« Tu peux ranger ton arme. Il n'est plus là, dit-il doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

\- Toi aussi, stupid frog », réagit Arthur.

Arthur souffla à son oreille :

« J'ai un excellent moyen de pression pour qu'il ne te vole pas tes terres lors de la prochaine négociation. »

Arthur retournait toujours tout à son avantage. Évidemment, le gouvernement de la Prusse n'aimerait pas qu'on sache exactement ce que Gilbert a fait subir à un représentant de nation juste pour le plaisir.

« On va retourner à l'appartement, mon petit lapin.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Tu n'oses pas dire que tu adores ce surnom.

\- N'importe quoi ! »

Francis l'aida à marcher jusqu'à leur appartement. Il proposa à Arthur de lui remettre ses os en place. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir des fractures mal ressoudées, mais juste un déplacement du bassin. Arthur ne se sentait pas encore d'être touché aussi intimement, même si la perspective d'être soigné par Francis lui plaisait plus qu'il ne voudrait l'admettre.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Alors, j'ai repiqué le texte de AO3... Je pense que ça va changer la présentation. Mais c'est juste pour cette fois.**_

Francis massait le corps d'Arthur de la manière la plus douce possible.  
Ne désirant pas l'effrayer, il avait commencé par s'occuper de ses épaules tendues puis de son dos. Tout d'abord assis sur le bord du lit, ils s'étaient déplacés au fur et à mesure que les soins s'éternisaient. L'huile de massage aux parfums apaisants utilisée par Francis semblait détendre petit à petit Arthur. Ou alors sa méfiance et sa crainte s'effilochaient entre les mains d'une personne de confiance.  
Cet abandon quasi total flattait beaucoup Francis.  
Peu de nations bénéficiaient du privilège d'un contact aussi intime avec une autre nation.  
L'arme à feu sur la table de chevet ne servirait qu'en cas d'intrusion prussienne malvenue. Francis ne craignait aucunement que l'homme nu et alangui sous ses mains la dirige vers lui. Tout comme Arthur ne s'inquiétait pas que son meilleur ennemi profite de cette occasion pour le kidnapper loin de toute vie politique.  
Francis se réhabituait aux formes du corps d'Arthur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé oublier à ce point le physique particulier d'Arthur plus trapu que celui de Feliciano. Tacheté de son, sa peau pâle lui paraissait irréelle sous la sienne gorgée du soleil de l'Italie. Il le connaissait depuis tellement longtemps. Cette infidélité de quelques dizaines d'années remettait tout en question.  
Francis désirait encore Arthur. Il sentait au bout de ses doigts toute leur attirance intacte. Des frissons de désir remontaient le long de ses bras et parcouraient la peau d'Arthur. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne se passerait rien. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à faire l'amour. Pour des raisons traumatiques pour Arthur et pour des raisons amoureuses pour Francis.  
Arthur devenait de plus en plus somnolent sous ses attentions bienfaitrices. Pour l'instant, Francis s'était occupé de le détendre un maximum avant de résoudre le déplacement osseux. Ce ne serait pas particulièrement douloureux. Seulement, toucher ses hanches pourrait s'avérer délicat après toutes les maltraitances qu'il avait subies.  
Francis s'était aperçu que les jambes avaient été particulièrement difficiles à aborder. Il avait fallu plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant qu'Arthur diminue sa vigilance et grogne dans son demi-sommeil. Précautionneusement, Francis commença à remonter ses mains vers les fesses. Même en d'autres circonstances, Arthur lui aurait lancé ce regard noir de reproches.  
« Tout ira bien », murmura Francis en posant ses mains dans le creux des reins.  
Arthur enfouit sa tête dans les oreilles, comme pour bouder. Son côté adorable et grognon lui avait manqué. Suite à cette pensée, Francis tenta de ne pas ressentir de culpabilité envers Arthur et Feliciano. Ses sentiments pour des personnes différentes se battaient avec férocité dans son cœur. Il se concentra sur les problèmes de santé d'Arthur pour éviter de penser au capharnaüm de sa vie amoureuse. Tout était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais dû se comporter comme un idiot avec Arthur… Et avec Feliciano. Il n'aurait jamais dû coucher à droite et à gauche et rendre malheureux Arthur. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à ce qu'il ressentait pour Feliciano dans un tel contexte politique.  
Francis prit une grande inspiration, chercha les anomalies dans l'ossature d'Arthur et commença à les réparer. Il avait appris tout un tas de trucs utiles durant ses nombreux voyages. De plus, en tant que nation, soigner et se battre étaient quasiment indispensable pour espérer survivre plus de cinquante ans.  
Se concentrer sur la guérison d'Arthur lui permit d'ignorer ses problèmes pour quelque temps. Tout d'un coup, il sentit tout se remettre en place naturellement. Arthur poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Fier de lui, Francis effectua quelques ajustements et soulagea les muscles mal sollicités pendant plusieurs semaines.  
Tout doucement, il recouvrit Arthur d'un drap et le laissa se reposer.  
Mal à l'aise, il l'observa quelque temps en train de dormir paisiblement.  
Arthur ne se doutait vraiment de rien concernant Feliciano, ce qui rendrait sa colère encore plus terrible. Francis hésitait même à lui révéler l'existence de cette relation, s'ils restaient ensemble. Arthur ne lâcherait pas le morceau jusqu'à connaître le nom de son rival. Francis préférait ne pas imaginer ce qu'Arthur ferait à Feliciano pour l'avoir détourné de son amour.  
Pourtant, Francis détesterait lui mentir tous les jours. Une idée pour piéger Arthur dans une promesse germa dans son esprit. Juste au cas où. S'il devait quitter Feliciano, Francis ne l'abandonnerait pas à la vengeance d'Arthur.  
Francis ignorait s'il devait bénir les circonstances politiques de choisir à sa place ou les maudire.  
On toqua doucement à la porte.  
Francis se déplaça lentement pour ne pas réveiller Arthur et ouvrit précautionneusement à Antonio.  
« Tout va bien ?  
\- Il dort comme un bébé, répondit Francis.  
\- Pour longtemps ?  
\- On dirait bien.  
\- Tu pourrais donc t'absenter quelques minutes. »  
Francis fronça les sourcils comprenant que Feliciano sautait sur la première occasion pour le rencontrer.  
« Dis donc, on m'espionne ?  
\- Pour une fois, je n'ai pas été témoin de vos nombreux éclats de voix et disputes amoureusement bizarres. Je m'inquiétais. Plus d'une demi-heure, c'est un exploit. Une heure, c'est un miracle. Une heure et demie, c'est un double K.O.  
\- Je ne peux pas le laisser. S'il se réveille sans moi, il va paniquer, s'inquiéta Francis.  
\- Je ne pense pas que tu auras d'autres occasions. Le temps passe.  
\- Tu le surveilles comme la prunelle de tes yeux. Je te fais confiance, Antonio.  
\- J'évite de mécontenter le Captain Kirkland depuis longtemps. Ne t'inquiète pas… Deuxième porte à gauche. »  
Francis vérifia que personne ne passait dans le couloir avant de se diriger vers la pièce adjacente. Il était à peine entré que des bras italiens s'étaient refermés sur lui avec la force du désespoir. Feliciano avait réussi à l'embrasser avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot. Francis profita honteusement de ce baiser volé. Il rapprocha le corps de Feliciano du sien alors qu'il jouait délicieusement avec sa langue. S'ils ne devaient pas discuter sérieusement, ils auraient certainement partagé intensément leurs corps.  
Francis se contint difficilement en plaçant sa tête dans le cou de Feliciano. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait plaqué son amant contre le mur dans ce brusque flamboiement de désir.  
« On doit parler.  
\- Je sais, soupira Feliciano. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »  
Francis posa un baiser dans son cou et respira le parfum de sa peau comme si c'était la dernière fois.  
Il cherchait ses mots, mais ne les trouvait pas. Aucun ne serait approprié à la sensibilité de Feliciano.  
« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix pour le moment, osa Francis en le regardant dans les yeux.  
\- On a toujours le choix !, s'énerva Feliciano.  
\- Tu le savais que ce ne serait pas facile.  
\- Toi aussi ! »  
Francis recula sous la force de cette accusation justifiée. Le tiraillement dans son cœur n'en devint que plus intense. Il devait décider maintenant de couper les ponts avec Feliciano pour qu'ils ne souffrent de trop.  
« Je ne peux rien faire pour arranger la situation, se plaint Feliciano. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec Arthur ! »  
Envahi par la jalousie, Feliciano lui demandait donc de prendre la responsabilité de ses actes et d'agir en véritable amoureux avec lui. Mal à l'aise, Francis murmura :  
« Parce qu'Arthur a le pouvoir de te détruire. Les négociations ne sont pas terminées tant qu'elles ne sont pas signées.  
\- Ce n'est pas une justification valable. On devrait séparer nos sentiments de la vie politique.  
\- Un jour, peut-être, ce sera le cas. Arthur est traumatisé par ce qu'il a vécu. Il risque d'être perçu comme faible par les autres nations. Encore plus, si notre relation est révélée au grand jour…  
\- Tu le protèges trop, râla Feliciano.  
\- Je protège ceux que j'aime… »  
Francis vit dans les yeux de Feliciano qu'il n'avait pas employé les mots les plus appropriés à la situation. Même si son affection pour Arthur perdurait encore, ceci ne justifiait pas ses arguments aux yeux de Feliciano.  
« … Tu serais le parfait bouc émissaire pour qu'il retrouve toute sa superbe, continua-t-il. Tu n'aimerais pas être la cible de ses attaques. Tu es vulnérable.  
\- Il n'a qu'à s'en prendre à Gilbert. Là, il paraîtra fort.  
\- Il en a bien l'intention.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Arthur est comme l'eau qui dort quand il prépare une terrible vengeance. Ça ne doit pas t'arriver. »  
Francis tenta de prendre Feliciano dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Seulement, Feliciano l'en empêcha, énervé au possible par cette conversation.  
« Pour l'instant, je reste auprès d'Arthur, soupira Francis. On n'a pas discuté tous les deux de notre avenir. Tout est encore possible.  
\- Il a voulu te quitter ! Pourquoi ne te laisse-t-il pas partir ?, bouda Feliciano.  
\- Il m'aime.  
\- Moi aussi. C'est à toi de décider ! »  
Les mains de Feliciano tremblèrent. L'Italien avait certainement compris que Francis était encore amoureux d'Arthur et le testait en lui demandant de choisir. Feliciano aurait du mal à lutter contre des sentiments de plusieurs siècles, alors que leur relation naissante et passionnée n'avait pas encore vécu de drame, de grande dispute ou de séparation physique. C'était leur toute première confrontation véritablement sérieuse et certainement la dernière et la plus terrible. Feliciano réagissait comme toute personne jalouse pour de bonnes raisons et partait dans des extrêmes. Sa jeunesse ne jouait pas en sa faveur pour se contenir face à une nation plus mature et raisonnable. Francis trouvait cette inexpérience particulièrement craquante. Feliciano oscillait entre l'ire et la tristesse de manière aléatoire et touchante. Mais il ne devait pas céder à ce qu'il ressentait de fort pour Feli.  
« Je dois accomplir mon devoir et te protéger. C'est ce que j'ai décidé. »  
Cette phrase sonna comme le glas de leur amour destiné à rester secret. Les larmes dévalèrent les joues de Feliciano. Francis tenta de ne pas pleurer à son tour. Sans succès. Feliciano vint se blottir dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.  
« Je t'aime, dit Francis avec émotion.  
\- Moi aussi. Promets-moi que tu reviendras vers moi s'il te laisse tomber.  
\- C'est promis.  
\- Je serai le premier à le savoir.  
\- Bien sûr. »  
Feliciano l'embrassa encore plusieurs fois.  
« On devrait retourner d'où l'on vient, finit par dire Francis.  
\- Ne me quitte pas ! », éclata en sanglots Feliciano dans une tentative désespérée.  
Francis le berça quelques instants pour endiguer leur peine. Il ne désirait pas lui donner de faux espoirs quant à sa discussion avec son compagnon. Vu la manière dont agissait Arthur, Francis comptait encore beaucoup pour lui.  
« Je suis désolé. J'espère que tu seras heureux sans moi, mon soleil.  
\- Ne dis pas ce genre de bêtises. Tu vas me manquer, mi amore. »  
Empli de chagrins et de remords, Francis attendit que Feliciano se calme et soit présentable. Feliciano ne tenta pas de le dissuader encore une fois, comprenant qu'il avait fait son choix. Francis s'en alla retrouver son appartement et son compagnon de toujours, l'âme en peine. Il croisa Antonio qui lui adressa un sourire de compassion et lui flanqua une bonne tape amicale dans le dos.  
Arthur dormait toujours aussi calmement en pensant que Francis veillait sur lui, complètement confiant et heureux.  
Chamboulé par sa récente discussion avec Feliciano, Francis rassembla en lui le courage de mettre les choses à plat avec Arthur plus tard.  
Francis ne pourrait plus vivre de la même manière avec Arthur après son aventure avec Feliciano.  
Il devait respecter plus son compagnon et ses sentiments. Les siens, également.  
Émotionné, Francis replaça la couverture d'Arthur sur ses épaules.  
Feliciano avait complètement changé sa vision du couple, mais, ironie du sort, ce serait Arthur qui en bénéficierait.


	36. FIN

_Ce chapitre a un titre ! Après plus de 100 000 mots et presque deux ans d'histoire (eh oui), il s'agit du dernier chapitre de Mi Amore, soleil de mon âme. Bonne lecture !_

**FIN**

Francis passa les derniers jours des négociations à prendre soin d'Arthur et à pleurer en secret sur l'épaule d'Antonio.

Il vivait son premier grand chagrin d'amour. Quand Arthur s'était éloigné volontairement de lui, Francis avait entretenu l'espoir que tout s'arrange entre eux ou la rage d'obtenir des explications jusqu'à ce que la colère les remplace. La rupture avec Feliciano contrainte par les évènements lui apparaissait comme nette, définitive et atrocement douloureuse.

En comparaison, il avait été plus simple de rompre sur le moment que d'en vivre les conséquences.

Francis n'avait pas encore entamé une discussion sérieuse avec Arthur et lui cachait sa peine immense autant que possible.

Arthur se doutait que Francis déprimait et tentait maladroitement de lui remonter le moral, ce qui n'arrangeait absolument rien.

Francis s'obligeait à bien se comporter avec Arthur et à le rassurer. Il accusait un contrecoup concernant le danger autour de sa fille, la trahison de Gilbert, le fait d'avoir failli mourir, son inquiétude pour Arthur, la peur d'avoir quasiment vu Antonio basculer dans le vide et tant d'autres choses…

Arthur semblait accepter tous ses arguments sans broncher.

Par contre, Antonio éprouvait l'immense joie de recevoir tous ses états d'âme sans pouvoir en placer une entre deux sanglots. Vu que Francis disposait de peu de temps pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, Antonio supportait ses débordements de tristesse avec le flegme légendaire d'un meilleur ami solidaire. Antonio avait réussi tout de même à l'informer qu'un certain Italien se trouvait dans le même état lamentable et entraînait avec lui son jumeau dans des débordements larmoyants. C'était mignon que Lovino soit aussi sensible à la détresse de son frère.

Francis s'inquiéta pour le couple nouvellement formé entre Antonio et Lovino. Antonio l'informa qu'il s'impatientait de ne pas passer aux choses sérieuses. Au bout d'un moment, les baisers passionnés ne lui suffiraient plus. Il n'avait jamais fait autant preuve d'un tel sang-froid. L'Italien aurait sa peau avant qu'ils ne roulent dans les draps.

Ceci amusa assez Francis pour retarder un nouvel apitoiement sur lui-même durant plus d'une minute.

De ces crises de larmes ne restait que les chemises détrempées d'Antonio et les yeux légèrement rougis de Francis.

Francis évitait de croiser Arthur après s'être épanché autant sur sa vie sentimentale compliquée et se concentrait à sauver les meubles pour son pays pendant la journée.

Le soir venu, Francis retrouvait son anglais dans leurs draps et évitait de penser à son italien éploré. Il se réhabituait aux courbes du corps d'Arthur, à sa présence et à leurs manies de couple. Arthur avait commencé à se montrer plus tactile avec lui. Il avait besoin d'oublier toutes ses années sombres auprès de l'homme qu'il aime.

Pour l'instant, ils en restaient au stade des baisers et des caresses légères. Francis désirait qu'ils ne se brusquent pas dans cette redécouverte de l'autre. Tout son chagrin l'empêcherait de se montrer vraiment attentif aux réactions Arthur. Francis l'aimait encore. Il ne souhaitait pas le blesser par inadvertance lors de son retour à une vie sexuelle normale. Son secret pesait encore lourdement entre eux. Arthur ne méritait pas d'affronter une nouvelle épreuve dans leur couple, après le désespoir des dernières années. Francis préférait le mettre au courant après qu'ils aient franchi le pas de se toucher intimement. Par égard pour Arthur. En fait, Francis ne savait pas vraiment quelle serait la meilleure solution. Avant ou après. De toute manière, Arthur le prendrait mal.

Allongé contre lui, Francis caressait doucement son corps sans oser dépasser les limites du convenable. Arthur semblait apprécier l'attention, puisqu'il se collait à lui sans râler. Parfois, Arthur passait sa main sur la sienne tendrement.

Francis s'en voulait de lui mentir. D'un autre côté, il n'éprouvait pas complètement de remords puisqu'Arthur ne lui parlait pas des sujets brûlants de leur couple évoqués dans sa lettre. Cette missive n'aurait jamais dû lui parvenir. Arthur ne s'en doutait peut-être pas et préférait agir comme s'il ne souffrait pas à ses côtés. Pour rester avec lui. Par amour.

Arthur n'agissait jamais raisonnablement quand il s'agissait de lui.

Francis comprenait à présent ce qui animait Arthur de tout son être. Ses sentiments annihilaient sa raison, l'amenaient à commettre des imprudences et à tout pardonner. Quelque part, Francis avait agi de même avec lui en oubliant leur passé tumultueux et leurs erreurs de jeunesse. Seulement, ses envies égoïstes l'avaient emporté dès leur relation naissante et avaient régi toute leur vie amoureuse.

Plus jamais.

Arthur soupira doucement dans son sommeil et se retourna vers lui. Francis l'accueillit dans ses bras. Arthur fronça les sourcils en tentant de poser sa tête sur son torse bien trop vertical pour le mettre à l'aise. Francis s'allongea doucement, mais son geste ne suffit pas. Arthur se réveilla.

« Tu ne dors pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps. Tu t'es assoupi très peu de temps. »

Arthur papillonna des yeux et se blottit contre lui. À la grande surprise de Francis, ses mains descendirent le long de son dos dans une caresse sensuelle.

« Arthur ? »

Son compagnon l'embrassa doucement, alors qu'il s'autorisait enfin à toucher sa peau. Francis frissonna sous ses doigts connaisseurs et aima qu'Arthur prenne ce genre d'initiative.

« Tu es sûr ?

\- Yes. »

Francis était quasiment nu, contrairement à Arthur qui préférait dormir couvert. Hésitant, Francis enleva la chemise de nuit d'Arthur. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir en le repoussant et se sentait encouragé par sa confiance. Sous la lumière faible de la lune, il s'aperçut que le corps d'Arthur avait suffisamment guéri pour que les traces de son supplice aient presque disparu. Il promena ses mains sur sa peau pâle, appréciant son émoi quand il frôla un téton ou le creux d'un coude.

« Vraiment sûr ?

\- Tais-toi, stupid frog, et agis. »

Arthur réquisitionna sa bouche pour la ravager avec sa langue, coupant net toute discussion préalable. Francis retrouva toute leur complicité dans ce baiser fougueux. Arthur le surprenait toujours quand il l'embrassait ainsi. Son muscle lingual glissait sur le sien délicieusement et l'emmenait en balade plus ou moins tourmentée selon son humeur. Arthur prenait son temps pour redécouvrir leurs joutes sensuelles et chamboulait Francis par le désir puissant qu'il provoquait.

Francis se demandait comment il pouvait désirer aussi fortement deux hommes tellement différents.

Ses bras rapprochèrent Arthur de lui, alors qu'il songeait à quel point il était éloigné de Feliciano.

Francis se reprit brusquement quand Arthur caressa son ventre puis l'arrière de son genou.

Arthur connaissait trop bien ses faiblesses.

« Je te veux », soupira Arthur à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

Francis se tendit d'une tension agréable. Son sexe réagissait à toutes les caresses expertes d'un couple bâti sur plusieurs siècles. Francis n'eut alors aucun doute sur le fait de satisfaire ou non Arthur. Son corps se souvenait comment lui faire plaisir. Il n'aurait qu'à faire attention aux réactions imprévisibles d'un homme emprisonné et abusé pendant des années.

Francis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de faire de même sur tout son torse. Arthur réagit à chacun de ses baisers papillon. Francis évita de mordiller sa peau, ne sachant pas jusqu'où le tortionnaire tant haï était allé pour marquer le corps d'Arthur.

Après un regard rassurant, Francis enleva le pantalon de son compagnon et remonta ses mains le long de ses jambes.

Arthur sembla intimidé de se retrouver nu et excité. La gêne l'envahit pendant quelques instants. Ses yeux devinrent humides.

Francis sentit qu'il devait absolument le rassurer.

« Tu es magnifique, mon petit lapin, dit-il en se penchant vers lui, tout en lui laissant assez d'espace pour s'enfuir.

\- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, bouda pour de faux Arthur.

\- Tu adores ce surnom. Ne dis pas le contraire. »

Arthur entoura sa nuque de ses bras et se releva pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Je pense que ça ira. C'est toi.

\- Si tu me demandes d'arrêter, je le ferai, lui rappela Francis.

\- Je sais. »

Son cœur se réchauffa et devint plus léger sous cette preuve d'amour et de confiance. Il se plongea dans les yeux vert émeraude d'Arthur avec émotion. Il n'osait croiser un regard d'une autre couleur que celui de Feliciano. Il y lut autant de sentiments forts et puissants, de douceur et de tendresse, de joie et d'abandon. Tremblant, Francis ramena Arthur sur le matelas et l'embrassa avec tout ce qu'il restait de la passion éteinte.

Il avait perdu l'un de ses grands amours. Il ne perdrait pas l'autre.

Tout doucement, il réussit à détendre Arthur par des mots et des gestes. Son sourire fin et heureux durant les préliminaires l'assurait de lui faire plaisir. Sa bouche et ses mains parcouraient tout son corps. Arthur n'était pas en reste. Francis comprit qu'il avait subi toutes les volontés d'un autre et souhaitait redécouvrir les joies de procurer un véritable plaisir.

Quand Francis les sentit prêts à s'unir, il bascula sur le dos pour enjoindre Arthur à le chevaucher.

Arthur rougit au possible, mais savoura cette liberté d'initiative.

Il se pencha pour un baiser.

Les yeux dans les yeux, Arthur prit une grande inspiration et s'abaissa sur lui.

La sensation d'union leur parut étrange. Arthur, certainement par sa douceur, et Francis par cette impression autant familière que lointaine.

Bien qu'il désirât se déhancher, Francis attendit patiemment qu'Arthur s'habitue et se décide à entamer les hostilités. Il touchait ses cuisses l'enjoignant à bouger tellement le désir et la frustration le démangeaient.

Arthur bougea lentement sur lui pour les conduire à la jouissance.

Francis se laissa faire, conscient qu'Arthur avait besoin de tout maîtriser dans leur première relation sexuelle après ce qu'il avait vécu. Ceci rendait leur ébat plus sensuel et émotionnel. Francis ne pensa qu'à Arthur, à ce que leur séparation avait provoqué en lui, à tous ses questionnements sans réponse et à leurs retrouvailles incroyables. Leur couple lui paraissait étonnamment solide. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ensemble, ils se retrouvaient à faire l'amour tendrement, chassant encore le passé loin derrière eux.

Francis soutint les mouvements d'Arthur pour lui permettre d'apprécier encore plus son sexe en lui. Arthur frémissait à chaque fois que sa prostate était touchée, ce qui électrisait complètement le corps de Francis. Son pénis était massé longuement de la plus délicieuse des manières par son premier amour.

Francis rencontra les yeux d'Arthur, son sourire, son soulagement et son plaisir. Leurs mains se joignirent comme pour se dire qu'ils seraient là, l'un pour l'autre, pour toujours. Francis se dit qu'il ne méritait pas autant d'amour.

Arthur était tout simplement magnifique, son corps éclairé par la lune, alors qu'il luttait contre ses peurs des dernières années et retrouvait le plaisir de vivre.

Le cœur de Francis se réchauffa de le voir si épanoui dans ses bras.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, stupid frog ?, se moqua de lui Arthur.

\- Je t'aime. »

Arthur gémit sous l'intonation grave de cette déclaration soudaine. Francis fut surpris de se sentir complètement en osmose avec celle-ci. Tout s'était réveillé subitement en lui, après des années sans savoir ce que devenait Arthur. Il était là en train de partager sa couche et s'amusait à l'embêter en plein acte. Comme au bon vieux temps. Francis adorait cette complicité entre eux.

« C'est embêtant, ça, le taquina Arthur. Parce que je ne te lâcherai pas. »

Arthur ignorait à quel point sa boutade était cruelle et tellement actuelle.

« Je sais que tu es pire qu'un morpion, répondit du tac au tac Francis.

\- J'espère que tu n'en as pas, l'embêta Arthur en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- J'en ai pas, s'indigna Francis.

\- Je crois que j'ai rien de grave », dit plus sérieusement Arthur.

Francis réussit à garder son excitation intacte et vint l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de conséquences. Il imaginait mal Gilbert se rendre malade pour infecter Arthur, mais tout était possible dans son état mental.

« Les nations guérissent de ce genre de choses. Je m'en fiche. Je me donne entièrement à toi. »

Francis le câlina encore jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur préfère reprendre leur activité plutôt que repenser au passé. Il était même allé jusqu'à flatter son pénis en érection pour le rendre fou de désir. Maintenant qu'il s'était relevé, Arthur insistait pour le garder près de lui, malgré que la pénétration soit moins profonde. Ses mouvements reprirent lentement jusqu'à ce que la passion les gagne assez pour basculer sur le côté.

Arthur semblait éprouvé par la position précédente assez difficile à tenir longtemps. Francis amorça alors des mouvements pour le prendre plus fort et plus vite. Ils s'embrassaient avidement, se caressaient sans réfléchir et allaient à la rencontre du bassin de l'autre pour se perdre complètement dans l'union de leurs corps. Francis sentait la jouissance monter petit à petit sans savoir quand elle se libérerait dans toutes ses cellules. Arthur était tout contre lui. Son odeur familière l'enveloppait, ses cris de plaisir l'enthousiasmaient, ses gémissements le rendaient fou. Il se perdait dans ses yeux d'émeraude et ses sentiments infinis.

Arthur était également au bord de la rupture, alors que Francis sollicitait son phallus. Francis sentait les parois de son intimité se contracter autour de lui. Il savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir.

« Arthur ! »

Francis entendit son prénom également quand ils atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble sous la lumière bienfaitrice de la lune.

« Merci », murmura Arthur en se collant à lui.

Essoufflé, Francis se complaisait dans les retombées du plaisir ultime et dans ce qu'il ressentait à nouveau pour Arthur.

Il était son compagnon et le resterait.

Il ne devrait pas s'apitoyer d'avoir dû choisir entre deux amours intenses et sublimes.

Francis se consacrerait totalement à Arthur et lui donnerait enfin ce qu'il attendait de lui. Francis l'aimait encore énormément, malgré leur séparation, les erreurs et les difficultés. Arthur méritait amplement le bonheur. Ce ne serait pas difficile de le lui accorder. Francis éprouvait encore des sentiments forts pour son petit lapin râleur, taquin, jaloux, sensible et remarquable tacticien. Tout naturellement, il avait trouvé les gestes et la bonne attitude pour lui permettre de s'abandonner complètement dans ses bras après cette période difficile de sa vie. Ils se comprenaient tellement vite, malgré des disputes virulentes. Francis se demandait si leurs altercations verbales provenaient de l'instabilité de leur couple, de ses libertés sexuelles et du sentiment d'insécurité d'Arthur.

Certainement.

Francis se promit de ne plus jamais lui faire du mal, après qu'il lui ait avoué ses fautes.

Francis attendit plusieurs jours, câlins amoureux et ébats sexuels avant d'aborder en privé le fond du problème avec Arthur.

Il avait retourné le sujet de la discussion dans tous les sens. Il sentait que ce serait mieux pour eux d'évoquer d'abord la lettre, histoire qu'Arthur se souvienne d'avoir été le premier à penser à voir ailleurs. Non. Ce n'était pas petit. Il connaissait Arthur par cœur. Il savait que ce serait la meilleure façon de discuter de l'avenir de leur couple.

Francis éprouvait de la nervosité. Il était tôt le matin. Ils déjeunaient tranquillement après avoir fait l'amour encore une fois. Arthur était donc de très bonne humeur. Ses yeux brillaient de la jouissance proche et de ses sentiments. Il taquinait même Francis sur ses choix vestimentaires. Seulement, Arthur n'était pas dupe très longtemps. Il avait senti que Francis n'était pas très à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, stupid frog ?

\- On doit parler de quelque chose d'important.

\- C'est dimanche. Je n'ai pas envie de parler politique…

\- À propos de nous.

\- Ah… »

Arthur se mit de suite sur la défensive. Francis parlait rarement de leur couple, car les termes de leur relation avaient toujours été clairs. « Chacun s'amuse de son côté. On accepte d'autres personnes dans notre lit du moment que nos cœurs restent fidèles à l'autre. »

« Alba m'a donné une lettre que je ne devais pas recevoir… Je l'ai lue, Arthur. »

Arthur blêmit. Ses mains tremblèrent beaucoup. Francis lui prit la main pour le rassurer.

« Je ne savais pas que tu souffrais autant. Et je suis prêt à arrêter de voir ailleurs, si tu veux toujours de moi. »

Arthur déglutit difficilement et prit une gorgée de thé.

« Plus de partouzes aussi.

\- On arrête ça, aussi. Évidemment. »

Arthur eut un rictus en essayant de sourire.

« Tu te sens de pouvoir le faire ?

\- Maintenant, oui. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était insupportable pour toi… Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? »

Arthur secoua la tête, ému et un peu secoué.

« J'avais peur de te perdre. »

Francis voulut se justifier et lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait pu changer pour lui.

« Tu n'aurais pas voulu l'entendre auparavant, lui expliqua Arthur. Tu n'en faisais qu'à ta tête… Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Et… je ne me sentais pas d'en parler déjà avec toi… J'avais envie de profiter de nos retrouvailles et de ne pas nous prendre la tête.

\- Je pense qu'il faut qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Je suis désolé de te bousculer, mais je n'arrive pas à attendre plus. J'ai compris que tu avais eu besoin de t'éloigner de moi et de vivre autre chose…

\- Ça ne te dérange pas que je sois parti ? Tu devrais être en colère !, s'énerva Arthur.

\- Avec tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé, je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir, le calma Francis. À la base, c'est de ma faute. Je ne veux plus que tu partes ainsi en me mentant et avec cet état d'esprit. Je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis, parce que je ne savais pas où tu étais et ce que tu faisais. Je me demandais ce que j'avais fait ou dit. Je me suis assez emporté contre toi en ignorant tout de tes tourments. »

Un silence assez désagréable flotta entre eux quelques instants au souvenir de l'emprisonnement d'Arthur et des agissements de Gilbert.

« Avec le recul, je me suis rendu compte que toutes mes lettres ne te sont pas parvenues, relança Arthur. Je t'envoyais des nouvelles assez régulièrement et tu ne me répondais pas. Je ne sais pas comment Gilbert a fait pour intercepter nos messages.

\- Il faut qu'on le découvre ou qu'on pense à un autre moyen de correspondance.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi », se reprit Arthur, soulagé qu'il ne soit pas aussi fâché qu'il le croyait.

Francis caressa sa main. Il était heureux que cette histoire de lettre soit révélée, mais inquiet de devoir lui parler de sa liaison pendant son absence. A sa grande surprise, Arthur continua sur sa lancée.

« J'étais parti en Inde et j'ai vécu avec le représentant pendant plusieurs années. J'ai cru que tu ne t'intéressais plus à moi et je me suis impliqué dans une nouvelle histoire. C'est lui qui m'a livré à Gilbert. Il s'est foutu de moi et de mes sentiments. Il m'a trahi, car j'étais l'Angleterre, sa métropole. Même toi, tu n'aurais jamais osé. Et ensuite, tout ce qu'il s'est passé m'a fait comprendre une chose très importante. »

Arthur prit son visage en coupe et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne pourrai aimer que toi. »

Francis se sentit complètement chamboulé par cet aveu inédit d'Arthur. Arthur lui disait rarement qu'il l'aimait, ce que Francis appréciait à sa juste valeur.

« Quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, je te pardonnerai tout et je supporterai tout, parce que c'est toi. Je ne me confierai qu'à toi. Je ne ferai confiance qu'à toi. Quoi qu'il arrive, on le surmontera.

\- Tu n'as pas à tout accepter de moi, Arthur. C'est ce qui a failli nous coûter très cher. Promets-moi de me dire quand ça ne va pas. Je ferai des efforts pour toi.

\- C'était difficile de te parler de certaines choses.

\- Je serai plus attentif. Je te le promets.

\- D'accord. Je te dirai quand un problème survient, le taquina Arthur avant de reprendre avec sérieux. Je suis désolé de t'avoir trompé. »

Francis l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, comprenant qu'Arthur avait vécu de manière très malheureuse ce dont il avait profité honteusement avec Feliciano.

« Il y a encore quelque chose que je dois te dire. Il faut que tu me promettes de ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. »

Les yeux d'Arthur s'écarquillèrent de surprise, alors que Francis réunissait tout son courage pour blesser ses sentiments une dernière fois.

« Après, tout ira bien pour nous deux. Promets-le-moi.

\- Tu viens de me dire de ne pas tout accepter de toi, le chambra Arthur, même s'il s'attendait au pire.

\- Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît.

\- Promis. »

Arthur l'embrassa doucement et caressa sa joue pour l'encourager.

« Je t'ai trompé, moi aussi. »

Avec tristesse, Francis vit la douleur s'emparer de ses yeux. Arthur avait compris que par le biais de cette promesse, Francis protégeait cette personne de sa jalousie et de ses tendances à la vengeance.

« C'était sérieux ?

\- Très sérieux. On s'est séparé… Aucune de mes excuses ne te conviendra. Je pensais réellement que tu m'avais abandonné. Je me suis investi beaucoup trop dans cette relation… Je ne veux pas que tu cherches à en savoir plus. Tout est fini…. Je te jure que tout est fini. »

Arthur atterrit dans ses bras en pleurant. Francis le berça contre lui et déposa des baisers sur ses cheveux pour lui permettre de se calmer. Francis lui répéta qu'il était désolé. Arthur réussit à lui pardonner et à comprendre sa faiblesse pour quelqu'un d'autre. Du moment qu'il lui revenait, Arthur se fichait de tout le reste. Francis était tout à lui, ce qui comptait le plus. Arthur avait réussi à passer à travers de nombreuses épreuves émotionnelles pour lui. Il ne le lâcherait pas maintenant, quitte à ignorer l'identité de cette personne.

Ne pas le savoir lui éviterait d'être jaloux en cas de rencontres fortuites entre les anciens amants, plaisanta-t-il.

Et à ne pas se venger, comme le fit remarquer Francis.

Arthur eut cette lueur dangereuse bien particulière de ses plus mauvais coups, mais disparut très vite à cause de cette promesse et de cette vie meilleure avec Francis. Arthur ne mettrait pas en danger leur relation pour une envie puérile et égoïste.

Par contre, Francis se souviendrait toujours de Feliciano avec nostalgie et regret.

A la fin des négociations, les adieux avec les autres nations lui déchirèrent le cœur. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de revoir Feliciano ou de retrouver le véritable Gilbert avant très longtemps.

Heureusement, Arthur accompagnerait sa vie amoureuse et alimenterait son bonheur jusqu'à ce que tout bascule à nouveau.

**FIN**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire ! Toute seule, je n'aurais pas pu en venir à bout. Vous vous doutez qu'avec cette fin Mi Amore, soleil de mon âme aura une suite. Elle s'appellera Eclipse. Mais elle ne sortira pas tout de suite. Pour éviter de partir sur 15 chapitres et finir à 37, (comme pour cette histoire...), je vais d'abord mettre mon plan bien au point. Ce sera dans la même dynamique de suspense que Mi Amore, soleil de mon âme, mais à une autre époque.**

**En attendant, je vais terminer des projets sur AO3, poster des petits OS et des drabbles et vous sortir la version soft d'Action ou Vérité sur ce site. C'est juste le temps de recharger mes batteries.**

**Et j'ai deux autres projets pour après/pendant/avant Eclipse. Je ne sais pas encore.**

**Donc, n'hésitez pas à mettre une review si vous avez aimé ou pas cette histoire.  
**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
